Life of a Devil Servant: Rebirthed
by Grubkiller13579
Summary: Shiro Katsura is your ordinary, free running, highschool teen well...he was an ordinary teen but after getting murdered by his psycho ex he gained a new and, possibly, better life thanks to the crimson haired bombshell that is Rias Gremory. Adventure, pain and pleasure is what awaits the teen for his new life. (Rated M for violence, blood and sex) R&R is welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Key:

[Flashback]

**[Spirit speech]**

**['Spirit thought']**

_**Sacred gear names and time skips  
**_

**Attack names  
**

'_Thought_'

_Other_

**I don't own Highschool DxD ****nor do I own any references I may use. ****That goes to Ishibumi Ichiei nor do I own any references I may use. I only own Shiro.**

* * *

_Chapter 1  
_

In the town of Kuoh was a two story house with a sizable front and back garden, the back garden had a lone Katsura tree in which the family shared it's name with. While the house itself wasn't outstanding, it was the residents who lived in it that were the outstanding ones.

In the kitchen stood a woman with black hair and ice-blue eyes, Lilith Katsura.

She stood at the oven, humming a little tune to herself, while she had a frying pan in front of her that sizzled with bacon and eggs. She then spun on her heel when the food had finished cooking and set it on a plate that had sausages, toast and beens. She set the pan in the sink and walked to the door that led into a hallway where she poked her head out and shouted up the stairs. "SHIRO! BREAKFAST!"

The upstairs held four rooms, the one left most to the stairs was a bathroom that had a sink and a Japanese cypress bath with shower. The room that was on the right side of the bathroom, and was at the end of the hallway, was a guest room with a single bed, drawers and wardrobe and a large window. The room that was on the right side of the stairs, and also at the end of the hallway, was Lilith's room and finally, the room that was directly in front of the stairs, was the sliver haired, ice-blue eyed teen, Shiro Katsura's room.

The walls were a light blue, darker then his eye colour, and the floor was a dull grey carpet. His bed was pushed up against the far most wall and the headboard was next to a large double window. Underneath the window, and directly next to his bed, was a single drawer which held some paper and other miscellaneous thing. On top of said drawer, was an alarm clock and a wolf-tooth necklace that held a jade in it's mouth. An oak desk was pressed up against the left wall and on top sat a computer, the desk was also next to the window and finally, beside the door, was an oak drawer which held a T.V.

At the same time of his mother shouting his name, Shiro's alarm clock also went off, waking the teen from his slumber. He slowly began to open his eyes and groggly sat up. When he was fully seated, he began rubbing the sleep from his eyes and also went about cracking his neck and back. He slowly swung his legs out of his bed and stood up. After a few seconds of nothing, Shiro walked over to the drawers next to the door and pulled out some fresh boxers, socks and his Kuoh academy uniform. He then grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Shiro had washed, dried and dressed and had slid down the banister and was in the kitchen...heading to the back door where his mother stopped him.

"Where are you going Shiro? You haven't even had breakfast." Lilith said as she dried her hands with a dish cloth.

Shiro turned his head to face her and she sighed when she saw a slice of bread halfway in his mouth. "Sovvy Mum." He said, his voice muffled by the bread. "But I gotta go." And with that, he opened the door and ran out.

Lilith sighed to herself but allowed a smile to cross her face as she watched her son hop over the fence and start climbing up a...nearby...building... Her smile turned into a sigh as she faced palmed. "Really Shiro? That's how you get to school?"

_With Shiro..._

The silver-haired teen was currently heading to Kuoh academy via his favourite hobby, past time and sport...free-running.

He enjoyed the rush it gave, the thrill of not knowing if the jump he was going to take was makable and finally, ignoring people yelling at him to get down from roof tops and because of all of this, his mind moved faster when he was in danger, it helped to make split-second decisions. He took fight or flight to the extreme.

He was currently half way to Kuoh academy and jumped off a particularly large buidling. Normally, when he made that jump, Shiro never looked down since the route he took was normally empty, but this time, something made him look down and it was a good thing he did as he saw a crimson haired beauty walking with a black haired bombshell with an orange ribbon in her hair, both were wearing the female Kuoh uniform.

His eyes went wide in shock, not becuase he knew who they were, in fact he had no clue who these two girls were, but becuase they were about to walk right into his landing spot.

"WAIT!" He yelled, gaining their attentions. "DON'T MOVE!"

Both girls froze where they were and looked up at Shiro, allowing him to get a better look at the two.

They both had very large busts, the black haired had a little more then the crimson haired. The crimson haired girl had blue/green eyes and the black haired girl had violet eyes and both were equally as gorgeous as the other. But Shiro had no time to admire their looks as he was rapidly approaching the ground.

His mind kicked into overdrive as he quickly planned out what he was going to do next.

As soon as he landed on the ground, Shiro bent his legs to absorb the shock and went into a roll. When he finished his roll, he hopped back to his feet and began climbing up the building he rolled to, using the gaps in the bricks as footholds and handholds. When he was half-way up the buidling, he stopped and looked back at the two shell-shocked girls with an apologetic smile. "Sorry 'bout that." With that slight apology out the way, Shiro resumed his climbing, soon disappearing over the roof top.

After recovering from that moment, Rias turned to Akeno with wide eyes. "Akeno...who was that boy?" She asked her and stared at the roof top he disappeared over.

Akeno shook her head and held a finger to her chin. "I believe his name is Shiro Katsura from class 2-B...why?"

"No reason..." Rias replied and continued walking but couldn't help let a smile cross her face.

Akeno stared at her master for a seconds before shaking her head and gained a knowing smile. She then quickly caught up with her master.

_Back with Shiro_

Shiro stood at the edge of a roof that overlooked the entrance to Kuoh Academy. '_I wonder who those two girls were? They were pretty hot...I wonder if Motohama and Matsuda know._' Shiro thought before smiling and began to decend down the building. '_What am I saying, of course they would know._'

When he was at least a foot of the ground, Shiro jumped off the wall and began walking across the street, ignoring the usual stares he was getting, mostly from the female populace of Kuoh Academy. His 'friends' were Matsuda, a bald headed guy, and Motohama, a black haired guy with glasses, and both were the two biggest perverts in Kuoh and the cause for the stares Shiro was getting.

Shiro first met the two back in his first year of being at Kuoh when he stumbled across the two peeping on the swimming team. When he started to raise some noise, they both jumped him in an attempt to shut him up but the damage was already done. Not even five seconds later, all three were running from the swimming team, with Shiro leading since he physically fitter then the other two. Ever since then, Shiro hung out with them as he found their peverted antics funny and was used to being chased by a group, normally the police when they found him in a place where he shouldn't be. There was, however, one big differance between Shiro and the other two...Shiro was liked a little more then the other two since he wasn't as peverted.

Shiro made his way to his classroom where he found the two at his desk, as per usual, and he could hear them talk about porn and other such things, again as per usual. Shiro made his way over to them where he caught the tail end of the conversation they were having, mainly about the new peep hole Matsuda had probably found.

"Sup idiots." Shiro said with a two finger wave as he approached them. "What you talking about?"

"Just this awesome new peep hole." Matsuda whispered.

'_Fucking called it._' Shiro thought with a smirk. "Where is it this time?"

Matsuda didn't say anything and just gave him a thumbs up and a stupid grin. Shiro sighed and turned to Motohama who just shrugged. Once again, Shiro sighed. "I'm guessing you're not gonna say where until, what lunch?" Matsuda nodded. "Fine. Oh before I forget. Do you two know a crimson haired chick and a black haired chick with an orange ribbon?"

Both Motohama and Matsuda slowly turned to face him, both wide eyed in shock, causing Shiro to raise and eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

"Dude...do you not know the two great beauties?" Matsuda asked him.

"If I knew I wouldn't ask would I?" Shiro growled out.

"The crimson haired 'chick' is Rias Gremory, 39-23-35, and the black haired 'chick' and did you say she wore an orange ribbon?" Shiro nodded. "Is Akeno Himejima, 40-24-35, both are the 'two great beauties' of Kuoh academy." Motohama told him. He then pushed his glasses up with his fingers. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh because I almost hit them after jumping from a roof." Shiro said with a shrug.

""YOU ALMOST DID WHAT!"" Both slammed their hands on Shiro's desk and yelled at him which made the sliver haired teen rub a finger in his ear.

"Okay loud." Shiro said. "And I told you, I almost hit them when I jumped off a roof." Shiro repeated with a shrug.

Before the two could respond, their homeroom teacher walked in and told them all two take their seats. Both perverts looked at him with glares and sat down.

Shiro also sat down and started to stare out the window and sighed. '_What the hell was up with those two?_' Shiro thought. His mind slowly drifted to, the now named, Rias and Akeno. '_Gremory huh...why do I feel like I've heard that before...'_

As the day went on, Shiro's mind was filled with the two girls thus causing him to get in trouble with his teachers as he stopped paying attention to the lessons. Soon, it was lunch and Shiro was sat in a tree above Matsuda and Motohama, who were looking through a peep hole into the Kendo club's changing rooms, after Matsuda and Motohama were finished complaing about the male blonde haired beauty that, apparently, every girl wanted to have sex with. Shiro had no problems with the guy so he saw no reason to complain about him.

"Murayama's jugs are freaking huge."

"36-22-34."

"And Katase's legs are crazy sexy."

"34-22-36."

And they were having the time of their lives as they continued to look through the peep hole but Shiro didn't care. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get Rias and Akeno out of his head.

"GAH! WHY DO I KEEP THINKING ABOUT THEM?" He yelled as he gripped his head in annoyance.

"Dude shut up" Matsuda hissed at him.

"Yeah, do you want to get us caught?"

But the damage was already done as all three heard muffled voices and then the rush of feet.

"Oh shit."

"Dude. RUN."

And just like that, both Matsuda and Motohama ran from the area, leaving Shiro up in the tree.

'_I better get going too._' Shiro thought as he hopped out of the tree but it was too late for as soon as he touched the ground, he was surrounded by the Kendo club. "Shit..."

"Well well well. We should've known it was you." One of the girls said, tapping her bamboo sword against her shoulder.

Shiro raised his hands in surrender and slowly stood up, a shaky grin plastered across his face. "Now now girls...let's not do anything rash. Besides, I wasn't even looking."

"Like we would believe that." Another yelled. "You hang out with the other two perverts."

"Your point being?"

"THAT MEANS YOU'RE ALSO A PERVERT! GET HIM."

Shiro could've easily escaped the girls but he thought it would be best that they got their anger out...besides, he could take it.

_WHACK WHACK SMACK_

"Maybe not." He groaned as he gingerly poked a lump on his head. "They didn't have to hit the same spot."

"Did you at least see some nip?"

"NO I DIDN'T SEE ANY NIP!" Shiro yelled at Motohama. "I was too busy letting them beat my ass with bamboo fucking swords for looking through a peep hole even though I DIDN'T FUCKING LOOK...through..." Shiro trailed off when he saw Motohama staring past and above him. He slowly turned his head and went wide eyed in shock when he saw Rias staring back at him. "It's her again..."

"Now do you see why she's one of the great beauties. Her sugar has got to be sweet." Matsuda remarked as Rias walked away from the old school house window.

Shiro didn't respond as he was too busy with her image being stuck in his mind once more.

_Later..._

It was much later on in the day, past the point of school ending and nearing night time, where Shiro was standing on a bridge that over looked a motor way.

He sighed in content as he let the cool and crisp breeze brush over him. "I love the night breeze." Shiro said and rested his hand in his arms. He had some time to kill as his Mother was probably out in a meeting.

_tap tap tap_

Shiro's ears started to twitch when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching him and then a soft feminine voice.

"Excuse me...you're Shiro Katsura from Kuoh Academy or am I wrong."

He turned his head in the direction of the voice and saw a female with black hair and violet eyes. She was also wearing a uniform that Shiro didn't recognise.

"That's me." Shiro responded and stood up straight.

"I-uhhh..." She started to say but trailed off uncomfortably.

"If there's anything I can help you with then feel free to ask." He told her.

"W-Well...sort of..." She said and brushed some of her hair out of her face when the wind blew. "I-I just want to ask...are you seeing anyone right now?"

'_That's an odd question?_' Shiro thought. "Well...I'm meeting you, does that count?" He asked her which made her giggle a little.

"I don't mean me silly. I meant...someone like a girlfriend..." She said with a slight blush.

"No. I am currently single and not seeing anyone."

"That's great!" She said a little too quickly for Shiro's liking.

"It is?"

"I-In that case...since you're single...do you..." She trailed of with a blush before she steeled herself and stared straight at him. "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me."

Shiro was stunned into silence and stared at her with wide eyes. "Y-You want me t-to go on a date with you?" He asked her in disbelief. She nodded at him and shifted on the spot. "May I ask why? Not that I don't appreciate someone as cute as you asking to go on a date but...we hardly know each other."

"I-I've been watching you, I don't mean in the creepy stalker way!" She quickly added when she saw Shiro's shocked and horrfied face. "I mean that I see you pass by here a lot and you seem like a nice person and you're very handsome and..." Once again she trailed off before she closed her eyes and then quickly opened them as she stared at him. "I WOULD LIKE FOR YOU TO BE MY BOYFRIEND!"

Once again, Shiro was stunned into silence._ '__Is this chick for real!_' He thought in slight panic. '_Calm down Shiro. Well, she seem's serious and she is kinda cute...I don't see the harm in going on one date. Just one though._' Shiro nodded to himself and then smiled. "Sure. I'd love to go on a date with you."

The girl gave him a beaming smile and leaned forward. "Really! Oh that's wonderful...how does this Saturday sound?" She asked him.

"That sounds great." Shiro nodded. It was then that he realised he never caught her name. "What's your name by the way?"

The used her hand to cover a giggle. "It's Yuuma. Yuuma Amano." She said with a bow and then walked away. She got half-away across the bridge before she turned and yelled at him. "I REALLY AM GLAD THAT YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND!" She didn't give Shiro a chance to respond as she ran off the bridge. What Shiro didn't realise was that behind her smile was a sadistic smirk.

When Yuuma thought she was out of sight of any people, her clothes began to morph and change so they looked like BDSM clothes and, the most surprising thing, two black feathered wings sprouted from her back. She beat her newly grown wings and ascended into the air. She flew around until she saw her new 'boyfriend' and watched as he went from rooftop to rooftop.

"Oh you poor boy." She laughed. "You don't even know what's coming."

After she was finished...'observing' him. She turned in the air and flew until she reached the abandond church where she then touched down in the courtyard and walked up to the large double doors. She slammed the doors open and stood there as her eyes scanned the room, taking great joy in the lustful looks she was getting from the Exorcists. 'Yuuma ' prided herself on her alluring looks which made tempting males, and females, all the more easier.

She saunted into the room, walked past the many pews that still remained and walked right up to the large marble, or stone, she never cared for it, and pressed a small switch which caused the statue to move back which revealed a hidden staircase. She looked over her shoulder and beckond one of the Exorcists over. The poor man stumbled over, his face blushing up a storm.

"Y-Yes m'lady?" He stuttered out.

"When is the nun arriving?" Yuuma asked.

"S-She should be here sometime tomorrow."

"Good and the ritual preperations?"

"All preperations are done." A new voice chimed in.

Yuuma looked down the stairwell and saw a man wearing a trench coat and fedora.

"Excellent...all that's left is to kill Shiro." Yuuma licked her lips as she decended down the stairs and past the fedora wearing man. "I can't wait for my 'date' this Sunday." She began laughing as she walked down the corridor, sending chills down the spines of everyone who heard her.

_Few minites prior..._

"I REALL AM GLAD THAT YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Yeah...same." Shiro said with a smile and a wave as he watched Yuuma run off. When she was out of sight, he sighed and turned around. '_Am I really glad that I have a girlfriend?_' Shiro thought. As he was walking across the bridge, he walked past a short girl with snow-white hair, who was eating an ice-lolly, and was wearing the Kuoh school uniform. While Shiro didn't pay much attention to her, he did know who she was, first year Koneko Toujou, the school's 'mascot' so to speak.

He quickly glanced back at her and caught her eyes staring at him. It wasn't a normal stare no, it was like she was analysing him but for what? Shiro didn't know and, quite frankly, couldn't care about it.

He finally reached a two story building where he then walked round the side and placed his bag on the ground and opened it.

"Can't believe I forgot to put these on this morning." Shiro said as he dug through his bag. A grin spread across his face as he pulled out a bundle of black cloth. "There we go, much better." He said as he flexed his hands. They were a pair of black runner gloves, with pads on the palms and fingertips for that extra grip.

He zipped his bag back up, put it on and began to climb up the building.

He first grabbed a near by windowsill and pulled himself ontop of it. Then, using the window itself as a foothold, he jumped up and grabbed an out-standing brick and repeated this process until he reached the roof top and pulled himself up and over. After that, it was a straight shot to his home.

It took Shiro around 10 minutes to reach his house and as he was walking up to the front door, a black feather fell in front of his face. He bent down and picked it up, rolling it between his thumb and pointer finger. The feather was pure black but it wasn't a shiny black like a Raven feather, it was more like a coal-black like a Crow's feather. Shiro looked up and narrowed his eyes as he saw a silhouette flying off in the distance. He then raised his eyebrow as he thought it looked like a person but that wasn't possible.

Shiro shook his head and walked into the house and called out.

"Mum, I'm back." He shouted and walked into the kitchen. Seeing how his mother wasn't there, Shiro walked out of the kitchen and into the living room but still didn't see his mother and that's when he saw a piece of paper on the coffee table. Shiro walked over to the table and picked the note up and read it in his head.

'_I'm going to be away on a business trip for a week or so. There's food in the fridge, freezer and cupboard that should last you a few days so just send me a message whenever you need money for food and what not. Love you, Lilith_'

"Business trip huh." Shiro said as he folded the note up and place it in his pocket. '_She's probably meeting the company about models and new clothes._' He thought as he headed up stairs and to his room.

He opened the door to his room, tossed his bag on the floor and jumped on his bed, staring at the roof and twirlling the feather in his index and fore-finger, his eyes narrowed in a pensive expression before ultimately sighing and placed the feather on his bedside table. '_I should probably start thinking about what to do for my date with Yuuma...and also a way to fuck with the guys._' Shiro thought with a smirk but it quickly turned into a frown when his mind, once again, went to Rias Gremory. He thought for a few seconds before he slowly closed his eyes and drifted into the realm of sleep.

* * *

_Beep beep be-_

Shiro's hand swiftly slammed down on his alarm as he woke with a tired groan. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and just sat in his bed in silence for a few seconds before grinning like a mad man as the events that transpired the other day flashed through his mind. He quickly swung his legs out of his bed, forgoing sorting out his bed covers, and began his usual wake up routine of showering and eating.

When he was finished everything, he grabbed the keys that were hung up on the coat rack and exited his hose, locking the door as he went and turned to walk to school when he stopped and smiled at the person who was waiting in the street for him. "Hey Yuuma." He kindly greeted and walked up to her, his bag slunged over his shoulder. "What brings you here?" He asked her.

"Well I just thought that, as a new couple, we should walk to school together and get to know each other better." She shyly told him as she shifted on the spot, anxious for his answer.

Shiro stared at her with a raised eyebrow for a few seconds before smiling and spread his arm, gesturing her to walk on. "I don't see why not." He told her as they both walked side by side. "So...what do you want to know about me?"

"Well...your personal interests would be a good place to start."

Shiro looked towards the sky in thought. "My personal interests huh...well first off I like free running and parkour." He said and looked at her. "I like the freedom of it and the danger too. Gets my blood going." He explained when he saw her confused face. "I also like animals, dogs, cats, snakes and spiders to name a few. There's also the fact I had a pet snake when I was younger."

"You had a snake? What kind?" Yuuma asked as she dashed infront of Shiro and began walking backwards.

"Well...I wouldn't say it was a proper 'pet'." He said as he scratched his cheek. "It was more like I found a snake, just a normal Rat snake, in our backgarden and I brought it into the house to show my Mother and well she said I needed to put it back as it was a wild animal." He said with a sigh but continued with his story. "So I did but I periodically checked to see if it was still there."

"That's a nice story." She giggled before walking besides him and taking his arm between hers. "Is that it? Or did you have some more 'pets?"

"Ha ha." He said with an eye roll before remembering one more animal. "Well there was one more. She was a black cat I met when I was around ten or eleven, I can't remember, but I found her when it was raining pretty heavily and she was underneath a dumpster. So I picked her up, put her in my jacket and took her home. I called her Nanako and I kept her for a good few years, around three years, before she went missing. I put up a bunch of posters but..." He shook his head before sighing. "Nothing came up...I still have hope that she'll appear one day but that's about it for me." He said and turned to look at her. "So now you know a little more about me. It's time for me to know about you." He said and poked her forehead. "What are _your _interests missy."

She crossed her eyes a little when she tried to look at Shiro's finger before shaking her head and placed a slender finger on her chin in thought. "Hmm let's see...well, I like you for starters." She said with a giggle. "I also like sweets but they don't seem to make me fat and I eat a lot of sweets."

'_Yeah because they are probably all going to your thighs._' Shiro thought as he quickly glanced down at her thighs and legs. "Anything else?"

"Hmm." She hummed as she began to speed up. "Well I also like flowers and plants." She looked back at Shiro with a tilt of her head. "Come to think of it...your family's name is a tree isn't it?" She asked him.

Shiro nodded and glanced over his shoulder, almost as if he was looking at his house. "Yep. My family is named after the Katsura tree. We even have one growing in our garden." He told her and faced forwards. As he did, he saw some people ahead of them and a cheshire-like grin spread across his face as he recognised the bald and black haired duo in front of them. "Hey Yuuma." He called out to Yuuma getting said girls attention. "Wanna help me make some people jealous?" He asked and the smirk she gave him was all the answer he needed.

He walked up to her and she grabbed his arm and hugged it between her breasts, this prompted Shiro to gain a blush but he quickly shook it off as he then whistled loudly gaining the attention of the two in front of him who's jaws dropped and cracked the pavement, not litterally.

"No. Please God." Matsuda cried out in horror.

"But-" He was joined by Motohama.

"Sup idiots." Shiro smirked at the two as he walked up to them and gestured to Yuuma, who was still hanging off his arm. "This is Yuuma Amano, my girlfriend." He then wiggled his way out of Yuuma's grasp and placed his hand on Matsuda's shoulder. "Yuuma, these are my good friends Matsuda and Motohama."

Yuuma smiled warmly at them and bowed politely. "It's nice to meet you."

"And here's the best part." Shiro whispered, pulled the two perverts into a huddle. "She. Asked. Me." He slowly said and pulled away. "Maybe if you two idiots stop jacking it you'll find a girlfriend too." He then turned to Yuuma and took her hand. "Let's go Yuuma." He said as both he and Yuuma walked away from the duo. As soon as they rounded the corner and the school's gates were in view, Shiro couldn't help but laugh like a maniac "Ahahahahahaha! The look on their faces was priceless." He continued to laugh for a solid minute, joined by Yuuma, before he finally calmed down. "Thanks for that Yuuma."

Yuuma wiped tears from her eyes and smiled at him. "No problem Shiro. It was very fun." She said and looked towards the school before smiling back at Shiro. "Well looks like we have to part ways now."

Shiro looked towards the school and sighed. "So it would seem." He turned towards Yuuma and held out his arms. "Hug?" He asked with a sheepish smile. He was moderetly surprised when Yuuma took his offer and wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling his chest as she did. "See you tommorow for our date." Shiro sid before seperating and walked past the school gates but was soon caught in a headlock by Matsuda and Motohama who managed to get past the two.

Yuuma watched Shiro walk into the school before continuing her own walk.

She walked down the street for a block or two before turning down an ally and walked down that. When she was about halfway down the ally a group a four men surrounded her, each wearing a sadistic smile.

"Well look what we got here." One of them said as he approached her. "What a pretty little thing you are." He said with a leecherous tone of voice and reached out to grope her breasts. As he did so, Yuuma stood statue still with her hair shadowing her eyes. The man who was groping her gestured for the other three men to walk forwards. "Seems like we got a smart girl here. How about we have some fun eh?."

Yuuma was eerily silent before raising her head with a smile that sent shivers down the fours spines, each taking a step back. "Goodie...I needed to kill something after all that sickening cute crap I had to do." She said with a sneer as her whole demenour changed from an innocent school girl to a murderous intent.

Before any of the men could make a move, Yuuma lashed out with a spear of light in her hand severing the head of the first man, his blood splattering over the walls of the ally and her face. She turned to the other three and licked her lips. "Who's next?"

* * *

It was now Saturday and Shiro was waiting at the town centre for Yuuma to arrive. He was wearing a white t-shirt with three grey claw marks going diagonally across the chest and a yellow eye was gazing through the marks. Over the shirt he wore a black zip-up jumper with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his usual black headphones were around his neck along with his necklace. He also wore beige cargo pants and black shoes to complete the outfit.

'_She should've gotten here by now__._' He thought as he tapped his foot against the ground. It was now half ten and he was getting worried, thinking that she might've stood him up. He was broken out of his thought's when a piece of paper was placed in front of him.

"Here take a flyer." He turned his head to look at the person and saw a cute looking woman with brown hair, shaped into bat ears, and she was wearing a pinkish red dress with black shoulder guards? (_I have no idea what they are_ _called_) along with a white skirt, part of which was hidden under her dress. She smiled at Shiro as he took the paper flyer off her and walked away.

'_Well that was random...'_ Shiro thought and looked at the piece of brown paper in his hand, his eyes glancing over the ritualistic circle that was printed on it. "'Your wish will be granted' huh? Well my wish is that-" He started to say but was interupted by a girls voice, one of which he recognised.

"Sorry I'm late." Yuuma called out to him. Shiro turned to her and smiled and also took in what she was wearing. A faded pink blouse and a black skirt that ended at her thighs, both items of clothing seemed to emphasise her breasts and legs. "I hope you didn't have to wait long." She apologised.

Shiro waved her off with smile. "Nah. I just got here a few minutes ago actually." He lied, he was actually at the meeting point an hour early. "I'm just glad you showed up." He told her. She smiled at him and took his arm and held it between her breasts. "Eager to get going I see?" He asked her.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Mhm. I have something special planned for later this evening." She told him and dragged him to their first destination, which was the high street.

Both he and Yuuma walked down the street, stopping at almost every shop they saw to look through the window at it's contents. None of the shops they passed really interested them until Yuuma stopped outside a clothing store and asked if they could enter it, saying that it was her favourite shop as it sold her favourite designer clothing.

Shiro agreed, of course, and let himself get dragged around the store by Yuuma.

"What do you think of this?" Yuuma asked Shiro as she held up a buttercup-yellow sundress that ended at her knees. The dress itself wasn't special but the patterns that adorned it were what really caught Shiro's eyes. Going across the hem of the dress was a sliver floral pattern that went the entire way round the dress.

"It looks pretty." Shiro nodded before looking at some more clothes and picked out a shirt for himself. "What do you think of this?" He asked. The shirt he picked out was a black long sleeved shirt with a white lions head on the right breast and shoulders, going down the arms was the phrase 'coat of arms'. "Yay or nay?" He asked her.

Yuuma hummed in thought and circled around him before standing in front of him, clapped her hands and smiled. "It looks great. It really suits you Shiro." She told him with a smile. They spent another half an hour in the store, with both of them picking up and trying on more clothes and Shiro buying Yuuma a braclet that matched her eyes.

They then went to a local cafe and ordered something sweet to eat. Yuuma ordered a large ice-cream sundea and Shiro ordered a slice of lemon drizzle cake. As they ate, Shiro couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched by someone, this lead to him looking over his shoulders and out the window every so often but couldn't see anything out of the norm.

'_It's probably Matsuda and Motohama being idiots.'_ Shiro thought as he shoved a fork full of cake into his mouth. '_Still...today has been kinda fun but I don't think it will work out between us.'_ Shiro thought as he looked over to Yuuma with a thoughtful look. She must've seen his face as she tilted her head to the side and frowned.

"Is everything okay Shiro?" She asked him. Shiro merely nodded and finished his cake and payed for the meal. Both he and Yuuma looked towards the dusk sky as the sun began to set. Yuuma then turned to Shiro and took his hand. "There's one more thing I want to do." She told him and rushed towards the park.

"A walk in the park huh?" Shiro hummed as both he and Yuuma walked through the park, Shiro held his arms behind his head. "A perfect way to end this...but Yuuma there's something I ne-" He started to say but was cut off when Yuuma ran up to the fountain and stood in front of it.

"There's one more thing I want to do." She told him with a smile. One that sent shivers and alarm bells through Shiro. "To commemorate this special day." She said, taking a step forwards.

"Look Yuuma." Shiro started to say once again but Yuuma took another step forwards. "I need to tell you something. I don't think this is going to work out." He told her before she took another step. She halted in her tracks and her hair shadowed her eyes. "You're a sweet girl and a pretty one too but...I don't know. I just didn't feel a spark between us." He told her with a sigh, not knowing a smirk was creeping across her face. "This might sound harsh of me but...I just don't think we are right for each other." Shiro was about to say one more thing but a single word from Yuuma stopped everything, even time.

"Good."

"Wha-" He opened his eyes in shock at her cold and heartless tone of voice. He looked over to her and his blood turned to ice when he saw her smile.

"That makes my job all the more easier." He took a step back in pure fear when Yuuma's clothes were shredded to nothing and replaced by black BDSM clothes, her body looked more mature too, but while all that surprised him the thing that stunned him the most was the fact that a pair of black-feathered wings sprouted from her back.

Shiro took a step back but fell to his ass, immobalized in fear. '_Wh-What the fuck!' _He internally screamed. '_She looks like a fucking Demon...and those wings.' _"What are you?" He managed to croak out in fear.

Yuuma simply smirked at his shell-shocked expression and held out her hand. "Your end." She stated as a spear made out of pure light formed in her hand. "Thanks for the _lovely_ date Shiro." She spat out. "It was fun." She reared her arm back and then tossed the spear towards him.

As the spear got closer and closer to ending Shiro's existance, his life flashed before his very eyes. From the very moment he could speak to now. He truely thought that he was going to die as he was too scared to even move.

**[Run] **A voice suddenly called out through his head. This single word, that booming voice was enough to snap Shiro out of his fear and quickly jump out of the way and not a moment too soon as the spear passed though where his chest would've been. Shiro looked to where he was sat just a moment ago before turning to Yuuma, who had a surprised and amused expression, before jumping to his feet, turned and then ran for his life.

Yuuma stood in place for a few seconds before smirking sadistically and ascending into the sky to follow Shiro.

Meanwhile, Shiro was running though the trees, his mind racing at a million miles an hour. '_Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. What the fucking fuck was_ that!' He screamed internally as he quickly dove behind a tree, breathing very heavily. He glanced out from the tree to see if 'Yuuma' was still following him before breathing a sigh of relief and knocking his head against the tree. '_What the fuck is going on...first Yuuma grew a pair of fucking wings, then she summoned a spear made out of fucking light and then tried to murder me and on top of all that...there was that_ _voice.' _He thought on the voice that he heard, telling him to run. If it wasn't for that command, Shiro Katsura would've been no more.

He quickly shook his head and smacked his cheeks. '_First things first, I need to get as far away as possible from the park.'_ He thought and glanced up at the trees, a route of escape quickly formed in his head. '_Okay Shiro...climb the tree behind you and then jump from branch to branch. If Yuuma can fly then the leaves should be enough to cover you, giving you enough time to get out of the park and into the streets. Then you go to the police and tell them about all this, crazy or not.' _He thought before nodding to himself. He stood up and prepared to climb the tree when his blood froze over.

"Found. You." And that was the reason why.

Shiro slowly turned to see Yuuma standing behind him, with a hand on her hip and another spear of light in her hand.

"It's cute that you think you can escape but that matter of fact is...you need to die." She told him as she took a step forwards. "If you really want someone to blame for your upcoming death then you should really blame _him _since he gave you the sacred gear." She told him before sighin in annoyance as Shiro once again ran from her.

_SCHLICK_

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Shiro screamed in agony and fell to the ground, clutching his right leg as Yuuma had managed to throw her spear and managed to penetrate his leg. "Fucking bitch ass mother fucker." He hissed in pain and turned to Yuuma, his face twisted in anger and pain.

"At first." She said as she stalked towards him. "It was cute to see you run but after the second time it just." She summoned a third spear. "Annoyed ME!" She yelled and stabbed Shiro in his left leg, earing another pained scream from the silver haired teen. Yuuma licked her lips as she enjoyed the sound of Shiro screaming in agony. "As much as I want to hear you screaming in angoy." She said with a sultry tone of voice and ran a slender finger along his chin. "As much as it gets me hot and bothered. You're going to atract too much attention and I fear you'll even atract the wrong attention." She told Shiron and grabbed the spear that was still in Shiro's leg and yanked it out, fresh blood spurting out of his wound. "Good bye Shiro." She said as she pointed the spear at his chest. "Any last words?"

"Just this." Shiro spat out before her literally spitting in her face. "Fuck. You." He scowled at her. Yuuma's face contorted in pure anger before she stabbed Shiro in his stomach and pinned him to the tree.

"You disgusting piece of FILTH!" She yelled at Shiro and stamped on his leg, grinding her heel into his wound making his face twist and contort in pain."I was going to let your death be swift but now." She snarled at him. "Now I'm going to let you bleed." She then spread her wings and ascended into the sky, leaving Shiro to bleed out on the ground.

'_Well shit...that wasn't the best of choices was it.'_ Shiro thought with a pained laugh which soon turned into pained coughing. Shiro managed to get his coughing undercontrol and stared at the hole that was in his stomach. '_Damn...I ain't got a lot of time it_ seems.' He thought before coughing up more blood, his eyes slowly began to lose their colour and began to dull over.

**[I'm sorry...] **The same voice from earlier, the one that told him to run for his life, echoed through his mind. Unlike before, this time the voice was clearer, deep and gruff but clearer. **[It seems like I wasn't able to keep my promise.] **The voice told him. Shiro tried to speak, he even tried to think but he found that he could do nothing. He couldn't even feel his limbs any more. The voice sighed. **[Even now, you cannot contact me...I'll be quick as your time is short. While I can not keep you alive...there is another.] **Shiro tried to move his lips but nothing came out. **[One you have met before...she can give you another life...you must think about her.] **The voice told him before it forced an image into his mind.

A glow emitted from his pocket, the pocket where he put the flyer that was given to him. At first, the glow was dull and had no life to it but as the image became clearer in his mind the glow became brighter until it was a brilliant and bright crimson. The flyer flew out of his pocket and onto the ground as Shiro spoke a name.

"Rias...Grem...ory..."

There was another flash of crimson light as a figure appeared from the flyer. "I have come. You are the one that summoned me, are you not?" A voice, female, spoke.

Shiro managed to force his eyes open to look at the person but his vision was blurry so he couldn't make out the figure...except for one thing. The colour crimson. "Ri...as?" He forced himself to say. He saw the figure smile at him and spoke once more.

"Since death is upon you." She said. "I will gladly take you in." That's when two black wings sprouted from this person's back, still wearing her smile.

Shiro's eyes went wide, well as wide as a dying person can make them. '_What the...this person has wings too but...there's something different about this one.' _Shiro thought, he couldn't help but think that they looked like bat wings.

"From this moment onwards." The figure smiled at him and pulled something out from it's pocket. "You will live your life for my sake."

After that, Shiro blacked out.

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Ughhh my head." Shiro groaned as he sat up in his bed and rubbed his head in pain. "What kind of fucked up...dream...was that...wait." Shiro trailed off as the events of last night hit him like a freight train. He quickly raised his shirt and ran a hand over his stomach. "Shouldn't...Shouldn't I be dead?"

"I would certainly hope not." Shiro quickly turned to his door and saw his mother standing there, hands on her hips and a concerned look on her face. "I've been calling you for the past ten minutes." She told him before walking over to his bed and sat down on his bed. "Are you feeling okay sweetie?" Lilith asked her son.

"Yeah...yeah Mum. I'm fine." Shiro told his mother and forced a smile. "Just a bad dream is all." He said to her, holding his head in his hands. "Just...just a bad dream." Lilith looked at Shiro before sighing and wrapping him in a hug.

"If somethings troubling you, you can always tell me." She said to him and released him from her embrace. "You know that...right?" She asked him. After not getting an answer for a solid minute, Lilith sighed and stood up before making her way out of his room before looking back at him. "If you're hungry...breakfast is ready for you." And with that, she silently closed the door and exited his room.

Shiro just sat on his bed with his head in his hands. '_What is going on...'_

* * *

"Stop fucking around guys." Shiro said as he leant against the wall of the school building. He, Matsuda and Motohama were all loitering on the stairway leading up to the second floor of the school building. "You seriously don't remember meeting Yuuma?" He asked them. Shiro had to stop himself from vomiting as he spoke about his murderer.

"Nah dude." Matsuda said to Shiro as he watched the girls walk by them, his eyes trained on her bouncing breasts. "Name's not ringing a bell."

"I'll say it again." Motohama looked over to Shiro from his seated postion. "You never introduced us to a chick and-"

"It's impossible for me to have a girlfriend." Shiro finished with an eye roll. "Yeah you told me a hundred times but that doesn't make any sense." Shiro said as he pulled out his phone and went through his contacts. He was happy that he couldn't find her contacts but at the same time he was a little concerned. "Impossible...Yuuma's contact information is gone." '_What the hell is going on...'_ That's when he felt a certain presence at the top of the stairs causing him to look and that's when his eyes went wide when he saw just who was at the top of said stairs. "Rias..." He breathed out when he saw her.

"Big boobies twelve o'clock." Matsuda said with a leer as he focused on her boobs but soon stopped when Shiro harshly elbowed him in his stomach. "Ass...hole." Matsuda wheezed out as he clutched his stomach.

Shiro couldn't take his eyes of her as she decended down the stairs and headed towards them. As Rias passed the trio, she stopped for a second to stare at Shiro before continuing on but not after sending a smile his way. '_Wow...she's gorgeous.' _Shiro thought but was soon snapped out of it when an arm wrapped around his neck and put him in a headlock.

"There's something about her." Shiro heard Motohama say. "She's like a naughty red-headed princess."

"You got that right." Shiro growled out from underneath Matsuda's arm. "Dude if you don't release me I will break your arm." He then sent a caustic glare up at him. "And you know I can do it."

Matsuda quickly released him him with a nervous laugh. "Ehehehe...Hey maybe all that porn is making you cray-cray."

"I ain't crazy alright." Shiro snapped at his bald headed friend. "I know what fucking happened, dream or not."

"Chillax bro." Matusda said and placed a hand on Shiro's shoulder. "Look, after school we'll head over to my place to chill and watch my treasured collection of DVD PORN!" Matusda yelled and pumped his fist into the air.

"Ew those guys are so gross." One of the girls said as she passed the trio. "All they do is talk about porn and jerk off."

"Well...Shiro doesn't so he's kinda okay..."

"Thank you." Shiro yelled to the girl as they walked away before turning back to his friend with a stare more blank then a piece of paper. "And what in the blue hell makes you think I'll come over and jerk off with you guys?" Shiro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on man." It was Motohama who spoke up this time. "We hardly hang out anymore and who says we're gonna jerk off." He said and crossed his arms. "Seriously, do you think seriously think we would jerk off in the same room?" He asked with a matter of fact tone.

"Yoooooooou really don't want me to answer that." Shiro said and avoided looking at the two who were trying their best to murder him with their minds. After a few minutes of silence Shiro sighed in defeat. "Fine fine. I'll come over tonight, happy?"

* * *

"Transform~"

'_This was a terrible_ _idea.'_ Shiro said as he, Motohama and Matsuda were all sat on the floor of Matsuda's room watching some porno that Shiro couldn't care less about.

"This is Momo's latest video, Carmin Rider Pinkie." Motohama said as he moved closer to the T.V.

"Yep." Matsuda proudly nodded. "I had to pull a few strings to get this but it was all worth it."

Shiro quickly tuned the T.V. and dumb and dumber out as his mind flashed to last night and also this morning. '_God fucking dammit why do I keep thinking about that bitch and the dream._' Shiro growled out and knocked his head against the wall. '_It had to be a dream otherwise I would be dead...but...why did it feel so real._' He thought and stared at his hands, almost imagening the blood that was covering it. He quickly clenched them and took a deep breath.

"Hey dude you alright?" He turned his head towards Matsuda. "You are a fan of Momo right?"

"I don't even know who Momo is." Shiro responded with a snap before sighing. "Sorry...got a lot of things on my mind right now."

"Still thinking about your imaginary girlfriend?" Motohama asked him, not turning his attention away from the T.V.

Shiro rolled his eyes and contemplated on giving him a hefty goose egg but decided against it. He then raised an eyebrow when he saw Motohama stand up and head towards the light. '_Of course he would turn off the light._' Shiro thought and waited for Motohama to turn off the light...and waited...and waited. He quickly raised an eyebrow when he saw Motohama sit back down, with the lights still on. "Hey dumbass...you forgot to turn off light."

Both Motohama and Matsuda turned towards him, both giving him odd looks. "What was that?"

"I said the lights are still...on..." Shiro quickly trailed off when he realised that the lights _were _off... '_No...the lights are off but...how can I still see so clearly.'_ Shiro slowly and shakily stood up and grabbed his bag. "S-Sorry guys but I ain't feeling too hot so I'm heading home." He said before walking out of Matsuda's room and walked out of his house before heading home.

As he walked, he decended down some stairs and stood at a crosswalk and waited for the lights to change from green to red. '_I'm not_ _crazy._' He thought as he walked across the street and continued a few blocks down and stopped as he watched a street lamp turn on. '_My eyes are playing tricks on me...on top of that, I feel like something is running through my body...changing it_ _somehow.' _

"Mommy buy it!" He turned his head to look back the way he walked and saw a kid tugging at her mother's hand but...they were a couple blocks away so there was no possible way Shiro should've heard them.

"How is that even possible..." He breathed out and quickly turned on his heels and ran.

He don't know how long he ran for but he somehow managed to make his way to the park and stood in front of the fountain that Yuuma almost murdered him at. '_This is some fucked up twist of fate.' _Shiro laughed dryly as he ran a hand across the fountain. "Ending up at the same place that was my death spot. Ahahaha...how pathetic." He laughed but quickly shot up straight when he felt a familiar presence behind him. "Who's there?" He turned and yelled out.

"Well well." A smooth and suave voice called out from the darkness. "This is unfortunate...for you I mean." It said. Shiro was soon able to put a body with the voice as a man wearing a trench coat and fedora walked out from the shadows. "Out of all the things I can or could run into...I ran into you."

'_Why-Why the fuck won't my body stop shaking.' _Shiro thought as he looked down at his trembling legs before looking back up at the man and swallowed his fears. "Who are you?" He called out. The man stopped in his tracks and began laughing before looking up at Shiro causing him to take a step back but instead, he leapt back a good few feet. '_What the fuck? I meant to step not fucking jump but...this is probably the better alternative.' _

"Trying to find a way out?" He asked Shiro with a vicious smirk.

"Fuck this." Shiro hissed before turning with his metaphorical tail tucked between his legs and booked it as fast as he could. Shiro soon skidded to a stop as the saw the fedora wearing man fly in front of him and block his path. _'So he's like Yuuma.' _Shiro thought and swallowed heavily. "What do you want with me?" Shiro asked/demanded.

"Such cowardice." He spat. "This is why I can't stand lower class beings." The man sighed before glaring at Shiro and raised his right arm and pointed it towards him. "Let's see...it seems like your friends and master are no where to be seen. Nor does it seem like you have any intent on disappearing nor deploying any magic circles so I must assume that you are nothing but a stray. Correct?" He said before he summoned a spear of light like Yuuma except his was a light blue and not purple.

"Another fucking light spear are you shitting me." Shiro yelled out in annoyance as he prepared to dodge this one just like he did with Yuuma but what he wasn't prepared for was for the man to disappear from his sight and then reappear in front of him. Shiro then felt a searing pain in his stomach and looked down to see the light spear stabbed into his stomach...and then the pain hit him. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled out as it felt like his stomach was being dunked in acid. "W-What the fu-" Shiro was cut off when the man placed his hand on Shiro's shoulder and pushed him off his light spear.

"Hurts doesn't it." He smirked at Shiro, his voice dripping in sadism. "Light is a deadly poision to your kind. It burns you from within." He then summoned one final spear of light and aimed it directly at Shiro's head. "I thought I finished you off but It seems like I missed your vital organs but I'll finish you off." He said before raising the spear and then stabbed downwards.

'_Someone...please save me.'_ Shiro thought as he watched the rapidly decending spear.

By some mirical or a twist of fate, his saviour appeared in the form of a red and black blast of energy which shattered the spear and forced the man to fall back a few feet. "Keep your hands off him." A voice called out and the same crimson glow from two days ago appeared.

Shiro turned to the glow and his eyes went wide as he saw Rias standing there. "What...is...going...on?" He questioned before blacking out once again.

* * *

_Beep beep be-_

"Fuck my life." Shiro groaned as he slammed his hand on his alarm. "My dreams are getting more and more fucked up and I'm getting more and more tired of this shit." He sighed and sat up, rubbing his head in annoyance before feeling a light breeze against his family jewels. He looked down and raised an eyebrow at his nude form. "Oooooookaay then...where the fuck are my clothes." He growled and began looking around his bed before lifting the covers and then proceeded to fall off his bed as he saw a girl with familiar crimson hair lying in his bed...also completely naked.

His eye twitched as he scanned Rias' nude body, from her peaceful expression and bountiful breasts and even down to her shapely legs. "No fucking way...there is no fucking way this is happening." He said aloud but it seemed like he was a bit too loud as Rias began to stir from her slumber.

"Shiro?" She said, sitting up in his bed and rubbed the sleep out her. "Good morning." She yawned, raising her arms above her head which caused her breasts to jiggle.

"Y-You do realise I can see your tits...right?" He suttered. She then smiled at him and leant on her legs. "What are you doing in my bed?" He asked her before swiftly looking around his room. "This...This isn't some wet dream or a cruel and unusual joke by Matsuda and Motohama?"

Rias giggled at his expression and smiled once more. "No no. I can assure you that this is real and so is everything else you've experienced." She told him with a sweet smile. "And I'm a Devil."

* * *

_And that is where I'm going to end this chapter...so first thing I want to say is._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry that I've been away for so long and sorry if this chapter is...not up to standards. In the time that I've been away I haven't been writing anything so that why this may seem a bit sloppy, rambling and down right shit. But I'm back and will try to have a resonable uploading schedual but no promises._

_Second is that I am now living with my girlfriend and currently looking for some kind of stable job and finally is the harem for this story which I am naming Life of a Devil Servant: Re-birthed. It will be feature a few girls from the original LoaDS and this is in the order of favourites._

1) Kuroka  
2) Akeno  
3) Grayia  
4) Koneko  
5) Xenovia  
6) Rias

_I'm deciding against Kala for this version (sorry Kala) and there will be no Asia or Irina so please don't ask for them. I see Asia more like a little sister then someone who I want to lewd and I don't like Irina._

_So that's about it for now..._

_Stay well, stay true...BYE BYE~_


	2. Chapter 2

[Flashback]

**[Spirit speech]**

**['Spirit thought']**

_**Sacred gear names and time skips  
**_

**Attack names  
**

'_Thought_'

_Other_

**I don't own Highschool DxD ****nor do I own any references I may use. ****That goes to Ishibumi Ichiei nor do I own any references I may use. I only own Shiro.**

* * *

_Chapter 2  
_

"And I'm a Devil."

Those words were spoken to Shiro by the crimson-haired beauty that was sat on his bed and was only in her birthday suit. Shiro sat on the floor, his mouth opening and closing like a suffocating fish, for a few minutes before he glanced down her body and gained a hefty blush. It was also at that moment that his mouth finally caught up with his brain.

"Y-You're a D-Devil? A-And you're also very naked." He managed to get out and he quickly stood up when he heard footsteps approach his door.

"SHIRO KATSURA! GET YOUR ASS UP AND OUT OF BED BEFORE I DRAG YOU OUT." He heard his mother yell which insighted much panic as he was naked, there was a gorgeous naked girl on his bed and his mother was swiftly approaching his room.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." He repeated in panic before grabbing a blanket that was on his floor and tossed it at Rias. "Quick put this over you." He told her but as he threw it, he didn't realise that it was underneath his feet so when he did throw it, he also threw himself at Rias causing him to fall on top of her. He luckily managed to stop himself from headbutting her and also accidently kissing her.

However...it was at the same time his mother decided to open the door to his room and enter. "Dammit Shiro. How many times have I told you not...to...stay...up...late..." Lilith trailed off when she saw the comprimising postion that Shiro and Rias were in. She stood there, in silence, for a few seconds with a twitching eye before smiling and gained a menacing aura. "Shiro...get dressed and come down stairs." She said before closing the door.

After a few seconds of listening to Lilith's fleeting footsteps, Shiro slid off Rias and onto the floor where he began slamming his head on said floor while also saying, "Fuck. My. Life." He groaned before seeing a foot in front of him and then he heard Rias speak.

"Your mother is an iteresting person Shiro." She said with a sweet smile.

Shiro merly glared at her before his eyes went wide as he was also in direct view of her...everything. "Y-You're not covered up anymore." Rias simply closed her eyes and smiled. "And I can see your parts."

"Want me to stand up so you can get a better look?" She asked, not even waiting for an answer as she stood up anyways giving Shiro an even better look at her feminine beauty...and also a better view of her pink lips.

"This has to be a fucking dream." He muttered and sat up, trying to force his eyes away from her body but failing badly. "There's no way a girl would say that to me yet a girl, one who's the wet dream of every guy at Kuoh, just said that to me." After a few seconds of silence, Shiro began smiling like a loon. "Matsuda and Motohama are gonna be piiiiiiiiised~" He hummed out, swaying from side to side.

"You seem in good spirits." Rias giggled out as she walked over to a neatly folded pile of clothes. She bent over and picked up a pair of black panties before she slipped them over her slender legs and covered herself up. "Better?" She asked Shiro as she turned to face him. "How's your stomach?" She asked much to the confussion of Shiro. Seeing this, Rias decided to continue. "Where you were stabbed."

"Where I was-!" Shiro's eyes went wide as he remembered the winged man from last night. "I-I should be dead...I had a huge hole in my stomach." He said in a hushed voice and ran a hand over his toned stomach, not feeling any scaring or of said hole. '_How does she know about my dream? Did I talk in my sleep.' _"H-How did you know about that? I-It was only a dream right?"

Rias smiled at him and walked over to him. "It wasn't a dream Shiro." She said, glancing down at Shiro's stomach. Shiro, finally realising he was still in the nude, quickly covered up his slowly hardening pride. "Your body is amazing. I didn't expect that from you."

Not sure if it was an insult or not, Shiro merely shrugged. "What can I say, I need to be in shape for my sport." He told her before glancing over his shoulder with a blush. "You know...from the time I almost hit you and the other girl you were with."

"Yes well." She started to say as she picked up a bra that matched her panties. "You took quite a leathal blow yet you've managed to recover so quickly." She told him as she sorted out her bra and her breasts.

"Errrrr recover from what exactly?" Shiro asked her, finally deciding to get dressed himself, not wanting to anger his mother further.

"It left you extremely weak." She told him before walking up behind him and wrapped her arms around his stomach making him jump at her smooth touch. "But all you need was a little magic touch to bring you back from your weakened state...and I need you." She said before realising him and turned around, moving her hair out of the way of her bra strap. "Do you mind?" She asked him.

Shiro was, once again, silent as he pondered over his options before shrugging. "Sure." He said and walked up behind her, taking her bra strap and began tying it together. "So uhhh, kinda late, but why were we naked?" Shiro asked, silently cursing the bra strap he was fiddling with. "Why do they make these things so difficult."

He stopped when he heard Rias giggle, rather cutely at that. "I just told you, your wound couldn't heal on it's own so I held you close and used my magic." She said to him, turning and hugging him. "Like this." She whispered in his ear before seperating and began putting on her school uniform. "Oh and it only works when we are naked."

Shiro's whole body twitched and froze before he gained a shakey grin. "We...We didn't do it...did we?" He asked her before walking over to his drawer and took out his uniform. "I assume we're both virgins?"

"Yes, we are still virgins."

Shiro sighed in relief at that but he did gain a little scowl. '_It's good that we didn't fuck but at the same time I'm kinda disappointed that I didn't manage to tap that.' _He thought as he got dressed in his uniform and tied his usual necklace around his...well his neck but he then went wide eyed as he felt Rias place a slender finger on his chin and made him face her. He gained a hefty blush as he stared into Rias' eyes and he only had one thought on his mind, '_She's...super pretty.' _

"What's with that look?" She asked him with a smile. "You should be smiling. This world is magical."

"I'm-I'm smiling on the inside." He told her as his blush grew before he frowned again as he remember a certain part of the recent conversation. "I just remembered something...didn't you say you were a Devil?"

"That's right." She told him with a sweet smile. "And I'm also your Master."

* * *

"No-No fucking way."

"This-This is impossible. He had to have done her homework or paid her or something."

"What is happening here? Are they dating now?"

"I can actually see them dating..."

Shiro sighed as he heard varying amount of gossip that went around from student to student as the watched him walk next to Rias. '_Let the gossip games begin...I think my favourite one is that I paid her to do this.' _Shiro thought with a snicker. '_But I guess this it what happens when you walk with the hotest girl in school. Bet her fan club will do everything to take me out.' _Shiro had to stop himself from bursting out in laughter when he felt many death glares sent his way. He also had to resist flipping the bird to those that were behind him.

He and Rias continued to walk down the school yard and they soon entered the school building where Rias stopped, which made Shiro stop, and turned to him. "I'll have someone come fetch you so I can talk to you later."

"Fetch me?"

"That's right. We'll talk after school." And with that exchange, Rias left Shiro standing alone in the main school building lobby.

"Errr wait. Who are you sending?" Shiro called out after Rias but before he could take a step forwards he quickly leaned back and dodged a haymaker from Motohama but couldn't dodge the one from Matsuda.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He yelled as Shiro went flying into a pillar and slowly slid down it. "Is that how it is now? How are we supposed to trust you when you pimping the big red on the DL?"

Shiro had resisted many things this morning but his paitence was slowly wearing down thanks to all the comments from the other students but getting haymakered from Matsuda took broke the staw on the camels back. "Matsuda...give me one good reason why I should punch you right now." Shiro growled out as he turned to the duo, an aura of black rage covered his body.

"I can give you one." Motohama said, pushing his glasses up with one finger. Suddenly, all Shiro's anger and rage was directed at the glasses wearing pervert and, props to Motohama, he stayed firm for all but five seconds before he flinched under the immense pressure. "W-Where did you got and what did you do when you left?"

Shiro stared at the two before taking a deep breath, the aura dissipating. "You really wanna know?" He asked the two before turning, grabbing his bag and then began to walk away before stopping and looking over his shoulder with a sly smirk. "I was rolling in some double-D's and some red-hair poon." That last part was a lie but he didn't care as the faces Matsuda and Motohama were making made it all worth it. "Now come on or we'll be late to class." Shiro said before continuing to walk away but it quickly turned to a sprint when Matsuda and Motohama started chasing him.

""GET BACK HERE YOU SILVER-HAIRED BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!""

* * *

It was now the end of the day and Shiro was left alone in the classroom since Matsuda and Motohama were still pissed at him for walking in with Rias but he didn't care about how angry they were or if they hated him. What he did care about, however, was that the person that Rias was sending to collect him was late.

'_Jeez how long are they gonna make me wait.' _ Shiro thought as he lent back on his chair and kicked his feet up on the desk and stared out the window. He waited another five minutes before hearing the girls that were still in the room and were getting ready for their after school activities start to freak out. Shiro looked over and rolled his eyes as he saw the school's pretty boy, Kiba Yuuto walk in. '_Oh my god Prince Charming.' _Shiro thought with an eye roll but soon strightened out when he walked over to his desk. Shiro took his feet of the desk and crossed his arms. "You been sent by Rias?" Shiro asked before standing up.

"That I am." He said with a smile.

"Oh cool." He said with a dull tone of voice before making a gun gesture with his right hand and placed it against Kiba's head causing the blonde haired to raise an eyebrow...and also made all the girls pissed at him. "Bang." He simply said.

Kiba raised an eyebrow at this and looked at Shiro's hand. "What was that for?"

After a few minutes of silence, Shiro gained a huge grin. "Just shooting the messenger." He stated before grabbing his bag and then turned to Kiba. "Lead on."

"Wait...is weasel boy about to walk out with Kiba-cake."

"Kiba don't do it."

"Calm your tits." Shiro growled out. "I promise not to drain his pimp juice...okay that sounded a lot less gay in my head." Shiro sighed out and shook his head. "Look can we move this along please?"

"Of course." Kiba smiled at him and began to lead Shiro out of the main school building.

"So...gonna take a shot in the dark here and say that you're a Devil like Rias?" Shiro asked with a board tone of voice. That question made Kiba trip in shock and look back at him with a very surprised face causing Shiro to shrug. "Look I'm just going off on the facts I've been given."

"W-Well I thinks it's best that Rias explains everything." Kiba shakily told him and continued walking to the Old School house.

"Well this is inconspicuous." Shiro said as Kiba lead him into the building. "No one would ever bother to look for Devils in an abandond building." The sarcasm practically dripped from Shiro's voice.

"Yes well...we haven't been found out yet." Kiba responded with a sly smile.

Shiro opened his mouth to respond but froze and clicked his tongue. "Touchè pretty boy. Touchè." Shiro was slient for the rest of the short trip as Kiba lead him up to the second floor, down the corridor for a few feet before stopping outside a door that had a satanic looking ritual circle etched into the wood. Shiro looked over to Kiba with a deadpan stare which prompted him to laugh a little before completely changing his demeanour to that of a serious one.

"We're coming in." He said, knocking on the door before pushing it open.

Shiro whistled in awe as he took in the interior of the room Kiba lead him into. The room itself was fairly spacious, the walls lined with book cases and each was filled with dingy and dusty books. In the centre of the room was a blackish/purple carpet and two couches, facing opposite each other, and in between them was an oaken table. Sat on the left couch was Koneko, the white haired loli who watched him from the bridge.

"Huh...didn't know she was with the ORC." Shiro hummed as he watched her eat a chocolate bar.

"Oh? You know who she is?" Kiba questioned, gaining Koneko's attention. "Koneko Toujou is a first year and a valued member of the Ocult Research Club."

"Who doesn't know who she is. Hell, my friends go on and on about her and it's fucking aggrivating." Shiro said with an eye roll before politely bowing to her. "Hello, the names Shiro Katsura." He said before standing up and raised an eyebrow as he heard the sound of running water. "The fuck?" He said and began looking around the room and his eyes landed on a doorway, without a door, and was also wafting up some steam. "Is that a shower?" Shiro question as he sat on the couch opposite Koneko. "Wonder who's using it at this time of day..." Shiro idly mused to himself.

"Your clothes are laid out for you when you are ready ." He heard a sultry female voice say to whoever was in the shower.

"Thank you Akeno." He then blushed when he heard Rias' voice reply back.

"Wait so Rias was in there?" Shiro questioned and turned around to look back but froze when he heard Koneko speak.

"It's not polite to stare."

Shiro turned back to face her with a dull glare. "Well it's not every day you hear someone take a shower in front of a bunch of people, knowing or not. Geez, you would think that Rias is an exhibitionist or something." Shiro sighed whilest rubbing the back of his head.

"Ara ara~" Shiro suddenly went rimrod stright when he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his neck and chest while also hearing the same voice that spoke to Rias. "And who's this?" She asked and placed her chin on Shiro's neck. He turned his head and went wide eyed as he saw the same raven-haired girl that was walking with Rias. Shiro rememebered that Motohama called her Akeno Himejima. "It's okay, I don't bite." She said before leaning close to his ear and whispered. "_Unless you want me to ufufufufu~_"

"Akeno." Before Shiro could do anything, his saviour came in the from of Rias stepping out of the shower, fully dressed and drying her hair with a towel. "Stop picking on poor Shiro." She told her, even though she had a smile plastered across her face.

"Ufufufu~ But his reactions are too adorable." She said, still hugging a very furiously blushing Shiro. After a few seconds of silent staring, Akeno finally released Shiro and walked next to Rias.

"Oh thank christ on a pike staff." Shiro breathed a sigh of relief before sending a silent glare towards Akeno who merely smiled at him and licked her lips. "Alllright...now that I'm here can we please get this moving along." Shiro said, rolling his hand.

"Well everyone's here so why not." Rias said with a smile and placed the towel on her desk. "First off, I'd like to offically welcome you to the Ocult Research club but you should know that the club is just a facade we us to hide our true identity."

"And I'm guessing your true identity is that of the devilish kind?" Shiro asked with a sly smirk. This was rewarded with a light slap across his head via Koneko. "Ow..." He winced and rubbed his head.

"Bad joke." She told him in a monotone voice.

Rias coughed in her hand to get the attention back to her. "Moving past the bad joke. Shiro you are correct." Rias smiled sweetly at him. "Everyone here is a Devil and the winged man from the other day." She winced when Shiro's expression turned sour and he gained a murderous aura. "Please calm yourself Shiro. Anyway, the man is a Fallen Angel."

"Wait." Shiro quickly held up his hand to silence Rias. "I get that you guys are Devils and all but do Fallen Angels really exsist?" Shiro questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Wasn't Lucifer an Angel who was banished from Heaven because he had different opinions from God? So technically Lucifer is a-"

"I'm going to stop you there." Rias quickly said, hushing Shiro. He could tell that he was about to say something very stupid due to the heavy atmosphere. "Yes, Lucifer was banished from Heaven but that Lucifer is a different one then the one who rules over our realm, you call it hell, but back to Fallen Angels. Most people think that Fallen Angels are the same as us Devils but those people are mistaken. They want to serve God but It's too late for them." She shook her head. "Their dark emotions have forced them into the Underworld where they fight us to reign supreme. The confusion is understandable since they also want to misslead Humans but they wish to please God so they also hunt us down and, like I mentioned earlier, reign supreme over the Underworld."

"So the Devils are getting beaten on two fronts." Shiro said with a wince. "Angels on one side and Fallen on the other. Makes me wonder how you've managed to survive this long, no offense." Shiro said as he felt a glare sent his way via the loli next to him.

"None taken." Rias waved him off with a smile. "Well a few hundred years ago a truce was made which ended the three sided war between us." Rias then paused for a second before smiling. "Honestly I'm surprised you're taking this so well."

Shiro shruged before leaning back into the couch. "Eh. I'm taking everything you say with a grain of salt but considering what's happened in the past couple days." Shiro trailed of as he gained a pensive expression. "But...there is one thing I don't get."

"Oh? And what's that?" Rias asked him and sat down behind her desk.

"I'm guessing 'Yuuma' was a Fallen Angel?" He asked to which Rias nodded. "Then how come Matsuda or Motohama can't remember her? And on top of that her contact information is gone from my from my phone so...I'm starting to wonder if I did meet her." Shiro said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Rias smirked before she pulled a photograph out from her desk and tossed it at Shiro and made it land on the table in front of him. Shiro took one glance at the picture and he went from shock to sadness to anger and tried to immolate the picture with his eyes. "Yuuma." He growled out through clenched teeth.

"That's right." Rias spoke aloud making Shiro look at her firm expression. "It wasn't a dream. The Fallen Angel who called herself Yuuma Amano is real."

Shiro was eerily quite to the point that it made everyone, even the stoic Koneko, take on a nervous expression. He took a deep breath through his nose, picked up the photograph and stared at it with a emotionless expression before tearing it in half and then half again before letting the pieces fall from his hand. "I never want to see her or anything to do with her again." Shiro said in a hushed whisper and clenched his hands into fists. "She ruined my life and if I see her again...I will ruin hers." Shiro took another deep breath before sitting back down. "So moving on to how she was able to make people forget that she ever existed?"

Rias looked Shiro over before sighing to herself. "We can erase people's memories. It...It usually ends up being the best choice for both parties involved. Including your parents."

"My parents?" Shiro parroted with a tilted head before remembering this mornings...incedent. "So was that why my mother was acting so...loopy?"

Rias pondered on this before shrugging her shoulders. "Loopy isn't the word I would use but yes, that is why she would've acted differently."

"So she messed with people's memories...wouldn't there be side effects though?" Shiro asked her as he stared at the shredded photo.

"Not if it's done properly." Shiro turned to the raven-haired girl that was stood next to Rias. "If a memory spell is used to erase a persons existance or to alter a memory that is recent then there should be no perminent damge to the aflicted." Akeno explained with a smile on her face.

"Akeno is correct and it seemed like the Fallen Angel only erased her existance from those that met her." Rias told Shiro. "After a Fallen Angel acomplishes his or her goal, she erases all existance of his or herself."

Shiro sat on the couch, taking it all in, before breaking out in a cold sweat. "I-I'm scared to ask but...what _was _her goal?"

Rias stared at Shiro before sighing sadly and closing her eyes. "I'm sure you know what it was..." She then opened her eyes and it was almost she was staring directly into Shiro's soul. "Her goal was to kill you but that was only after she figured out if there was something within you that was a danger to her and the other Fallen ones. Once that was varified..." Rias trailed off uncomfortably and avoided making eye contact with Shiro.

"She stabbed both of my legs, made a giant hole in my stomach and then left me to bleed out on the ground." Shiro bluntly stated. "No need to pussyfoot around the subject Rias. I've come to terms with it." Shiro then thought on what Yuuma had told him before she killed him

_"If you want someone to blame then blame _him. _He gave you the sacred gear."_

"That explains the fucked up shit she was saying." He said, looking at his right arm. He didn't know why he did that but he felt drawn to it somehow. "About something sacred...and then there was that voice." He whispered.

Upon hearing this, Rias tilted her head to the side. "Voice? What voice?" She asked him.

Not taking his eyes of his hand, Shiro explained to her. "Well, when she first transformed into her Fallen Angel form...I was frozen in fear and...and I truly thought that that was the place I was going to die at but then there was this voice that told me to run...there was something else it said but everything is too hazy." He explained with a shake of his head. He then managed to pry his eyes away from his hand to ask Rias a question. "But the hell is a sacred gear anyways?"

"It's basically a very intense and unique power that only a few select individuals have." Akeno explained to Shiro as she sat down next to Kiba. "In fact, the only people I know of that posses a sacred gear are historical figures so you're kind of a big deal."

'_Big enough to warrent murder...'_ Shiro thought with a side off glance.

"This power can be so uncontrollable that some who have it become a threat to the three sides." Rias then looked over to Shiro's right hand and then back to stare in his eyes. "Shiro, hold up your right hand please, the one you've been subconciously looking at." Shiro went wide eyed before slowly raising his right hand. "Good. Now, think of the part of you that is the strongest and then focus hard on that strength." Rias said as she moved from behind her desk and in front of it to sit on top of it.

"Okay but I don't see why I need to raise my hand." Shiro said with an eye roll before closing them. '_The part of me that's the strongest...well that would be my legs...no, my arms.' _Shiro thought on his arms and hands and began focusing on the strength they hold. He wanted to see if anything was happening so he slowly opened his eyes before shooting them open as he caught sight of Rias' panties but that wasn't what made them shoot open. No, what made them shoot open was the fact that they were see-through. He swiftly closed them and forced them to stay closed. '_Focus on your hands, focus on your hands, focus on your hands.' _He repeated in his mind like a mantra before collapsing to his knees. "I can't do it." He sighed as he leant against the couch. He then raised his right hand and held it in front of his face. "Hell, I can't even hear the voice."

"Well...I'm not sure what I can say other then continue trying to focus on the power you hold." Rias said with a sigh before clapping her hands and smiled. "Is that all?"

Shiro looked over to Rias and pondered for a few seconds before shrugging. "Kinda...how the hell am I still alive?" He asked her and stood up. "Sure some of the events of that day might be a bit hazy but I don't remember seeing you at the park."

Rias sighed before reaching behind her and held up a familiar brown sheet of paper. "Do you remember this?" Rias asked him.

Shiro walked up to Rias and took the piece of paper off her. "Of course I do but...how did you know I had one of these?"

"This is a special flyer we use to from contracts with humans. Just before your life ended you summoned me with your thoughts via this flyer."

Shiro thought on this for a few seconds before his eyes went wide. **_[There is another...one you have met before...she can give you another life...] _**"The voice told me to summon you...it said that you can give me another life." He breathed in realisation. "So you really did appear from the flyer to save me."

Rias stood up straight and nodded. "I did. That day, you were revived and reborn as an honored member of the house of Rias Gremory, daughter of the great and powerful marquis of Gremory." She said proudly and with an aura of confidence as two black and bat-like wings sprouted from her back. One by one, the other members of the ORC stood up and bat-like wings sprouted from their backs...and then it was Shiro's turn.

He lurched forwards when he felt the wings sprout from his back causing him to look back at them. "Woah...that's-that's something else." He breathed out as he gave his wings a flap, getting a feel for them. "So I really am your Devil servant..." He said, turning back to Rias and the others.

"Yes but don't think that just because you're a servant means that you have a leash on you." Rias smiled at him. "I treat my servants like they were my own family. Now, I'm going to explain the basics of being a Devil servant. How it works is we grant power to Humans for a price we both agree on, this is commonly know as a 'pact'."

"So alchemy rule of equivalent exchange?" Shiro asked Rias. "In order for something to be gained, something of equal or greater value must be given."

"In short yes, I guess you can think of it that way." Rias giggled out but quickly became serious again. "It used to be that Humans would draw magic circles to summon us but that became far too tedious. Now a days, we make housecalls and personal deliveries." She explained.

Rias then turned to the side and held her hand above the table, summoning a magic circle that was the same colour as her hair and after a few seconds of bright blinding light, the magic circle was gone and on the table were stacks upon stacks of the same flyer that Shiro was given. Rias then turned to Shiro with a smile making the silver-haired teen break out into a cold sweat. "What's with that look for?" Rias said nothing and handed Shiro a bag and at that point Shiro understand what Rias wanted him to do. "I see..." He sighed and began packing the flyers into his bag.

Rias sat down next to him and crossed her legs. "Normally, we would get a messenger Devil to do this but since you're a new servant it would benefit you to learn what all goes into this." Rias thought for a second before smiling and leant down to whisper in Shiro's ear. "If you do well, you might even got some servants of your own."

"Huh...neat." Shiro was reaction was...underwhelming to say the least. "So...how long do I have to hand out flyers to get some servants for myself?" Shiro asked as he finished packing the flyers and slung the bag over his shoulders. "So these servants of mine will do what ever I say?"

"That's right and the best thing is that you can use them for anything." She said with a sweet smile.

Shiro nodded in understanding before turning and walking to the window. "Well I'm going to hand these out then I'll be back. Shouldn't take me more then...half an hour or so." Shiro told her before opening the window and jumpped out.

Everyone watched this with varying degrees of emotion. No one said or did anything as they watched Shiro fly off into the distant night to pass out the flyers...that was until Koneko went pale and quickly ran to the window, shocking everyone as she had a look of fear in her eyes.

"Koneko?" Kiba quickly rushed to her side when he saw her freeze in place. When he saw her stare off into the distance he followed her gaze and gained a confused face as he saw what she was staring at. A single black cat with amber eyes and the cat was staring back at Koneko. The cat and Koneko continued to stare at each other until the cat swished it's tail and scampered off into the night. Kiba looked back at Koneko and was shocked to see that her pupils had become slitted and her hair had gained to white tufts that twitched a little.

Kiba made the choice to leave Koneko alone for now but as he did she whispered something under her breath. "_Sis..._"

* * *

The black cat watched Shiro from afar as he left the old school building, training it's gaze on him as he spread his wings and flew towards the first batch of houses, before turning back to look at the old school building to see Koneko stare at it. They stared at each other until Kiba appeared and at that point the cat had seen enough. She flicked her tail before hoping of the tree she was pertched on before walking into the surrounding forest. sparing one last glance before dashing away.

The black cat somehow managed to keep pace with Shiro for a few blocks before making a turn and began heading down a different street.

She continued this until until she reached a familair house with a large tree in the back garden. She hoped the fence and shook her self before walking up to a window that showed the kitchen. She hoped up on the windowsill and stared into the kitchen and at the women who was sat at the table, her back facing the window.

The cat walked along the windowsill until she saw what the woman was looking at, a picture with a woman with black hair laying in a hosptial bed and next to her was a man with silver-hair and looked exhausted. In the woman's arms was a baby who's hair was the same colour as the man's hair and the childs eyes were an ice-blue.

"Is it true?" The woman spoke aloud. "Is what I asked you to find true." She turned around to face the cat. "Has my child become a Devil?" She asked the cat.

The cat stared at the woman before sighing. "_Yes...he's a Devil._" The cat spoke into her mind. "_But the good news is he's been reincarnated by-_"

The woman held up her hand to silence the man, she sighed but couldn't help but smile. "I know...he's been reincarnated by Rias Gremory. It could be worse." She said with a smile. "He could've been renincarnated by that playboy infernal bird bastard." She laughed. "And if that happened, I would be classed as an SS-rank criminal."

"_That wasn't funny Lilith..."_ The hissed at Lilith causing the older woman to wince.

"I know I know...sorry." She sighed and opened the window, allowing the cat to enter the house. "It's just that...I thought I would be able to keep him away from the Mythos world but it seems like my efforts haven't been enough." She sighed, sitting back down at the table and focused on the picture.

The black cat hoped up onto the table and sat down next to her, also focusing on the picture. After a long silence the cat spoke again with a blissfull sigh. "_He really does resemble Artemis...doesn't he?" _The cat asked Lilith making the woman smile.

"He really does and I couldn't be prouder." She said, standing up and taking the picture along before setting it back down on the kitchen top. Lilith turned back to the cat and smiled. "Thank you for watching over him Nanako." She said to Nanako. "Think you can watch over him for a little longer?" She asked.

Nanako swished her tail back and fourth before smiling herself. "_Well it is my contract to watch over Shiro and protect him but...I couldn't protect him from death._"

"I don't blame you Nanako." Lilith said as she walked out of the kitchen and walked towards the stairs, Nanako followed close behind. She stopped at a locked door. She then traced her hand over in a set pattern as a black rune with the symbol of a Dragon appeared on the door. After she was done, the rune disappeared which allowed Lilith to open said door. "I doesn't matter how powerful you are, there was nothing you could've done against a spear of light." Lilith told Nanako and lead her down the stairs.

Nanako jumped on Lilith's shoulder and sighed. "_While that may be true...I still could've tried to save him._"

"Well what's done is done." Lilith said as she waved her hand down the dark corridor and a set of torches that lined the walls light up in a blue flame. "For now...continue watching him from afar until the time is right." She said before walking to another door and traced another rune. "I'll also need to change the contract that Artemis set up so I can change the ownership to Shiro."

Nanako looked at her with a stern look. "_So you really are serious about this...even the other_ _condition?"_

"Yes...even that condition." Lilith said as she walked through the door and into a dark room that was only lit up by a singular blue torch-flame. In the middle of the room was a table and chest. Lilith walked over to the chest and opened it, pulling out a scroll. "It's time for us to begin."

* * *

"I'm back!" Shiro called out into the clubroom as he entered. He looked around and saw Koneko sat on the couch but couldn't see Rias or the others. He turned to the white-haired loli with a questioning glance. "Where's Rias and the others?" He asked her as he walked over to the bookshelves and picked up a random book before reading it in his head.

'_The practice known as 'magic' originated from Demonic powers generated by Devils. While most, if not all, creatures have the capacity to learn magical spells, only Humans can be called Magicians. Human magicans require incantations or special runes to use magic whereas Devil magic comes from their passion, desires and emotions. The stronger ones imagination is, and their resolve, the stronger the magic is.'_

"Akeno and Kiba are out doing contracts." He heard Rias say from behind him, breaking him out of his readings. He turned his head to look at her before blushing as he saw that she was only wearing a wet towel.

"Pervert..."

He snapped his neck over to Koneko and glared at her. "So why is Koneko still here?" He growled out. "Doesn't she have a contract to go out to?"

"Well Koneko's been double booked."

"Lucky you."

"And I would like you to take one of them to get some practice." Rias said as she walked over to her desk and pulled out a flyer just in time as the others returned. "You'll use this magic circle to reach the client." She said, pointing to the large magic circle that was one the ground. "Akeno, do you mind?"

"Not at all Rias." Akeno bowed politely and walked over to the magic circle.

"Shiro come here please." She said, waving her hand gesturing for Shiro to walk over. She grabbed his hand and turned it so his palm was facing upwards and traced her finger over his palm. Shiro's eyes went wide as he saw a red sigil appear. "This is a special seal which proves that you are apart of my household." She told him before looking him in the eyes. "When you get to the clients house don't panic and just do what I told you."

"Listen to their request, complete it and then seal with a pact. Got it." Shiro nodded in confidence before walking over and stood in the centre of the magic circle. "Alright...let's do this thing." Shiro said, closing his eyes as the crimson light grew bighter and brighter, almost blindingly so. Everything was going well until

_C-CRACK_

The sound of glass being shattered echoed through the room making Shiro open his eyes. "The fuck?" He cursed before looking down and saw cracks in the magic circle. He then looked back up with a shaky grin. "Is-Is it supposed to be doing this?" He asked worriedly. The paniced looks he gained were not comforting.

_C-CRACK CRACK_

"Step out of the circle Shiro." Rias quckily said. "Now!" Shiro did as he was told and jumped out of the circle, causing the glow to stop and the cracking as well. Rias and Akeno walked over to the magic circle and stared at it in shock. "Well this is strange...that's never happened before." Rias breathed out, stunned.

"Uhhhh what does this mean?"

"It means you can't make the jump...but there is another way."

"What other way?"

* * *

"This is humiliating." Shiro growled out as he hoped from roof top to roof top. "What kind of Devil runs to their client? None of them, thats who." He yelled in frustration as he stood on the edge of a roof top.

Apparently, it seemed like something Shiro was putting out way too much power for the magic circle to handle. If Shiro had stayed in the circle for a second longer then it would've exploaded...according to Koneko that is but Shiro thought she was just trying to get under his skin. Rias had suggested riding a bike to the client but Shiro thought that it would've added more insult to injury plus he could run faster then a bike.

Which lead up to now. Shiro following a map that lead to the client. "So that's where this guy lives?" Shiro spoke to himself as he spotted an appartment building in the distance. '_Time to get this over and done with.'_ Shiro sighed to himself and jumped of the roof, landing in a crouched position. He took great joy in not feeling any pain from that fall.

He made his way over to the appartment complex, climbed the stairs before walking down the walkway and came to a stop outside room 2-1. Shiro checked the name on the door before nodding to himself and knocked. " ...Devil from the house of Gremory here." He stopped knocked after a few seconds and waited...and waited...and waited.

He contemplated on knocking again until the door became ajar, revealing a middle-aged man wearing glasses and a grayish white t-shirt and black slacks. Morisawa took one look at Shiro before scowling. "Who the hell are you?" He questioned.

Shiro's eyebrow twitched at the rude tone he was getting before forcing a smile. "Like I said, I'm a Devil sent by Rias Gremory and I'm here to-" Shiro was cut off when Morisawa slammed the door in his face.

"Yeah right."

"The fuck?"

"I know how this works." Morisawa shouted. "Koneko always appears through the flyer. She's the one I called for."

"Yeah well...someone else had the same idea as you so they sent me to fill in her place."

"And what makes you think I'll believe you?" He questioned. "And besides, what Devil knocks on someones door?"

"Look pal." Shiro growled. "I don't care if you believe me or not. Koneko was double booked and I'm a new Devil so either you open the door or I tell my Master why I can't complete the contract." After a loooooooooong silence, the door fully opened allowing Shiro entry. "Thank you." He nodded to Morisawa before stepping inside and taking a look around. "Wow...I have no words." Shiro said with a blank gaze. The place looked like an otaku's paradise.

Shiro liked a good anime everynow and then but what he saw was just borderline obsession. Morisawa seemed to take great pleasure in seeing Shiro's stunned expression. "Pretty cool huh."

"That's...one way of putting it." Shiro said before kneeling at the table. "So...what do you want me to do?"

Morisawa stared at Shiro before walking into the kitchen and grabbed two cups before pouring some tea in them. He walked over to Shiro, placing one in front of him and then sat down at a desk with a computer. "What Devil tricks can you do?" Morisawa asked him.

"Uhhh...what does Koneko normally do?" Shiro asked him, slightly fearing what this otaku would ask Koneko to do.

"Save the princess." Morisawa energetically said and pulled out a brown dress with a white under shirt. The silence that Shiro gave Morisawa said it all. "I tried looking everywhere for a pretty girl to sweep me off my feet.

"Wait a fucking second." Shiro held up his hand to silence Morisawa before he pinched the bridge of his nose. "She saves you?"

"Yeah...so what can you do?" Morisawa scowled at him as he put the dress away.

"Hmmmm." Shiro thought for a second before standing up and held his right wrist in his left hand. '_Come Shiro...focus on that power Rias said you have...hell, try and do some Devil magic if you can. The book said that Magic comes from a Devils imagination so anythings possible.' _Shiro thought with his eyes closed for a few seconds before snapping them open with a glare. After a few seconds of silence the air began to smell of ozone and the air around his hand began to spark and crackle before erupting in blue-electricity.

Both Morisawa and Shiro were shocked at this development. "Holy shit that actually fucking worked." Shiro whooped ecstatically before the lightning vanished. "All I did was think about the chidori...wonder what else I can do." Shiro said as he stared at his hands in wonder.

"So...your a fan of that huh?" Morisawa suddenly spoke, his glasses glinted in a way that hid his eyes. "Of Naruto I mean."

Shiro looked at Morisawa with a confused glance before shrugging. "Eh, I watch it every now and then but I lost interest near the end of Shippuden...why you ask?"

Morisawa stood up, turned and walked over to a curtain before pulling it open revealling the complete series of Dragon Ball. "Observe, all first editions of Dragon Ball Z." Shiro just...stared at him in silence. "Normally I wouldn't show this to just anyone but since your a Devil." Morisawa then turned to Shiro and pointed his finger at him. "For this contract, we're going to have an anime marathon."

Shiro sighed in response before shrugging. "Well...I do have to complete this contract and get a pact so fuck it." He said and stood up. "I'll indulge you."

_One hour later..._

Shiro whistled in awe as the final episode of the first season finished. "Well colour me impressed...that was something." He said before standing up and cracking his back. "Ugggh well the hour's up so time for that pact Morisawa." Shiro said and turned to the man.

"Hmm well I normally give Koneko some money." Morisawa said as he began putting away the anime boxes. "But I'm kinda short on cash so...how about that?" He asked, pointing at an ornate sword that was on the wall. "It's got a dull blade but it should be enough right?"

Shiro looked at the sword before nodding his head and pulled out a flyer. "It should be fine. Use this to send it to my master." Shiro said, handing the flyer to Morisawa. "Normally we would take it with us but since I can't use a warp this is the next best thing." Shiro repeated the words that Rias said to him when she gave him said flyer. "Anyways, I need to get going. Later Morisawa." Shiro waved goodbye and walked out of the appartment and descended down the stairs.

As he walked, Shiro slipped his headphones over his, well his head, and began to listen to his music and started whistling along with it. '_For my first contract, I think it went pretty well...weird but well.' _He thought as he continued along, blissfully unaware of the pair of light-blue eyes that were watching him. '_Although...It could've gone better if I managed to summon my sacred gear.' _He thought and stared at his right hand. '_What will it take for you to appear?' _

**[Danger...] **

Shiro froze when he heard the same voice from before, when he was killed by Yuuma, speak to him. "W-Wait! Hold on." He yelled at his hand. If anybody were to see him, they would think that he was crazy. "How do I summon you?" He pleaded the voice to tell him but no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he yelled...the voice wouldn't come back which infuriated Shiro. "GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!"

"Here I was, looking to find someone to help with my cravings." He shuddered as he heard a high-pitched female voice come from behind him. He turned to see a young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing some gothic lolita clothing stalk towards him. "But what do I find instead? A disgusting Devil...and one that isn't even cute. My names Mittelt and I'm supposed to kill you." She sneered at him once she stepped into the light. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" She asked him just as a pair of wings sprouted from her back and a spear of light formed in her hand.

Shiro's face turned down right murderous. "A Fallen Angel." He growled out and spread his legs, not to run but to fight. '_Now would be a good time to summon sacred gear.' _Shiro scowled at his hand but he quickly switched his glare to the Fallen Angel who glared back.

"Don't look at me with those disgusting Devil eyes." She said, flying high into the sky. "Your kind makes me sick." She then pulled her arm back and threw her spear towards Shiro.

He quickly dove out of the way of the spear and then rolled back onto his feet. "Funny...I can say the same thing about you." Shiro looked at his hand and saw the sigil Rias placed on him glow brightly.

"The Gremory family crest?" Mittelt questioned before bursting out laughing. "Oh my god. You've been reborn by her? That's hilarous. That mean's you're the one Dohnahseek mistake for a pathetic stray. Hahahahaha~" She stopped laughing before turning her demented smile back towards Shiro. "Killing you is going to be all the more sweeter." She said, this time summoning multiple spears of light. Two then four then eight and then ten, ten spears of light all of which were pointed at Shiro.

Shiro took a fearful step back and swallowed heavily. '_That's a lot of spears. There's no way I can dodge all of them. My best option is to either use Magic, even though I have no idea if I could even stop those, or figure out how to summon my sacred gear. Focus Shiro...' _Shiro grit his teeth as Mittelt sent the spears flying towards him, laughing manicially as she did. Shiro pulled his right arm back before punching the air with a hearty yell. "SUMMON DAMMIT!" He yelled just as the first spear hit his fist. What happened next was shocking to say the least. There was a brilliant flash of green light that enveloped his hand, then there was a wave of energy that caused all the spears to shatter and sent Mittelt flying backwards. Finally, a red guantlet covered the back of his hand and left his fingers exposed, along with a green gem in the centre, that sent a blast of green energy towards the Fallen Angel, enveloping her and somehow shredding her down to her underwear.

Shiro looked at the gauntlet with wide eyes before grinning maniacally, he then turned his grin to Mittelt and made a 'come hither' gesture. "You want some more?" He asked. Mittelt sneered at him, while covering herself up with her hands, before turning tail and flew away. Shiro kept his cocky demenour for a few more seconds until Mittelt was fully out of his view before collapsing to the ground. "Holy fucking shit that was way too close." He breathed out and knocked his head against the wall. He then held up his right hand and stared into the gem. "So you're my sacred gear huh?" The longer Shiro stared, it almost felt like something or someone stared back at him.

* * *

"Congratulations on summoning your sacred gear." Rias congratulated him with a smile. When Shiro ran late on getting back, Rias started to get a little worried that something might've happened to him but that was soon alleviated when he stepped through the window and started to show off his new found power. "All you have to do is decide when you want it on or off." She said.

And just like that, the gauntlet vanished from his hand making Shiro breath a sigh of relief. "Thank Satan for that. If it was always there, it would most certainly turn some heads." He said before scowling. "I still can't believe a Fallen Angel found me again."

"It does put us in a...strange position." Rias said and held her head in her hand. "The Fallen Angels now know that not only are you still alive but are now apart of my household." Shiro scratched the back of his head sheepishly and opened his mouth to apologise but Rias held up her head to silence him. "While it wasn't your fault. There is one thing I want you to remember...even though you've managed to summon the sacred gear you mustn't try and fight them alone."

"Got that right." Shiro sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, if he didn't summon the sacred gear in time...there was no doubt in his mind that he would've died. "Even though she looked like a child...she was powerful." He kept his scowl for a few seconds before yawning heavily. "Man am I tired."

Rias stared at Shiro before smiling. "It has been a long day...why don't you head home and get some rest." Shiro stared at Rias before nodding.

"Will do. Later guys." He said, grabbing his bag as he left. "See you tomorrow." After that last parting, he closed the door and left the old school building.

* * *

The next day, Shiro was out of the house before his alarm even began to ring. He was currently walking to school, taking his old route before he started parkour, he took this time to think on last night. He sighed in annoyance when his mind went to the Fallen Angel Mittelt. "I can't believe I was so careless...should've known the Fallen Angels wouldn't leave even after killing me." He spoke to himself.

"Ow!" He stopped when he heard a feminine voice yelp in pain. He turned his head towards the sound before blushing as he saw a pair of white panties covering a firm derrie. "I can't believe I feel down."

'_Seriously?'_

"I'm such a klutz." The girl said as she sat up allowing Shiro to get a proper look at her. Blonde hair and green eyes along with a face that could melt hearts. All in all, Shiro thought she looked very cute and innocent.

* * *

_And that's all for now. So...second chapter and there's already reviews on this fic...colour me impressed._

_DireProphet and OberonHK96: I don't think you understood the harem list. That list wasn't me asking on who I should put in the harem, the people there are the ones in the harem (all of which are staying in said harem) and I also forgot to add Rosswisse to the Harem so let me do that now._

1) Kuroka  
2) Akeno  
3) Koneko  
4) Grayfia  
5) Xenovia  
6) Rosswisse  
7) Rias

_ProjektEndsieg: I'm glad you like Shiro's personallity. Personally, I hate Issei...there's a fine line between peverted and just plan harrasment like his stupid dress break attack. He will still be a little peverted since he hangs out with Matsuda and Motohama but that's as far as I will go. No dress break, no bi-whatever it's called and no other attacks that involve stripping women. Second, I felt like Raynare wasn't portrayed as much of a sadist in the anime as she should've which is why I wrote her like that. Third, I haven't read many DxD fics because I can only seem to find God-Issei or some other BS like that. The only DxD fic I truly like is Devil Reborn Redux. Fourth, that was Ddraig's voice that spoke to Shiro as for the promise he was talking about...spoilers :3._

_Anyways, I'm glad people are enjoying this. Personally, I thought it was going to be tacky and well shit since I'm a horrid writer and have zero original ideas. But apart from that...I have nothing else to say except I will upload when I finish a chapter and don't be surprised if I disappear for a month or so. It's just who I am._

_Stay well, Stay true...BYE BYE~_


	3. Chapter 3

[Flashback]

**[Spirit speech]**

**['Spirit thought']**

_**Sacred gear names and time skips  
**_

**Attack names  
**

'_Thought_'

_Other_

**I don't own Highschool DxD ****nor do I own any references I may use. ****That goes to Ishibumi Ichiei nor do I own any references I may use. I only own Shiro.**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

For the longest time, Shiro and the blonde girl stared at each, neither making a move to each other. Shiro's thoughts were moving a mile a minute before for he slapped his cheeks, roughly, to snap himself out of his funk. He jogged over to the girl and helped her up. "You okay?" Shiro asked her. "That looked like a bad fall."

"Oh yes. I'm fine thank you." She sweetly responded as she took Shiro's hand and stood up. Shiro was able to get a better look at her and his thoughts from earlier only seemed to double but that was overwhelmed when he noticed the cross around her neck making his skin crawl.

'_Should've known she was a Nun from the clothes...but it wouldn't hurt to talk to her...right?' _Shiro thought until he noticed that her veil was about to get blown off her head. So he quickly placed his hand on her head, making her flinch for some reason, just as there was a strong gust of wind. He released his hand and smiled at her. "There ya go."

She stared at him before placing her hands on her head and smiled back. "That was very kind of you."

Shiro simply waved her off. "It was nothing." He then to one last look at her before raising an eyebrow. "So tourist or an ethusiastic cosplayer?" He asked her with a grin.

The blonde haired girl looked at Shiro before clasping her hands together and smiled at him. "I'm a little lost actually." She said to him.

"Oh? Where you looking on going?" Shiro asked her and began walking in a direction he assumed she wanted. "Wait don't tell me...you want to head to the church?" Shiro asked her with a smile and gestured to her clothing. "Of course, that's pure speculation on my part. It's just that you're wearing the clothes of the church."

The blonde haired girl looked at Shiro in surprise before she grabbed her suitcase and dashed over to Shiro with a smile. "Oh yes actually. I'm a Nun that has just been asigned to the Church here." She replied with a smile and clapped her hands together with her ever growing infectious smile. "You wouldn't happen to know where it is?" She asked.

Shiro thought for a few seconds, he did in fact know where the Church, about a thirty minute walk from where they were, but the problem was what would happen if he, a Devil, stepped foot in said Church. He didn't want to accidently cause a war between the three factions. '_Ahhh what's the worse that can happen.' _"Sure. I'll take you to the Church."

"Oh thank you! I'm Asia Argento."

"Shiro. Shiro Katsura." He replaid and grabbed Asia's hand before bowing low and kissed the back of it causing her to giggle.

"What a gentleman." She giggled which in turn caused Shiro to laugh as well.

"Shall we get going?" He said and gestured for her to follow him.

As they walked, Shiro and Asia made small talk between each other but Shiro's eyes then wondered down to her hands, well it was more like drawn to by some kind of force. Asia seemed to notice this however before she could question him about this, both Shiro and Asia heard the sound of a boy crying nearby. They both stopped and looked to see a small child, crying as he had fallen down and scrapped his knee pretty badly.

"Poor kid...I'm pretty sure the park has first-aid kits nearby." Shiro said to himself as he looked around the general vacinity for the first-aid kits. Normally, they would be on a lamp post or on the side of a restroom but none were nearby and that's when he noticed, out the corner of his eye, Asia quickly jogging over to him. _'What's she doing?' _He thought to himself as he followed behind her.

"A big boy like you shouldn't cry over a tiny scrape." She comfortly said to the boy while rubbing his head, it made Shiro think of a mother comforting her child, before she placed both her hands over his knee and then a soft green glow envolped the injury before slowly skin slowly started to reform over the injury.

As Shiro stared in wonder, his right hand suddenly flared in pain causing him to wince and glance over to it.

**[Twilight.] **

His eyes suddenly went wide as the voice once again spoke to him and again, it was brief. _'That voice again...this time it said 'Twilight'...what does that even mean? Does it have something to do with that glow?'_ Shiro asked himself before snapping out as Asia stood up, grabbed her bag and turned towards Shiro with a smile.

"All done." She said before joining Shiro's side just as the Mother, or who Shiro presumed was the mother, came over to the boy's side and began seeing if he was okay.

"Momma Momma." The boy energeticly said while pointing over to Asia. "I-I had a big scrape on my knee but that nice lady there made it all better." He said while dragging her over to the two.

The Mother looked between the boy and Asia before her eyes settled on the blonde girl, a soft and tired look was in her eyes. "Is this true?" She asked Asia who simply smiled and nodded. The mother smiled softly and thanked her before taking her son by the hand and they both walked away but just as they were leaving, Shiro's enhanced hearing caught the mother's last words. "What have I told you about talking to strangers?"

Shiro's eye narrowed but he didn't say anything to Asia as it seemed like she didn't hear her parting words. Shiro simply shook his head and lead Asia out of the park before making a left turn and headed in the direction of the local Church. On the way, Shiro wanted to learn more about that 'Twilight' she had but before he could say anything, Asia beat him to the punch.

"You must be surprised?" She asked him, her voice carried a solemn tone to it, even the look she had was one of sadness.

"Not at all." Shiro responded with a smile. "In fact...I wish I had something like that. It would make free-running a whole lot easier and fun if I didn't have to worry about injuries like that." Shiro told her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder while smiling at her. "It's a wonderful gift you have Asia and the fact that you are using it to help people makes it even greater."

"Thank you Shiro. I consider it a blessing and a blessing." She said and sent a beaming smile his way. In Shiro's old school days, he had gotten pretty good and reading emotions, mainly thanks to his mother and 'friends'. He could tell when a person was upset or sad without them showing any signs, he could tell what people who should stay away from and he could also tell when a smile was genuine or not and Asia's smile radiated nothing but sadness.

Shiro narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to ask her why she seemed so...upset until she suddenly perked up causing him to look up and nod in recognition as he saw the source of her joy. The Church. "Well here we are. One Church." He said as both he and Asia stood outside it's gates. Shiro stared at the Church and he just seemed to get lost, a far off look crossed his face. "Ya know...it's strange. I don't think I've ever seen anybody go in there." Shiro said while he continued to stare at the white building...that was until his entire body shivered and a wave of fear washed over him.

**[Danger.]**

_'Thank you voice in my head for telling me something I already gathered.' _Shiro responded. If the voice could hear him or if the voice was just his own, he didn't know and didn't care. His eyes were drawn to Asia as she walked past the Church gates before stopping and turned to face Shiro, this time with a genuine smile.

"Let me thank you properly." She said to Shiro. "Would it be a problem for you to come inside?" She asked him with a tilt of her head.

Shiro smiled at her and shook his head. "I would love to but...I need to get to school before I'm seriously late." Shiro told her and turned to start walking away before pausing and turned to face her with a smile. "I hope we meet again Asia." Shiro said to her and waved goodbye.

As he walked, he couldn't help but feel like something was...off. Why would Asia be assigned to an abandoned Church? Or well, Shiro assumed it was abandoned but his point still stood. Surely the Vatican would send her to one of the main Churchs, especially since she had an ability to heal like that. Shiro shook his head to rid himself of these thougts. Frankly, he didn't care what the Vatican did since he and his mother were both Wiccan...and he was also a Devil so that also added to his 'not carring' nature.

_Nya~  
_

Shiro froze in his tracks as he heard a jingle of a bell and then the mewl of a cat. He looked around for the source of the mewl before he looked to his left and, perched on wall next to him, was a black cat with amber eyes. Shiro stared at the cat and the cat stared at him before the cat hopped off the wall and walked up to Shiro before rubbing itself across his legs which made his heart melt. "Awww aren't you just the sweetest." Shiro said and bent down to pet the cat. He ran his hand down it's body, to it's tail and then under it's chin where his hand touched her collar. "You do have a name huh?" He questioned before picking the cat up, causing it to mewl, before looking at the name tag.

After registering what the tag said, Shiro's eyes grew wide in joy. "Nanako! I can't believe it." He said and placed Nanako back on the floor before smiling down at her. "I can't believe you reappear after five years of being gone." He said and rubbed the top of Nanako's head causing her to press into his hand. Shiro smiled down at her before he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He stood up and took his phone out before cursing. "Oh shit! I'm gonna be late!" Shiro said before he slung his bag round to his back and petted Nanako one last time. "See you later Nanako. I hope you still know the way back home." He said before taking off in a sprint down the street to the school.

Nanako watched Shiro take off down the street and then quickly climb up a building before disappearing over it's edge. She stayed where she was for a few seconds before she turned and walked the opposite way and, if one were to look closely at her, one would say that she was smirking. '_Soon Shiro...soon you'll be mine._' She thought to herself and continue on her merry way.

* * *

"So why the hell were you so late?" Matsuda asked Shiro as he and Motohama croweded around his desk.

Shiro was an hour late when he got to school which caused him to get chewed out by Sona Shitori, the student council president, and then Mrs. Utakata when he reached class which lead to now, the end of the day and his 'interrogation' by his two friends. Shiro looked at the blad headed pervert before sighing to himself before waving a dismissive hand. "I was helping someone." Shiro said before smirking. "She was this super cute blonde girl."

"YOU SHITTING US!" Both perverts yelled at him and slammed their hands on his desk. "What does she look dude? Come on man, don't keep her all to yourself." Matsuda continued.

_'Oh this is too good.' _Shiro thought with a snicker. "Well she had blonde hair and I mean blonde. It was like her hair was made out of gold. She had this big cute blue eyes that could make a man melt in a second." Shiro described Asia, while exageratting things. "And finally."

"Yeah?" Both perverts leaned in close, lustfull grins across their faces.

"She's a Nun." You could practically hear Motohama's and Matsuda's souls shatter at that. "Which means, if you idiots do try and go after her...you won't be able to do shit." Shiro laughed at the expression they were pulling. He continued to laugh loudly until they both stood up and waddled away, clouds of deppression clear over their heads. "Where you two idiots going?" Shiro asked them as he stood up and walked over to them.

Just before they could answer him, they did manage to send light glares his way, a familiar voice called out to him. "There you are Shiro." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over to the door before swooning at the person standing there.

"What's up Rias?" Shiro asked his Crimson-haired master, ignoring all the spitefull glares he was getting by all the guys. He then raised an eyebrow at her expression and he had a feeling he was in trouble.

"I need you to come to come with me...I need to speak to you about something." She said and gestured for him to follow her and started to walk away.

"Alright then. See you later losers." Shiro said, giving a two finger wave at his friends before jogging to catch up to Rias but not before snickering afer hearing Matsuda and Motohama yell 'BASTARRRRRRRRD!' at him. Shiro caught up to Rias and followed her out the main building and towards the club room. Rias then turned and looked at Shiro with a slightly peeved expression.

"Sona told me that you were an hour late to school...why's that?" She asked him. She didn't sound angry, just annoyed more then anything.

Shiro was silent for a few seconds as he contemplated on telling her the truth before shrugging his shoulders. "I just helped someone who was lost and then I ran into an old friend." Shiro told her. Rias' expression seemed to soften a little but then returned to it's annoyed/angered expression when Shiro spoke once more. "I should mention that person I helped was a Nun and she wanted to go to the Church...I didn't go inside so don't worry." He quickly added.

Rias was silent before she sighed lightly. "While that is good...you must never step foot in the Church." She told him and crossed her arms. When she saw that Shiro wasn't going to respond, she continued. "For Devils like us, the Church is enemy territory." She said and walked past him back to the door before stopping and turning towards him. "Surely you felt that something was telling you something was wrong?"

"Now that you mention it...when I got near the Chruch my whole body shivered and then the same voice I've been hearing just said 'Danger'."

"Hmm..." Rias placed a finger on her chin in thought before she shook her head. "While I don't know about this 'voice' everything else was your Devil instincts were also warning you about danger. Being in close proximity with someone from the Church is very risky. Also some of the exorcists use sacred gears and they could really hurt you." Rias warned before turning towards him with concern, Shiro's mind went to Asia and her healing powers. "Shiro...when a Devil receives a Devils purge it's utterly annihilated. Nil. The end of the line, they are reduced to nothing. They feeling nothing." She said before walking up to him and placed a hand on his cheek as concern crossed her face. "You can never come back from that...please tell me you'll be more cautious?"

Shiro looked into Rias' eyes before he sighed and placed a hand ontop of hers and smiled at her. "I promise I'll be more careful in the future Rias. Don't worry." He told her before removing his hand and hers.

Rias smiled back at him before sighing to herself. "Sorry...I've gotten all worked up. I just care for your saftey is all." Rias said, more to herself then Shiro, before she turned and walked towards the door and paused. "I've got to see Sona about something so for now, I would like you to hand out more flyers if that's okay."

"Anything that will help me rise up the ranks." Shiro said before pulling a mock salute with a smile causing her to smile back. When Rias walked out the builidng Shiro sighed to himself and his smile dropped. _'She didn't all too pissed...but she's right. I need to be more careful...even if Asia does seem harmless.' _Shiro thought to himself before he ascended up the stairs and into the meeting room. Where he saw two stacks of flyers on the table.

_Half an hour later..._

Shiro was currently running from roof top to roof top as he was half way through delivering the second stack of flyers when his phone suddenly buzzed in his pocket. He paused and sat down on the edge of the roof before answering his phone. "Hello?"

_"Shiro." _Shiro heard Rias' voice through the phone and the tone she used sounded like there was something important. _"You need to make your way back to the club room. We have a job to do." _She told him with urgency.

Shiro was silent for a few seconds before standing and nodded to himself. "I'll be there in about ten minutes." Shiro told her before turning and dashed across the roof tops. He knew he could fly back but there were still people about and he didn't want to risk being seen by them since he didn't know how to use the memory-warping spell.

_"Be quick and stay safe." _Rias said before hanging up and leaving the silver-haired teen to his thoughts.

_'I wonder what's so important that Rias had to call me back.__' _Shiro thought as he vaulted over an air-duct before sliding down a fire escape. He turned and ran down the alley and into the street and almost ran into someone. "Sorry 'bout that pal." Shiro quickly said before continuing on his way back to the club. _'I didn't know someone else had silver-hair in this teen._' Shiro thought as he noticed that the man he ran into had silver-hair like him except duller.

_Ten minutes later..._

"Right I'm here." Shiro announced as he climbed through the window and stood near the sofa that was closest to it, leaning on it's back. "So what's up Rias?" He asked the red-head before his eyes narrowed at her expression.

"We've been called by the Arch-duke." He turned when Akeno spoke up, she was stood near the magic circle wearing the same expression as Rias. "A stray-devil has been causing problems in the local area."

"Yes." Rias spoke up and walked over to the magic circle along with Kiba and Koneko. "We've been asked to eliminate it before it causes any more damage." Rias said and gestured for Shiro to follow, which he did and stood besides Kiba.

"I remember that Fallen Angel guy calling me a Stray Devil." Shiro said as he raised an eyebrow and as the magic circle began to glow brightly. "What does being a Stray Devil mean?" He asked as his vision was encased by a blinding light.

"Every once in a while." Even though he was being blinded, he could still hear just fine and it was Kiba who spoke up. "A Devil servants rebels and kills their master...and then they become Strays." Kiba said with a heavy sigh.

The light finally faded and died down allowing Shiro to open his eyes and see where they were. The group were standing in a forrest just a few minutes away from a warehouse and, even this far away, Shiro could smell blood and decaying flesh. "So what? They become power hungry and go on a muderous rampage?" Shiro asked as they all walked towards the warehouse.

"Yes and no...acourding to the reports. This stray has been tricking them and luring them into that warehouse and eating them." Akeno said as she walked besides Rias before turning to Shiro. "Tonight shouldn't be too difficult. Just find the beast and kill it." Shiro didn't say anything and nodded to his raven-haired peer who smiled at him and faced forwards.

Shiro was walking in the back, behind Koneko, before he clicked his neck and held his hand up to his face and narrowed his eyes before clenching it into a fist and summoned his sacred gear. "This is going to be the first time I get to properly try this out." Shiro said to himself but it seemed everyone heard him as Rias stopped him just before the doors.

"Not tonight Shiro." She said and placed a hand ontop of his shoulder. "I know you want to see the extent of your sacred gear but I want you on support and watch how everyone fights." She told him before turning to Koneko and nodded. Koneko, with her ever stoic gaze, walked up to the doors, pulled her leg back and kicked the doors down making Shiro's jaws drop at her surprising strength. Rias then turned back to Shiro as everyone walked inside. "Are you familiar with the game of chess?"

"Kinda." Shiro replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "I know the pieces but none of the rules."]

Rias nodded and then went into an explanation. "As the master, I am the 'king'. My empress is the 'queen'. My cavalier the 'knight'. My tank the 'rook'. My clergyman the 'bishop' and my foot soldier is the 'pawn'." She told him causing him to slowly nod in slight understanding. "Devils of noble status grants the characteristics of these pieces to each ones of my servants."

"Okay but...what does that mean?" Shiro asked her as he didn't understand what she was getting at. How can chess pieces have 'characteristics'?

"I'm getting to that, the name for these pices are called 'Evil pieces'." Shiro's unimpressed gaze said everything on how he thought about those names but before Rias could continue her explanation, Koneko suddenly tensed up and spoke.

"It's here."

Just then, a feminine and sultry voice spoke up from the darkness. "Now what is that I smell?" The voice said, echoing all across the room. "Mmm something delicious...will it be sweet? Or bitter?" The voice then become concentrated as a tall female with black hair wearing nothing stepped out from the shadows, only showing her naked top half.

"Viser you wretch." Rias said, her voice dripping with venom as she glared at the stray devil. "You murdered you master and ran away to fulfill the lustful desires that consume you." Rias said to the Stray and narrowed her eyes. "Your death is worthy of a thousand hells...in the name of the great Marquee of Gremory. Surrender peacfully or meet you end."

All was silent after Rias' powerful speech until Visor whole body shook and she began laughing in a crazed manner before showing a demented smile. "Oh give it a rest you little slut." Visor said to Rias who simply glared back. "You're just jealous because you can never reach perfection like-" Visor was suddenly cut off when a rock hit her in the face, causing her to recoil and then send a caustic glare towards Shiro who was tossing another rock up in the air.

"Don't speak to Rias that way you bitch." Shiro said as he prepared to toss the second rock at her before freezing as Visor finally stepped out from the darkness. Her top body was human in appearance but her lower body was gigantic and beastly with four legs, with the two front legs having a humanoid appearance to them and her stomach featuring a cavity with teeth.

"Yeah...all stray devils end in ugliness." He heard Kiba say and then Shiro heard the sound of a sword being pulled from a sheathe. Shiro looked over to his blonde-haired comrade and now noticed that he had a sheathe attached to his left hip which was black with with accents adorning it. The sword itself was a dark silver and the hilt was pure black. Shiro raised an eyebrow as he heard Visor moan and laugh to herself causing him to face the Devil before his jaw dropped as she was playing with her large breasts. "What the fuck is she-are those magic circles?" Shiro questioned as he indeed did see two magic circles appear on her erect nipples.

The magic circles began spinning rapidly and glowing brightly before firing twin beams of magical energy at the group. Shiro had to quickly dive out the way to avoid being hit by her breast attack and, when they impacted on the wall behind them, Shiro turned to see that they had dissolved some of the wall. _'Acidic breast energy...fucking wonderful._' Shiro thought to himself with a heavy sweat drop before a large shadow loomed over him. He turned to see Visor standing over him and holding two spears. "This is for hitting me with that rock you little shit!" She yelled before stabbing down towards Shiro.

However, before the spears could pierce his body, Visor suddenly recoiled in pain as one of her arms was seperated from her body and Kiba was standing behind her. Shiro looked past Visor and nodded to the blonde who simply smiled at him before his face turned back into a serious expression and he disappeared from sight. "Woah! Did Kiba just turn invisible?" He asked and backpeddled away from Visor who slammed her foot down where he was. Shiro landed next to Rias.

"No...he's just moving incredibly fast." Rias explained just as Kiba appeared in front of Visor, his back facing her and his sword partially in it's sheathe. "Kiba is my knight and his special attribute is speed and his weapon is his sword." She said as Kiba began walking forwards while slowly sheathing his blade. Just as the hilt clicked against the sheathe, Visor's other arm was seperated from her body. He then walked past Koneko while holding out his hand who, in return, high fived him.

"Tag out." Was all Kiba said while smiling.

"Uhh is Koneko gonna be okay?" Shiro asked with concern as he watched the snow-haired loli walk up to Visor before standing still.

"Don't worry about her." Rias replied. "Koneko is my rook." Visor's expression suddenly turned murderous as her mouth twisted and her teeth sharpend to something you would find on a Piranha. Her stomach-mouth suddenly opened and then, in one fell swoop, engulfed Koneko but Rias showed no signs of worry. It was clear way a few seconds after as the mouth didn't stay closed for long. "Her attributes are unparalleled strength." Rias said as Koneko pried Viser's jaws open.

"Fly." Was all she said as Koneko swiftly turned on the balls of her feet and uppercutted Viser, sending the Devil into a nearby pillar and who's body then shattered it into chunks.

"Finally Akeno." Rias sighed with a slight smile as the raven-haired beauty walked up to Viser's body wearing a twisted smile, one that sent shivers down Shiro's spine.

Shiro watched as Akeno casually walked up to Viser before he turned as he heard rustling behind him. His eyes went wide as he saw that Viser amputated arm being wriggling on the ground before twisting on it's hand and then lunged at Rias' back. Shiro quickly dashed towards Rias, summoning his sacred gear, and then pushed out the way before slamming his gauntlet covered fist into the hand and the into the ground. After a few seconds, the hand stopped thrashing about. Shiro stood up and smiled at Rias. "Your welcome."

Rias stared at Shiro with mild surprise before smiling back at him. "Thank you Shiro." She said before turning to face Akeno. "Akeno...finish her off please."

Shiro shivered once more as he heard Akeno laugh. "Ufufufu~ I have news for you...you're not the only one who likes to play rough." She said as lightning sparked between her hands and she then licked her lips.

"Akeno is my queen...her attributes are a mixture of all three. She's simply unbeatable." Rias said as she gave her friend high praise. "Her weapon is a dark magical power but that isn't all...she's also really into S&M." Rias said and looked over to Shiro who had a mortified expression as he watched Akeno continuously shock Viser.

"I can't believe she gets off on this..."

Rias smirked at his expression before turning back to Akeno. "That's enough Akeno. She's finished." Rias said as Akeno cut off her lightning attack which allowed Viser to finally fall to the floor.

"Over all ready?" She said and turned to the group while blushing heavily. "I was just getting started."

_'Scary...very scary.'_ Shiro thought as his instincts were going haywire.

Rias then walked over to Viser's twitching body and stood above her with her hands on her hips. "Any last words?"

Viser simply looked up at Rias and said. "Kill...me...

"As you wish." Rias replied and formed a red magic circle infront of her body which then began gathering magic in the forrm of a blackish red ball. "Checkmate." She said before firing the ball towards Viser which enveloped Viser's body turning her into nothing. No dust, no ash, Viser was just...nothing. Shiro watched Rias with newfound respect at her immense power. In fact, he gained newfound respect for all his fellow Devils. "We're done here...let's go home." Rias said and turned to face the group with a smile.

Everyone nodded in agreement but Shiro spoke up. "Wait Rias...what about me? Where do I fit in?" Shiro asked, eager to learn what piece he was.

"You're a 'pawn' Shiro." Rias said as she walked past him, the rest of the group following behind her.

"Awww man." Shiro groaned and pouted a little. "I wanted to be something awesome like a 'rook' or 'knight'." Shiro said with a heavy sigh but swiftly jogged and caught up with the group.

After the group had left, a female figure with black hair and ice-blue eyes stepped out of the darkness, a ball of pure magic was in her hand until she straightend her arm and caused the magic to dissapate. She walked over to where Viser's arm still was before sighing to herself. "Guess I was worring about nothing...even if it was a hand, Shiro seems capable of protecting himself." She said to herself before holding out her arm, her palm facing down to the arm and a black magic circle with the visage of a dragon appeared beneath the arm and then, after a second, irrupted in black flames.

The woman watched the arm burn until it was ashes before waving her hand, the same magic circle appearing, and a strong gust of wind blew the ashes away. After all that was done, the woman turned and walked out of the building and then vanished leaving a magical particle effect from where she once was.

_With Shiro..._

Shiro was currently hopping from roof tops as Rias said he had a summon request. As he went from roof top to roof top, Shiro began thinking about his current situation and future. _'Hmm...if I do want to get my own servants in the future I need to up the ante and rise up in ranks. If I was born into power I would have instant access to my own set of evil piece but beacuse I'm a reborn I need to slug through the ranks...that's going to be a little more difficult since I'm only a 'pawn'._' Shiro thought before sighing to himself and landed in front of his client's house and straightend his clothes out before knocking on the door.

After a few seconds of no answer, Shiro was about to knock again when he noticed something strange with the door. His eyebrow raised and he gave it a little nudge and was surprised to find it unlocked. He took a closer look and noticed that the lock was slightly dented, almost as if someone had broken in. "Hello...is anybody in here?" He called out before stepping inside but froze when a strange feeling washed over his body. It was the same feeling he got when meeting that male Fallen one. '_This isn't good..._' Shiro thought as he cautiously walked inside and headed towards the dim light that was seeping out of a nearby ajar door. "Don't freak out but I'm coming in." Shiro called out as he reached the door and slowly pushed it open.

Shiro slowly and cautiously stepped before freezing in place as he heard a soft 'splash' beneath him, it was almost as if he stepped in a puddle. "The fuck?" He said softly before running a hand along his shoe and held it up to the light. His fingers were covered in a crimson liquid that was slightly warm to the touch and was also slightly sticky. "Is this...blood?" He said before standing up and followed the trail with narrowed eyes before they went wide in horror, shock and disgust as he saw a managled corpse pinned to the wall in a cross with their stomach slashed open allowing their intestines to just pour out of their body. "What kind of sick fucking joke is this?" Shiro said, desperatly trying not to throw up.

"Punish the wicked." He suddenly turned to where a white haired male was sittting. He could only see the back of the person's head but he could see that they were wearing what resembled a Priests outfit. "Words to live by...yes. Wise advice to head from a Holy man." The man said before turning his head to face Shiro with a disturbing smile. He stood up and walked around the couch and pulled a mock bow. "Freed Sellzen...at your service." He said before standing up straight and tilted his head to the side. "And you must be the Devil whose ass this Priest is gonna exorcise."

Shiro took a step back and growled lowly. "A Priest."

"Got that right you little shit." Freed nodded and his smile grew even more demented. "I work for a certain Devil purging orginization you may of heard of."

"So I have you to 'thank' for this handiwork." Shiro said and pointed to the mangled corspe. "What kind of twisted Priest are you to do this to a person?" Shiro said and swiftly summond his sacred gear, not wanting to be caught off guard by the man.

"Summoning you was proof that he was done being human." Freed said as he shook his head and shrugged. "This is the least I could do for a sinner like him." Freed said before reaching into his coat and pulled out a pistol and a strange golden rod. "Putting down degenerate Devils and the poor fuckers that call out to them is my job." He said before a glowing blade grew from the rod.

"Disney is gonna bring down it's lawyers on your lightsaver wielding ass." Shiro said with a smirk and raised his fists.

Freed scowled at Shiro and pointed his blade at him. "This, my dear Devil, is a sword of holy light and I'm going to first cut out your wicked heart with my Heavenly blade and then I'm going to blow a hole in your fucking head with my rightous gun." Freed cackled and aimed his gun at Shiro. "How does that sound Devil?" Freed suddenly leapt towards Shiro, with his sword raised in the air.

Shiro simply side stepped Freed and elbowed him in the back of his neck. "Did you really think I would just stand still and let you cut me?" Shiro rhetorically asked and then kneed Freed in his stomach before twisting his body and sidekicked Freed in his side sending him stumbling to the other side of the room.

"You bastard DEVIIIIIIIIIIL!" Freed yelled and turned and aimed his pistol at Shiro, firing a shot that managed to pierce his leg causing Shiro yell out in agony as he felt the Holy light burn his leg from both outside and inside. "These bullets have been blessed by an upper Exorcist. I hope they feel good scumbag." Freed scowled at Shiro who slowly pushed himself to standing.

"Don't got spouting shit like you've won." Shiro growled at Freed as his left leg twitched in pain. "I can still st-" Just before Shiro could get the word 'stand' out his mouth, Freed fired another bullet at his leg. "Not this time bastard." Shiro quickly said and, using his gauntlet covered hand, deflected the bullet and sent into into the doorframe behind him, splintering the wood. Shiro looked at the door and then to his sacred gear. _'I didn't know this thing would let me deflect Holy weapons...then again, I did punch that holy spear before so I should've gathered._' Shiro thought but he swiftly shook his head as Freed snarled at Shiro and rushed at him once again.

Freed slashed at Shiro from multiple angles and Shiro kept dodging them all however, he wasn't able to counter as he risked getting slashed. He then stopped and raised his right hand and caught Freed's sword on the back of his gauntlet and smirked at Freed before pulling his left arm back and swiftly jabbing Freed in the nose. There was a satisfying cracking sound and Freed stumbled back, dropping his gun in favour of clutching his nose, he removed his hand and started to breath heavily as blood flowed down his face and dripped onto the floor.

"You. Shitty. Devil." Freed snarled and sent a demented look towards Shiro before rushing him once more. Just as Shiro was about to jump out of the way, his left leg suddenly flared up in pain causing him to stumble which allowed Freed to slice him across the back. While it wasn't deep, it did sting Shiro and cause him to fall on the floor. Just as he began pushing himself up, Freed stampped on Shiro's back and placed his sword of light against Shiro's neck. "Any last words Devil?" Freed asked but before Shiro could make a snarky comment there was a shrill scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Both Shiro and Freed looked over to where the scream came from.

Shiro's eyes went wide in shock as he recognised the female's golden hair and he then heard Freed sigh in annoyance. "What the hell? Asia what are you doing here?" Freed asked the blonde-haired Nun, his blade never moving from Shiro's neck. "Are you done creating the barrier already?"

"Don't-Don't do this..." She whimpered as she stared at the managled corpse.

"Riiiight I forgot you're a newbie." Freed said with a heavily demented and joyous tone of voice. He finally removed the blade from Shiro's neck and walzted over to Asia's side. "I guess it's about time you learned that this is our job my dear." He said and placed an arm over her shoulder causing Asia to wince and recoil but she wasn't able to go anywhere as Freed blocked her path. "We disspose of those who have been bewitched by the shitty Devils." He said and finally removed his arm from around Asia and turned back to Shiro. "Like this one here."

Asia turned before freezing and gasping in shock as her eyes met his. "Sh-Shiro?" Asia said as she stared at Shiro in horror. "Wh-What are you doing here?" She asked him and slowly took a fearful step back.

Freed looked between Shiro and Asia before settling his gaze on the Nun. "What's going on? Do you two know each other?"

"No..." Shiro quickly said before Asia could open her mouth and respond. "I've never seen her in my life." Shiro stated, refusing to look up from the ground and meet Asia's gaze. He didn't have to see her to know how hurt she was. From either him saying he didn't know her or her learning he was a Devil? He didn't know.

"OW! Please stop!" His eyes suddenly went wide when he heard Asia yelp in pain causing him to look back at her.

"Asia!"

"Ahhhh so you do know each other." Freed smilied at Shiro as the silver-haired teen fell into Freed's trap. He was currently holding onto Asia's hair and was pulling it roughly. Freed then leaned down and spoke softly into Asia's ear. "You know that the Fallen Angels forbidden any and all contact with Devils.

_'Wait Fallen Angel? What is Asia doing with them?_' Shiro thought with narrowed eyes and glared at Freed before stopping as Freed went back and placed his sword next to Shiro's neck again. '_Dammit...I can't do anything unless I risk Asia's safety...this bastard has me in a corner and he knows it.' _Shiro's eyes quickly glanced to Freed's light blade and then Asia.

"Now then...let's finish what we started. SHALL WE?" Freed yelled and raised his sword, ready to sever Shiro's head from his body but paused as Asia quickly stepped in front of Shiro.

"Asia what are you doing? Get out of the way?"

"P-Please Father...forgive this man of his sins." She pleaded to Freed with tear filled eyes. "Can't we just...let him go?"

"That 'thing' isn't a man." Freed replied, his voice sound strained and tired but not of fatigue but of annoyance. "He's a Devil...now move. You made a pledge to defeat our enemies."

"It doesn't matter to me what he is." Asia quickly replied with a forceful tone. "There's goodness in him I know it." She said and the tone she used said that she refused to move, no matter what Freed said or did. "You can't just kill him. How can you believe that the father would approve?"

"Rrrrgh! ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT!" Freed yelled and slashed Asia across her chest but instead of cutting her open, he simply sliced her clothes and bra in half exposing her supple breasts which made her cross her arms over her chest. "What is going on in that fucking head of yours?" Freed yelled and began walking towards Asia but before he could even raise a hand to her, he was suddenly flung backwards and knocked to the ground as Shiro had shoulder charged him in his stomach.

"Don't you fucking touch her you sick bastard." Shiro growled and tried to immolate Freed with his glare.

Freed sat up coughing before returning Shiro's glare in force. "You've done it now you bastard." Freed venomously spat before launching himself off the ground towards Shiro, his blade cutting across the ground leaving a faint gash in the ground but he was stopped when Shiro met him halfway and placed his left leg on Freed's hand, stopping his momentum, and then, using it as a springboard, kneed Freed in his chin but Shiro wasn't finished as he then grabbed the back of his head and slammed it back down on the same knee before ending it with a straight kick to his stomach.

Freed stumbled back and coughed up a little blood before wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "Now you've really made me mad." Freed slowly stood up with a sway before looking at Shiro with a smile and a crazed look in his eye. He then ran at Shiro once more but this time, he stopped half way and swiftly brought up his right hand which was now holding his gun. "Kapow!" He yelled and fired a shot, this one aimed directly behind Shiro...at Asia.

Time seemed to move slowly as Shiro watched the bullet whiz past him, grazing his cheek, and head towards the middle of Asia's head. In a split second after, the bullet whized past where Asia once stood as Shiro managed to tackle her to the ground, his body was over her's in a protective manner. Shiro looked down at her with a soft gaze. "Are you okay...Asia?" Shiro asked the girl.

"GAME OVER DEVIL AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Before Asia could answer, Shiro heard Freed behind him and looked to see Freed swing his sword towards him. Shiro closed his eyes and waited for the pain but instead he heard the sound of metal claning against metal. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Kiba locking blades with Freed.

"Sorry we're late Shiro." Kiba said and glanced back at the two before returning his gaze back to Freed.

"Talk about a nasty mess."

"An Exorcist..."

These came from Akeno and Koneko who stepped out of the magic circle that Kiba appeared from causing him to sigh in relief.

"Thank fuck...you guys came at the right time." Shiro said as he rolled off Asia and sat next to her before glancing over to her and smiling. "These are my friends Asia. You could say we're safe now."

"Hell yeah!" Shiro turned his head to look at Freed who looked like Chirstmas came early for him. "Now we got ourselves a good 'ol fashioned gangbang."

"Sorry to dissapoint but he's one of us." Kiba said as he held his sword out in front of him in a stance that allowed him to attack or defend at will.

"Oh I'm far from dissapointed." Freed replied with a smile. "So what's the deal? He's the pitcher and your the catcher? Or is it the other way round eh." Freed said before he burst out laughing. "Oh this is all too perfect. Instead of being able to kill just one Devil, I GET TO KILL A WHOLE FUCKING BUNCH OF YOU."

"For a Priest, that's quite the mouth you got there." Freed stopped laughing as Kiba spoke.

"Oh get off your high horse prick." Freed said with his usual crazed expression on his face. "Killing shitty Devils like you is my only concern. So stop preaching and let's get to it!" Freed sighed in annoyance before charging Kiba but stopped when a blast of blackish/red magic eruppted in front of him. "All right, who the fuck stopped me?"

"I did." Rias called out as she stepped out from the circle, after which it dissapated. "If you want to continue then go ahead but I really don't think you can handle it." She said, raising her hand as it was encased in her magic. "No body hurts my servants."

"Oh? Well I think you should take another look at him cause I'm pretty sure he's hurtin right now!"

Rias simply ignored Freed in favour of crouching in front of Shiro and placed a hand on his cheek, a soft and concerned expression crossed her face. "I'm sorry Shiro...I sent you into the hands of an Exorcist. I had no idea...there was a barrier placed her just a moment ago." She said softly.

"YOU DUMB BITCH!" Freed yelled, his anger directed at Asia who coward in fear until Shiro stepped in front of her. "You supposed to make the barrier!"

"Don't you fucking talk to her like that bastard." Shiro snarled at Freed who returned a harsh glare his way.

Rias slowly stood up and radiated an aura of anger. "I never forgive those who do harm to my servants or those that pick on the weak." She spat, venom dripped off of every word she spoke. "And I especially don't tolerate incidious wretchs like you. People like you have no place in this world."

For once, Freed actually back away from the group and had a concerned gaze. "Well shit...this could be a problem." Freed said before smiling. "Or not."

Koneko picked up a sofa before pausing and sniffed the airr before she scowled. "Fallen angels are here."

"Hell fucking yeah!" Freed yelled as a purple portal appeared above where he was standin. "You're all fucked now."

"What's the plan?" Akeno asked Rias, lighting fading from her hands.

Rias looked back at Shiro and then to Asia before sighing. "For now...we need to get Shiro out of here. Akeno, prepare a portal." She said and then gestured towards Koneko. "Grab Shiro." She said and turned away.

Koneko threw the couch she was carrying, nailing Freed and pinned him to the ground before walking over to Shiro and helped him up. "Can you walk?" She asked him.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine." Shiro nodded before limping over to Asia and slowly undid his necklace. "I assume we can't take her with us?" Shiro asked, his hair shadowing his eyes. Rias' silence was all the answer he needed which caused him to sigh heavily and then attach his necklace around her neck and allowed it to drop against her chest. "My Mother gave me this...can you keep it safe until we see each other?" Shiro asked her.

"Yes...I promise." Asia nodded with tear filled eyes and held onto his necklace. Shiro nodded and limped over to the others, sparing one last glance at Asia just before his vision was filled with light.


	4. Chapter 4

[Flashback]

**[Spirit speech]**

**['Spirit thought']**

_**Sacred gear names and time skips  
**_

**Attack names  
**

'_Thought_'

_Other_

**I don't own Highschool DxD ****nor do I own any references I may use. ****That goes to Ishibumi Ichiei nor do I own any references I may use. I only own Shiro.**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

Shiro was blushing heavily as he was currently stark naked in the club room's bathroom with Rias sitting behind him. After a few awkward seconds, mainly on Shiro's end, he felt her arms snake around his waist before her left hand went to his stomach and her right crawled up his chest before settling over his heart. Shiro's blush intensified as he felt her large and soft breasts squish against his back, he could even feeling her hardening nipples. Suddenly, his whole body started to feel warm as he felt magic pour into his body before it directed towards his wounds and he could feel them slowly start to heal.

_'This must be what she did the last time I was about to die...'_ Shiro thought as he let Rias do her thing.

After a few seconds of this, Rias pulled away and smiled. "All done." She said to him and stood up. Shiro nodded to her and stood up, cupped his penis and walked out of the bathroom. He then paused as he put after putting his boxers on and looked at himself in the mirror. He had a circular scar in his left leg where Freed shot him before turning to reveal another scar that went diagonally from his left shoulder all the way to his right hip.

Shiro sighed before walking out of the bathroom where Akeno then lead to one of the sofas, sat him down and began wrapping a bandage around his still healing leg. Even though Rias healed his wounds, they were still wounds caused by holy weapons which meant that her healing could only do so much not to mention she focused more on his back then his leg. "You need to relax...at least until you get your strength back." Shiro heard Rias say over the sound of running water. "The light power that stray Exorcist used on you was extremely powerfull...you were lucky we showed up when we did."

"Again with the Stray stuff." Shiro said with a wince as Akeno brushed against his wounds, going over the scar running across his back. "What, did that bastard priest rebel and kill his master and go nuts with power?"

"Not really." He heard Kiba say. "Many of the Exorcists got the boot for different reasons so, with limited options chose to work for Fallen Angels."

Shiro thought on Kiba's explanation before scowling. "You're not trying to say Asia is in the same league as the psycho Freed?" Shiro said with a accusing tone of over. Kiba didn't reply and sighed lightly which caused Shiro to open his mouth before swiftly closing it as Rias walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body, and spoke.

"We're not saying anything Shiro." She said and walked over to her desk. "Except that you're a Devil and, for whatever reason, she's the servant of a Fallen one." She then held up her hand and silenced Shiro. "Whether she was forced into it or not, those are the facts of the matter."

"I know...but I still don't have to like it." Shiro said before grabbing his clothes, which Akeno had kindly repaired while he was being healed by Rias, and dressed himself before walking to the door and grabbed the handle but paused before he opened it. "Do you mind if I take the day off tomorrow?" Shiro asked Rias and turned his head to face her.

Rias was slient for a few seconds, her eyes darting around, before she sighed and nodded her head before smiling. "Of course...you've had a rough time today." Rias replied and waved her hand in a 'shooing' motion. "Now get going. I'm sure your Mother is worried about you." Shiro smiled back at her before leaving the meeting room. After the door clicked shut, Rias sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "This is turning out to be a big mess." She said silently to herself before looking over to Akeno with a stern gaze. "Akeno...would it be possible to find out as much as possible about this 'Asia' nun?" She asked her queen and best friend.

Akeno's face scrunched up a little before she placed a slender finger to her chin. "Hmmm I'll try but I can't promise much...why do you ask?" Akeno asked Rias, wondering why she would want to know more about this Nun.

"I have a feeling." Rias started to say with a smile and reached behind her before revealing a 'bishop' piece. "I might be gaining a new servant in the future and Shiro will no doubt try and save her from the Fallen Angels." She said before placing the 'bishop' piece down and then walked into the back room, leaving her servants alone as they stared at the door Rias left through.

After a few seconds of silence between the group, Koneko sighed and stood up. "I'll go make sure the idiot doesn't get himself killed." She said with her stoic expression and sighed heavily. She stood up and left the room followed by Kiba and then finally Akeno.

_The next day..._

_'Shit...shit shit shit...I couldn't save Asia.'_ Shir thought to himself as he laid on his bed with an arm over his eyes. He couldn't help but relpy the fight between him and Freed over and over, going through multiple scenareos of what he could've done differently or what he could've done better but each one ended the same way, him not being able to save Asia as either Fallen Angels would appear before or not long after Rias and the others arrived.

After a few seconds, Shiro removed his arm from his face and hopped off his bed, grabbed a fresh pair of clothes, a camo-pattern cargo pants and a short sleeved black t-shirt, and got dressed before opening his window and hopped outside and landed on the floor. He stood up and dusted himself off before doing a few stretches and then took off in a light jog. _'I'll just have to get stronger so I can save her next time...' _Shiro thought as he jogged around for a good two hours, taking a break at the one hour mark, before heading over to the park playground.

There he would go to the monkey-bars and start doing sets of pull-up. After the third set of fifteen, his left arm started to protest in pain as it was pulling at his scar. He went through another set before his left arm slipped leaving holding on with one hand. _'Come on Shiro...one. More. Set.'_ Shiro thought with gritted teeth as he pulled himself up one last time before letting go and dropped to his feet.

Shiro rolled his shoulder's and then his neck before sighing to himself. _'Only four sets...dammit, if I didn't have this injury I would've been able to do more but my shoulder is killing me.'_ Shiro thought as he rubbed his left shoulder and started to walk away but froze when he heard a familiar voice.

"Shiro?" He heard Asia say from behind him causing him to turn to look at her with wide eyes. "It's you!"

"A-Asia?" Shiro asked as he couldn't believe what his eyes was seeing right now. He slowly approached her before reaching up and placed a hand on her head and, after a few seconds, broke out into a smile. "It is you Asia! What are you doing here? Not that it isn't a good thing of course, I just thought that, after last night, the Fallen Angel's wouldn't let you out of their sight."

"O-Oh well...I managed to convince them to let me walk around during the day but...I have to be back by night." She said but refused to look Shiro in his eyes causing him to frown slightly but when he opened his mouth to say something, both his and Asia's synchronized as they protested in hunger causing both parties to blush slightly.

"Why don't we get something to eat?" Shiro said before taking Asia by her hand and pulled her along with him to get some food. Asia's reaction was to simply blush and stare at his hand that was holding onto hers before she looked at the back of Shiro's head before smiling at him.

An hour later and Shiro would've dragged Asia to a local burger restaurant and, when they got inside, Shiro asked Asia what she wanted and couldn't help but laugh as he could almost see steam be released from the top of her head as she read and re-read the menu before Shiro just ordered for the both of them, after okaying it with her of course. After getting their food, Shiro lead Asia over to a table and sat down.

Shiro didn't think he had to show Asia how to eat a burger but he did it anyways she did seem confused on how to eat it, which Shiro had to refrain from laughing as he didn't want it to be taken the wrong way. Half way through, Shiro spoke up and asked Asia a question. "So...I know you said that you persuaded the Fallen Angels to let you walk around during the day but what made you want to come to the park?"

Asia's eyes went wide and it seemed like she was shocked by his question but she swiftly answered. "O-Oh well...it was such a beautiful day out s-so I wanted to get out and enjoy the day..." She said before trailing off with a sideways glance before returning back to Shiro and smiled. "But then I saw you and my day got even better."

"You know what." Shiro suddenly said startling the poor girl. "Why don't we spend the day together and hang out." He said with a wink which caused Asia to go wide eyed and blush quite profusely before she closed her eyes and nodded. After the two had finished eating, Shiro asked Asia where she wanted to go and what she wanted to do first where she then pointed towards the aracde.

"That place looks fun." She said and took Shiro's hand and dragged him over to it.

"Ahhh the Arcade...yeah it's got some fun games in there and it even has a photo booth." Shiro said as he smiled at Asia as she dragged him across the street and towards the Arcada where they were then instantly berrated with bright flashing lights and loud music and sounds of laughter. Shiro watched as Asia's eyes darted from machine to machine before they settled on a racing game of some kind. "You wanna have a try?" Shiro asked to which Asia nodded.

Asia sat in the pseudo carseat that was set up as Shiro inserted a token they had secured before heading towards the machine and then explained the controls. "Right so the aim of the game is to race against other cars that are controled by AI and be the first one to reach the finish line. The metal peddle on your right is the accelerator, you press that down to make you go faster, and the peddle on the left is the brake." He said before standing up as the timer started to count down from three. "Finally, place both hands on the wheel and just twist it left or right to turn the car."

"Ohhh that all sounds so complicated." Asia whimpered just as the timer reached zero and the word 'GO!' appeared on the screen before fading.

"Props to you Asia." Shiro whistled as he stared at the number on the screen. "For your first time...coming in second place is great." He praised the blonde and helped her out the seat. "So...what next?" And for the next hour or so, Asia and Shiro would go around the arcade playing most of the games they had to offer, Shiro made sure to keep Asia away from games like 'House of the Dead: 4' and other games of the same caliber. It was going well up until they ran out of tokens.

Asia pouted a little when Shiro they had ran out. "Awww...I kinda wanted to try out some more games." She said as both he and Asia were beginning to walk out of the arcade but stopped when a woman dressed in a maid outfit stopped in front of the two.

"Wow! That outfit is so cute!" She squeled and swooned over Asia who seemed a little overwhelmed. "Is this your boyfriend? Why don't you two get a picture together?" She said, gesturing towards Shiro and then the photobooth that was nearby.

"B-B-Boyfriend!" Asia stammered as her blush intensified. "We-We're just friends." She quickly added and then sheepishly poked her fingers together. "But I would like a commemorative picture." She sheepishly said and looked towards Shiro who smiled and then both were lead over to the booth where Asia was quickly whisked behind a curtain confusing Shiro.

After a few minutes of rustling, Asia stumbled out from behind the curtain wearing an Angelic outfit, with a skirt that was far too short and showed off her white panties and a pair of white feathered wings and halo above her head. "T-They took my clothes." She weakly said in shock as she tried to pull the skirt down so it covered her more.

"D-Don't worry Asia." Shiro said with a blush and averted his gaze from the Nun. "They'll give it back after we get the photo. Come on." He said before taking her hand and walked into the booth. Another ten minutes and both Shiro and Asia would be out of the Arcade and on their way back to the park, Asia holding a little stuffed toy that Shiro had bought with the tickets they had won, but they quickly stopped at a vending machine that was near the large water fountain.

"I had a lot of fun today." Asia said with a beaming smile as Shiro handed her a drink.

"Heh I'm glad." He replied as he went to pick up his own before dropping it and quickly grabbed his left shoulder, sucking in a breath of pain. "Dammit it." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"It's your wound from last night." Asia whispered as she stood behind Shiro and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah...it still stungs a little but it's nothing to be worried about." Shiro waved a dissmissive hand and smiled at Asia but she was having none of it as she simply grabbed his hand and dragged him to a nearby and slightly seculeded bench where she then sat him a stood behind him before placing both hands hovering over his shoulder. After a few seconds, a soft green glow eminatted from her hands and Shiro instantly felt his wounds heal...or well, Shiro felt the pain leave his body.

"Does your leg hurt too?" She asked him. Shiro simply nodded and Asia walked in front of him and repeated her actions with the same results. After the glow subsidded, Asia looked up at Shiro and smiled. "Is that better?" She asked him.

"Y-Yeah...in fact it feels better then before." Shiro said and jumpped to his feet before going through a series of kicks and punches. After he tapped his foot on the ground, he spun around and smiled at Asia. "Thanks for that Asia." After all that was said and done, Asia sat down next to Shiro and began telling him baout her life. How, as a baby, she was abandoned by her parents at a Church somewhere in Europe. The nuns had found her at the door since she wouldn't stop crying. Shiro listened intently up until she said that she was brannded a Heratic for healing someone who wasn't a man but instead a Devil, She was branded a Witch and was threatened to be burned at a stake, this got Shiro's blood boiling.

"They said anyone with my power was a Heratic so I had no choice but to run away." Asia finished her story and had a distant expression on her face. Shiro was silent and his hair was shadowing his face. He slowly stood up before walking over to a nearby piller and then slammed his hand into it's side, causing cracks to spiderweb around the impact area.

"I'm fucking pissed." Shiro growled animalistically. "What gives them the right to put you on a fucking podium like that and then to just to turn on you because you healed someone?" Shiro said quietly to himself before taking a deep breath and turned to face Asia, his facial expression softend when he saw her worried face. "I'm guessing that's when you joined up with the Fallen ones?" Shiro asked her after he calmed down a little, but the anger was still there.

"Yes...but I've never forgotten who I am." She replied with a sad smile. "I say my prayers ever night and try my best to live a good life...they're awlful people and they do such terrible and they say it's all in the name of God." She before lowering her head. Even though it was faint, Shiro could hear her voice breaking and her shoulders started to quiver a little. "This suffering...it must be a test to my faith but If I can overcome these trails...then someday I know that my hopes and dreams will come true."

"What are your dreams? If you don't mind me asking."

"I want...I want to make a lot of friends and have fun like today." She replied clutching the stuffed toy that Shiro got her close to her chest. "It's kind of silly actually."

"Bullshit." Shiro suddenly said and pushed himself of the piller and walked over to Asia. "I don't care what anybody says, I'm your friend Asia and anybody who says otherwise is nothing but a fool."

"I would like that but...but it's-" Asia started to say but Shiro cut her off harshly.

"It's what forbidden?" Shiro said with a slight glare. "Fuck that and fuck whoever fills your head with that crap. We're friends and that's the end of it...honestly I see you as a little sister." Shiro said and rubbed he back of his head slightly before freezing as chills ran down his spine and Asia expression suddenly turned fearful...and then he heard that voice. That damned sultry voice from before.

"Isn't that sweet."

Shiro spun on his feet and glared at the person who was standing on the water, wearing the same outfit from the time she murdered him. "Yuuma." Shiro grolwed and stood protectively in front of Asia.

"L-Lady Raynare..."

Shiro looked at Asia and then back to Yuuma or Raynare and scowled. "Oh right...she's a Fallen one and Yuuma was just a facade." Shiro said and took a step back, taking Asia with him. It's not that Shiro couldn't fight her...it was that he _didn't _want to fight her as he feared for Asia's safety however, he would fight if the need would arise.

"So the rumours about your 'downfall' are true." Raynare spoke with a sickly sweet smile. "You did become a Devil and I had such high hopes for you." She said before her eyes narrowed and she sent a caustic glare towards Asia. "Don't even try to run Asia."

"B-Be gone!" Asia yelled and stood behind Shiro. "I-I want no part of the evil you and the other Angels are up to. I'm sorry I lied but I didn't convince them, I ran away. I just couldn't stand it anymore."

"Don't apologise Asia." Shiro replied and took another step back. "I'm glad you did...you don't deserve to be around those Angel rejects anyways." Shiro told her with a slight smile before it turned back into a scowl and he faced Raynare. "What do you want with Asia Raynare?" He called out to her.

"Hmm...I'm not telling." She said and stuck out her tongue in a playful manner, using the same tone of voice she had when she was Yuuma. "But we could finish off what we started." She said and held out her hand.

"My thought's exactly." Shiro replied with a smirk and summond his sacred gear and turned back to Asia. "Quick, find a place to hide and take my phone. If things start to get hairy, call Rias and tell them what's happening okay." He told her and handed his phone to Asia, who took it and ran away to hide in a bush.

Raynare froze for a few seconds before bursting out laughing which angered Shiro slightly as it showed she wasn't taking him seriously. "Is that really all you have? It's nothing but a pathetic _**Twice critical**_. Coming up short as usual...it can only double your power temporarily." She explained when she saw Shiro's slightly confused expression. "You might as well be fighting me with sticks and stones." She said, waving a dismissive hand.

"Don't you know...sticks and stones can still break bones." Shiro retorted.

Raynare simply scoffed. "Word upstairs is that you're a Devil to watch out for. That your sacred gear was a force to be reckond with...that's why I put on the weak little girl act." She said before the current form of her was replaced with the Yuuma that Shiro was familiar with. "Oh please let me be your girlfriend." She repeated before turning back into Raynare and laughed. "Pathetic but it did the trick, you feel for it hook, line and sinker."

"Oh shut your mouth and fight." Shiro cut her off harshly and held up his fist. "Or are you scared this _**Twice critical**_ can kick your feathered ass."

"You're an idiot if you think that tiny thing can help you." Raynare responded and summoned a spear of light and pointed it at Shiro. "Give me the girl, take what's left of your dignity and run away like the little boy you are."

"You're the idiot here if you think that's gonna happen." Shiro responded and held his gauntlet covered fist up to his face, over his right and his left hand placed on the back of his arm. "Come on _**Twice critical**_, double my power. Let's show this bitch what we can do!" Shiro yelled as the gauntlet grew a bright green and a faint green aura enveloped his body and then he heard the same voice he's been hearing.

**[BOOST!]**

The voice called out from the gauntlet which made Shiro's eyebrows rise. _'So that's where you're coming from...' _He thought before smirking as he could feel strength flowing through him. "All right...now time for a test drive." Shiro before he had to quickly jump to the side to dodge a spear that Raynare threw at him before his eyes went wide as Raynare and thrown a second spear at him while he was still in the air. He had to quickly twist his body in the air to avoid being impaled a second time by her light spear. Once Shiro landed back on the ground, he growled lowly and looked up only to find Raynare gone. "Where the-"

_**[ABOVE!]**_

Shiro had no time to question the voice as he instantly backflipped away from the spot he once stood at and it was a good thing he did as, not a second after, a third spear of light impaled itself in the ground and Raynare then appeared besides, a sadistic smile on her face. "Oh I just love cat and mouse games like this." She said and twirled the light spear in her hand. "However...we need to end it now. I don't want to attract unwanted attention." She said and summond a secondary spear in her left hand.

Shiro scowled at her as he stayed crouched low to the ground before slowly standing and then pushed off the ground and speed towards Raynare and, when he was directly in her face, brought his left leg around in a roundhouse kick and aimed for her light spears. _'This is gonna sting a little...' _Shiro thought as Raynare seemed like she didn't have time to react as both spears suddenly shattered into pieces. Shiro didn't stop there and followed his kick through and brought his right heel around but Raynare simply summoned another spear and blocked him.

"You only beat Freed because he was cocky." She said with a smirk and placed her on Shiro's back. "I'm much more advanced then him." She said before Shiro felt a searing pain in his abdomen. He looked down to see a spear impaled in his stomach, the light power it was producing slowly burning his insides, but before Raynare could remove her hand, Shiro quickly reached out and grabbed her wrist and grinned evily.

"You're not...going anywhere." He said before pulling back his gauntlet covered fist as it was surrounded in a bright green glow and then punched forwards and slammed it into Raynare's cheek sending her flying away from him but she managed to stop her momentum with a beat of her wings. The spear in Shiro abdomen suddenly vanished leaving a gaping hole where it once was. Shiro clutched his stomach and fell to his knees before coughing up some blood. Suddenly, Shiro felt strength flowing back through him and the pain began to fade away. He turned his head to see Asia kneeling beside him, one hand pressed against his back and her other hand pressed against his stomach. "What the! Asia what are you doing?" Shiro asked her with a slight scowl.

"I'm healing you silly." She replied and refused to meet his gaze. Just as Shiro opened his mouth to speak, Raynare interrupted him.

"Asia be a good little girl and come with me." She said with a scowl. "Your healing power is far more rare and valuble then his pathetic sacred gear could ever be." She said and swept her arm out to the side.

"I knew it...you're only interested in me because of my power."

Raynare sighed and summoned a light spear that was much bigger then her previous ones. "How about this, if you come back with me I'll spare Shiro's pathetic life...how does that sound?"

"Fuck you bitch." Shiro spat and stood up. "Asia is staying right here." He said and ran at her once more but Raynare quickly flew up into the air before Shiro could reach her and then, when she was directly above him, threw her spear down directly behind him which generated a massive explosion when it made contact with the water sending Shiro flying through the air and into a stone pillar, his body folding around the pillar as his back made contact with it. Shiro landed on the floor with a dull thud and weakly pushed himself back to his feet just in time to see Raynare smirk at him as she wrapped her wings around Asia. Shiro's eyes went wide and he ran towards the two, his hand outstretched. "ASIA!" He yelled but he was too late as Raynare dissapeared, black feathers decsending from the sky.

Shiro collapsed to his knees and clenched his fists in anger before punching the floor. "Dammit...DAMMIT!" Shiro yelled in anger as tears began to form in his eyes. "Why couldn't I save her...I'm still too weak." He said silently to himself and gritted his teeth before he pushed himself to his feet and slolwy made his way out the water to where Asia and Raynare were where he then noticed something glinting on the ground. He bent down and picked up his necklace and stared at it for a few seconds before he tied it around his neck and looked back up with determained eyes. He was going to save Asia, with or without help.

_Back at the clubroom..._

"Shiro! What happened to you?" Rias asked as a soaking wet and bloody shirt Shiro walked through the door into the club room.

Shiro looked around the room before sighing to himself and walked up to Rias. "I was attacked by the Fallen Angel that killed me..." Shiro said while averting his gaze from Rias. He could tell that everyone was staring at him in shock, even Koneko had stopped eating her sweets to stare at him. "I was with Asia when I was attacked...I tried to defend against her but she still managed to take Asia...I couldn't protect her again."

Rias stared at Shiro with wide eyes before she silently sighed to herself. "I should've known this would happen." She said and walked around her desk before standing in front of Shiro, her hands on her hips. "Well what now?" She asked him with slight narrowed eyes. Shiro was silent as he stared back at Rias, his eyes telling her all she needed causing her to sigh once more and smile. "Normally I wouldn't allow you to even think about going after her...however, I get the feeling you would try with or without my permission." She said to him and placed a hand on his cheek. "Am I correct in saying that?"

"Yes...I want to save Asia. She doesn't deserve to be with those people." Shiro replied with a determained tone of voice and nodded. "But...I can't do it alone. I'm too weak and I'm just a shitty pawn." He said with a heavy sigh.

"Pawns are important Shiro." Rias replied, shaking her head. "Contrary to what you think, pawns are not the weakest piece in the game. Do you remember when I told you that all the pieces have certain attributes?"

"Yeah but...what can a pawn do?" Shiro asked her as he racked his brain trying to think of what a 'pawn' could do but he was coming up with nothing.

"In this chess game, 'pawns' have the ability to 'promote' as it were." She said and sat down on her desk. "If a pawn were to travel deep enough into enemy terratory, say the Fallen Angel's Church, they would be granted the ability to 'promote' into the other pieces apart from the 'King'." She explained and watched as Shiro gained a look of recognition.

"Say I could potentially gain all the attributes as the others."

"Exactly but only if the Master deems the place enemy terratory...which I already did." She smirked just as Akeno walked through the door. "But for now, let's talk about your Sacred gear." She said and crossed her legs, unknowingly or knowingly flashing Shiro with a glimpse of her lace black thong.

"Oh right." He nodded and swiftly summoned it. "Raynare called it a _**Twice critical**_, it doubles my power for a short time...and it's also where the voice has been coming from." He said and stared into the green gem on the back of his hand but it seemed like something was staring back at him. He swiftly shook his head to rid of that ominous feeling.

"Just feel. Any sacred gear works in direct correlation to the wielders feeling. In other words-" She started to say but Shiro swiftly cut her off.

"The stronger my emotions, the stronger it becomes right." Shiro said and clenched and unclenched his fist and wached Akeno walk over to Rias before whispering in her ear.

"I see..." She nodded before looking at Shiro then to Kiba and Koneko. "Me and Akeno have to take care of something. Kiba, Koneko, I want you two to provide back up for Shiro." She said before walking out with Akeno but paused and looked at Shiro. "Good luck...and don't die. Any of you."

"Got it!" All three of them nodded, both Kiba and Koneko and joined Shiro by his side. Rias spared one last glance before walking out of the room, the door slowly closing behind her. Shiro stood still for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and turned to face the others. "So...what's the plan?" He asked the two.

Kiba smirked and pulled out an architectural plan of the Church and laid it out on the table. "Right, the Church has a basement so the ritual will most likely take place there." Kiba said, pointing to the sketch that was beside the building. "The problem is, there's only one way to get down there and that's through a passage underneath the statue in the main building."

Shiro hold a finger to his chin in thought. "Hmm...no doubt there will be guards place there and we'll be detected when we step foot on the grounds so stealth is out of the question." He said before pointing to a narrow passage that lead from the mausoleum to the main Church building. "If we use the passage in he mausoleum there's a chance we could skip all the gaurds." He said and looked at Kiba who shook his head.

"Smart but...that passage has been blocked for years. Who knows how long it will take us to get through."

"Why don't we just go through the front." Koneko spoke up making Shiro look at her with a deadpan expression.

"Did you miss the part about there possibly being a fuck ton of guards."

"Koneko has a point actually." Kiba said as he thought on the matter. "If there is a ritual happening, they would most likely place the bulk of the forces where it's happening..." He started to say and slowly trailed off before sighing and rolling the plan back up.

"Well however it's happening, we should get a move on." Shiro said and punched his fist into his hand. "Alright...let's get Operation Flashpoint underway."

"Operation flashpoint..." Koneko parroted as she repeated the name Shiro made with a blank face. After a little more arguing, all three of them made their way to the church.

_With Rias and Akeno..._

"My my...this girl is really full of herself." Akeno said as she placed a hand on her cheek.

As soon as Akeno and Rias stepped out of the magic circle that teleported them to the forest surrounding the Church, they were instantly confronted with gothic lolita Fallen Angel by the name of Mittelt. Rias smirked before speaking. "Since you're out here...I can assume that you Fallen ones are worried about an attack."

"Worried?" Mittelt scoffed. "No, we're just in the middle of a super important ritual and we don't want you Devils interfering." She said to the two girls.

"Hate to tell you." Akeno spoke up, still wearing her smile. "But three of the younger Devils are already on their way there right now."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Mittelt screeched and began stamping her foot on the ground. "Rrragh! This is why I hate Devils. I just want to crush their stupid ugly Devil heads underneath my foot." She ranted and raved for a few more seconds before turning towards the two elder Devils. "Well let them do their worst, not that it won't be much as there are way more of us then there are of them." She smiled. "So why are you here? Planning some pathetic rescue attempt because if so, you'll have to deal with me. I may be little but I can pack a mean punch."

"We're planning nothing of the sort." Rias responded with a smile. "They're on their own...for now." She said with a sly smirk.

"Well...rescue or not it's obvious you're the leader of your group which means." Mittely smirked evily as a magic circle appeared behind the two. "If we kill you then the rest will fall apart. Sorry but I'm bringing friends to this tea party!" She said before spinning around and thrusted an open palm towards the magic circle causing it to grow and then fall to the floor, revealing two figures. One that was familiar to Rias and Akeno and one that wasn't.

"Good work Mittelt." The unfamiliar figure said. She was a tall and mature looking woman wearing a maroon, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes.

"Sad to say we meet again Lady Gremory." The other one said, this being Dohnaseek. "But your servant stuck his nose in where it doesn't belong." He said to the two ladies and held onto his fedora, covering half of his face with it.

"Oh goodie!" Akeno suddenly said and claspped her hands together. "The gang's all here."

Dohnaseek scowled slightly as he grew a pair of wings and so did the female. "It's clear you're here to obstruct the ritual and that...we cannot allow." He said before flying up into the air next to Mittelt...yet the other female stayed on the ground. "Kalawarner, what are you doing? Get up here now!" He yelled at the other female.

Kalawarner was silent for a few seconds before sighing to herself. "Good grief..." She said before her eyes snapped open and she glared at the two other Fallen Angels. "Mittelt, Dohnaseek...by order of Lord Azazel you are both to be taken into custody, along with Raynare, and then judged for your crimes of treason." She suddenly yelled, summoning a spear of light. "And if you resist, I have strict orders to terminate you myself."

Dohnaseek and Mittelt looked at Kalawarner and then to each other before they began laughing. Dohnaseek was the first to speak. "So you finally show your true colours Kalawarner."

"We had a feeling you weren't with us so we had an Exorcist shadow you and imagine our surprise when he comes back and tells us how you were contacted by Lord Shemhazai and then...well you know the rest." Mittelt shrugged her shoulders and then summoned her own light spear along with Dohnaseek. "Oh well...looks like we're going to have to kill you along with the Devils."

Kalawarner sighed and walked past Rias and Akeno before turning her attention to them. "Lady Gremory, I am not your enemy so may I ask for your assistance?" She asked the two Devils who were silent throughout the whole exchange.

Rias stared at Kalawarner as she tried to find any signs that she was lying but found nothing, it really did seem like she was on their side...to an extent of course. "Seems like we have no choice...Akeno, you're up."

"Already on it." Akeno replied and raised her hand in the air which caused black clouds to swirl around the sky, lightning arched between them, before a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and struck Akeno's body causing her to twitch and tremble in what looked like pleasure. Suddenly, all of her school uniform was shredded off her body and then replaced by a shrine maiden's outfit.

"NOT FAIR!" Mittelt yelled as she pointed her spear at Akeno. "I wasn't told we could wear outfits to this party." Akeno simply smirked and went through a series of handsigns before raising both arms in the air and created multiple red-magic circles before scattering them around the area and created a barrier that trapped them all inside it.

"Catching my pray in a cage makes me so hot." Akeno said with a blush, lightning sparking from her fingers and then licked her lips. "I can't wait to watch you writhe around in pain. I hope you're into S&M." She said to Mittelt and Dohnaseek before taking her place besides Kalawarner.

"You're finished." Rias stated with confidence.

"Heh you really think so?" Dohnaseek laughed. "The ritual is almost finished and once it's complete, not even you can stand against out might."

_Back with Shiro, Kiba and Koneko..._

"Damn do you guys feel that pressure." Shiro said as the three of them hid behind some trees. Before they made their way onto Church grounds, Shiro felt an immense pressure coming from the forest and it was similar to Rias'. When he asked Kiba, the blonde knight told him that they were creating an opening for the group to make it without being noticed which seemed to of worked.

"Yeah...there must be tons of Priests in there." Kiba nodded and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I'm glad that Rias agreed to this...It's a good thing I didn't come on my own." Shiro said with a sigh before pushing himself of the tree he was hiding behind and walked towards the front door, soon followed by Kiba and Koneko. "You two ready for this?" Shiro asked. Kiba nodded to him and Koneko responded by raising her leg and then kicked the doors open, almost knocking the old wooden doors off their hinges.

All three walked inside and looked around the room. It was a standard looking Church, pews lining the floors but all the statues were missng their heads and the cross at the end of the room was snapped in half. They all froze when they heard clapping and when Freed walked out of the shadows, wearing a bandage across his nose. "Well well...it seems we met again. I bet I'm a sight for sore eyes." He said and stood in front of the broken cross.

"Hardly." Shiro replied with a shrug of his shoulder. "I was kinda hoping you were dead."

Freed scowled at Shiro and pulled out his weapons. "Let's skip the chit chat and get straight into the action." Freed yelled and went to rush at the group and had to stop and cut across the air as Koneko had picked up one of the pews and tossed it at him. "You're pretty strong for a runt."

"Suck it..." Koneko replied with a monotone voice and threw pew after pew at Freed who had to swiftly run around to dodge them all. He did stop to cut one in half only to swiftly raise his sword once again to block an incoming punch from Shiro who had ran behind the pew and used it as cover. Shiro then jumpped away as Freed raised his gun to Shiro's head, narrowly dodging a bullet. That's when Kiba descended from the ceiling and engaged in a sword fight with Freed.

Kiba dipped and dodged all around Freed, periodically going in for sword swipes, before finally locking blades with the Priest. "You know, you're pretty quick."

"Heh, you're not too bad yourself." Freed said before rasing his gun at Kiba's head. "That only makes me want to kill you even more." He said before firing a shot at the blonde knight who had to back-flip away.

"All right then...if you're getting serious about this then I will too." Kiba said before the blade of his sword turned completely black and it even seemed like the light around the blade was getting pulled into the sword. Both Kiba and Freed rushed at each other and locked swords but black lines shot out of Kiba's sword and wrapped around Freed's lightsword, almost as if it was being devoured.

"What the hell is this shit?"

"The holy-eraser. It's a sword of darkness that devours light." Kiba said as his sword continued to devour the light until it was no more.

"Please you think this makes me afraid of you." Freed yelled before seperating from Kiba and then raised his gun before firing multiple shots at Kiba.

"Shiro! You're up!" Kiba yelled as he blocked, parried, deflected and dodged Freed's shots. Shiro nodded and raised his sacred gear before it called out.

**[BOOST!]**

It yelled, filling Shiro with a surge of power. Shiro then promoted into a 'rook' and charged at Freed, who then turned and focused all his shots at the silver haired teen but each bullet was deflected off of magic circles that appeared in front of his body. "Nice try but the Rook is a tank. It's defense is unbeatable, you could say it's an immovable object." Shiro said before sliding his foot across the ground and pulled his fist back. "Not to mention...it's hit with the force of a TRUCK!" He yelled before slamming his fist into Freed's nose breaking it once more. "Damn that felt good."

The result of Shiro's punch sent Freed flying into a pile of pews, rendering him unconscious. All three of them walked up to Freed's body and stared at him for a few seconds before Freed's body twitched and his hand pulled something of his jacket and tossed it on the ground. "I'll be damned if I die to a bunch of bastard Devils." He said before there was a blinding flash of light and then Freed was gone.

"Dammit...he got away again." Shiro said with a scowl before walking over to the broken cross and began examining the concreate that the cross stood atop before turning to Kiba. "You said there was a passage...how do we access it?" He asked Kiba who shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"Over here." They both turned to Koneko who had procceded to kick over a cabinet to reveal a stairway down to the basement. Shiro looked between Koneko and Kiba before nodding and sprinted down the stairs. On the way down, they had to deal with a few Stray Exorcists that were standing guard but the group soon made their way down into the ritual room.

"Come on in Devils...the party is just getting started." Raynare said as she stood atop a stage with Asia, wearing a white nightie, chained to a black cross with green lights adorning it.

"ASIA!" Shiro yelled out to her which made Asia raise her head weakly. Shiro clenched his teeth and went to charge towards them but stopped as he saw Raynare toss a spear of light towards them. "Shit!" He yelled and jumped back in time to dodge the spear as it exploaded against the ground. "Dammit...we won't be able to get close enough." Shiro said before going wide eyed as Asia began screaming in pain, greenish-black energy began arching all around her. "What are you doing to her?"

"That's it..." He heard Kiba say with worry. "They are after her sacred gear."

"Wait what does that mean?" Shiro asked Kiba as panic began to arise in his body.

"Taking someones sacred gear like this...is equivalent to killing them." Kiba replied, shaking his head in sorrow. "I'm sorry Shiro."

Shiro's eyes went wide as he slowly turned to look at Asia as she had stopped screaming and a green light that was reminiscent to whenever she used her healing power flew out of her body and into the air. "No..." Shiro breathed as he watched Asia's head fall limp.

"Finally..._**Twilight healing **_is now mine to control." Raynare said as she held her hands out towards the light.

Shiro watched this before he grit his teeth and bent his legs, a light blue magic circle appeared underneath him and lighting started to arch across his body, and then launched himself towards Raynare. He managed to vanish from sight only to reappear, with his fist pulled back, behind Raynare. "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH THAT YOU BITCH!"

* * *

**So remember when I said don't be surprised if I disappear for a while -_-...well I got my motivation back for writing :D!**

**But yeah...the reason why I disappear is because of my motivation which sometimes vanishes and then comes back a few days/weeks/months later...review time I guess..**

**Septorex101: As I stated in LoaDS, Shiro will have a reasonable reaction to his Mother and again, the reason why will be revealed at a later chapter (mainly the Excaliber arc) so please be patient.**

**Until next chapter...stay well, stay true...**

**BYE BYE~**


	5. Chapter 5

[Flashback]

**[Spirit speech]**

**['Spirit thought']**

_**Sacred gear names and time skips  
**_

**Attack names  
**

'_Thought_'

_Other_

**I don't own Highschool DxD ****nor do I own any references I may use. ****That goes to Ishibumi Ichiei nor do I own any references I may use. I only own Shiro.**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH THAT YOU BITCH!" Shiro yelled as he reappeared from his sudden disappearance behind Raynare, coated in lightning and his fist pulled back. He threw his fist towards Raynare who simply flapped her wings, swiflty closing her hands around Asia's now removed sacred gear and hovered in the air.

Raynare didn't seem to take any notice of Shiro after that as she seemed to be more focused on the **_Twilight healing _**in her hands. "Ahhh I've been lusting after this power for years." Raynare cooed as she examined the rings. "Those wretches that made my life as an underling a living Hell will regret messing with me now." She said before placing both hands over her heart and absorbed the rings, shivering in pleasure as a warm energy washed over her.

Shiro blocked her out after she absorbed the sacred gear in favour of trying to release Asia from her shackles. _'Dammit...I could save her again and on top of all that...that bitch has Asia's sacred gear.' _Shiro thought as he yanked as hard as he could against the chains but they didn't budge. It seemed like they were bound by magic, magic that was then bound to Raynare which meant that in order to release Asia, Shiro would have to make Raynare do it.

He hopped of the cross and onto the floor before turning to look behind him as he heard the sound of combat going on. He saw that both Koneko and Kiba were engaged in a free for all against all the Stray Exorcists that Shiro had managed to circumvent thanks to that spell he had managed to use. _'What even was that spell? Was it teleportation or did I move super fast like Kiba can?' _He thought before ducking under a sword swing from an Exorcist that made his way up on the stage. "Bastard...can't you see." Shiro said as he clenched his fist and activated his sacred gear's power doubling his power once more, he didn't know how long the boost lasted so he had to be quick. "I'M BUSY!" He yelled and uppercutted the Exorcist in the chin sending him flying into the air and then bouncing down the stairs before finally tumbling into other Exorcists and knocked them over like human bowling pins.

He then turned to face Raynare when he heard slow and mocking clapping coming from her. "Wow...you deserve a reward for coming this far." She said before snapping her fingers. Shiro quickly turned to Asia and caught her just before she fell to the ground as he heard her chains snap suddenly.

"Asia...come on, open your eyes please." He said and slowly lowered her to the ground. "It's me...Shiro."

Asia's head slowly turned towards Shiro and her eyes weakly fluttered open. "Sh-Shiro...you came." She said, hope appearing in her pale coloured face.

"Of course I did." He replied, tears seemingly forming in the corners of his eyes as he watched his friend slowly dying in his arms. "I need you to stay strong for just a little while longer." He asked her to which she weakly nodded.

"Go ahead and take her." He heard Raynare say as she walked up behind him, he could also feel light power behind him which means she has a light spear ready in her hands. "She's served her purpose." Raynare told Shiro as she smirked lustfully and sadistically. Shiro didn't respond to her taunts, he didn't even bother to face her. "Tch." Raynare clicked her tongue. "Well at least there's a bright side to all this...you get to die together." Raynare said and raised her spear before stabbing it down into an empty spot. "What!"

"I can't believe...I ever went on that date." Shiro said from behind her, carrying Asia in his arms. "But there was a bright side...if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have met Rias and the other, I wouldn't of met Asia and I wouldn't of been able to see your true colours." He said before jumping off the platform and landed crouched on the ground below and set off into a jog through the path that Koneko and Kiba had cleared. "Thanks for the help you two." Shiro said as he passed the two.

Shiro had to duck and dodge sword swipes and bullets from Exorcists that managed to get past Kiba and Koneko but Shiro wasn't just going to dodge them. Any Exorcist that made their way in front of Shiro's path earned a boot to either their stomach or, if he could reach, their face which successfuly knocked them out. Shiro paused just when he reached the exit, sparing one last glare towards Raynare which almost seemed to challange her to come face him. "Guys...after this I promise you won't have to bail me out of anything ever again...don't die on me ya here." He yelled before running up the stairs to the main Church hall where he laid Asia down on one of the pews that weren't broken or flipped over.

He grabbed Asia's hand and helled it tightly. "Hey...hang in there Asia. It's almost over." He spoke softly to her but he knew that she wasn't going to last long. The colour had all but drained from her face and she felt cold to the touch. _'Shit shit shit shit!' _Shiro mentally yelled as he knocked his forehead against Asia's hand, which then moved to his cheek causing him to look at her.

"Even though...it wasn't for a long time." Asia weakly stated. "I feel...so blessed to have made a friend like you Shiro." She said and turned her head towards him and smiled tearfully. "When...When I was with you...it almost felt as if...I had a big brother."

"Stop talking Asia." Shiro shook his head as tears properly formed in his eyes. "Save your strength...once we get out of here you can call me your brother as much as you like." He told her, speaking soft words of comfort in Asia's final moments. "Hell, I'll have to introduce you to my friends. They my seem like a bunch of perverted idiots since they are but once you get past all that...they're really great guys." He said to her which caused her to smile softly.

"That sounds...like a wonderful idea." She replied as her eyes slowly started to flutter shut, the last reminents of her life fading away. "I wish...I wish things could've been different...I wish I could've grown up here...gone to your school."

"You can Asia and you will...even if...even if...dammit all." Shiro tried to say something, anything, but nothing came out except small hiccups as his throat tightend and tears fell from his eyes.

"I never...wanted to make you cry Shiro." He heard Asia say as her hand slowly slid off his cheek and then dropped limp against the pew.

Shiro stared at Asia's unmoving body before his hands slowly balled into fists and his teeth clenched together. "Dammit...dammit...DAMMIT!" He yelled, raising his head and roared towards the Heavens. "DAMN YOU TO FUCKING HELL! THIS IS YOUR DOING ISN'T IT!" He yelled. Shiro didn't know why he was yelling but he wanted to, he needed to release his anger to something or even someone. "YOU GAVE HER THE SACRED GEAR RIGHT? THAT MEANS YOU GAVE HER A PURPOSE SO WHY TAKE HER AWAY?" Shiro roared in anger which was all directed towards the sky, towards God himself. "SO GIVE HER BACK DAMMIT. GIVE HER BACK BEFORE I CLAW MY WAY THROUGH HEAVEN AND FORCE YOU TO!"

"A Demon threatening God in a Church?" And just like that, Shiro stopped roaring and his blood turned ice-cold as he heard Raynare's voice. "What an outrageous preposal." She said, her legs crossed and resting her cheek in her hand.

Shiro slowly stood up, gently laying Asia down, and wiped his eyes on his sleeve before facing Raynare with a caustic glare. "You." He spat and then his eyes glanced over a deep cut she had an her upper arm. She seemed to notice this as she smirked and pushed her arm forwards.

"I got this from that rabid knight downstairs." She said and ran a slender finger over it and got it covered in blood.

"You better not have done anything to them." Shiro's tone dripped with venom as he watched her had get enveloped in a light green glow making Shiro scowl. "You don't deserve that power." He spat but Raynare simply smirked and continued onwards, the cut soon disappearing leaving no trace. Not even a scar.

"Amazing isn't it." She said and raised her arm and twisted it. "The power to heal any wound instantly...yes, a perfect gift for those who don't have the devine protection." She before clasping her hands together like she was praying. "Oh Lord Azazel, Oh Lord Shemhazai! I am ready to do your biding." She said, gaining a light blush.

"Oh give it a rest." Shiro spoke, his hair shadowing his eyes. "You really do like hearing yourself speak don't you? You psychotic and sadistic bitch. Asia would've never used that power for her own gains...all she wanted to do was help people. She didn't deserve this shit." He spat before glaring at her, his ice-blue eyes seemed to freeze her blood like the colour they represented.

"Unfourtunetly," Raynare started to say, seemingly unfazed by Shiro's gaze. "for those with the sacred gears, this is their destiny."

"Oh cut the bullshit." Shiro sighed and resummoned his sacred gear without realising. "All this happened because of the damn Church. They put her up on a pedastool, she did what they wanted and healed people and when she healed someone, they turned on her like a pack of rabid wolves." He said and raised his fist towards Raynare.

"Now you see why that death is a sacred gear wielder's destiny." Raynare sighed and shook her head. "Even if they use their power for good, they will be seen as different and tortured out of fear. Have you ever heard anything more absurd? But then again, that's just how humans are. They don't have the capacity to accept anything or anyone that's different."

"That wouldn't have happened." Shiro retorted. "I would protected her." He said.

Raynare slowly blinked at him before throwing her head back in laughter. "She's dead. Stone. Cold. Dead and you're bitching about protecting her? Do you realise how psychotic you sound."

"Yeah you're right. She is dead but she won't be for long." Shiro smirked at her in his own sadistic way. "If I was revived then why can't she? All I gotta do is rip her sacred gear back from your cold dead corpse!" He yelled as his emotions skyrocketed and resonated with his sacred gear which began to vibrate violently and a green glow enveloped it and a crimson red aura wrapped around his body.

**[DRAGON BOOST!] **

The voice yelled as his power skyrocketted, shocking Raynare. _'What the hell! What's this power? His sacred gear shouldn't be able to produce this much power.' _She thought and flapped into the air before summoning a spear of light. "If you want it then come get it Shiro!" She yelled and threw her spear towards Shiro who swiftly dodged it and then charged at her when she landed on the ground.

Shiro threw a right cross towards her but Raynare swiftly dodged it only to be then met with Shiro's left heel as he carried his moment from his missed punch and followed through with a left heel kick. Raynare leaned her head back and flipped away from the silver haired teen as there was another burst of power that came from the gauntlet.

Raynare scowled and spread her arms wide summoning multiple spears before throwing her arms forwards and sent the spears flying towards Shiro. Shiro raised his left arm and swiftly drew a magic circle which sent out a wave of flames, destroying all the spears of light. He then crouched and leapt towards Raynare where he managed to jump past her and spun his body in the air, bring his right leg around and aimed an overhead kick at the Fallen Angel. Raynare wasn't going to let Shiro get an easy hit on her as she summoned two spears and crossed them together to block Shiro's kick. However, the combined force between Shiro's kick and the power he was getting from his sacred gear proved to be too much a force for the spears to handle as they both shattered and Shiro's foot connected with her face sending her plummeting to the pile of pews and crashed through them.

Shiro landed on the ground and stumbled a little before he stood up straight and watched and waited for Raynare to emerge from the pile. After a few seconds, he felt a pressure behind him causing him to swiftly turn around only to be met with two spears of light that pierced his legs, causing him to scream in pain. "AHHHHHHH!" He screamed as steam wafted up from his wounds.

"How does it feel?" Raynare yelled, a sadistic smile crossing her face. "Light is toxic to you Devils, it burns you from within and it's said to be the worst pain imaginable." She cackled like a maniac.

"Please." Shiro spat as he grabbed both of the spears. "This. Is. NOTHING!" He yelled and ripped the spears out from his legs before crushing them in both his hands and then stumbled as he now had a hole in each of his legs. "Nothing compared to what Asia went through."

"Oh right." Raynare as she suddenly remembered something that made her smile sadistically. "You should've heard what she was saying before the ritual. She was saying 'I'm not afraid. I have faith that Shiro will come rescue me' She said it was absolutely pathetic." Raynare said and began cackling. "But other then that...I have to say I'm impressed with you Shiro." She stopped laughing to smirk at Shiro. "A lower class Devil like yourself lasting this long against a Fallen Angel but our time must come to an end now."

"Yeah...yeah you're right." Shiro agreed and a manic smile crossed his face. "It's time for you to die Raynare." Shiro said as his Devil wings sprouted from his back and his legs stopped trembling and all signs of pain caused by the light spears just vanished, another burst of power came from the gauntlet which made Raynare's eyes go wide in horror.

"What...What is going on?" She questioned as Shiro began to stalk towards her. "How the fuck are you still standing let alone walking? That light should be eating at you from the inside. You should be writhing in pain, you don't have the power to temper light." She yelled and summoned another spear of light and made it bigger then the others.

"Like I said. That was nothing compared to the pain you put Asia through." Shiro said as he stalked closer to her. "I'll fight through any and all pain just to take you DOWN!" Shiro yelled and raised his sacred gear into the air as the gem grew bright. After a few seconds and a flash of green light, Shiro's sacred gear had changed form to look more like a dragon's claw and covered most of his lower arm with two yellow spikes jutting out.

"I-Impossible! That energy wave is at least second level..." Raynare as fear began to take over her body. She took a step back before swiftly turning and flapped into the air only to be blocked by Shiro, who's leg was pulled back.

"TAKE THIS!" He yelled and slammed his foot in her face sending her plummeting towards the ground but Shiro wasn't done as, with one swift flap of his wings, he was sent flying towards her where he then slammed his fist in her stomach. "**DRAGOON CRUSHING FANG!**" He yelled as Raynare was slammed into the ground which created a small crater and knocked Raynare out cold. "Game...over...Raynare." He said, breathing heavily, before he slowly started to fall to the ground but was swiflty caught by someone. When he looked over he smiled when he saw that Kiba and placed his arm over his shoulder. "What took you so long...pretty boy?" Shiro asked Kiba and lightly punched him in his shoulder.

"Sorry but...Rias ordered us to stay back." Kiba replied and slowly helped him out of the crater.

"Wait really?"

"Really." Rias said causing Shiro's head to snap towards the enterance of the basement, alongside her was a woman that Shiro had never seen before. "After I had finished my buisness outside, I made my way to the basement just in time to see Kiba and Koneko engaged in a free for all against a horde of Exorcists." She explained as the mature looking woman stalked over to the crater and walked into it and walked over to Raynare before reaching down and grabbed a feather off her wing.

"My buisness is concluded here." She said, Shiro's eyes went wide as he saw wings of a Fallen Angel sprout from her back. "I will now report to Lord Azazel about the ritual that took place. You Devils will not be repremanded in any way as it was Fallen Angels who made the first move...does that sound adequate enough Lady Gremory?" The woman asked and turned towards Rias who closed her eyes and nodded.

"W-Wait...who is she?" Shiro asked and pointed towards the Fallen Angle who turned towards him and smilied in a sultry way.

"My my...aren't you a cute one." She spoke before flying into the air. "My name is Kalawarner and you needen't worry, I'm not an enemy." She said before disappearing in a plume of black feathers. Shiro stared at the spot Kalawarner was before he shook his head and looked back at Rias.

"So what now?" He asked. Rias smirked and gestured to Raynare's unconcious body and then began walking over to her.

"Now we wake this one up." She said just as Akeno appeared out of nowhere and stood next to Rias. "Oh Akeno...do you mind?"

"Not at all." She said with a sweet smile before raising her hand into the air and a blue magic circle appeared in the air before dumping nearly a gallon of water on her body. The result was Raynare coughing and sputtering up water. "You must be Raynare." Rias said as she stood over Raynare's body, who slowly dragged herself out of the hole. "I am Rias Gremory, the next head of the House of Gremory."

Raynare suddenly froze as she was now face to face with Rias. "G-Gremory? You've got to be kidding me."

"I hear you've been taking oh so good care of my servant but it's a shame we don't have time to chat." Rias said before pulling out two black feathers and dropped them before her. "But I think it's time to join your friends I disposed of earlier." Rias said with a sly smirk. "They were rather rude...even towards one of their own kind, the one known as Kalawarner sends her regards." Rias told Raynare. Shiro took great joy in seeing her expression drop in horror as she realised she was on her own.

"So she killed them huh..." Shiro said and pushed himself of Kiba's shoulder who nodded.

"Rias' fuse may be long but when push comes to shove, she lives up to her title of 'Empress of annihilation'."

"Damn...didn't know she had a title like that." Shiro whistled in amazment which made Rias look over to him and smiled before her eyes went wide in shock.

"Look at that...I didn't notice that your sacred gear had changed." She said, a wave of knowing washed over her.

"Yeah...I followed your advice and let my emotions run wild and then it just...changed." Shiro said and looked at his new guantlet.

"It's called a 'red dragon' which...makes a lot of sense actually." Rias nodded before turning to Raynare. "Do you see this? You weren't defeated by a _**Twice critical **_sacred gear so don't feel too bad."

"What?" Raynare asked as she slowly sat up.

"The one Shiro has automatically doubles it's user power every ten seconds." She explained with a smirk. "Allowing them to trancend both God and Satan at will. It's one of the thirteen Longinus. The strongest level of the Red Dragon Emperor is called _**Boosted gear**_." Rias said before silence washed over everyone present, allowing what she just said to sink in. "The one downfall is that it takes a while for it to power up...the only reason he was able to beat you is because you took more time in taunting him then fighting him."

"Okay ow." Shiro said with a deadpan before his expression turned sour and his blood ran cold.

"Sh-Shiro please..." Raynare weakly said as she was now Yuuma. "I-I'm sorry. I know I said some mean things but you have to understand I didn't have a choice." She pleaded, tears welling up in her eyes. "I had to fulfill my role as a Fallen Angel." She told Shiro. Shiro remained silent as Raynare continued to spin her web of lies. "If-If I didn't care about you...would I still be wearing your gift?" She said, holding up her hand that had the bracelet Shiro bought for her.

After a few seconds of nothing from Shiro, he slowly began to walk over to her. When he reached her, he crouched down in front of her and took a hold of her hand. Hope washed over Raynare as she thought Shiro was sparing her life. "Raynare...you don't deserve this." Shiro suddenly said before he ripped the bracelet of and turned his back to her and walked back over to the others. "You've spun your web too much now...this is good bye." He said and spared her one last cold gaze. "Forever...Rias. Please." Shiro said and shook his head. "If I did it...she would suffer longer then she would need to."

Rias looked over to Shiro in understanding before walking up to Raynare, who's faced warped into a murderous expression. "You've toyed with my Servant's emotions for too long now." Rias said and gathered a ball of destruction in her hand. "Be gone." She said and thrusted her hand towards Raynare who managed to get one last curse out before she became nothing but feathers that fluttered all around.

Shiro held out his hand and caught one of the feathers and stared at it for a few seconds before closing his hand around it, snapping the fragile thing in two, before scoffing. "I can't believe I feel for her twisted words...but as I said...if it wasn't for her." Shiro spoke up which caused everyone to stare. "I never would've become one of you guys."

"Shiro." He heard Rias call to him so he turned to see her smiling and holding Asia's sacred gear in her hands. "These are beautiful...shall we return them?" She asked and held out her hand to Shiro.

"Yeah...it won't do much." He said, taking the rings and walked over to Asia's corpse and placed them on her middle fingers. "We were...I was too late." He said and held one of Asia's hands. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for...you did your best Shiro and nobody is placing blame, especially not Asia." Rias said as she walked up to Shiro and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before leaning down next to him. "Now...this may not make any sense but do you know what this is?" She asked him, holding a 'bishop' chess piece in her hand.

"Yeah...it's a 'bishop'." He nodded to her and went to open his mouth to say something else but realisation washed over him. "Wait...is that."

"Yes...this is an Evil Piece." Rias nodded to him and gently moved him out of her way so she could place the chess piece on Asia's chest. "The timing is perfect. I could use a good clergymen." Rias said before standing up and took a few steps back. Joy washed over Shiro's face as Rias went through her ritual to revive Asia. "In the name of Rias Gremory, I call to Asia Argento. Hear my command, return thy soul from the shadows of death to the Human realm. Rise once more as my Demon servant. Rejoice as you have been given new life! Wake as my healer and clergymen." Rias spoke as a soft red glow washed over Asia's body and the chess piece sank into her.

After a few seconds of nothing, Shiro thought that it didn't work but his eyes went wide in joy as Asia's chest started to slowly rise and fall once again and then her eyes fluttered open. "Y-You're alive!" Shiro said, almost in disbelief.

"I don't usually make a habit of reviving the dead but her ability will prove useful." Rias said as Asia slowly sat up and looked around. "From here on you are her protector...you are the senior Devil after all."

"I'm more then her protector Rias." Shiro suddenly said as he pulled Asia into a comforting hug. "I'm her pseudo-big brother...right."

Asia seemed more then a little stunned before smiling brightly and sunk into Shiro's hug. "That's right...big brother." She repeated and hiccuped in joy. Each one of Rias' servants watched with varrying emounts of joy as they watched the two now psuedo-siblings cry joyously into each others arms. After a good few minutes, both parties stopped crying and then stood up before Asia's eyes glanced down to Shiro's legs. "Shiro your legs!"

"Huh?" He tilted his head before glancing down and then rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner. "Oh right...I got these when fighting Raynare." He explained before Asia lead him to a pew, sat him down and then knelt down before she started to heal them completely. After she was finished healing Shiro, she turned towards the others and then walked over to each of them and healed their wounds.

"Thank you Asia." Rias said as the small cut she had gained on her leg vanished. "You're fitting in already." She said with a smile before turning to Akeno who nodded and created a teleportation circle that, most likely, lead to the club room. "This circle will take you back to your respective homes." Rias said before glancing over to Asia. "But I'll need you to come with me Asia. There's a few things I need to get sorted out."

"O-Oh okay." Asia nodded before stepping into the magic circle along with everybody else.

"Guess I'll see you all tomorrow." Shiro said as his vision was engulfed in a bright flash of light and then, when his vision cleared, he was back in his bed room where he procedded to flop down on his bed. He slowly started to close his eyes and drift off into sleep until he heard something tapping at his window. He ignored it, thinking it was just a bird, but it persisted causing his patience to slowly wear out and then it all faded when he heard a familiar sound.

_Nyyyyyyyyya~_

The sound of a cat whining. Shiro instantly hopped out of bed, walked over to his window and drew the curtains before smiling softly as he saw Nanako pawing at his window. "Hey girl." He said and opened the window allowing her enterance. "So you did remember the way back." Shiro said and laid back down on his bed and rolled onto his back where Nanako then hopped onto his bed and then walked onto his chest before laying down, soft purring coming from her as Shiro scratched her behind her ears.

Soon, Shiro fell asleep but soon woke up to a completely black room. "Uhhh I don't remember my room being this dark." He said before recoiling in surprise as his voice echoed all around him. "Oh great...I'm dreaming." Shiro said as he started 'walking' around but it was more like floating then anything. Shiro floated around for...for however long. The concept of time seemed to be lost on his as everything looked the same. Just a pitch black void of nothing. "Well this is fun." Shiro said with a deadpan as he was laid on his back and floated on the none-existant current.

Just then, everything seemed to get warmer and warmer and the void slowly started to turn a deep shade of red, like it was starting to catch fire. Shiro flipped over to his feet and began looking around before his eyes went wide as they landed on the colossal creature in front of him. It was a large red Western Dragon, with a long neck and green eyes. The dragon also has red and golden spikes throughout his body.

**[So...we finally meet face to face after all this time.] **The dragons booming voice was one that Shiro recognised as the voice that came from his gauntlet.

"You-You're the voice that I hear in my head...the one that comes from the boosted gear." Shiro stammered out as he floated up so he was face to face with the titan.

**[Indeed.] **The Dragon nodded. **[I am-] **Shiro tilted his head in confusion as the Dragon's voice cut off when he tried to speak his name. The Dragon stared at Shiro before he huffed out smoke, what Shiro assumed was a sigh, before looking Shiro in his eyes. **[It seems the seal has yet to be fully broken...you are not yet ready to hear my name Shiro.] **The Dragon said, carrying an air of familiarity.

Shiro's eyes went wide as he heard the Dragon say his name like he had known him for his whole life. "H-How do you know my name red-one?" He asked, chosing the name red-one for the time being.

The Dragon snorted once more and shook his head. **[That damnable name...] **The Dragon mumbled. **[I've been with you ever since you were but a babe in your Mother's arms.] **The Dragon explained before he swiftly raised his head and began looking from side to side and smirked. **[Seems like our time is up young whelp.] **The Dragon smirked before raising a clawed finger to Shiro's chest and placed it over his heart. **[Keep progessing this way...and I have no doubt you will learn my name.] **The Dragon said before flicking Shiro sending him flying back into the void.

Shrio soon woke with a jolt, which also sent Nanako tumbling off his chest. Shiro sat in his bed, breathing heavily before quickly looking at his right hand and raised it up infront of him. "H-Hey red-one." Shiro called out but recived no answer making his eyebrow twitch. "Oh so now you ignore me." He yelled out but swiftly went silent as Nanako mewled loudly at him, most likely annoyed that she was roughly removed from her sleeping spot. Shiro looked down at Nanako and leaned down so he could run his hand along her body. "Sorry about that Nanako." Shiro said and looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was only six A.M.

"You hungry girl?" He asked her and hopped off his bed to which Nanako responded with hoping back on his bed and then leapt onto his shoulder, he winced as she had to dig her claws into his shoulder but she swiftly retracted them when she found a comfortable postion, her head resting on Shiro's left shoudler and her back end resting on his right as her body was pressed tightly against his neck.

_Nya~_

She mewled and began nuzzling Shiro causing him to laugh lightly. "So the usual...bacon and sasauges?" He asked her to which she mewled happily. Back when Shiro first met Nanako, they didn't have any cat food on hand so Shiro decided to make up what ever he could find which slowly turned into her favourite meal which was bacon, with no fat, and sasauges. Sliding down the banister, Shiro hopped off and walked into the kitchen, where Nanako leapt off his shoulder and onto the counter top and then stretched her body.

Shiro went about setting up the ingredients to make him and Nanako some food and by the time he had finished cooking and eating it would be half-six so Shiro walked back up stairs, leaving Nanako to continue eating, and then came back down the stairs a few minutes later dressed in fresh clothes. "See you later Nanako."

_Nyaaaaa~_

"Love you too." He laughed as he walked out his house and headed to school. On the way there, Shiro continuesly tried to contact Red-one but had no effect as the dragon in his gauntlet was now silent. _'Man...that was the weirdest dream I've had...and why the hell has he gone silent?' _Shiro thought as he walked to school. He managed to reach the shool grounds an hour early. He looked around and saw other students who were either members of school clubs or student council memebers. He made his way to the old school building and headed straight for the meeting room. "What up, it's your one and only pawn...for." Shiro called into the room as he opened the door. He was midly surprised to see Rias there, writing something, before she looked where Shiro noticed her wearing reed glasses. "I didn't know you had bad eyesight." Shiro said as he sat down on one of the sofas.

"Hmm?" She tilted her head in confusion before crossing her eyes and smiled. "No no. These help me concentrate, I'm writing up my report of last nights events." Rias said as she stood up, took off the glasses and clicked them shut before walking over to the other sofa and sat down on it. "Tea?" She asked Shiro and created a small red circle and conjured up a tea pot and some cups and poured each other a cup.

"Thanks...those glasses look sexy on you by the way." Shiro said as he took a sip of his tea and winced as the scorching liquid travelled down his throat.

"O-Oh! Thank you." Rias replied with a light blush and a cough.

"So...I have a question." Shiro said after a few seconds of silence. "About your Evil pieces. Are all the pieces present?" He asked her to which she nodded. "So that means you can have seven other pawns like me." Shiro said with a nod and a smile. "I can't wait till you get more servants."

"Oh? What's with the eagerness?" Rias asked with smile.

"Not much. Just that it will be cool to see what others you will recruit." Shiro replied and took another sip of his tea.

Rias smiled at him before placing her tea cup on the plate she had. "You're the only pawn I'll ever need Shiro." She said before standing up and walking over to him, running her hand across the back of the sofa before standing behind Shiro. "When a human becomes a Devil the number of Evil pieces they consume vary. It all depends on what abilities the Human in question have." She explained before wrapping her arms around Shiro and rested her head on his shoulder. "For you, the pieces I had on hand were one 'rook', one 'knight, one 'bishop' and eight 'pawns' so that is what I had to chose from." Rias told him. "After I knew that I wanted to bring you back as my Devil servant. I decided to use all eight of my 'pawns' to bring you back."

"Quite the gamble you took huh?" Shiro asked with a raised eyebrow and a sly smirk. "What if I didn't have the **Boosted gear**? Would you still keep me as a servant?"

"Of course." Rias said almost like it was stupid question to ask. "I would never get rid of any of my servants, no matter what gamble I took or what their abilities are...but now that we know that you have the **Boosted gear **of Longinus I say the gamble was well worth it...you are worth it."

"**Boosted gear**...the highest level of the Red-Dragon Emperor." Shiro said as he stared at his right hand before scowling. _'Why have you grown silent?' _He thought before he felt Rias place her hand on his cheek and make him face her.

"The Crimson haired Princess of ruin and the user of the Red-dragon Emperor...I don't know if we could be more perfectly matched." Rias said as she smirked at Shiro and looked him deep in his eyes.

"D-Damn straight." Shiro said with a slight blush.

"Strive to become the mightiest pawn." She said with a smile. ""I have complete faith in you."

"Thanks...I'll go above and beyond. I won't become the mightiest pawn...I'll become the greatest in all of history." Shiro responded with a smile and closed his eyes before opening them as he felt Rias place her other hand on his cheek. "Uhh what are you-" He started to say but was cut off as she kissed his forehead before pulling away and held a finger to her mouth.

"Just a little spell to boost your stamina." She said before shrugging her arms. "You'll need it if you want to fulfull my orders better." Rias told him before looking at the door and smiled. "Oh good morning Asia." She greeted the blonde haired ExNun.

Shiro bent his neck before smiling at his pseudo-sibling. "Hey little Sis." He greeted before he raised an eyebrow as he noticed she was wearing the Kuoh uniform. "What's with the outfit? You transfering to our school?"

"Mhm." She nodded and twirled. "What do you think?"

"It suits you in a way." Shiro said with a nod and a thumbs up.

"My Father is on the board of Directors." Rias spoke up and leaned against the back of the couch. "So getting her enrolled as a transfer student was easy." Rias said causing Shiro to look at her with a flat look. "What?"

"Your Father? Who's a Devil...is on the bored of Directors." Shiro said with a shake of his head. "You know what...I'm not gonna question it." Shiro said and turned as the door opened to reveal Kiba.

"Goood morning everyone."

"I'm almost glad to see you not dead." Koneko said to Shiro with a flat gaze.

"What have I done to make you pissed?" Shiro asked with a sweat drop.

Just then, the second set of doors opened as Akeno wheeled in a tray that had a cake on it that had 'Welcome Asia Argento' on it. "Oh goodie everyone's here. I brought cake so we can properly introduce our new member." Akeno said and wheeled the cake over to the group which caused Shiro to pout a little.

"Why wasn't I introduced through cake?" He asked before taking a slice of Akeno who simply smiled at him.

As the group partied and celebrated, they didn't realise that they were being watched from outside. Perched on the tree was a red bird with a few yellow feathers. What was truly interesting, however, was that someone was looking through the eyes of that bird. It was a tall and handsome man with blonde hair wearing a maroon suit and in his hand was a glass of wine. He was also surrounded by fifteen beautiful girls, some wearing skimpy clothing. "Isn't that wonderful...gag me." Was all he said before laughing to himself.

* * *

**A bit shorter then the other chapters but this chapter was mostly action...or at least I hope it was good action. Fight scenes aren't really my strong point so to speak but I'm slowly and swiftly learning. Remember to R&R.**

**Stay well, stay true...**

**BYE BYE~**


	6. Chapter 6

[Flashback]

**[Spirit speech]**

**['Spirit thought']**

_**Sacred gear names  
**_

**Attack names  
**

'_Thought_'

_Time skips and other_

**I don't own Highschool DxD ****nor do I own any references I may use. ****That goes to Ishibumi Ichiei nor do I own any references I may use. I only own Shiro.**

* * *

_Chapter 6_

_Beep beep be-_

Shiro groaned as his hand slammed in his alarm clock causing him to look at the time and narrow his eyes at the time which it displayed. "It's four-thirty? Why the...oh yeah." Shiro stared to say with an annoyed growl until he remembered what he and Rias talked about last night. Rias had suggested early morning traing starting from five A.M. to six A.M. Shiro sat up, giving Nanako a light petting before he gently picked her up and placed her next to him, and then swung his legs out of his bed and headed to the shower, grabbing a towel as he went.

He walked into the bathroom, stripped down and stepped into the shower and turned it on before recoiling as someone, his Mother, had turned the temperature up. _'Ouch...why does Ma have it so damn hot?' _He thought as he turned the shower down to a resonable temperature and then went about washing himself and relished in the warm water washing over his body. As he washed, he started to think of his own regiem. '_Alright...I'll still do free-running in my spare time but I should also think about training with the **Boosted gear**...and maybe magic too.'_ He thougt before looking down at his hands before he clenched them. _'I've tried to replicate those spells from my fight with Raynare but...I've been coming up short...granted I've only tried for like two hours and then I went to sleep.' _Shiro turned the shower off and dried himself down, wrapping a towel around his waist and walked back into his bedroom where Nanako was now awake and was licking herself clean. "Morning Nanako." Shiro cooed and rubbed her head._  
_

_Nya~_

She mewled and pushed her head into Shiro's hand, trying to get the most out of his petting, before he removed it and walked over to his drawer and pulled out fresh underwear and a gray tracksuit before dressing himself. He tossed his dirty towel in a basket and walked over his door and opened it, Nanako quickly scampering out of his room, before walking out and then closing it again and slid down the banister. He didn't bother with breakfast as Rias was most likely outside waiting for him but he did quickly grab an apple on his way out and held it in his mouth as he opened the door and walked outside.

"Morning Shiro." He heard Rias greet him as she rode up to his house on a bike. She was wearing a red tracksuit that seemed to cling to her body, emphasising her assets.

"Morniph Rias." Shiro waved back, muffled thanks to the apple in his mouth. "So what's on the agenda?" He asked her, taking the apple out of his mouth and took a bite out of the apple.

"Well, first off is just a simple run." Rias told Shiro with a smile, to which Shiro returned and then began running with Rias quickly riding to catch up him with. "Do you mind heading to the park." She called out to him. Shiro turned and did a two finger wave before focusing back on his jog. As Shiro jogged, he kept thinking about the spells he used last night against Raynare.

_'Okay so first was that weird lightning spell. I used it to quickly get to Asia so it must be a speed enhancement or something like that...the book did say that a Devil's magic comes from their imagination so I guess I imagined myself quickly getting to Asia.' _Shiro thought as he jogged on the spot at a stop light. "Hey Rias...magic for Devils come from their imagination right?" He asked as the light turned from green to red.

"In a way yes." Rias nodded. "But it's more in depth then just a Devil's imagination. Our magic comes from our passion, desires and emotions. So the stronger ones emotions are, the stronger the magic...you could also say it works in the same way as sacred gears." Rias explained as both she and Shiro made their way into the park.

"I see so does everyone have the capacity to use magic?" Shiro asked the very obvious question. "Actually that's a dumb question. I should ask do the Evil pieces affect how powerful ones magic is?" Shiro asked Rias as she got him to sit on the ground. After he was seated, Rias walked up behind him, wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly pushed herself up against him and made him stretch out.

"Absolutely not." She told him. "While it's true that the Evil pieces have some influence, like how the 'bishops' attribute is magic every Devil and Devil servant have the capacity to use high magical abilities." She said and continued to push against him, her breasts squishing against his back. "In this world of ours, intelligence doesn't matter as much as strength."

"But didn't you just say-"

"I know that what I just said sound contradictive but there is a limit to how much ones body can take." Rias said as she eased up a little before pushing back into him. "So it's important to get strong in both mind and body sound good?" She said and then got off Shiro before he got in a push-up with one hand behind his back and then Rias sat down on him adding a little extra weight. "Remember, the stronger you get the more powerful you are and the more powerful you are the more you can acomplish." Rias said as she crossed her legs.

"Got it. 47...48...49...50." Shiro counted before swapping to his left hand and did another fifty push ups. Rias had Shiro go through different exercises ranging from sit-ups to pull-ups. All of Shiro's limbs burned as he had been exercising for an hour straight until Rias spoke up.

"Alright I think that's enough for today." Rias said as she stopped her stretches. She hadn't been idling by while Shiro exercised, she had also been going through her own exercises but these consisted of mostly mental then physical but she still did some physical exercises along side Shiro, who couldn't help but somtimes glance over and watch her body bend and flex.

_'Rias is...really pretty._' Shiro thought with a light blush as he stood and stretched his sore limbs. _'I can see why she's on the top of every guy's list at Kuoh.'_

"She should be here soon." Rias suddenly said causing Shiro to look at her with a raised eyebrow. He was about to ask who she was talking about but stopped when he heard footsteps quickly approaching. He turned to the footsteps and smiled as he saw Asia running towards the two before with a basket in her hand.

"Sorry I'm late you two." She said with a smile before tripping up and fell on her face. "Ow...I'm no good at running and talking."

"That's an understatment." Shiro said as he walked over to her and helped her up. "You okay?" He asked and looked at her face to see if she was bleeding but luckily she wasn't.

"I'm fine thank you Shiro." Asia smiled at Shiro and rubbed her forehead before going wide eyed in surprise and reached into the basket she was carrying and pulled out a metal flask. "Here's some tea." Asia said and held it up to Shiro who greatfully took it off her and took a sip before handing it back.

"So what are you doing here?" Shiro asked Asia with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh well Rias asked me to come here."

"Really?" He replied looking over to his red-haired master only to find her staring into the distance. Shiro stood up and walked over to her, standing next to her and followed her gaze into the distance, before waving a hand in front of her face jolting her back into existance. "Earth to Rias...are you okay? You were just staring off into space there." Shiro said and looked at her with a face of concern.

Her eyes went wide for a second before she looked over to Shiro with a smile. "Hmm? I'm sorry?"

"I asked if you were okay." Shiro repeated. "You were staring off into space."

"Oh yes I'm fine." Rias waved him off with a dismissive hand. Shiro didn't believe her but didn't press onwards, instead he opted for just a nod of his head. "Anyways, we should get going." Rias suddenly said and pushed off the bike rails she was leaning on.

"Errr go where exactly?" Shiro asked with a tilt of his head. He didn't think she was talking about school, or at least he hope she wasn't since they would be going in the tracksuits they were wearing. Rias simply turned and smilied at him before gesturing for the two to follow. Shiro looked at Asia who smiled at him and followed Rias. _'Am I the only one who doesn't know something?' _Shiro thought.

**[Seems like it young Whelp.]**

And he didn't expect to get a response. Shiro looked at his right hand with a flat glare. _'Look who finally decided to reappear.' _Shiro thought with a roll of his eyes and followed behind Rias and Asia. _'So how come you went silent after my fight with Raynare?' _Shiro asked the mighty Dragon.

**[I told you our time was up.] **He replied and snorted. **[The seal that is in place has fully yet to break which means we can only talk for a set amount of time.]**

_'Wait 'seal'? What do you mean by that?' _Shiro asked as he registered the route that they were taking and realised that they were heading back to his place.

The Dragon snorted once more and sighed. **[My previous wielder, your predecessor, placed a seal that prevents my power from leaking out and alerting others to who you were.] **The Dragon explained. **[However, ever since you came into contact with that Fallen Angel the seal has started to break before you were ready to know my existance.] **Shiro was about to ask what he meant but the Dragon spoke up. **[However, the seal slowly repaired itself...until you came close to death a second time. After that, the seal has been slowly faltering and, as I said last night, it is only a matter of time until the seal fully breaks and that is when you will learn my name.]**

Shiro was silent as he allowed all that to sink in and he could slowly feel the Dragon's presence fade away once more. _'Dammit...I wanted to ask more questions.' _Shiro thought to himself just as the trio rounded a corner which caused Shiro to freeze and his eyebrow twitch as he saw a pile of boxes in front of his door. "Uhhh...what the hell are all these?" He asked the two girls.

"Sorry...those are all mine." Asia spoke up and poked her fingers together gingerly.

"Errrr why are they here?" Shiro asked before it slowly clicked. "Ohhh you're moving in aren't you?" Shiro asked and turned to look at Rias with a flat glare that said 'this is your doing'. Rias smiled at him and nodded, seemingly answering his gaze's question. Shiro sighed and walked up to his door. "Well let's talk to my Ma and get this sorted out." He said and opened the door before calling inside. "Hey Ma...I'm back. Are you here?" He called and waited for a response.

"I'm in the kitchen." He heard his Mother's voice come from the kitchen, which was followed by the clicking of claws against the counter top. Shiro walked into the kitchen, with Rias and Asia in tow, and saw his Mother standing at the open window.

"Hey Ma...I've brought guests and...I need to ask." Shiro started to say. "Is it okay if Asia lives with us?" He asked causing her to twitch slightly and turn towards the three.

"Who's Asia?" She asked as she turned before her gaze settled on the blonde before it slowly turned to Shiro. "Explain please." Was all she said.

"Maybe...Maybe it's better if we go into the living room." Shiro said and walked into the living room with his Mother, Rias and Asia in tow. Shiro sat down on the sofa, with Rias and Asia either side of him, and his Mother sat in the chair opposite.

"Well?" His mother asked as she leaned her cheek in her had and patted her cheek with a finger. Shiro opened his mouth to explain but Asia beat him to it.

"You see...I owe your son and I want to pay him back." Asia explained to Lilith, who rolled her hand and wanted her to continue. "When I first came to this town I was all by myself...and Shiro was my first friend and, as we got to know each other more, I saw him more as a big brother. He took care of me and now, if you'll allow me, I'd like to take care of him."

Lilith was silent as she stared into Asia's eyes, like she was searching for something in the blonde and just as Rias opened her mouth to say something Lilith sighed and closed her eyes. "Well...you seem honest and genuine." Lilith said before opening her eyes and stood up. "And if Shiro doesn't have a problem with it...then I don't either." Lilith said and started to walk out the room before stopping and sent a glare towards Asia which made her flinch. "But don't make me regret it." She said before walking out the room.

After a few seconds of silence, Shiro sighed to himself and sunk back into the sofa. "Well that went better then expected...I expected her to let you move in but I kind of expected her to put up more of a fight." Shiro sighed before he stood up and stretched before turning to the two girls. "Well we better get moving your stuff in Asia. We have a spar bedroom upstairs so we'll put your stuff in there." He said with a smile and began the task of moving Asia things out of the front garden and upstairs. He was about to grab the last box when he saw it lift up off the ground a few centemeters and then head inside on it's own. "..." Shiro watched the sentient box go upstairs before he chased after it.

Shiro went into the spare bedroom, which was now Asia's, and lifted it up but saw nothing underneath it. _'What in the living hell?' _He thought and looked around to see if he could find what ever had moved the box for him but he couldn't see anything. Shiro shook his head and walked to his room. _'Well Ma did say this house has Spirits in...maybe they helped. Wouldn't be the wierdest thing I've seen.' _Shiro thought to himself as he grabed fresh clothes and walked out of his room, deciding to take a quick shower.

Shiro opened the bathroom door and froze as he heard a familiar voice in front of him. "Oh Shiro." He looked up and saw Rias, wearing only a pair of black lace panties and her bra half-off, who smiled at him. "I asked your Mother if it was okay to use your shower and she said yes...If I knew you were also going to have one I would've waited for you." She said and dropped her bra on the floor before bending over and slipped her panties off. "Well? Aren't you going to get undressed?" She teased.

Shiro stood there like a deer in headlights before he swiftly turned as his face exploaded in a bright red blush. "S-Sorry Rias! I-I didn't know you were in here." Shiro quickly stammered out and grabbed the door handle. "I-I'll just leave you to finish." He said but was once again frozen in place when he felt Rias' arms slink around his waist and her breasts press up against his back.

"I don't mind Shiro." She purred in his ear. "In fact, I think sharing a shower together will help improve our bond." She said and then backed away from him. "But if you don't want to I understand."

Shiro stood there, frozen, as his mind fought against itself. _'Just do it you wimp. She's offering to have a shower with you. A sexy woman like her, one who is top of the top in Kuoh, doesn't mind having a shower with YOU!' _His mind yelled at him before he sighed. _'It would make Matsuda and Motohama jeleaous...fuck it. Nothing bad could happen...right?' _Shiro thought to himself before sighin and turned to face Rias who had just turned the water on. "Alright then...it would be faster then waiting." He said before he got himself undressed and stepped into the shower behind Rias.

After a few tense moments between the two, Rias turned her head and smiled at Shiro. "Do you mind washing my back for me Shiro? I can't reach it." She asked him and moved her hair out the way giving Shiro better access to her smooth back. Shiro swallowed heavily and nodded his head, reaching over Rias' shoulder to grab the soap and lathered his hands up before placing them on her shoulders and began slowly massaging them. Rias sighed in delight as she felt Shiro's hands rub her tense shoulders. "You know you're really good at this."

"Th-Thanks Rias." Shiro said with a blush before moving down her shoulders to her back. "I normally do this for my Ma whenever she's had a touugh day at work. She's a fashion designer and she sometimes has to deal with...difficult people." Shiro said, trying to word it as best he could. "There's been days when she's gone for the day and then there are some days when she's gone for a few months." Shiro explained to Rias as he moved from her upper back to lower back.

"I see...it must've been lonely for you when she was away."

"You would think huh?" Shiro said with a light laugh. "But I wasn't ever lonely. I always knew that she would be back soon and I guess that's what has kept me going." He said and moved his hands from her back and smiled. "There...all done Rias." He said and started washing his own body.

"Shiro can you turn around please." He heard Rias say which caused him to raise an eyebrow but shrugged his shoulders and turned around. After a few second, his whole body tensed up when he felt Rias press her soft breasts against his back. "I think it's time I repay the favour." She purred before slowly moved back and began washing his back but before she did, she traced a finger across his scar. After a few silent seconds, Rias spoke up. "Shiro...what do you think of love and marriage?" She asked him.

Shiro looked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow before looking back at the wall. "Well...love is a strange thing and marriage even more so." Shiro said and looked up at the ceiling. "I think that being together with the person you love the most is nice but...that just makes it worse when they break you heart...or even they are just using your emotions for their own gain." Shiro silently said and looked at his right hand before clenching it shut. "And don't get me started on people who try and force others to love them."

"I see..." Rias said before continuing to wash Shiro's back in silence. After a few more minutes, Rias turned the shower off and stepped out and Shiro followed behind her. She wrapped a towel around her body and smiled at Shiro. "Thank you for the help Shiro." She said and began drying herself down. Shiro couldn't help but let his eyes wonder across her body. He was, after all, a young teenage male and he also did hang around the two biggest perverts in Kuoh. His eyes first glanced down to her long and smooth legs before travelling up to her shapely rear, and stayed there for longer then he hopped, before he followed her crimson hair up to her head.

Shiro shook his head and slapped his cheek harshly and dried himself down and swiftly got dressed in his uniform before Rias could notice any...'changes' in his demeanour. Shiro turned to see that Rias was also fully dressed. "Right...all set?" He asked and walked past her when she nodded to him with a smile and opened the door.

_At Kuoh Academy...  
_

"My name is Asia Argento." Asia said as she bowed to the other students in Shiro's class. "I'm feeling like a fish out of water." She said and then smiled which sent all of the guys into an uproar, going on about how cute she was.

"Shorty's hot!"

"Bust 34, waist 26, hips 35 and look at all that hair!" Apart from Matsuda and Motohama who instantly went to perving on her, which slightly annoyed Shiro but there wasn't much he could do.

Speaking of the silver haired teen, he was currently leaning on his hand and watched as Asia made her enterance. _'Guess Rias did pull some strings, will need to thank her about that later, and people are already taking a shine to her...she's gonna fit in without worry.' _Shiro thought to himself before his Devil senses warned him of danger that was nearby. He immediately began looking around before his eyes setteled on his other male classmates.

"BASTARD!" They all yelled at him before he was yanked out of his seat by Motohama who then got him in a full nelson and Matsuda began choking him, or well tried to.

"What the fuck man!" Matsuda yelled, tears flowing down his face. "You telling me that hottie lives with you and you didn't even tell your homies about it?"

"Tell us dude. What's your secret?"

Shiro's anger slowly began to rise until he reached up behind him and chopped his hand ontop of Motohama's head and then flicked Matsuda in his forehead making both of them release him. "Okay first, she only started living with me since this morning and second, remember that Nun I was telling you about? Yeah that's her." He said and glared down at his two friends before sorting his uniform out and then sat back down in his seat. Shiro opened his mouth but closed it when he saw Asia talking with the other girls and thanks to his Devil senses, he could hear what they were talking about.

"So you said you're from Europe?" One of the girls asked her.

Asia hummed with a smiling nod. "Yep...I'm from a small town in England."

"Oh wow, so what's it called?" Another asked her but before Asia could reply to the girl, the teacher clapped his hands and asked all the students to sit down before looking towards Asia.

"Mrs. Argento, since your 'brother' is in this class...why don't you take the seat behind him." He said and poined to the seat behind Shiro. The two went through the day, with Asia making more friends and Shiro being berrated by the others until it was now night time and Shiro and Asia were riding around and handing out flyers.

"So how was your first day?" Shiro asked Asia as he peddeled at a steady pace.

"Oh it was fun." Asia replied as she had her arms wrapped around Shiro's waist so he wouldn't fall. "Everyone was super nice today, especially your friends Matsuda and Motohama but they invited me to something they called a 'Devil's threeway'." She said.

Shiro's eye twitched for a second before he sighed. "Two things. First, promise me you won't accept that offer and second, those two are so dead." Shiro growled lowly before he accidenly hit a bump in the road causing Asia to hold onto him a little tighter. He glanced back at Asia and smiled. "You okay?" He asked her to which Asia nodded her head and smiled at him.

After they handed out the last of the flyers, Shiro and Asia made their way back to the club room where they found Rias staring off into the distance again. _'Okay something is defiently up...' _Shiro thought as he walked up to her and snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Riiiiiiiiiiias...are you sure you're feeling okay?" He asked her with a concerned look.

Rias looked at Shiro before shaking her head slighlty and smiled. "I'm fine don't worry." She said before standing up. "Well, you two have done great job so far but you'll be glad to know that your flyer days are done." Rias said and smiled at the two as she saw their expressions. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble. Normally the monotonous task of handing out flyers are left for our familiars." She said and walked around her table just as the others came back from their summons.

"So does this mean we're gonna get familiars?" Shiro asked the slightly obvious question.

"But of course." Rias nodded to him and held out her hand and, in a poof of smoke, a small bat appeared. "This is my familiar...I believe you two have met." She said before holding out her hand and, a second later, the small bat flew out of her hand before vanishing in another puff of smoke before it was replaced by a familiar looking woman who smiled at Shiro.

"Ahhh so flyer girl is your familiar. Neat." Shiro nodded as he waved back at the girl as it turned back into a bat and disappeared.

"I've got one too of course." Akeno said as she drew a magic circle on the ground next to her feet and a small green imp like creature with a brown horn on top of it's head appeared from it. Shiro stared at it with awe before it dissapeared and then Koneko spoke up causing the two to look at her and what Shiro saw made his heart sore.

On Koneko's lap was a small white kitten with amber eyes and bells around it's neck. "This is Kisano." Koneko said as she began rubbing the kitten's belly causing it to mewl happily.

"And finally for mine." Kiba said and held out his arm and after a few seconds, a magic circle appeared under his arm and a hawk like creature appeared on his arm. It's body was an ashen gray but it had electric blue feathers scattered across it's body.

"Is that a Thunderbird? That's awesome." Shiro said as he stared at Kiba's familiar before both his and Asia's attentions were drawn to the door as there was a loud knock. Once Rias allowed the person to enter, Shiro raised an eyebrow as he watched the members of the Student Council walk in. "What's she doing here?" Shiro said aloud which prompted Asia to speak.

"Who's that Shiro?" She asked the silver haired teen who looked back at her.

"The Student Council. The one in front is Sona Shitori, the council president, and the one next to her is Tsubaki Shira...and it looks like they've brought the entire council with them." Shiro told Asia before Rias spoke up and greeted Sona.

"Hello Sona...what can I do for you?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to congratulate you on increasing your servants by two." Sona said with a smile which shocked Shiro and Asia.

"Errr how does she know?" Shiro turned to Akeno with a raised eyebrow.

"Her real name is Sona Sitri and she's the next head of the Sitri clan. A big Devil family like Rias'." Akeno told him with a smile before she turned her attention back to the other Devils...that was until the blonde guy, who Shiro recognised as Saji Genshirou.

"Rias I'm hurt to find that you didn't tell you boy toy about us." Saji said which caused Shiro's eyebrow to twitch and a tick mark to form on his head. "But if you don't trust him with inside info then I guess he isn't worth much to you." Shiro was about to say something to Saji until Sona spoke with a calm manner.

"It's considered bad form to get involved with other households afairs Saji." Sona told him, which sounded more like scolding to Shiro. He then turned to face Asia when she asked who he was.

"His name is Saji Genshirou, he was just elected as Student council clerk." Sona looked over to Shiro and Asia and simply nodded.

"Yes and he's also my 'pawn'."

"This is Shiro Katsura, my 'pawn'." Rias introduced Shiro first before moving on to Asia. "And this is Asia Argento, my 'bishop'." After Rias finished introducing the two, there was a staring contest between Shiro and Saji.

"So your a 'pawn' too huh? Guess that makes us similar in rank." Shiro asked with an ininterested tone of voice to which Saji scoffed.

"Can it douchebag." Saji said which caused another twitch and tick mark to come from Shiro. "You probably can't even hold a candle to me. I took up four pieces." He said and held up to respected amount of fingers.

"Guess what fucker." Shiro said with a sadistic smirk. "I took up eight and I also have the _**Boosted gear **_so you can't hold a candle to me." Shiro told Saji and took great pleasure in seeing his face fall flat.

"No way...how did this lame ass douche get that?" Saji said, it seemed like he was saying this more to himself then anyone else, but stopped when Sona sighed heavily.

"Sorry about him Rias." Sona said and shook her head with a tired smile. "He's young. I hope you can forgive him."

"Likewise Sona." Rias replied with a smile causing Shiro to snap his head towards Rias with a betrayed look.

Saji looked at Sona before sighing. "R-Right...my pleasure." He said with a heavy sigh and held out his hand which Asia graciously took and shook it with her sweet smile. In an instant, Saji grasped her hand with both of his and began rubbing it...something which pissed Shiro off. "Hey are you sure you're not an Angel?" He asked Asia.

Shiro calmly walked over to the two, grabbed Saji's hand and pulled them of Asia's when he then took Saji's in a handshake and smiled at Saji but there was a ominous aura that enveloped him. "Saji listen." Shiro pelcalmly said before the _**Boosted gear **_appeared and then Shiro clenched, hard. So hard in fact that everyone could hear the sounds of Saji's bones popping. "If you even think of putting the moves on Asia I will crush more then your hand...kay." He finished still holding that smile, a smile which made Akeno lick her lips and smirk.

Rias coughed into her hand and sent a look towards Shiro. "That's enough Shiro." She said before sending a wink to Sona. "This is embarrassing isn't it?" Rias giggled before turning back to Shiro, who was still crushing Saji's hand. "Shiro...release him please." She told him and crossed her arms. After a few seconds of staring Saji down, Shiro sighed and released Saji's hand causing the blonde-haired teen to instantly hold it in his grip and hiss in pain but it didn't stay that way for long as Asia swiflty walked up to him and began healing his hand back to normal.

"_Asshole..._" Saji muttered under his breath and glared at Shiro who returned it two-fold. "So how's flyer duty treating you? I don't do that shit anymore since I'm a memeber of the team. Getting my own familiar and everything."

"Well that's a fucking coincidence." Shiro replied and stretched his arms. "Me and Asia are getting ours too." He told Saji and was slightly surprised to see Sona gain a shocked expression.

"Oh? Is that your plan Rias?" Sona asked Rias who smiled and nodded at her fellow Devil.

"Yes. I was planning on going next week actually." Rias told Sona who then put a finger on her chin in thought.

"Well that's no good since he only takes people once a month." She muttered but it seemed like Rias heard her since she smiled at Sona who looked at Rias with a raised eyebrow.

"Well how about a friendly competition to see who he takes?" She offered to Sona who smirked.

"Surely you don't mean a rating game." She replied to which Rias simply smiled and waved her off with a smile.

"No no. We'd never get permission to do that." Rias told Sona and held her smile for a few seconds before Rias' demeanour shifted to an annoyed one.

"Yes you're right...and now isn't the time to bring attention to yourself, is it?"

"Don't go there." Rias hissed which made Shiro raise an eyebrow and stare at Rias but he didn't raise any questions about it as she regained her cheeful expression not a few seconds after. "I know, why don't we settle this with a friendly game of sports." Rias said with a hand on her hip.

"Hmm that sounds like a good idea." Sona nodded and looked back Tsubaki before returning her attention to Rias. "I'll let you and your peerage decide on the game."

"Hmm alright let's do it tomorrow night." Rias said. Sona nodded and then bowed before leaving the club room but as they left, Saji sent one last glare at Shiro and flipped the middle finger to him which Shiro returned.

_"Ass."_ Shiro muttered to himself before sitting down on the couch next to Koneko, who had her ever stoic gaze and never ending sweet tooth evident by the sweet treat she was eating.

"Well now that is all settled." Rias spoke with a smile and clapped her hands. "Does anyone have any ideas on what sport should be played?" She asked the group to which she earned no respone as everyone had a pensive gaze on hand. After a few minutes of silence Shiro spoke up.

"How about a team game like Dodgeball?" Shiro spoke and looked at Rias with a smile that radiated mischievousness. The true reason why he suggested dodgeball was because he just wanted to pelt Saji with something.

Rias narrowed her eyes at him with a skecptical gaze before sighing slightly and rubbed her forehead slightly before nodding. "Well...since we have no other ideas then I'll pitch it to Sona and see what she says but for now...why don't you all go home and rest." Rias said as she clapped her hands. Everyone nodded in agreement before leaving one by one until only Shiro and Rias were left, which confused the red head as Shiro was looking at her with slight narrowed eyes. "What's the matter Shiro?" She asked him.

Shiro just...stared at her, like he was analyzing her for something btu for what? Rias didn't know. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, Shiro finally spoke. "What's the matter Rias?" He asked her to her shock. "I'm talking about this morning. The shower thing and the question about marriage...not only that but your spacing out which isn't normal for you."

Rias stared at Shiro with wide eyes before she closed them and stood up. "Nothing is wrong Shiro...I'm just a little preoccupied with something." She said and took a step towards him before placing a hand on his cheek. "Thank you for being concerned but it's truly nothing." She said before her eyes went wide in surprise when Shiro wrapped his arms around her.

"Rias...you know you can talk to me or the others if something is bothering you." He said and held the hug for a for a few seconds before releasing her and held onto her shoulders. "My door is always open for you." He said before stepping back and bowed slightly before turning around and left Rias alone in the club room.

Rias staggered a little and leant against her desk, hand over her thumping heart and had a slight blush on her face. "Shiro...I wish I could tell you." She said with a heavy sigh and walked around her desk and opened the drawer to pull out a letter from her family. A letter that stated she was to be married post haste with someone she loathed.

_At Shiro's house..._

"I'm back!" Shiro called out as he opened the front door, taking off his shoes as soon as he entered. He was soon greated by Nanako meowing happily and nuzzled against his legs causing the silver haired teen to kneel down and scratch behind her ears. "Heya girl...you know where Asia and Ma are?" He asked the cat with a smile.

"Asia is upstairs having a bath." He heard his Mother say causing him to look up at her as she walked out of the living room. "And I'm just about to head to bed aswell...what took you so long Shiro?" She asked him with a questioning look.

Shiro stopped his petting, much to the dismay of Nanako, and shrugged his shoulders. "Was talking to Rias about a few things. We've got a club dodgeball match tomorrow night against the student council so me and Asia will be running a bit late." Shiro told her causing her to nod in understanding and placed her hand on his head before kissing his cheek.

"All right...I'll set some food aside for the pair of you. Goodnight Shiro and I love you." She said before turning and walked up the stairs.

"Yeah, love you too Ma." Shiro replied before heading into the kitchen and fixed himself some food, it wasn't anything to big or complex as it was simply cheese on toast. Small yet fullfilling. After eating his food and washing his dish, Shiro walked out the kitchen and paused just at the bottom of the stairs before he walked down the corridor towards his mother's work room and grabbed a neddle and red thread along with some white clothe. Nanako, who was sitting in the doorway, tilted her head at him and meowed. "Hmm? Oh I want to make something for tomorrow Nanako." He responded to the black cat and stepped over her and headed towards his room.

_Kuoh Academy Gym - Night..._

Rias was currently tossing and catching a ball with Kiba, Asia was going through some stretches with Akeno and finally, Shiro was left at the mercy of Koneko who was trying her best to snap the silver haired teen's spine in half. Shiro was gritting his teeth in slight pain as he had his legs spread in a triangle and Koneko was pushing against his shoulders.

"So the Sitri's out number us by two so we've asked them to be referees." She said after catching another toss from Kiba and stopped everyone as it was almost time.

Shiro slowly stood up, rubbing his sore back and sent a light glare at Koneko. He had no idea why the white-haired lolita seemed to hate him. "We should just let them play anyways. It would be a fair match that way." Shiro said with a smirk before he tapped his fist in his palm after remembering something. "Oh right! I forgot I made these for everyone last night." He said and swiftly jogged over to his bag before jogging back holding bundles of white clothe and tossed them to everyone.

One by one, they opened up the bundle and each had a look of mild surprise as they were each holding a headband with the club's name stitched into it. "You made team headbands." Rias said with a smile. She looked up and saw that Shiro had tied his around his left arm.

"Nice one dude." Kiba said and tied his around his forehead.

"Yeah, we're gonna look badass." Akeno also gave her approval as she tied her's around her waist like a belt.

Shiro nodded as he stretched his arms some more. "Mhm, stayed up all last night making them." He told them and held his arms behind his head.

Rias looked up at Shiro, after staring at her headband and then tied it around her head as well, and smiled warmly at him before she opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow at him. "I didn't know you could stitch." She said.

Shiro's looked at Rias with a soft and warm gaze as the memories of last night passed through his mind. He swiftly shook his head, hoping that no one noticed his expression before shrugging his shoulders. "Eh, when your parent works in the fashion industry you tend to pick up a few things. I just picked up her sewing ability." He said just as the double door's to the gymnasiam opened and revealed Sona and her peerage, sparks flew as Saji and Shiro locked gazes.

"Ready to rock and roll?" Sona asked to which Rias responded with a nod.

After five minutes, both teams were down two players. Kiba and Asia on Rias' side and a short blue haired girl and a brown haired girl with twin pig-tails were out on Sona's side. Currently, the blue haired girl had the ball and was eyeing everyone on Rias' team before her eyes narrowed and she pulled her arm back before throwing the ball at Koneko. The girl threw the ball with such force and speed that Koneko was unable to dodge properly and the front of her gym shirt was torn revealing her stomach and polka-dotted bra. Unfortunetly she was declared 'out' by the referee.

"Damn that sucks." Shiro said as he looked at Koneko with a wince. "You okay Koneko?" He asked the white haired loli who shrugged her shoulders stating that 'she needed a drink anyways. Shiro watched as she walked off to the side and then continued on. He was swiftly brought back into the game as he heard the sound of the ball being catched. He looked over to Rias and saw that she had managed to catch the ball but part of her tracksuit was shredded. "So what are we allowed to use or Devil strengths?" Shiro asked the person who was closest to him, that being Akeno who was standing behind him.

"Of course Shiro." She said with a sweet smile before her eyes narrowed and leapt towards Shiro, leaping over his head to catch the ball that was aimed at him.

Shiro stood there, blinking for a second before nodding thanks to her. "Th-Thanks for the save." He said to her before bending his knees slightly and regained his focus back into the game.

The game went on back and fourth until only Shiro, Rias, Saji and Sona were left.

"Want me to get that pansy ass pawn?" Saji asked his Master as she just picked up the ball and adjusted her glasses with her hand. Shiro's eyebrow twitched heavily when he heard Saji taunt him. Sona shook her head and reeled back, a light blue magic circle appeared behind her as she launched the ball forwards towards Shiro who simply stood where he was.

He suddenly snapped his right arm up, which was now covered in the _**Boosted Gear**_ and a menacing aura enveloped him. Shiro slowly looked up at Saji with a sadistic smile. "So who's the pansy ass pawn hmmmmmmmmm?" He said before he pulled his arm back and then launched the ball towards Saji.

**[BOOST!]**

Saji's eyes went wide as the sound of the gauntlet powering up Shiro echoed through the gym. He didn't even have enough time to react as the ball slammed into his stomach causing his body to fold around the ball and get launched backwards and also slid across the floor. Shiro actually felt a little bad for him as he looked at the groaning blonde on the floor. "Maybe...Maybe I went a little overbored..." He said and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly but all was okay as Asia, being the kind hearted spirit she was, rushed over to him and began healing him.

But the damage was already done and Saji was declaired as 'out' leaving only Shiro, Rias and Sona.

"Let's end this Sitri." Rias said with a smirk and had her hands on her hips. Sona looked at Rias and then towards Shiro, who still had his _**Boosted gear **_equipped before she sighed and dropped the ball.

"I forfeit...you win Rias." Sona said with a sigh but she wore a smile none the less. Shiro and Rias both high-fived each other before Rias walked over to Sona and held out her hand. Sona graciously took it and shook. "Good game Rias. You may of won this but if it was a rating game things may of gone differently." She said as she made her way out of the gym along with her peerage.

Soon, the group was back in the ORC clubroom celebrating their victory over the Sitri's.

"KANPAI!" They all yelled as they each had a drink in their hands, none alcoholic of course.

Rias looked between them with a proud smile. "I want you all to know that I'm very proud of you all and your performance. Our victory over the Sitri's was a team effort and each one of you pulled your weight and then some." She said before taking a sip of her drink before smiling at Shiro. "And of course, we must thank Shiro for putting in the effort of making these headbands." She said, her's was on her desk next to her hand.

Shiro sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and gained a light blush from the praises he was receiving from everyone. "Come on guys...they weren't that good."

"Nonesense dude, they were super rad." Kiba said as he held his up to him. Everyone else simply nodded in agreement causing Shiro to blush even further.

Rias swiftly coughed in her hand to gain their attentions and brought them to the reason for their victory. "I hate to break up the celebration everyone but I think it's high time we get these two familiar's of their own." She said and placed her glass down and held out her hand to the magic circle on the ground.

"So we're going now?" Shiro asked as he drank the rest of his drink and set the glass down on the table and walked next to Rias, Asia close behind him. Rias turned to face him and nodded just as the magic circle stopped glowing.

"The best time to do it is on a full moon." She said before gesturing to stand on the circle. Each of the memebers moved to stand on the magic circle and once Rias stepped onto the circle, it began to glow bright like before and obstruct everyone's vision in crimson light. Once it died down, the ORC clubroom was replaced by dead trees and the sky was had an ominous red hue to it.

Shiro felt someone press up against his back and when he looked, he saw that Asia was the one who pressed up against and was looking around in a fearful manner. He placed a comforting hand atop her head and smiled at her when she looked up at him. He then turned his attention back to the creepy dead forest. "So where the hell are we?" Shiro asked no one in particular.

"We're in the forest of the familiars." He heard Akeno say.

"Yeah this is where we got our familiar's so no need to worry." Kiba told the pair.

"Oh I'm not worrying...just curious is all." Shiro replied as he continued to look around the immediate area before his eyes were drawn to a singular tree.

There was nothing particularly special about it as it was just as dead and bare as the rest but it was what was on it's trunk that had drawn his gaze. He slowly walked over to it, knowing that he probably gained everyone's gaze, and ran his hand across the hair that was stuck to it. The hair was a light blue and felt coarse to the touch. Not only that but it also made Shiro's fingers tingle a little, like he had just gotten an electric shock. His eyes were then drawn to the three claw marks that was underneath it.

"I wouldn't go that way If I were you." A voice suddenly called out to him, making him jump slightly and swiftly turn around to see a man wearing a white vest top, brown shorts and a yellow hat that hid red hair, standing a top a tree branch.

"Why do you say that?" Shiro asked the stranger as he made his way back to the group.

"That area is home to a nasty beast. Very tempermental that one." The stranger replied with a nod and jumpped down from the tree he was stood on and landed in front of the group. "Anyways, the name's Satoji and I'll be the one to guide you through this land and help you get your familiars." He said, directing his attention to Shiro and Asia. "So what do you desire? One who's strength is unmatched or maybe one that has venom?" He asked.

Both Shiro and Asia looked at each other before Asia was the one to speak up first. "I want one that's super cute and fun to be around." She said with a sweet smile.

"That's easy enough. A Sprite or Fairy would be good for you young lady...and what about you boy?" Satoji asked, turning his attention to Shiro who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Dunno...I'll see what we come across and if I like it then I'll take it." Shiro replied but his attention was once again drawn back to the marked tree, but he didn't look at it. He wanted to know what creature created that mark and he wanted to make it his familiar as it was obvious that it was a powerful creature. He was swiftly brought to attention when he noticed that the others had started walking on ahead. "Hey wait up guys!" Shiro called out and swiftly jogged to catch up to them.

Past the tree that had been marked, a pair of glowing red eyes watched the group intently before it's gaze settled upon Shiro. Just as swiftly as they appeared, they vanished with the same speed.

Back with the group, they slowly walked through the forest until they reached a vast lake that had crystal blue water, the moon shimmered off it's calm waters. Along the bank were multiple cattail plants and water lilies. "Woah...this lake is beautiful." Shiro breathed out in awe as his eyes scanned over the lake before they were drawn to the centre as it began shimmering and rippling.

"This lake is home to magical sprites, mainly Undines but their power is immense." Satoji explained as the lake began to shimmer and shine. After a few seconds, the water eruppted outwards and revealed a titan of a woman. She had blonde hair that was done in curles along with muscles the size of Shiro's head, and she was currently grappled with one that looked identical to her. "Look at that, seems like there's a power struggle going on."

"They're fighting for control of the lake?" Shiro asked as he watched the Undines grapple about in the water and threw kicks and punches at each other. In the end, it was the Undine on the left that won by grabbing the right one's arm, twisted her body around and then slammed the Undine onto the waters surface making an almighty 'slap' sound echo through the forest which was followed by a primal roar of victory.

"Seems like this one is now the leader of the lake...we should probably avoid this for a bit." He said and lead the group away from the water.

"Why's that? She looked like she had a kind soul." Asia said, sparing a glance back to the lake.

"Because young lady, after a power struggle between Undines they get riled up and tend to fight everything they come across so taming them becomes next to impossible." Satoji with a sigh and then muttered something about 'telling the others to block the lake off for a bit'. Satoji then stopped with wide eyes and looked up at the tree. Perched on top of a branch was a purple Dragon with a white underbelly. "Well look at that, what a rare sight indeed." He said.

"A baby Dragon?"

Satoji nodded at Shiro, who was the one to speak, before speaking himself. "Mhm but be careful of this one as when they get angry or they feel threatend they have the ability to breath blue lighting."

"This type of Dragon is super rare...I don't think I've ever since one out in the wild." Kiba spoke followed by Rias saying the same thing. Akeno then pointed out that because Shiro had the power of the Red-Dragon Emperor that it would be the perfect fit for him. Shiro thought on this before shaking his head and walked behind Asia before placing his hands on her shoulders.

"You should take this one Asia. It would be a perfect fit for you." He told her with a smile.

The blonde haired girl looked at Shiro with her green eyes in a questioning way. "Are you sure Shiro?" She asked him to which she recieved a smile and a gentle push towards the Dragon. The Dragon seemed to notice Asia step closer to him as it turned it's body to face her and start growling at her, a light blue glow emitted from it's mouth as it charged up electricity. "M-Mister Dragon, won't you please become my-" Just before Asia could get her next word out, there was a sqeulching sound that echoed throughout the area.

"The fuck is that sound?" Shiro said as he, along with the others, looked around for the source of the noise before his head snapped over to Asia who suddenly screamed out. "Asia!" Shiro yelled, fearing that the Dragon had attacked her but his face dropped into confusion as her body was covered in a strange green slime. "What the hell?" He said when he heard the others make sounds of displeasure, mainly the females of the group, causing him to turn around and see that they were covered in the same strange substance. "Seriously, what the fuck?" That's when he noticed that it was raining the goo from above but when Shiro looked up, he found no source.

"It's green slime!" He heard Kiba call out and then draw his sword, which confused the silver haired teen but then he saw why. The green slime started to shift on the girls bodies as their clothes began to dissolve. The slime wrapped around their limbs, effectivly binding them and rendered them unable to move.

"Well...this thing seems usless." Shiro said with a dull expression as he watched the girls clothes become dissolved until they were down to their underwear...and it continued to dissolve.

"This slimes only power...is just this. To dissolve clothes." Satoji said with the same tone and expression Shiro held. After a few mintues of struggling against the slime, as it was more resilient then it looked as it's body was acidic to the touch, the slime was removed from the girls bodies and only Asia was left. Just as Shiro walked up to Asia and grabbed one of the slimes, his body twitched and convulsed as it was surrounded by a light blue glow. He slowly fell to the floor, smoke wafting from his mouth and his body was charred, as the Lightning Dragon flew down to Asia and shocked the slime off her body but didn't hit her.

"Ass...hole...Dragon." Shiro groaned in pain as he laid on the floor.

"Well look at that...Lightning Dragons only attack like this if they believe that the ones they love are in trouble." Satoji said as he rubbed his chin before smiling. "Which means that this young lady and the Dragon should be together." He said before running Asia through the steps on how to make the Dragon her familiar.

Shiro sulked over to the others as Asia followed Satoji's lead. "That hurt like hell..." Shiro said as his body still felt numb and his hands and feet had pins and needles in them. He seemed to perk up, however, when Asia went through a chant as a green magic circle appeared underneath the Dragon. "But I'm glad that she has a powerful familiar like that to protect her." Shiro said.

"It is good for her since she isn't a combat fighter." Rias nodded as she watched her newest Servant gain a familiar. She then turned her attention to Shiro and smiled. "I'm surprised you're taking this as you are." She told him which gained a confused look. "That Asia managed to get a familiar before you." She explained.

Shiro looked at Asia, who was currently nuzzling her familiar, before shrugging his shoulders. "Eh...I admit that I am a little peeved I didn't get one but I can't be mad..at..her..." Shiro trailed off as his gaze was drawn to the trees behind Akeno. "The hell is that?" He said as he walked towards the trees, Shiro thought that he could see a pair of eyes staring out at him deeper in the forest. It was at that same time that Asia's familar began growling and sparks flew out it's mouth.

"What's the matter Shichi?" Asia asked her familiar as it flew in front of her in a protective manner.

That's when everyone noticed how silent the forest had gotten. The only sounds that could be heard was Shichi's growling. Shiro continued to approach the tree line until they started to groan and creak as something began push against them. As the sounds got closer, a pair of red eyes could be seen staring through the trees at was staring directly at Shiro. The eyes continued to skulk forwards until the creature they belonged to revealed itself.

The creature had a long serpantine body that was a light blue in colour which slowly faded into a cream underbelly. It walked on four muscular legs that ended in four front facing toes, each with razor sharp claws that looked like they could tear through flesh and bone with ease. Going along it's back and also covered it's tail was the same fur that Shiro had found when they first entered the forest.

"Oh dear." Satoji quietly said but was still heard by everyone. "This is the beast I was talking about before...we need to be very careful around it." He warned the group and began slowly backing away but Shiro stared where he was as he stared the beast down.

The beast continued to walk towards Shiro before stopping just a few feet in front of him. As Shiro stared the creature down, he felt a sense of familiarity. Like he knew what this creature was and who it was. Slowly, Shiro began to walk towards the creature, ignoring the Rias' orders to get away from the beast, and stretched out his hand towards it when he was only an arms length away.

Both Shiro and the creature stayed as they were, Shiro with his arm outstretched and the creature staring him down, for a few minutes before it lowered it's head, closed it's eyes and nuzzled against Shiro's hand. Everyone was silent as they watched this display but it was Satoji who broke it. "That's...that's impossible..." He said, breathless. "Many powerful Devils have tried to tame this beast but none succeeded." Satoji said, unable to comprehend what was going on in front of him. "It's always been too aggressive but now it looks as docile as a kitten."

"Tiberus...that's his name." Shiro suddenly said as he removed his hand and turned to face the others. "His name is Tiberus...I've decided to make him my familiar." Shiro said, getting nuzzled by Tiberus into his side causing him to scratch the beast under his chin.

"You would be crazy not to in my eyes lad." Satoji said as he dumbly nodded. He swiftly shook his head however when he remembered that he had a job to do. Satoji cautiously made his way over to Shiro and Tiberus before he bent down and traced a set of sigils into the dirt. After he was done, he dusted his hands down and gestured to wards Shiro.

Shiro, after watching Asia, knew what to do next. He nodded to Tiberus to stand in the centre of the circle while Shiro stood to the edge, arm outstretched with his palm facing Tiberus. "In the name of Shiro Katsura and Devils everywhere, I ask that you accept this pact to be my familiar forever." Shiro chanted and, after a few secinds the magic circle started to glow silver until it died down and the circle vanished.

Tiberus shook it's body, sparks flying off it's fur, before staring at Shiro for a few seconds and then it turned and vanished back into the forest. After that little exchange, Akeno prepared a teleportation cirlce for the group and they all stepped into it and vanished appearing back at the club room. Shiro stretched his arms and lazed on the couch. "That was a fun and interesting experience." He said. "Wonder why other Devils had trouble claiming Tiberus as a familar yet I didn't." He asked no one in particular.

"Well some creatures in the forest respond differently to Devils. Some people even say there are creatures who even wait until the right Devil shows up and that's when they accept them as Masters." Kiba explained before ending in a shrug of his shoulders. "But that's just a simple rumor. Anyways, I'll see you all tomorrow."

"We should go too Asia." Shiro said as he stood up and turned to his psudeo-sibling who nodded in return and bid everyone good bye before following Shiro out the room leaving only Rias and Akeno.

* * *

**I'm back once again baby...yeah I got no excuse for my abscence other then motivation problems but it should be back for a while since we're coming up to the Riser fight. Anyways, I'm thinking of taking out Rosswiesse for Ravel but not sure yet and some of you my of noticed that I combined two episodes into one. The reason is because the episode before the familiars, the one where Issei goes to a pact with Rias, I didn't feel like that held any importance for Shiro.**

**On to the reviews;**

**BomBashious (love the name) : I think I've already explained that I've only watched up to Season 3 and I don't read the LN so I don't know who Ignvild Leviathan is and I don't know what Jeanne is like (unless you're talking about the Fate Jeanne) and I've also said I don't like Irina.**

**Anyways that's it for now.**

**Stay well, stay true...BYE BYE~**


	7. Chapter 7

[Flashback]

**[Spirit speech]**

**['Spirit thought']**

_**Sacred gear names  
**_

**Attack names  
**

'_Thought_'

_Time skips and other_

**I don't own Highschool DxD ****nor do I own any references I may use. ****That goes to Ishibumi Ichiei nor do I own any references I may use. I only own Shiro.**

* * *

_Chapter 7_

Once again, Shiro found himself floating in the black abyss that was his dreamscape or more accurately the dreamscape that belonged to the Dragon that lived in the _**Boosted gear **_and inside him but there was on difference from the last time he was here, the Dragon was nowhere to be seen.

"Well this is a fine mess..." Shiro groaned as he flipped onto his feet and began walking...somewhere. The concept of time and space becomes lost in a black endless void. Anyways, Shiro just...kept walking and walking until he hit something. Literally. Shiro just smacked his face into an invisible wall causing him to stumble back a little and rub his nose. Even though he was in a dreamscape, he could somehow still feel pain. "Mother fucker." He growled and held up his hand and pressed it against the wall.

He could see everything past the wall and it was all of the same. An endless black void, so he couldn't understand as to why it was blocked off and then, it all changed. The endless void that he had spent so much time in, or what felt like it, suddenly shattered like glass and light began pouring in. Shiro looked around at the crumbling dreamscape as the black started turing into white walls and then pillers started to rise up from the ground as a red carpet was laid out in front of him.

"This shit is crazy!" Shiro's eyes went wide as he thought he heard Motohama's voice behind him. He swiftly turned and his face dropped as he saw Matasuda and Motohama standing behind him wearing tuxedos, with Matsuda crying his eyes out.

"What. The. Fuck..." Shiro said as he turned and saw that the void was replaced with the inside of a Church with Devil like statues and stained glass windows instead of regular windows. Shiro went to massage his temples only to find that he was also wearing a dark navy blue tuxedo.

"I can't believe you're getting married so soon Shiro." He turned once more to see his mother, with her hair tied up in a bun and was wearing a silver dress. "I wish your father could see you keeping the relations between us alive." She said and smiled warmly at him.

"Wait wedding!" Shiro yelled out as he looked around for the one he was going to be 'marrying' and then he saw her. Crimson red hair hidden behind a white vail and wearing a white dress that clung to her body and pushed up her breasts. "Rias..." Shiro breathed out, his breath stolen as his eyes took in her beautiful form. "You look...wow..."

"You look good yourself Shiro." Rias smiled warmly at him as she walked up the aisle and stood besides Shiro and then he heard someone read out the vows one would normally hear at a wedding.

Shiro's heart was racing and his face had lit up in a crimson blush as he watched her mouth move in the words 'I do' followed by his own voice echoing out around the room saying the same. "I...I do." His face heated up more when he watched Rias turn to face him, eyes closed and mouth persed in a kiss that was meant for only him. He slowly felt his body lean forwards as his own lips got closer to Rias.

**[You seem to be enjoying yourself.] **And then it all went up in flames. One by one, everyone gathered at the ceremony went up in red raging flames but non of them seemed to be bothered by it, even the Church itself went up in an inferno, after he heard the Dragons voice speak to him.

Shiro growled lowly as he turned to face the mighty Red Dragon that interuppted his pleasent dream. "Five minutes." He said and pointed a finger at the Dragon. "You couldn't of given me five more goddamn minutes?" He yelled at the Dragon who held an amused smirk. "Like seriously this was probably going to be one of the best dreams I've had so far."

The Dragon watched Shiro rant on as it sat on his haunches before speaking. **[Finished?]**

"Just about yeah." Shiro replied with a sigh and floated up to the Dragon's face. "So what did you call me here for partner?" Shiro asked him as he sat down on the air in front of the Dragon.

The Dragon snorted hot air at Shiro. **[Nothing. I just wanted to talk to my partner is all.] **The Dragon said before nodding behind Shiro, causing the silver haired teen to turn his head before looking back at the Dragon with a raised eyebrow. **[You ran into the barrier did you not.] **He said, smirking once more when he saw Shiro's reaction. **[That barrier is what is keeping you from learning my name and accessing my...No, our true power.]**

"But...why? Why was it set up that way?" Shiro asked the Dragon as he turned around so he could float up against the barrier and placed his hand on it.

**[To protect you.] **The Dragon replied. **[It was set up to protect you from this world until you were ready but somehow...some of my power leaked out and was detected by that Fallen Angel and then...well you know the rest.] **The Dragon sighed and laid his head on his hands. **[But now that you've been introduced into this world of ours...I've been actively trying to break down that barrier but I've been unsuccessful.] **The Dragon growled before sighing and then muttered something inaudible for Shiro before sighing once again. **[The only way for that barrier can be broken is by you Shiro. Only when you gain enough strength will it break down.]**

"And how long do you think it will take?" Shiro asked but recieved no answer. When he turned, he saw that the Dragon had vanished and the world was once again being shattered. Shiro groaned as his eyes slowly, and properly, began to have light shin down on them. He slowly cracked an eye open and saw that light was being filtered through his curtains. He slowly sat up in his bed, being mindful of Nanako who was resting on his stomach. He looked down at his right hand and clenched his fist. "Don't worry partner...I'll get stronger and break that barrier."

Shiro looked at his alarm and saw that it was only 4:30AM. Gently scooping Nanako up in his hands, failing in his task not to wake her, he gently placed her on the floor and watched as she stretched her body before sitting on the floor and began grooming herself. Shiro smiled and bent down to scratch her behind her ears. Shiro stood up and stretched before heading over to his drawer and pulled out a grey tracksuit, put it on and jump out his window to go for his morning jog.

Shiro would return two hours later where he would shower, dress in his school uniform and then head out with Asia in tow. The walk to school was fairly silent between the two as Shiro was more focused on way's he could get stronger to break the barrier that seperated him and the Dragon's true power. Soon they reached school and Shiro was currently sulking in his seat and staring out the window.

"The hell's up with you?" He turned his head to see Matsuda and Motohama walking up to him and it was Matsuda who asked him the question.

Shiro waved a dismissive hand at the two. "Eh, just thinking about this dream I had last night." He jumpped slightly when both perverts slammed their hands on his desk.

"If you're talking about a wet dream then spill!"

Shiro rolled his eyes out Motohama before shrugging his shoulders. "Don't worry it wasn't a wet dream...well if it continued it probably would've." He said and leaned on his hand. "I just dreamed that I was getting married to Rias." He said with a sadistic smirk as he watched the twin perverts face contort into jealousy then into anger before finally they had a cloud of depression hanging over their hands. "Don't feel so down...jeez." Shiro said with a roll of his eyes and continued. "Anyways, just as I said 'I do' to her and we were about to kiss...it all went up in flames."

Just like that, all noise in the classroom stopped as everyone slowly turned their heads to face Shiro. "Are you serious?" Motohama asked, his glasses slidding off his face a little. "You were about to kiss dream Rias...and it all went up in flames.."

"Don't know what else to say other then yes." Shiro sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "And it was a Dragon that created the inferno." He said, subconsciously looking at his right hand.

"Oh I'm sorry Shiro." Shiro turned his head to look at Asia. "Had I known I would've helped you." She said with an upset expression. It swiftly turned into a smile when Shiro reached out and petted the top of her head.

"It's fine Asia...I was woken up at the same time of my morning jog so it was no deal." He said before he was roughly grabbed by his collar and forcefully turned to face the two perverts.

"THIS AIN'T FAIR BRO!" Matsuda yelled as tears streamed from his eyes. "WHY ARE THESE HOT CHICKS THROWING THEMSELVES AT YOU!" Matsuda was made to release Shiro when Motohama grabbed Matsuda's hands, pried them off Shiro's collar and then placed his hands on Shiro's shoulders.

"Shiro my good friend." He said with an awkward smile. Shiro rolled his eyes as he knew where this was probably going so he started forming a list in his head on how to best mess with the two. "I'm sure it wouldn't hurt if you'd introduce us to some of your ladies." He said before clasping his hands together.

"Look guys I don't know any other ladies other then those that you already know of." He said and massaged the sides of his head before a single person filtered into his head. A certain...magical titan. _'That...that could work, not to mention also be fucking hilarious.'_

"If you do this," He was brought out of his musing when Motohama pushed his glasses up with a finger. "I will see to it that you are rewarded accourdingly."

Now thsi grabbed Shiro's attention, granted the reward was going to be something peverted as to their nature but Motohama could still be resourceful in his own weird way. "What kind of reward are we talking about?" Shiro asked with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow. "Wait, don't tell me...it's something peverted isn't it?" Judging by Motohama's reaction, Shiro hit the nail on the head. Sighing and massaging his temple, Shiro was probably gonna catch hell. "Lay it on me."

"Heh, how does a VIP room sound?" He asked, taking a step away from Shiro alongside Matsuda and turned his head to face Shiro. "I know it's not your thing but it's the best I can do." He said in a 'take it or leave it' tone of voice.

Shiro thought heavily on this before sighing heavily and stood up before he pulled out his phone. "This is a one time deal." Shiro said before he went through his contacts until he found the one he wanted and sent a quick message, a few seconds later he received one back saying 'she' was all for it and had some friends coming over. "You two are in luck...she's got some friends coming round tonight so they are all yours." He told the two, pocketing his phone with a hidden sadistic smirk.

"Sweeeeeet!" Motohama yelled with a pump of his fist. "So what's she like?"

"She's...out there that's for sure...not to mention probably a virgin." Shiro told them while looking off to the side.

"Hell yeah! So what's her name?" Matsuda asked him with a leecherus grin.

"Miltan..." Shiro replied, hiding a heavy shiver that crawled up his spine as he spoke the person's name and was reminded of Miltan's...titanic stature. Shiro remebered the first time he met the titan and was scarred heavily from it but since it was a pact, he couldn't say no so he swallowed his pride and completed the pact...and he had to admit, despite Miltan's horrific apperance she was an okay person to hang with.

"Miltan huh? Sounds like a real cutie." Motohama said as he rubbed his chin with a finger, a perverse grin was etched across his face.

Matsuda swiftly agreed with the bald pervert before smirking at Shiro. "Don't think I haven't forgotten about my end of the bargin. If you would like to follow me gentlemen." He said, swiftly grabbing his bag and made his way out of the room, Motohama close on his heels.

Shiro sighed heavily and grabbed his bag before turning to Asia. "You might as well head to the club room...looks like I'm going to be a while." He told her, recieving a nod in return. The psuedo-siblings bid each good bye before Shiro seperated from Asia and followed behind his friends as they lead him to the supposed 'VIP' spot. _'This is going to be so dumb...but then again, I haven't properly hung out with these two in a long time...maybe a little peeking won't be too bad.' _Shiro thought as the trio finally stopped outside the girls locker room. "So the VIP room...is just the girls locker room?" Shiro asked with a raised eyebrow. For a peeping spot, it was rather tame for the glasses-wearing pervert.

"Oh Shiro." Matsuda tsked with a shake of his head. "You are so naive. Now come on, we don't have much time." He swiftly pushed to two into the locker room and then towards one of said lockers. Shiro was actually surprised that the locker managed to hold all three of them without much discomfort, however they didn't have much room left to move. "And in five...four...three...two...one." Matsuda counted down with a leecherus grin and as soon as he reached zero, the door opened and the girls began swarming in and very soon, they all began undressing. "So what do you think of the VIP room I found?" Matsuda whispered to Shiro.

"I have to admit...you're pretty resourceful when it comes to these things." Shiro whispered back with a nod as he watched the girls undress themselves before changing into their gym clothes. His eyes scanned over each girl, only spending a short amount of time on them, before they became frozen on a familiar figure. "Oh shit..." Shiro whispered as his eyes were glued to Koneko's half-naked form. "I want you two to know...if Koneko finds us we are dead." He whispered down at the two, who probably weren't listening to him as they were too busy watching the other girls.

Shiro's breath hitched when Koneko took off her bra and turned slightly, giving Shiro a glimps of her pert breasts and pink nipples, before her eyes glanced over to the locker the trio were hiding in before narrowing slightly as her eyes and Shiro's locked. It was only for a second, but in that second Shiro knew that Koneko saw his eyes and that she knew they were hiding there.

Koneko finally dressed in her gym clothes and waited until she was the last one in the room before slowly walking up to the locker the three were hiding in and stood in front of it. In an instant, she lashed out and slammed her fist into the locker door making an indent of her fist before pulling back and punched with her other fist, crumpling the metal and caused it to fall to the floor followed by Matsuda and Motohama, both clutching their stomachs, which left Shiro standing and sweating nervously.

"H-Hey Koneko..." He nervously said as the snow-haired girl in question just...stared at him. "I'm in deep shit aren't I?"

"Yep." Was the reply followed by her cracking her knuckles and then what followed after was a solid five minute beat down by the snow-haired rook which finally lead to Shiro sitting in the ORC club room with Asia healing his bruised and bloodied face, thanks to Koneko managing to break his nose.

"Oh dear this looks really bad." Asia said as she used her _**Twilight healing**_ to heal his broken nose, the bone thankfully didn't break the skin so it wasn't too bad but.

"No need to rush Asia." Koneko told the blonde haired ex-Saint as she glared at Shiro's back.

"I agree with Koneko." Shiro nodded in agreement. "I brought this on myself." He said, grabbing Asia's hands and pulled them away from his face after she had finished healing it. He was going to keep the black eye he recieved but Asia wouldn't allow it as she didn't like seeing him hurt.

"I can't understand why you went anyways?" Rias asked him with a sigh. Normally Shiro wasn't so perverse so something like this just seemed out of the blue for the teen. The response she recieved was a simple shrug as Shiro stood up, brushed himself down and sat on the opposite couch of Koneko. "If it was just to see girls naked all you would have to do is ask me." Rias said with a smile. "You've already seen me naked so it wouldn't be a problem."

Shiro looked at Rias with wide eyes before looking up at the ceiling in thought before he shook his head. "As tempting an offer that is Rias I'm gonna have to decline. I was only doing it for repayment with setting those two up with one of my past clients." Shiro said as a sadistic smirk stretched across his face making everyone shiver, Akeno for a different reason.

Rias coughed into her hand to rid the room of it's current atmosphere. "Swiftly moving on, me and Akeno have some paperwork to handle so you're all free to go home." She said to the younger Devils of the group. They all said their good byes and filed out the room leaving only Rias and her Raven-haired friend. She walked over to the window and watched as the four walked out the old school building and walked down the path. However, Shiro suddenly stopped and turned around before locking eyes with red-head smiled down at him as her face flushed red.

_With the four...  
_

"Well this is where we split." Kiba said as the four Devils came to a crossroads, one way headed towards the appartments that Kiba, Koneko and Akeno lived at while the other path lead to Shiro's house.

"Yeah...see you two tomorrow and Koneko...sorry about earlier." Shiro said as he looked at the snow-haired loli with a wincing smile. The girl in question narrowed her eyes at Shiro and looked away causing the silver haired teen to sigh before he turned to Kiba who merely shrugged and smiled sympathetically. After Asia said her goodbyes to the two, they parted ways and headed to their respective homes.

The walk back to Shiro's was silent one as both Shiro and Asia felt like enjoying the peaceful night. By the time they reached the house, it was already dark and Lilith had food already prepared for the two and now Shiro was currently lazing on his bed with his arms resting behind his head. "Looks like Koneko hates me now." Shiro sighed as he stared up at the ceiling.

_Nya~ _Nanako mewled as she sat atop of Shiro's chest and began pawing at it, upset that she wasn't recieving any attention from him. Shiro lifted his head up slightly and sighed before he began scratching her behind her ears.

"Sorry girl...just got something else on my mind." He told the black cat who looked at him almost as if she was asking what the problem was. "I managed to piss Koneko off and now I'm pretty sure she hates me." He explained to Nanako before flopping his head back down on his pillow. "I admit that it was a dumb idea to accept that 'reward' from Matsuda but...we haven't exactly hung out. Yeah they're idiots and perverts but they're still my friends dammit."

Nanako simply sat on Shiro's chest and stared at him with intent eyes and what was hidden behind her gaze was a war between herself of revealing her true identity and then claim Shiro as her's as she ravished his body all night long. However, all those thoughts were brought to a scretching halt as she felt the presence of magic causing her to hop of Shiro's chest, rush to the door and began clawing at it.

"You wanna go out?" Shiro asked as he sat up and watched Nanako's odd behaviour. Normally, she would be clawing at his door to get into his room and not out of it. Nanako mewled once again and continued scratching at his door. Shiro got off his bed and walked over to the door before opening it for the black cat who rushed out his room. "What was that all about?" Shiro questioned with a raised eyebrow as he closed the door.

Suddenly, there was a familiar crimson light that caused Shiro to turn around and raise his eyebrows higher as he saw that it was Rias' magic circle that had just appeared. After a few seconds of bright glowing, Rias appeared in the centre of the magic circle but was looking to other way to him. So when she opened her eyes she was surprised to not see Shiro. She jumped a little when she heard coughing from behind her causing her to turn around.

Shiro's eyes narrowed when he noticed Rias' worried expression. "Is everything okay Rias?" He asked, taking a step towards her.

Rias stared at Shiro, biting her lip, before she averted his gaze for a second before looking back at him with a distressed expression. "Shiro...you said I could come to you if I needed help right..."

"Of course Rias." Shiro nodded and walked past her before sitting on his bed and turned to face her. His mouth was agap in shock as Rias was currently in the middle of taking off her clothes. She had already taken of her shoulder cape and skirt and was currently unbuttoning her shirt. "R-Rias what the hell!" Shiro yelled in shock as he watched her slowly unbutton her shirt fully.

"I-I want you to take me Shiro." She said, shrugging her shirt off leaving her in a white bra and panties. She then stepped forwards, crawled onto Shiro's bed and pushed him onto his back before straddling his waist. "I need you to take my virginity right now."

"Rias you're really confusing me." Shiro said as he looked up at Rias with concern.

"Am I not good enough for you?" Rias said as she began fiddling with her bra. "Do you not want to do it with me?"

"Rias it's not that!" Shiro quickly said as she finally managed to undo her bra and sling it off to the side with her other clothes. "You're a wonderful and beautiful looking woman and any man would be lucky enough to do it with you." He swiftly told her before he sighed and looked away. "It's just...this isn't like you."

"I've given this a lot of thought Shiro." Rias said as she bit her lip and averted her own gaze. Something was eating up at Rias which made Shiro anxious. "There's just no other way...once it's known that I am ruined...I'll finally be free." She told him before looking down at him with a heavy blush. She then grabbed his right hand and placed it on her breast. Shiro's face had practically nuked itself red and he gave her breast a small experimental squeeze, enjoying to soft feeling of it around his hand along with the small moan that escaped Rias' lips. "I'm putting my trust in you Shiro..."

"Rias..." Shiro quietly said as he stared into her eyes. He knew she was hiding something and he knew he should speak up and say something to her but he couldn't. Even though he knew Rias was hiding something from him, he also could see that she really wanted to do this but for what purpose, he couldn't tell but his Master was asking for his help. "Alright Rias...leave everything to me." Shiro said and placed his hands on her shoulders before gently flipping them over so Shiro was on top of her.

Rias breath hitched in her throat as she looked up at Shiro with lust in her eyes. Her heart was racing and her chest slowly rose and fell with each breath she took. Her crimson hair was splayed out above her head and her arms were raised next to her head. "I'm all yours Shiro." She said, releasing a soft moan as Shiro gently carressed her breasts with his hands. Her toes curled in pleasure as she was currently feeling sensations that she had never experienced.

Shiro continued gently kneading and massage her breasts while straddling her waist. Behind him, Rias' legs were rubbing against each other as she tried to ease the burning sensation she had in her groin. "Ah~" Rias' moan echoed through Shiro's room. This went on for another five minutes before Rias couldn't take it any more. She had gone past the point of doing this to get out of her arranged marriage, now she just wanted Shiro because she loved him and she finally realised it. "Please...take me Shiro~" She cooed and placed her hands on his cheeks, slowly pulling his face closer to hers with her lips pursed in a kiss.

Just before Shiro's and Rias' lips met in a sweet kiss, there was a bright silver glow causing both parties to look over to it, one in confusion the other in annoyance. After the glow had subsided, what was left in place was a silver haired beauty of a woman wearing a french maid outfit and with her eyes closed. When she opened them, she instantly snapped them down to the two and sighed. "Really Rias...you're here with this low born." The woman remarked, obviously referring to Shiro as the low born and it was something that miffed Shiro evident by his twitching eyebrow. "You realize that Sirzechs is going to be dissapointed in you?" She said, not even looking Shiro's way.

"Who the hell is Sirzechs?" Shiro growled, feeling very annoyed at being cockblocked like this.

"She mean's my older brother." Rias sighed before standing up and faced the maid, Shiro's expression was one of shock upon knowing Rias had an older brother. "My virtue is mine to do with as I please." Rias said as she placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at the silver haired woman. "How is wrong to give it to who ever I please? And another thing, I will not tolerate you calling one of my beloved servants a low born, even if you are my brothers 'Queen'." She chastised.

"Aww thanks Rias." Shiro smiled at the red head who was defending him.

The silver haired maid stared at Rias, glancing over to Shiro before closing her eyes and nodded. "Noted." She stated before bending over and began picking up Rias' discarded clothes. "But think...you are the next head of Gremory so you must have respect for yourself." She told Rias and placed her shirt over Rias' shoulders before she stepped to the side, turned towards Shiro and bowed to him. "Pardon the intrusion, my name is Grayfia and I'm also in the service of the Gremory family...we will get out of your way now."

Shiro stared at Grayfia, his expression one of confusion, before he sighed and sat crossed legged on his bed. "It's fine...I'm Shiro Katsura and Rias' 'Pawn'." He told Grayfia and stood up before bowing before his peer. When he stood up straight, his eyebrows were raised as he saw that Grayfia held a wide eyed shocked expression.

"Katsura...So you're the one who holds the power of the Red Dragon Emperor and is their son..." She said, leaning down to get closer to his nervous face before she smiled and stood up. "Now that I get a closer look...the resemblance you bear to them is uncanny." She said, holding her smile and she also seemed to gain a small blush.

Just before Shiro could question her strange behaviour, he felt a slender hand on his cheek and then force his head to turn. "I'm sorry Shiro...it seems like I wasn't the right mind tonight...lets forget that this happened, okay?" Rias asked of him before she stood up and turned to face Grayfia. "I will listen to what you have to say at my headquarters. You don't mind if Akeno joins us?"

"The Priestess of Thunder? Of course not." Grayfia said, once again shocking Shiro as he had never heard the nicknames that the others had. "In fact it's only proper for a noble Devil to have their 'Queen' by their side at times like this." Grayfia bowed her head slightly to Rias.

Rias turned to face Shiro with a sad smiled and crouched down so she was eye level with him. "I'm sorry for putting you through all this Shiro." She softly said and kissed his cheek before backing up next to Grayfia before she sent him one last smile before dissapearing in a shower of magic leaving Shiro alone, confused and horny as hell.

"What...the...fuck..." Was all he could muster to say.

_The next day..._

Shiro was pissed to say the least. The memories of last night replayed in his head over and over like a broken record and everytime it did, it just made him all the more angrier. While he wasn't a major pervert like Matsuda and Motohama, he was still so close to having sex with the prettiest girl in Kuoh only for it to be ripped away because of Devil drama.

**[Angry whelp?] **He heard the Dragon ask, he could also practically see the smirk the Dragon had grown.

_'I am not in the mood Dragon.' _Shiro growled at the phantom beast that resided in his body. He heard the Dragon snort in humor at him. _'Oh I'm glad you find this funny jackass.'_

**[I've lived longer then you've been born whelp.] **The Dragon replied. **[I know the feeling all to well...you should probably duck.] **Was the last message the Dragon sent before it shut off the link between them just before Shiro could ask what he meant.

Not even a second after the Dragon did that, he felt an arm connect with the back of his head sending him flying forwards and land face first on the ground which was soon followed by Motohama's voice. "WHAT THE FUCK MAN!"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO US? ROT IN HELL YOU BASTARD!"

Shiro groaned in pain before he sat up and turned to the two. "Isn't it a little early for you two to be pissed at me?" Shiro asked them with a dull expression as he didn't really want to deal with their shit at the moment.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Motohama roared at him. "MILTAN A GIRL LIKE HELL!" Shiro tired to hide the smirk he was growing after he was reminded who he set the two perverts on. It almost lifted his mood, almost. "I KNOW ANDRE THE GIANT WHEN I SEE SHIT DANGLE!"

"NOT TO MENTION HE WAS DRESSED LIKE A PRINCESS!" Matsuda joined in on the berating of Shiro who was just sitting on the floor with a shit eating grin. "HE ASKED IF WE WERE MAGICAL!"

"Not my fault you didn't want to tap that..." Shiro smirked at the two and stood up, dusting himself down.

"Why'd you try and hook us up with a dude!"

"Not to mention he was also having a party for guys who dressed like him." Matsuda added before both Motohama and Matsuda held onto each other in fear. "Have you ever been in a room filled with magical princess tanks? It's not pretty."

"Hey dumb and dumber." Shiro said with a roll of his eyes. "How did you think I knew about him? I was the first to witness the magical princess tank." Shiro told them, adding in his mind that he was asked if he could turn Miltan into an actual magical princess. However, it seemed the anger the two felt towards Shiro out weighed that as they both approached him, cracking their knuckles with tears of fear and anger flowing down their faces. They then found themselves laying face down with each having a large steaming bump forming on their heads. "Idiots." Shiro said and shook his head before continuing on with Asia, leaving the two to wallow in their self pity.

At the end of the day, Asia and Shiro were heading to the club room before they bumped into Kiba. "Yo pretty boy!" Shiro called out making the blonde pause in his tracks and wait for the pair to catch up.

"Hey you two." Kiba waved at them, receiving a wave from Asia and a head nod from Shiro. As the trio made their way to the club room, Shiro took this opportunity to ask Kiba if he knew if something was bothering Rias. "Hmm now that you mention it, I think something is bugging her." Kiba nodded in agreement. "If had to guess...it's house of Gremory drama."

"That's what I suspected...she visited me last night and was followed by someone called Grayfia." Shiro told Kiba and Asia, leaving out the fact that she wanted him to take her virginity.

As soon as Grayfia's name left Shiro's mouth, Kiba expression contorted into one of anger. "If she followed Rias...then I might know what the problem is and it's not good." He spat, his eyes narrowed as the trio approached the old school building. Shiro and Asia looked at each other with questioning glances before they entered the building and headed upstairs to the main club room.

"What's up guys." Shiro announced as he and Kiba opened the doors before pausing as he noticed that Grayfia was standing in front of Rias and Akeno, the three turning to face them. "Mrs. Grayfia?" Shiro said as he tilted his head to look at Rias, who had her hands clasped in front of her. _'The hell is going on?' _Shiro thought as they entered the room.

**[Judging by the aura in the room...nothing good.] **The Dragon spoke up causing Shiro to nod in agreement. **[Be on your guard whelp.]**

_'Will do Dragon...will do.' _Shiro mentally said to him.

Rias suddenly stood up and sighed. "Now that everyone is here...we can began." She said, gesturing for the three to sit. Just before they were about to sit down, there was a sudden wave of intense heat and a bright red flash coming from behind them causing them to turn around. Shiro had to hold his arm over his eyes to block out the intense light before it erupted into flames. After the flames died down, what was left in it's place was a tall blonde man wearing a brown suit.

"Ahhh~ and Riser has arrived in the Human realm." The man said before turning around and instantly Shiro wanted to punch the man in his smug looking face. "I've come all this way to see you, my beloved Rias." He said making Shiro growl heavily at him.

"Who's this asshole?" Shiro asked no one in particular.

"This gentleman is Lord Riser Pheonix." He heard Grayfia explain. "He is a pure blooded Devil of noble birth and is third in line to the house of Pheonix."

"And I should care why?" Shiro asked with a bored tone as he stared Riser down with a sneer.

"That also means he is the fiance to the next head of Gremory."

Shiro's eyes went wide before they narrowed heavily at him. "Are you fucking serious?" He asked with a growl of hatred.

"I am not. Lord Riser and Lady Rias have been engaged for quite some time now." Grayfia explained once again and in a few short moments, the group, that being Shiro, Asia, Koneko and Kiba, were asked to stand near the window while Rias and Riser sat on the couch facing it as Akeno had just finished preparing some tea.

Riser sat next to Rias with his arm over her shoulder and his fingers were locked in her hair. He took one sip of the tea before sighing. "Ahh the tea made by my Rias' 'Queen' is most acceptable." He said, placing it down on the table. Akeno bowed to him and made her way over to the others. As soon as Riser had placed the cup on the table, his hand instantly went to Rias' thigh and began carrassing it.

Shiro was sure that everyone could hear the growl that escaped his throat, his hatred for the man seemed to be ever growing as it was clear Riser had no respect for Rias. _'I really want to punch him in his stupid face.' _Shiro thought as his hands clenched into fists. The others must've noticed his aggressive demeanour as he felt hands hold onto his arms causing him to look at them and saw that it was Asia and Koneko who had a hold of him.

Rias suddenly stood up and faced away from Riser with her arms by her side and her hands balled into fists. "That's enough Riser...why can't you let it go and accept the fact that I have no intention of marrying you." She stated with a matter of fact tone of voice but it seemed like Riser didn't care and continued on.

"My darling, Riser believes that your families circumstances are still such that you cannot afford to be so selfish." He replied as he shrugged his shoudlers at her.

"I will not bring my family to ruin." Rias snapped and turned to Riser. "I have no intention of denying you your right to our name but let me be very clear on this. My husband will by my choice alone."

Riser stared up at Rias before sighing with a smirk. "Remeber, it's imperative that us Devils remain pure blood. Did you forget that we're still recovering out numbers from the last war." Riser said to Rias with what sounded like a little bit of impatience in his voice. "Both your Father and Sirzechs decided on this arrangement with the future of Devils in mind."

"My Father, my Brother and my whole clan made this decision because they are in too great a rush." Rias sighed before she turned to Riser and snapped at him. "For the final time, I will not marry you!"

Riser suddenly stood up and held Rias' chin in his fingers and had his hand in his pocket. "For the final time _Rias._" Riser hissed, his paitence with the red head seemingly run dry. "Riser bares the name and reputation of Pheonix. Sullying our name is unacceptable." He told her with narrowed eyes before they suddenly went wide as a hand reached out and tightly gripped Riser's wrist.

"She said no pal." Shiro growled as she yanked his hand away from Rias. "What part of that do you not understand."

"Riser will take Rias back to the underworld." He sneered down at Shiro like he was nothing. "Even if I have to incinerate everyone in this room." He said, his eyes glowing as the room temperature shot up before it suddenly dropped once again and a voice spoke up from the window.

"You can try firebird but you won't get very far." The voice said, causing everyone to turn to the owner in shock. However, the one who was most shocked was Shiro as he stared at the person with his mouth agape.

"M-Mum!" He weakly said as he saw his mother sitting on the windowseal with her legs crossed. "W-What the hell are you doing here?" He questioned as he pointed a shaky finger at the woman.

"Not now Shiro." She brushed him off as she hopped off the window and walked over to stand beside Grayfia. "Grayfia." She said as she approached the silver haired maid.

"Lady Katsura." Grayfia bowed to her with a smile on her face before standing up straight and regained her serious composure. "What brings you here?" She asked.

Lilith stared at Grayfia with narrowed eyes followed by a shrug of her shoulders. "Oh nothing much...just imagine my surprise when I suddenly felt your presence in my sons room last night. Naturally, I got curious and decided to see why you were there only to find that Zeoticus had gone ahead with the Pheonix preposal." She explained before turning to Riser with narrowed eyes. "You're far too young to take me on so I would strongly advise against it." Lilith threatened as she held up her hand and a black magic circle appeared.

"SERIOUSLY MUM! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!" Shiro yelled out as he just witnessed his Mother summon up a magic circle. Lilith turned to Shiro with the same narrowed eyes causing a small whimper to escape him as he felt her anger directed at him but for a different reason.

"Shiro, don't swear at your Mother." She chastised him. "That's very rude." She said before sighing and massaged her temples. "Look, I will explain everything another time but for now, it would be wise to deal with this mess first." She said and turned to Grayfia. "Did the Gremorys forget the pact my clan had with theirs?" She asked Grayfia who sighed and shook her head.

"Grayfia...what does Mrs. Katsura mean by that?" Rias asked, seeming more then confused about this unknown pact.

Lilith turned her head to Rias with an understanding gaze before sighing. "I see...so even they haven't told their child yet." Lilith muttered before rubbing her temples and sat down on Rias' desk. "Then everything is currently out of my control for now so you can all just continue on."

"Hold the phone!" Shiro yelled with his arms crossed in an X. "No we cannot continue. You still haven't explained what the fuck is going on!" He yelled. "How long have you known that I've been a Devil? How the hell do you know Grayfia and Rias' clan and what pact are you talking about?" Shiro spat a flurry of questions at his mother who stared at him with soft and caring eyes.

"Shiro...I promise I'll tell you everything later." She softly told him, her voice managing to soothe his anger and confusion. "But right now there are bigger things to deal with...mainly a certain flame grilled chicken." She smirked as she watched Riser flustered face at the insult, the sound of muffled laughter could be heard, before it contorted into pure anger.

"You dare mock the name of Pheonix." Riser snarled and raised his hand, a bright red magic circle appeared in above his hand. "I will make you regret that you insolent wretch." He said before the magic circle suddenly vanished and an intense wave of pressure washed over everyone.

"Lord Riser." Grayfia coldly spoke as her eyes glowed silver. "I must highly advise agaisnt that as a fight with Lady Katsura will only bring shame to your clan." She said before the glow in her eyes died down. Grayfia closed her eyes to relieve the pressure before opening them again. "Lady Rias, Lord Riser...as you may know I am here by order of Sirzechs so there will be no disruption of peace."

"Holy shit Grayfia's terrifying." Shiro shivered as he walked back over to the others.

"And don't you forget it Shiro." He heard his mother say with a laugh. "There's a reason why she's called the ultimate Queen."

"Yes...when told something so ominous by the one regarded as such even Riser can become fearful." Riser growled, sending a sideways glare at Lilith who didn't even bother to take notice of it.

"My Master anticipated that there would be conflict of some sorts." Grayfia explained as she took a step towards the two noble Devils. "As such he assigned me a last resort if communications should turn...hostile." She said, sending a look towards Riser. "If Lady Rias insists on putting her personal preferance ahead of her own family she is to settle this via a rating game."

"The hell is a rating game?" Shiro asked his fellow Devils. "Sona mentioned it before but I didn't get to ask what it is."

"It's a game that Noble Devils play." Kiba explained, his narrowed eyes never left Riser...in fact it was the same with the others as well. "Long story short, they and their servants compete in battle to determaine who wins."

"I'm guessing that's why we have powers specific to our chess pieces...and why we have chess pieces in the first place." Shiro asked once more and he saw Akeno nod her head out the corner of his eye.

"Riser has played numerous matches and has scored several wins for himself." Riser smirked and looked at Rias with a cocky sneer. "Meanwhile, my inexperienced bride has yet to play a single game."

"He knows that only mature Devils can participate in a rating game." Akeno explained causing Shiro and Asia to look over to her. "So it's not like she's had much opportunities to try." She finished with a heavy sigh and closed her head.

"We've got something more to worry about then that." Koneko suddenly said.

Before Shiro or Asia could ask what she meant, Riser spoke. "Rias I must ask, is this adorable bunch the extent of your servants? They're all you have?" Rias narrowed her eyes at him and nodded which caused him to laugh and then snap his fingers. The same magic circle and fire plume appeared for a second before dissapating to reveal fifteen beautfiful girls. "Riser has fifteen pieces...in other words, a complete set."

"A complete set huh..." Shiro mused as his eyes washed over each of the girls with boredom. "Good for him." Shiro nodded before he added a slow mocking clap.

Hearing Shiro's slow mocking clapping Riser looked over to him before gaining a sneering smirk. "Oh? Do I sense a hint of jealousy in your pawn's voice?" He asked before looking over to his pieces and beckond one of them over. The girl that walked over had wavy purple hair and wore a dress that revealed a large amount of her clevage. The woman, who Riser called Yubelluna, stopped in front of him before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep and passonate kiss.

In that short moment, Shiro's hatred for the man spiked to its peak. Not because he was jealous of his make out session but because he had the audacity to do it in front of Rias even though she was his so called 'fiance'. "You fucking scumbag!" Shiro growled deeply at the man, a low rumble making it sound more beast then human.

Rias and Yubelluna stopped their make out session and turned to Shiro, where he continued to fondle Yubelluna's large bust. "No matter how long you live, you'll never have what I have." Riser mocked Shiro but his eyebrow raised when it looked like Shiro didn't care at all.

"Why the fuck would I want what you have?" Shiro growled once again before his face turned into a sadistic smile. "Besides it should be the other way round. No matter how long you live, you'll never achieve what I have and that's Rias' acceptance." Shiro taunted making Riser's face contort and twist in anger while Rias' face blushed deeply.

"How dare you!" Riser yelled at Shiro. "You would be wise to remeber your place when speaking to me you low born!"

"Screw you jackass!" Shiro retorted and summoned the _**Boosted gear**_.

**[BOOST!] **The guantlet called out with a green flash.

"I don't give two shits about what you think of me and another thing, we don't need to play some stupid game. I'll kick your ass here and now!" Shiro yelled before leaping towards Riser only to be intercepted by a short blue haired girl with a staff in her hand. "Out of my way girl." Shiro said and aimed the _**Boosted gear** _at her. The girl said nothing before simply dashing forwards and jabbing Shiro in his stomach, making him cough up spit from the impact. She then went to throw him up in the air but was surprised when she found that her staff wouldn't move as Shiro had a strong hold on it. "You think...that little jab...would hurt?" He asked before looking up at her with a smirk. "Please, I've felt worse. Now here's my move." He said, yanking her towards him. He pulled his fist back before slamming it in her face sending her flying back and into Riser's arms.

Riser caught the girl and gently set her down, holding her unconcious body in his arms. "How dare you!" Riser snapped at Shiro, his eyes blazing in rage before they turned back to his peerage. "Isabela...teach this low born a lesson in respect." He growled and the woman in question stepped forwards towards Shiro.

Shiro, on the other hand, was clutching his stomach with his left hand in pain. While the jab from Mira didn't hurt him as much as she hopped it would, it still hurt like hell. "B-Bring it." Shiro taunted with a smirk before his eyes went wide as Isebela was even faster then Mira as she was suddenly in front of Shiro with her fist planted firmly in Shiro's stomach, his body practicaly folded around her arm.

She slowly removed her fist from Shiro's stomach allowing the silver haired teen to drop to his knees, both arms wrapped around his stomach, before she reared her left leg back before she grunted and slammed her foot into his face. There was a gruesome crunching sound as Shiro's nose was broken from the force of her kick. Not only that but Shiro was sent flying back towards the others and was then slammed into the wall before slumping to the ground.

"SHIRO!" Asia called out in horror as she quickly rushed to his side, followed by the others, and began healing him.

Riser, on the other hand, was currently cackling like mad. "Imagine, the barer of the fabled _**Boosted gear **_being so pathetically weak." Riser mocked, carrying Mira in his arms and headed over towards his peerage. "Maybe that will teach the boy some respect."

"Riser." A cold voice spoke out followed by murderous intent. Riser slowly turned his head and stared at Lilith in the same fear he gave to Grayfia. "Count yourself lucky that I am not permitted to take revenge and for the fact that it was Shiro who prompted the attack but know this, mock my child again and I will pluck your feathers one. By. One." She threatend before the atmosphere was pierced by a voice.

"Grayfia..." Rias spoke as she held Shiro's head in her lap. "Tell my brother that I accept to the rating game." She said, her hair shadowed her eyes, before she turned to Riser with a burning hatred. "Riser, know that we will utterly annihilate you." She told him but it seemed like Riser didn't care as he simply waved her off and dissapeared in a plume of fire which was permiated by his mocking laughter.

"I think we can all agree on ten days for you to prepare." Grayfia said to the group after a few moments of silence.

"Two weeks." Lilith's voice cut through as she walked up beside Grayfia. "Make it two weeks for me to whip these kids into shape to give Riser a decent challange." Lilith said and looked towards the younger Devils and her son. "As you are now...ten days will not be enough for you to even pose a threat to Riser." She explained with a heavy sigh as she saw that her Son had awoken and was currently trying to sit up, much to the protest of Asia.

"My Mother's right guys...as much as I hate to admit it." Shiro said with a pained groan as he forced himself to sit before he sent a glare at his Mother and mouthed 'we are talking' before he looked at the others and sighed. "That Mira girl...she was probably a pawn but she hit with the force of Koneko and that Isebela hit even harder."

Everyone stared at Shiro in understanding before Lilith smiled and nodded. "That's my son. So Grayfia...I assume there's no problem with me being the one to train them?" Lilith asked as she turned to the maid who thought on what she said before nodding her head.

"That is acceptable. I will report this to my Master." She said with a bow before dissapearing.

* * *

**And that's the prelude to the Pheonix fight done and dusted and Lilith reveals that there's more to her then meets the eyes. If you want to learn more you'll have to stick around for the next chapter but until then,**

**Stay well, stay true...BYE BYE~**


	8. Chapter 8

[Flashback]

**[Spirit speech]**

**['Spirit thought']**

_**Sacred gear names  
**_

**Attack names  
**

'_Thought_'

_Time skips and other_

**I don't own Highschool DxD ****nor do I own any references I may use. ****That goes to Ishibumi Ichiei nor do I own any references I may use. I only own Shiro.**

* * *

_Chapter 8_

The tension that night was extremely high and everyone could feel it. After Grayfia had departed from the ORC club room, everyone was left to their own devices which mainly revolved around standing idly around as they all stared at the black haired, ice-blue eyed woman that had made a sudden and shocking appearance. After a few minutes of this, Rias was the one to break the silence by sighing heavily, sat down on one of the sofas with her head buried in her hands before she finally dismissed everyone, except Akeno, saying that 'she need some time alone to think'.

Respecting her wishes, everyone said their farewells and filtered out of the room leaving only Lilith, Shiro, Asia, Rias and Akeno to be the only ones in the club room.

"You two go on ahead." Shiro said as she stood next to his Mother and stared at Rias, who still had her head in her hands. "I want to talk to Rias for a bit...make sure she's okay." Shiro whispered that last bit to his Mother before giving her a sideways glance and narrowed his eyes. "And don't think this means you're getting out of a talk Mum." He scolded before turning his attention back to Rias.

Lilith stared at her son for a few second before she nodded her head and turned around, wrapping an arm around Asia to usher her out of the room but before she did, Lilith stopped before turning her head slightly to talk to Shiro. "Don't take too long okay." Was all she said before leaving the three Devils on their own.

For the longest time, no one said anything or did anything before Shiro sighed and walked over to the opposite couch and sat down opposite Rias. When he did, it was then that the Red-headed bombshell noticed that he had not respected her wish of leaving. "What are you still doing here Shiro? I said you could leave." She told him with a mild glare of annoyance.

Shiro stared at Rias with a inspecting gaze before he turned his attention to Akeno and spoke. "Akeno, do we still have some tea left?" He politely asked her. Akeno raised her eyebrow at him before nodding and left the room only to return shortly after carrying a tray with three cups and a pot. She set the tray a top the table and handed out the three cups to Shiro, Rias and one next Rias for herself. After pouring the contents of the pot into the three cups, Akeno took a seat next to Rias and stared at Shiro questioningly

Shiro picked up his cup after Akeno had poured him some tea and took a deep whiff of the lemony scent of the beverage before taking a sip. He then placed the cup back on the table with a content sigh. "Gotta admit." He abruptly said. "That firebird was right about the tea you made being sublime Akeno." He said, sending a wink over to the black haired girl making her smile and blush.

"If that's what you want to talk about Shiro." Rias swiftly huffed as she stood up, with her arms crossed, and faced away from the two. "Then there's nothing else to say."

"Not even the fact that my Mother somehow has connections to the supernatural world and also knows your family and has some kind of pact with them?" Shiro said with a laugh. "I'm not sure if that's a blessing or irony." He said with a sigh. After hearing this, Rias turned to face Shiro with an unamused glare before sighing and sat back down next to Akeno with her legs crossed. After she had sat down, Shiro stared at her with an observing gaze before he leaned back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling with a sigh. "Did your family ever mention something like that?"

Rias glanced at Shiro with slight narrowed eyes before she sighed and reached over to grab her cup of tea and took a sip before setting it back down on the plate with a soft clink before she finally spoke. "Neither my Mother or Father, even my Brother, had ever mentioned having a pact with a clan of humans." She told him with a soft sigh as she crossed her legs. "I mean I have heard of other Clans making pacts with Humans back in the war but I always thought that my family stayed away from that path...guess I as wrong."

Shiro couldn't help but chuckle at that as he took another sip of tea. "I doubt anyone saw that coming but this begs the question...what else have our families been hiding from us?" He rhetorically asked. Truth be told, he was very curious at what both his Mother had to say and Rias' family. Something as serious as this should've been made knowledge to them especially since it involved them so...why wasn't it? Why did Shiro's Mother and Rias' family keep it a secret from them? "Well seems like we both have questions that need answering." Shiro said with a heavy sigh as he leaned back against the couch and stared at the ceiling.

"Seems so indeed." Rias nodded and closed her eyes.

Akeno, meanwhile, sat quietly on the couch and glanced between her Master and Junior Devil with a curious expression. She opened her mouth to join in on the conversation before a small yawn escaped her. She blinked a couple of times before standing up and bowed slightly. "If you'll excuse me Rias. I'm going to head home now." She told the two to which Rias smiled at her oldest friend and nodded her head.

Just as Akeno turned to leave, Shiro stood up and stretched his back. "I should be heading home too." He said, leaning down to grab his bag. "I need to question my Ma and find out what else she's been hiding from me." He sighed, slinging his back over his shoulders, before walking over to stand beside Akeno before he turned to Rias and bowed to her. "See you tomorrow Rias."

"Yes...I'll see you both tomorrow." She replied to her servants with a smile before she sent a small wink towards Shiro. "And Shiro, you you reminded me to also question my family to see what they are hiding from me." She told him, which the silver haired teen simply laughed before nodding to her. He then turned to Akeno and gestured for her to walk ahead. The raven-haired bombshell giggled at his chivalrous action before walking ahead of him and out the room, Shiro following shortly after her, leaving just Rias alone.

Once her oldest and newest servant left, Rias expression darkened slightly and she swiftly stood up before she made her way into her private room. The room was just a little smaller then the meeting one but it was large enough to fit a double-bed, which was nestled against the back wall, a large Ashen wood drawer facing a double window and in the center of the room, was a red magic circle with the Gremory family crest. Rias merely stomped into the center of the circle and stood with her arms crossed underneath her large breasts, her eyes were narrowed with purpose. Her body was encased in crimson light before she vanished in a flurry of magic particles.

_Five minutes prior..._

Lilith stared at her son for a few second before she nodded her head and turned around, wrapping an arm around Asia to usher her out of the room but before she did, Lilith stopped before turning her head slightly to talk to Shiro. "Don't take too long okay." She told him and spared one last glance to her only son before leading Asia out of the room. As the raven-haired woman lead the blonde Ex-Nun down the stairs and out the old school building, she sighed softly before rubbing her temples. "This turned out to be a fine old mess." She quietly said to herself but it seemed like she didn't say it quietly enough as Asia looked at her with a confused yet concerned gaze.

"What do you mean by that Mrs. Katsura?" The blonde innocently asked. Lilith quickly glanced down at Asia before shaking her head and then gently patted the blondes head.

"Don't worry about it Asia. It's just the ramblings of an old woman." She said before leading Asia back to their home in silence, even if it was clear to Lilith that Asia wanted to know what was wrong but her kind nature prevented her from prying further with the issue. Once both woman were outside the club room, Lilith spared one last glance before she shook her head and walked down the steps before stopping at the split in the pathway. She crouched down and quickly traced a magic circle.

"Alrighty." She said before standing up and brushed her hands together. She then turned to Asia and smiled at her before gesturing to the magic circle. "This will plop us in our back garden so if you kindly step inside." She said before walking to the center of the circle and waited for Asia to join her. The blonde looked hesitant for just a moment before she walked over to stand beside Lilith. The older woman nodded before she snapped her fingers and a blinding white flash enveloped the pair.

Once the blindness died, Asia and Lilith found themselves underneath the Katsura tree that was grown in the back garden of their home. Lilith didn't waste any time as she began to instantly walk towards the house, Asia following close behind, and swiftly pushed the door open, disturbing the sleeping Nanako. "Asia...could you make a start on tea please? I have something I need to attend to." Lilith said and, without waiting for a response from the blonde, made her way into the hallway. She then stopped at the locked door and traced the rune before unlocking it. Without hesitation, she swiftly descended down the stairs to the room at the bottom. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the onyx-black magic circle that was in the center of the room. _'Time to get some answers.'_ She thought before stepping into the center of the circle before she vanished in black magic particles.

_Hell...Gremory Mansion..._

In one of the many rooms of the Gremory Mansion, there was always one that was locked off. Three magical seals were placed on the door along with a magic infused chain that would deter even the bravest to dare not open and reveal what horrors awaited behind the locked door. Only certain guards and family members knew what was hidden behind the locked door...however, tonight that would all change.

One of the newest guards was patrolling with his senior before they passed the locked door. The newer guard stopped and stared at it while the senior walked one for a few before pausing as he released his junior wasn't behind him follow. The bearded veteran turned to see the young ling staring at the locked door before he chuckled and walked over. Once he reached the junior he gently patted his shoulder before speaking. "So you've finally noticed it eh." The grizzled vet said, rubbing his beard in amusement.

"What...Why is it locked up so tightly?" The young guard asked, clutching his spear like he was expecting something to burst out from the door.

The grizzled vet merely chuckled before he patted the other guard's shoulder once more. "Don't worry about it kid." He said before walking up to the door and knocking it with his fist. "Ain't nothing coming out of this." He said with a morbid chuckle. "It's been locked for a decade and then some." He said before went to continue his patrolling. Just as he walked away from the door, there was a loud clanging sound as the chain unlocked and hit the floor. The guard slowly turned to the door with wide eyes. "I-Impossible..." He breathed out before the seals began to disperse.

"I-I thought you said nothing was going to come out." The younger guard yelled, shakily pointing his spear towards the unlocking door. However, the older guard didn't do anything as he dumbly stared at the door, trying to piece together why it was unlocking.

It all then clicked together just as the final seal vanished. "It can't be..." He said as he grabbed the younger guard's spear and forced it to stand up-right, the younger guard looking mortified as the door opened to reveal a woman with onyx-black hair and ice-blue eyes.

The woman stared at the two guards before she focused on the older one. "Where are they?" She asked, her voice stern and cold yet it was also calm and caring.

While the young guard had no idea what the woman was on about, the veteran guard merely smiled, stood up straight and pointed down the hallway. "They are currently in the dining room Ma'am." He said with wide eyes of shock yet he had a smile on his face. The woman nodded to the man and proceeded down the hallway to the dining room. The old guard watched as the woman walked down the hallway before rounding the corner, almost like she already knew the layout of the Mansion, before he shook his head and smiled. "I don't believe...they're alive after all..." He said in amazement.

"Who sir? And who was that?"

"The Katsura's son...and that was Lilith Katsura, the final Matriarch of the Katsura clan." He simply said before turning and continuing his patrol with out a care in the world, the younger guard following suit and was still confused.

Meanwhile, Lilith continued to traverse the halls of the Gremory mansion with a purpose in her eyes. She didn't stop once, even when guards stared at her with wide eyes and open mouths, as she continued to her destination. She finally reached the bottom floor and was currently stood in front of a large set of double doors that stood between her and the rest of the Gremory's. _`No more stalling Lilith.`_ She thought as she placed both her hands on the doors and began to push them open.

What greeted her were the entire Gremory family, minus Rias, enjoying a nice quiet meal, the only sounds being the clinking of their cutlery scrapping across the plates. Lilith coughed into her hand before speaking. "I see you are all enjoying yourselves. Is there room for one more?" And with that, all sounds in the room stopped and what followed were the sounds of shocked gasps and cutlery being dropped. Lilith stayed standing in the entrance of the dining room before she began to make her way to the large table.

"I-Impossible..." Zeoticus, the head of the Gremory's, was the first to break the silence as he slowly stood up and stared at the phantom of the past that was now standing at the edge of the table. "H-How...I don't understand." He gawked at the woman before shaking his head.

Venelana was next to break the silence as she stood up and began to slowly make her way over to Lilith. Was she was stood in front of the black-haired woman, Venelana gently placed a hand on her cheek before gasping and smiling. "It-It really is you..." She said before she swiftly wrapped her arms around her old friend. "I can't believe you're alive Lilith."

That brought Lilith up short. She glanced down at the brown-headed woman before glancing up at the table and her eyes locked with Zeoticus. "You have a lot of explaining to do Zeoticus." She said to the red-headed man before she looked over to Sirzechs and smiled at him before her eyes went to the blonde that was sat next to him. "Good to see you are doing well Sirzechs...but I don't think I know you." Lilith said as she pried Venelana off her.

The blonde jolted a little as this woman, who was a complete stranger, just waltzed into the room and began addressing the family with ease. "M-My name is Tatiana Alvires...actually it would be Tatiana Gremory because I'm Zechy's wife." She said, using Sirzechs' pet name that she gave him making the current Satan blush and rub the back of his head sheepishly.

Suddenly, Zeoticus coughed into his hand gaining everyone's attention. "While it is wonderful to see you healthy and well...I think we also deserve an explanation." He said before sitting back down and gestured to the seat next to where his wife was sitting. Lilith bowed her head slightly in thanks before making her way over to the chair.

Once she sat down, she sighed heavily and leaned her elbows on the table before sighing. "Where do we even began Zeoticus?" She rhetorically asked before sitting up straight. "What happened?" She asked in seriousness. "What happened to the pact between the Gremory's and Katsura's? I'm sure you know the one I'm on about."

"It was cancelled." He replied after a minute of silence, his chin buried in his hands and his fingers interlocked. "I guess I really do have the most explaining to do." He said before he waved his hand. In just a few short minutes, the table was cleared and the only ones left in the room were Zeoticus, Venelana, Sirzechs and Greyfia. Tatiana had taken Millicas out of the room to prepare him for bed. "Where shall I start?"

"From the beginning."

Zeoticus nodded before leaning back slightly as he recounted the events of the past. "Well when I arrived at the Katsura village...it was decimated. The buildings were barely standing and both the bodies of your clan and the Fallen Angels littered the streets. I had my servants search the whole village for any survivors while I and my son searched for you and Artemis. We eventually found Artemis in your home, atop a mound of Fallen Angel corpses with one arm and a hole in his stomach...it was a wonder he was still alive when we reached him." Zeoticus explained with a grimace. "We tried to save him but nothing could be done and when we asked where you and your child was...he said...he said you two had perished." He finished with gritted teeth and balled fists.

Lilith sat in utter silence as she let all the new information sink in. She knew that her Husband had perished but she didn't know that he had told the Gremory's that her and Shiro had also died. That was when she realized why the pact between them was cut, without a living Katsura the pact would've been null and void. Which meant that the next heir would be ripe for the taking of any Devil family. "So that's why Rias is engaged to Riser...damn it Artemis what were you thinking." Lilith sighed in annoyance at her Husband's final words.

"If I knew Artemis." Suddenly all eyes were on the brown-headed wife of Zeoticus. "Then he was doing it to protect both you and Shiro." She said as she took a sip of her wine. "He probably thought that if you two were pronounced dead then you wouldn't be hunted down by the same group that attacked your clan." She finished before standing up and bowed to Lilith before walking over to her Husband and kissed his cheek. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to have a bath." She said before leaving.

Lilith sighed slightly before standing up. "While I'm not happy...it probably was for the best. If me and Shiro were pursued by our attackers...we wouldn't of survived and if that happened...well, Rias wouldn't of gained a new servant and one that can help break this marriage." She sighed softly. "I'm just glad Artemis had the foresight to send us to one of our secured safe houses." She said before turning to leave. She walked to the door before pausing and looked back. "Zeoticus...It was nice seeing you again."

"And you too, Lady Katsura."

After that little exchange, Lilith made her way out of the dining room and made her way back to the door she emerged room was special in that it had a Katsura magic circle in the center of the room. Lilith stepped into the magic circle before she vanished.

_Back at the Katsura household..._

"Mum I'm back." Shiro called out as he walked through the door and what greeted him was the delicious and sweet scent of sweet and sour chicken. Shiro followed his nose to the kitchen where he found a plate of the chicken atop of a bed of fluffy white rice...and his Mother was sitting on the other side of the table, her cheek resting in her hand and her elbow on the table. Her other hand was idle drumming on the table and she had a thoughtful and pensive expression on her face.

Shiro didn't say nothing as he knew that look on his Mother's face meant she was thinking of what to say to him, she also wore that face whenever she had something of importance to say, and mearly walked up to the table, sat down and began eating. Just as he was about to, he heard his Mother sigh before glancing his way. "Shiro...if I were to ask you to wait a little while longer...what would you say?"

Shiro swallowed the mouthful of food he had began leaning back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. What would he say? Would he be willing to wait a little while longer to get information on the secrets his mother had been hiding from him? "It all depends...how long are you expecting me to wait?" He answered with a question of his own.

Lilith looked at her son before chuckling lightly and muttered something underneath her breath. _'Like Father like Son...hehe' _She mumbled before standing up and looking down at Shiro. "It wouldn't be for long." She told him. "I plan on telling everyone about our heritage. So it would be until tomorrow." She said before waiting for his response. After a minute of silence, Shiro sighed before nodding.

"Alright...fine but I want answers by tomorrow." Shiro said, pointing a finger at his mother. Lilith smiled at Shiro and nodded before walking out the kitchen leaving him alone. Shiro watched his Mother leave the kitchen, hearing her fleeting footsteps head up the stairs, before he sighed and grabbed his dirty plate before taking it into the skin and washed it before he placed it in the drying rack. Shiro sighed to himself and leaned forwards slightly before he breethed deeply through his nose and pushed himself of the counter.

He turned around and began to make his way up the stairs and to his room but stopped a step short of the second floor as he spotted Nanako perched at the top of the stairs and was staring down at him, her tail idly flicked back and fourth. Shiro stared into her amber eyes before he sighed softly, continued up the steps and scratched behind her ears. "Good night Nanako." He cooed softly before retiring to his room, shutting the door behind him.

Nanako stared at Shiro's door before she stretched her back and headed down the hall to Lilith's room and began to softly scratch at the bottom. She did this for a few seconds before the door became slightly ajar allowing her to slip inside where she saw the onyx-haired woman walking towards the window. Nanako said nothing to the woman and walked over to Lilith's bed and jumped a top it before she laid down.

Neither said anything to the other before Nanako sighed and spoke up in Lilith's mind. _"I'm guessing you told him?" _The black cat asked, staring at the back of the woman's head.

Lilith said nothing for a minute or so before she sighed. "I haven't told him about who we are...all he knows is that I have been involved with the supernatural." She explained.

_"When will you tell him about the Katsura's? About his birth right?" _

Lilith suddenly scoffed and chuckled. "What's with the interrogation all of a sudden?" That was when Lilith finally turned around to stare at Nanako, her arms crossed under her chest. Nanako's eyes narrowed slight as she stared at Lilith before the other woman sighed and shook her head. "Never mind. I plan to tell him and the other Devils about the Katsura's tomorrow during their training." She said before her lips pursed slightly in thought before she looked at Nanako once more with a more serious expression. "Turn into your true form Kuroka."

Nanako's eyes widened immensely as the woman suddenly called her by her _real _name before the black-cat smirked and closed her eyes before her body was encased in smoke and after the smoke dispearsed where Nanako should've been was now replaced with a voluptuous woman with jet-black hair, close to Akeno's and Lilith's hair, and amber eyes. She was clad in a black kimono with a red interior, that exposed a lot of her clevage, along with a yellow obi that was tied around her stomach and golden beads. The most noticable thing about the woman, apart from her large and exposed bust, was the fact that she had a pair of cat ears and two black tails that lazily waved behind her.

This woman was a Nekoshou, a rare type of Nekomata, and she was also one of the Underworld's most wanted criminals. Kuroka, her true name and not the one Shiro had given her, stared at Lilith with a sly smirk on her face. "It's been awhile since you've called me by my real name." She purred, still laying on her side. "Can I ask what brought this on?" Kuroka asked the Matriarch Katsura.

"I want you to train Shiro tomorrow." The temperature in the room dropped a degree or two once Lilith said that as she and Kuroka stared at each other with equal amounts of seriousness. "You may think this foolish."

"Because it is." Kuroka stated with a matter of fact tone. She then got off the bed and stood in front of Lilith with one hand on her hip. "You're basically asking me, a wanted criminal known through out the Underworld, to expose myself to one of the most powerful Devil clans to currently exist. Even if it is for Shiro, it's still very stupid and suicidal."

"That's not what I'm asking Kuroka." Lilith sighed and shook her head. "I'm not asking you to expose yourself to Rias and the others, only Shiro. I'll lead Shiro to a secure location in the forest and set up a deterance magical barrier so you won't be disturbed nor will you be found out." She told the Nekoshou.

Kuroka narrowed her eyes at Lilith as she tried to find an alterior motive in the woman's expression but was unsuccessful, Lilith was always hard to read. "What about you?" Kuroka asked. "Why can't you train your son?"

"Because there is someone else who needs my help more then him." Came the response. Short, simple and blunt but it was enough to give Kuroka what she needed.

"Alright...what did you want me to train him in anyways? I know nothing about the _**Boosted gear **_or how to train it's wielder." She shrugged her shoulders as she spoke the truth. That's what confused Kuroka the most about what Lilith was asking of her, it would've been more beneficial for someone who know how the_** Boosted** **gear **_worked to train it's holder.

Lilith's lips pursed in thought once more before she shook her head. "That's because you're not going to train him how to use it. I want you to train him to use it for longer by working up his endurance-not in that way so don't you even think about it or I will hand you over to Sirzechs myself." Lilith suddenly growled as she noticed the sly grin that began to spread across Kuroka's face. "I'm sure you'll think of a way to build up his stamina and endurance without resorting to ravaging my child...I also want you to teach him Senjutsu." She suddenly said. She swiftly held up her hand to silence the Nekoshou. "I'm not asking you to teach him any advanced techniques or even delve into Yonjutsu, even if his Father could use it. Just teach him the basics, how to call upon it and the like, that's all."

After that lengthy explanation, Kuroka stood in silent thought as she stared at Lilith before she sighed as her mind began to retrace the contract that was written for her. "I understand that this is to make Shiro the strongest Red-Dragon Emperor that has ever existed, even stronger then Artemis himself, but are you sure?" She asked, she allowed concern to fill her voice. "Senjutsu isn't to be taken lightly...I should know." A hand was placed on her shoulder in a comforting manner causing Kuroka to look at Lilith, who was smiling warmly at the Nekoshou, before she uttered a single sentence.

"Artemis trusted you with Shiro's safety and so do I."

Kuroka smiled at Lilith and closed her eyes before she was taken by smoke once more as she reverted back to her cat-form. _"Where am I going?"_ Kuroka asked Lilith as she stretched her back.

"To the place you first met us. Set up in the forest and I'll come find you with Shiro." She told her before she watched Kuroka teleport from sight, most likely heading to the appointed area, once Kuroka was gone Lilith allowed her tired body to flop on her silken sheets and her body sink into her soft bed. She laid on her back and stared at the empty ceiling before she took of her shirt and pants leaving her in her bra and panties, a pair she made herself, before she shuffled under the sheets and rolled onto her back.

In that moment, in that single timeless moment of her mind drifting into unconsciousness, she felt a pressence, a warmth press against her back and then on her cheek before she heard a soft voice. A voice that made her breath hitch and tears fill the corner of her eyes. _"You're doing great...I love you." _And just like that, the pressence was gone leaving Lilith alone in her bed and soon after, Lilith fell into a slumber.

_The next day..._

It was currently 8:30AM and the Katsura household was currently filled with the members of the ORC plus one, said plus one being Lilith Katsura, and they were all wearing backpacks of the same size.

"Are we all set?" Lilith asked, she was wearing a white-short sleeved top and black shorts that ended at her thighs, and in return she recieved were various nods. "All right then, let's go." She said, waving her hand and created a portal that swirled with blackish-purple energy and one by one, the members of the ORC walked on through.

What awaited them on the otherside of the portal was a large mountain that went at a 45° incline. All of the members of the ORC stared up the mountain before Shiro turned to his Mother, sweat dripping down his face from both the scorching sun and worry. "Uhhh Ma...where are we training?" He asked her, fearing the answer to which he already knew.

"On the other side of this mountain is one of the Katsura's holiday mansions...in fact it was a gift from your family Rias." She regarded the Red-head before walking in front of the group and then turned to them, holding up six pieces of paper that was 2cm wide and 5cm tall. "Before we go any further I want you to put these on." She said, handing the paper to the group.

They all looked at the paper that was given to them before they looked at each other, shrugged and place the paper onto their stomachs. The paper seemed to attach itself to them and before any could ask what the deal was, Lilith snapped her fingers and the group felt the effects instantly. Their bodies become heavy and they all struggled to stay on their feet and they all looked over to Lilith for an explanation. "Those tags make your bodies heavier in accordance with your power levels. For the duration of this training trip, you are to wear those tags. You will be wearing them when you wake up, when you bathe and even while you sleep." She sternly told them before turning her back to them and began to make her way up the hill that laid before them.

The group looked between each other before they made the greuling trip up the hill and towards their destination. Which took a solid two and a half hours thanks to the weight tags Lilith had the group put on, even Koneko seemed to struggle with her extra weight. By the time they reached the Katsura holiday mansion, the sun was high in the sky and the group were caked in sweat.

Lilith took a quick glance at each of them before she nodded to herself and clapped her hands to garter their attentions. "All right kiddos, that was just the warm up." She told them, a smirk crossed her face as they all groaned in response. "Get inside, find your rooms, get changed then meet me back out here for your training routines." After that, Lilith walked off as she had to prepare a few more things for the group.

Once they were alone, the group looked between each other before they continued to trug towards the large 3 story mansion and push open the double-doors that hid a beautifully decorated interior. Within ten minutes, the group had found their own seperate rooms and were now stood in a single file line outside, dressed in tracksuits, with Lilith walking back and fourth in front of them like a drill Sargeant.

"So what do you have planned for us Mrs. Katsura?" Rias was the one to finally break the silence as she stood with her arms crossed underneath her bust.

Lilith looked back at Rias before sighing to herself and steeled for what was to come. "I'm going to be brief...some of you may not like what I'm about to tell you." She said, confusing the group immensely. Lilith first looked over to Kiba, who stiffened under her gaze. "Kiba, as a 'knight' your speed is unmatched however you have a lot of wasted movement." She explained causing his brow to furrow slightly. "What I mean by that is when you move, you seem to kick up dust up from the ground and even when you stop moving, you may not know it, but you also tend to skid. If you eliminate that, then you will be able to achieve speeds far greater then you can imagine."

Kiba thought on Lilith's words, taking in her instructions, before she snapped straight and nodded to the woman. "I understand." He replied. Upon thinking on her words, and thinking back on the fights he's been in with different Stray Devils, he had noticed that he didn't feel like he was moving as fast as he could. He even thought back to his Master and how he was able to move so fast he was able to leave behind after-images of himself.

Lilith smiled at the blonde 'Knight' and the determination he held before moving on to the next member which was Rias herself. "Now for you Rias." Her lips pursed slightly before she spoke. "The thing you need to work on the most is simple and that's the power you were gifted with at birth. The power of Destruction." She stated, poking the red-head in her forhead. "If we compare your power to someone like your brother, the difference between you two is painfully obvious. So what you need to work on is control."

"Please explain Lady Katsura." Rias asked Lilith, her eyes were narrowed whether she intended them to be or not.

"Hmm well I've noticed that you tend to do large and slow shots of destruction. Now those work out as final blows against opponents who are down for the count, mainly Stray Devils who have lost the will to fight thanks to your Servants, but in a normal fight you would be overwhelmed and taken out easily. Do you understand what you must do now?" She received a nod in return.

Next up was the blonde Ex-Nun. "Asia, I'll be training you directly as you need the most help." Lilith said before Asia tilted her head in confusion and looked over to her pseudo-sibling.

"U-Ummm shouldn't you train Shiro instead since he's your son?" Asia asked her, again tilting her head to the side.

Lilith looked over to Shiro, who nodded in understanding to her as she sent a silent message to him, before the onyx-haired woman turned back to Asia. "While that is true...I've left his training up to someone else. As I said, you need help the most as you are a non-combatent plus your sacred gear makes you a prime target to be taken out first." Lilith told the blonde before she placed a hand on her shoulder. "This means I'm going to train you endure more damage along with the speed at which you heal. In the heat of battle, the longer you take to heal someone the more the situation will worsen...I'll also teach you some offensive spells in case you get seperated from the others." Lilith told Asia, who looked more then apprehensive about her training but she would put her trust in Lilith.

Lilith finally turned to Akeno and Koneko and gave the two a good look over. Akeno and Koneko looked between each other as did the other members of the group before Lilith took a deep breath and prepared herself for the storm that was about to brew. "Now...what I'm going to say isn't going to be easy on the both of you." Lilith told them, confusing them further. "You two need to train the powers you were given at birth. If you don't...well I'm sorry but you won't be able to progress further."

After Lilith had said that. Total and utter silence fell, so much so you could hear the wind rustling the leaves, as both Koneko and Akeno stared at Lilith with looks of shock, horror and anger. The same could be said for the other members of the ORC, well except Shiro and Asia as they looked around at the others in confusion. Kiba's eyes were wide and his mouth was agape in stunned silence meanwhile Rias was seething at the fact Lilith knew the secrets her servants desperatly tried to hide.

"How do you know about that Lilith?" Rias swiftly questioned Lilith with a sneer and narrowed eyes. "There is no possible way you should know about those...even if you know my clan, their secrets are ones that I've tried to keep most under wraps and the only ones who should know about them are the members of...my family." Rias trailed off as she heard what she had just said. It all but a few seconds for her to realise who had told Lilith about those particular secrets but when she did she felt betrayed by her family.

Lilith didn't respond to Rias and merely shook her head before she returned her gaze to the snow-haired lolita and raven-haired beauty. "Like I said...it wasn't going to be easy for you to swallow but you know as well as I do that what I just said is the truth however, it's up to you two and you two alone if you choose to head my words." Lilith them before standing up straight. "Well that's all I have to say. You all have your tasks."

"Uhh what about me?" Suddenly, all eyes were on the silver-haired teen as he spoke up. "You haven't told me what to do yet." He said and what he got in return was a smirk from his Mother as she then turned her back and began to walk away but stopped and looked back at the group.

"Asia stay here and wait for me while the rest of you go off and train. It's currently 1pm so you will all train until eight and then we'll meet back here for food. I will periodically check up on you all to see how you are progressing but other then that...I will not assit you further." She told them. "My Husband once said, one cannot hope to progress if they have someone guiding the way. All I'm doing is pushing you in the direction to get stronger." She told them before walking off, Shiro jogging to catch up to her...even that was a struggle thanks to the weight tag he was still wearing.

"So what the hell was all that about back there?" He asked his Mother as he walked beside her. "What's this birth power you were on about and why did Akeno and Koneko look horrified?"

Lilith didn't respond for a few seconds before she turned her head to her son. "That...isn't my place to tell you Shiro. If you want to know more, then you will need to hear it from Akeno and Koneko themselves." She told him before facing forwards once more.

"Okay...so when are you going to tell me about our family?"

"Later." Came the response.

"And when will that be?"

"Later is later Shiro."

A low growl escaped Shiro's throat and he suddenly stopped walking. "Okay I'm starting to get annoyed at the run-around routine you're giving me Mum." Shiro spat.

Lilith also stopped walking before she turned to her Son and glared at him. "Watch your tone Shiro." She replied, allowing some of her aura to leak out. "I will tell you and the others when the time comes but your focus has to be elsewhere Shiro."

"How the hell can my focus be elsewhere when I don't even know about my own fucking family!" Shiro yelled. "You've been hiding this secret from me for eighteen fucking years! Hell I don't even know who my Father is cause everytime I fucking asked you, you would always brush me off and tell me 'he was a good man' well what if he wasn't? What if he was the scumiest piece of shit on the plan-"

_SMACK!_

Shiro was suddenly cut off from his rant and a harsh sounding slap echoed through the forest. Shiro's head was turned to one side, a angry red hand print was left on his cheek, and his eyes were wide before he slowly turned to face his Mother who was giving him a harsh glare. "Don't you dare talk about your Father that way Shiro!" She chastised him. There were many things she allowed people to get away with but she would never _ever _let someone get away with bad mouthing her husband, even if it was her own son. As if Lilith realised her actions, she swiftly pulled Shiro into a hug and gently rubbed his back. "Please Shiro...I'm asking you to wait just a little bit longer. I need time to gather my thoughts as there is a lot to tell." She whispered softly into his ear.

Shiro just...stood there stunned. He had never seen his Mother show this much aggression to him, ever. After a few seconds of not moving, Shiro couldn't help but wrap his arms around his Mother and rub her back soothingly. "Alright...I've waited eighteen years so I can live with waiting a bit longer." He sighed. The two continued to hug each other for a little longer before they seperated and Shiro was about to continue walking but his Mother placed her hand on his shoulder causing him to look her way.

"There's no need to go further. This is plenty far." She told him before she released his shoulder and waited and waited and waited before there was rustling in the bushes before them. Shiro swiftly turned to the rustling bushes and instantly went on guard before he dropped it as swift as he raised it as a familiar black cat rushed out the bushes and came towards them.

"N-Nanako!" Shiro stuttered before he knelt down and scooped the Cat in his arms. "What are you doing here? Did you follow us all the way here?" He asked as he thought she must've snuck through the portal as how else would she know where they were.

"She is the one who will train you Shiro." That one sentence brought Shiro up short. He slowly turned to his Mother with a confused expression before he looked back at Nanako, who seemed to be smirking in his arms. "You can now reveal yourself, Kuroka."

Smoke suddenly filled Shiro's vision and the weight in his arms became heavier until he was forced to the ground and the weight began to spread on his body. Once the smoke was cleared, he was greeted by a woman with black-hair and amber eyes and she was also sporting a sly and sultry grin. "Hello Shiro~" She purred as she straddled his waist, her breasts were pressed up against Shiro's chest.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Was all Shiro could come up with as he just stared at the woman who suddenly appeared before him...and from Nanako. "What's going on?" Shiro asked, tilting his head back so he could stare at his Mother but he was forced to look back at the woman as she placed a hand on his cheek and tilted his head back towards her. She held her smirk before she leant down and then ran her tongue along his cheek sending a shiver down Shiro's spine.

The woman licked her lips for a few seconds before she pushed herself up slightly, still straddling Shiro, and smiled down at him. "You still taste like a virgin so how would you like to change that with me~" She purred, running a slender finger across his chin. "I can make you a man~" She said before the blood drained from her face as a murderious aura was directed her way. She looked up and her sheepishly smiled as she faced down an angry Lilith.

"Kuroka." Was all she said to the black-haired woman. That was enough for Kuroka to get off Shiro, allowing the teen to scramble to his feet, and stand before the Mother/Son pair. "Remember my words." Lilith said before she turned to Shiro and sighed softly. "Shiro, this is the woman that will be training you."

"Fucking scuse me?" Shiro cursed, staring at his mother in disbelief, before he pointed a finger at Kuroka. "Are you seriously leaving me with her? A complete stranger to me and someone who also said they would take my virginity? And where the hell did Nanako go?" Shiro spat out a furry of questions, still pointing a finger towards Kuroka.

Lilith sighed softly before she turned to face Kuroka. "Kuroka...if you kindly." She said, causing her to nod her head before her body was shrouded in smoke once more and what replaced her was the form Shiro was most familiar with before she turned back into a woman once more. Lilith turned to her son, who's jaw was dropped, before speaking. "Now you understand...and she can't be the strangest thing you've seen."

Shiro didn't reply as he was too busy trying to get his mind around the fact that his animal friend was a woman the entire time. "S-So a-all the times I've petted, stroked and nuzzled you...you were actually..."

"A woman? Yes~" Kuroka finished with a purr and slinked up to Shiro and pressed her body against his. "And for the record, I love it when you scratch behind my ears and the base of my tail nya~"

"I-I think I need to sit down..." Shiro said as he stumbled away from Kuroka and sat beneath a tree to catch his racing mind, and to calm his furiously blushing face.]

While he was doing that, both Lilith and Kuroka looked at each other before Lilith shook her head and stood up straight. "Right well I'll let you get to the training Kuroka and remember, ravishing my child doesn't count as training and if you do...I will hand you over to Sirzechs." The woman told the Nekoshou before she left the two alone in the woods.

_'That woman is terrifying.' _Once Kuroka was sure Lilith was gone, and for the fact that she felt the barrier get erected by Lilith, the Nekoshou turned to the muttering and blushing silver-haired teen before smirking. "You done Shiro~" She purred and slinked up beside him, this only cause more blushing and muttering. Kuroka sighed and rolled her eyes before she laid down, her head resting in his lap, and looked up at Shiro. "Just tell me when you're done kay~" She teased, sticking her tongue out and winking to him.

Shiro looked down at Kuroka, his cheeks still flushing red, before he slowly raised his hands and slapped both his cheeks and he shook his head. "O-Okay...I'm good...freakout semi-over." He said and upon instinct, Shiro placed his hands beneath Kuroka's head, lifted her off his lap and laid her head on the ground, with a slight mewl of protest from her, before he stood up. "S-So my Mother said she wanted you to train me." He said to her.

Kuroka stared up at the silver-haired teen before she rose to her feet, spun around and faced him, her face going from teasing to serious. "That's correct. She wants me to train your endurance, teach you magic, how to fight and...teach you how to use Senjutsu but that will come in time." She told him as her expression remained serious. "I'm not going to lie...this training will be difficult."

Shiro swallowed heavily as Kuroka, a woman he's known for barely ten minutes, told him that his training was going to be difficult. Shiro had...a lot of questions and hardly any answers but at the same time, his Mother was right. His focus, at this current moment, needed to be directed on one thing and that was to get stronger so he could help Rias win the rating game against Riser. With a steel face of determination, Shiro looked at Kuroka and nodded before speaking. "I'm ready."

Kuroka smiled at Shiro's determination before she had to cup her chin in thought as she tried to think of a way to train Shiro's endurance as that was first on her list of tasks. Naturally, she would've resulted to having a however-long sexathon with him, with breaks to eat and drink of course, to train his endurance but that was very much off the table so she had to think of a different way. A thought suddenly came to mind causing her to smile mischevously at Shiro. "Alright, so here's how we are going to do this...chase me."

"I'm sorry what?"

"You heard me." Kuroka nodded as she knew Shiro heard what she had said. "I'm going to run off into the forest and I want you to chase me until you either catch me or until time is up." Kuroka told him and gently stroked his chin and rested her body against him. "This is a better alternative since my normal method of training you is off limits." She purred before she reluctantly pushed herself off him. "Naturally I won't make it easy on you and you'll have to run the entire time." She said, letting Shiro take in the information she gave him, before she winked at him and vanished but not before saying. "And it begins now."

Her voice echoed through the forest and the area where Shiro was left alone. The silver-haired teen stood where he was, stunned into stillness, before he shook his head and began jogging in a random direction to find the alluring and mysterious Nekoshou. '_What a strange woman...I wonder why my Mother left her to train me? How the hell do they even know each other and how long have they known each other?_' Shiro thought as he continued to jog. '_Gaaaaaah I have so many questions and no answers._' Shiro inwardly groaned as he took a brief pause to try and figure out where Kuroka had gone to.

Suddenly, a blue glow caught his eye and when he turned to face it, he was suddenly knocked to his back as the glow slammed into his chest. Shiro groaned heavily as the impact felt hot and when he looked, he saw that his shirt had a hole, with the edges being burnt slightly, and a scorch mark was visible on his chest. "D-Did she just blast me with fire!" Shiro spoke aloud as he pushed himself to his feet before he had to quickly dive out the way of another blue fire ball which slammed into a tree, scorching it badly. Shiro began to sweat profusly before he scrambled away as the tree began to tilt towards him. "HOLT SHIT!" He yelled as the tree fell with a thundering crash.

Shiro sat, panting, as he stared at the spot he was just at. If he hadn't of moved, he would've been crushed by the tree. '_When she said she wasn't going to make this easy...she wasn't fucking kidding._' He thought as he stood up, turned and began to run in the direction the fire ball came from.

He continued to sprint along the path before he was knocked down by yet another fire ball which slammed into his side. This was the norm for the next six hours. Shiro would sprint one way, get blasted by a fire ball, run in the direction of said fire ball before he was blasted by yet another from a different direction. By the end of it all, Shiro's body was mostly burnt and this was the same for his clothes as he was only covered in scrapes of clothe. Right now, Shiro was laying on his back and was panting for breath as he had been running for the duration of his training as per Kuroka's orders.

Speaking of the Nekoshou, Kuroka was laying on a tree branch just above Shiro and this was the first time that Shiro saw the woman ever since she teleported away from him at the beginning. "So how do you feel Shiro?" She asked him, earning a groan in response. Kuroka sighed softly as she knew that Shiro was going to be exhausted by the end of it but she hoped that he would still have some energy left in him. Kuroka looked up, eyeing the slowly setting sun, before she swung her legs off the tree branch and dropped to the floor beside Shiro. "Well there's still an hour until you have to go back. How would you like me to heal you~" Kuroka purred as she laid beside Shiro and drew circles on his exposed chest.

Shiro, too tired to stop her, simply nodded causing her to smile. Kuroka slowly stood up before she shrugged of her kimono, revealing her bare naked body to Shiro, before she straddled his waist and took off what remaind of his top. Once his chest was exposed, Kuroka licked her lips before she leant down and gave him a gentle lick before she slid her body across his so her bountiful breasts pressed against his chest and her cheek was resting against his.

"What are you doing?"

Kuroka lifted her head up to look at Shiro after she heard his tired voice speak to her. Kuroka stared into his ice-blue eyes before smiling and nuzzled against him once more. "I'm using a technique called Bouchujutsu to heal you and it only works via skin to skin contact." Kuroka explained as she allowed her Ki to mix with Shiro's and he felt it's effects instantly as he started to feel re-energized. After a few minutes of this, Shiro felt all his fatigue had vanished but Kuroka had yet to release him from her embrace.

"Okay Kuroka...you can let go now." Shiro told the Nekoshou as he grabbed her arms and tried to pry them from around his neck but he didn't have much success as she had a vice-like grip on him. "Okay seriously." Shiro stated once again and began to pull her arms even harder causing her to mewl in annoyance and tighten her grip.

"Mrrrrrw not until you have to go back." She mewled and rubbed her body against him even more. Shiro felt panic began to rise in him as he felt something else begin to rise...something that was down south, he just hoped Kuroka wouldn't notice. "And besides, it seems like you're enjoying this skin to skin contact as well~" She purred and began to teasingly grind her hips against his crotch.

This caused Shiro to blush up a storm and mumble incoherently but it was obvious that Kuroka was only going to tease him and not push further, even if she wanted to. After five more minutes of grinding her hips against him, giving him an erection in the process, she stopped but continued to lay against him. Seeing how he wasn't going to be released any time soon, Shiro sighed to himself before he looked down at Kuroka before his brow furrowed in thought. "Hey Kuroka." He said causing her to look up at him. "You said before that my Mother wanted you to teach me how to use Senjutsu...just what is it exactly?" He questioned her.

Kuroka stared up at Shiro before she sat up, still straddling him, and cupped her chin. "Senjutsu is the power to control the flow of life energy, or Ki as it is sometimes called, in all living things." She told him before she got of his waist and knelt down next to him. Shiro also sat up and knelt in front of her, staring at her with an intense gaze of focus. "Senjutsu is different from Devil magic and the light of Angels as it is unable to meet their destructive capabilities directly but it makes up for that by using the hidden parts of living things."

Shiro tilted his head to the side slightly in confusion. "The hidden parts of living things? What's that supposed to mean?" He asked her.

"Hmm well if one were to learn Senjutsu they would be able to grasp the flow of a persons aura and potentially predict their movements or sense them from afar." Kuroka told him before she made her hands hover an inch above the ground. "With Senjutsu, you would be able to strength your body, both internally and externally...not only that but you could aslo cause vegetation to bloom." She said before closing her eyes. Kuroka's breathing started to become slowly and more...peacful in a way, almost like she was sleeping, before Shiro began to look around in shock as plants began to grow at a rapid pace. Just as rapidly as the grew, they began to decay and wither at the same pace. "You could also cause it to wither and die." Shiro suddenly looked over to her, as he thought he heard remorse in her voice, before he shook his head.

"So how does one learn it?" He asked her, excited to began training this new power.

Kuroka smirked at his eagerness before she stood up, walked over to her discarded Kimono and began to put it on. Once she was dressed, she turned to Shiro and smiled down at him. "It's simple really...meditation." She told him before she made him sit crossed legged before her. "All you have to do is concentrate on your state of mind and quietly release your Ki while sensing the Ki around you."

The explanation Kuroka gave him was...vague at best but he could still grasp what she was telling him to do. "So...how do I know if I've done it?" He asked her as he slowly closed his eyes and began to take deep, calming breaths to steady his mind.

"Until you can see things without opening your eyes." Came yet another slightly vague response.

Shiro inwardly rolled his eyes before he began to do as she said and focused on his state of mind and quietly release his Ki into the world, whatever that meant, but first, Shiro would have to find out what his own Ki looked like before he could even attempt to release it. The only things Shiro could hear was the sound of rustling leaves, the chirping of birds and his own soft breathing which mingled with Kuroka's. His vision, however, was still black. He had no idea what he was looking for so for all he knew, he could've found it but passed it as he drifted through his mind or he could be looking at it-

**[Greetings partner.] **He suddenly whipped around as he heard the Dragon's voice that laid dorment inside him. The mighty beast was laying on his belly with his chin resting atop his hands while he stared at the floating Shiro. **[Strange of you to enter my space while you are still conscious but considering what you are attempting to learn I guess it isn't that strange.]**

"Wait you know what I'm doing?" Shiro asked the Dragon, his voice echoing through the empty void.

The Dragon snorted smoke before nodding his head. **[Yes. After all, I can see through your eyes when I choose to.] **The Dragon told him with a sly smirk. **[Even the teasing that Kitten gave you.] **He chuckled, his laugh was booming like thunder. Shiro, however, was not amused and he showed it by sending a harsh glare towards the mighty beast. Once the Dragon stopped laughing, his face became serious and he stared down at Shiro. **[Since you are here of your own free will...you are getting closer to sensing you Ki.]**

"W-Wait seriously!" Shiro said to the Dragon with wide eyes. "I'm this close already?"

The Dragon snorted once more and nodded. **[Yes, since I am closely entwined with your life force it is only natural you would find me. However, I must give you a warning Shiro.] **The Dragon lowered his head to stare Shiro directly in his eyes. **[You must be careful when delving deep into your psyche as you may encounter powers you are not yet ready to wield and if you began to stray to close them...I will pull you away from them myself.] **The Dragon told him with a serious expression.

Shiro took one look at the expression the Dragon was wearing before he smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Don't worry 'bout it Red. I'll make sure not to worry you." Shiro told him before he began to float away in search for his Ki once again. Shiro didn't know how long he searched but he was soon brought out of his inner mind by Kuroka's voice gently whispering in his ear.

"Shiiiiro~ You better wake up before I claim your virginity as my price~" She purred, her hand began to slowly trail down his chest and towards his groan but her advances was stopped when Shiro gently grabbed her wrist.

"Sorry Kuroka...not today." He told her before he stood up and stretched with a groan, his stiff joints popping.

Kuroka smirked slyly at him before she bounced to her feet and pressed her body against him. "You said not today...does that mean we can do it tomorrow~" She purred with a teasing smile. She did back away after seeing the flat glare Shiro gave her before she straightened up and looked at Shiro. "So how did it go?" She asked him, Truth be told, she knew how it went as while he was searching for his Ki she couldn't help but let her's mingle with Shiro's so she would know when he had found it.

"It went...okay." He responded, clenching his hands and unclenched them. "I...think I'm close to finding my Ki but I'm not sure yet." He told her before he looked around at noticed that the sun had began to set as it was near dark. "Well I best be going back...you coming Kuroka?" He asked the Nekoshou but she shook her head.

"I can't and Shiro, you mustn't tell anyone that I have been training you as it could cause some major problems." She told him with a stern look. Shiro stared at Kuroka for a few seconds before sighing and nodding his head. Kuroka softened her expression a little and nodded back before she turned and was about to walk away but stopped herself and glanced over her shoulder at Shiro. "We will train from dawn till dusk with an hour of meditation in between." And with that out the way, Kuroka suddenly vanished from sight.

Shiro stared at the spot Kuroka was at before he shook his head and began to make his way back to the Mansion. The walk only took five minutes and when he broke the tree-line, his eyes went wide as he saw the state his fellow Devils were in althought they all looked better then him. The bottom of Kiba's pants were torn to shreds and he struggled to stay standing on shaky legs. Rias was in a similar state except that her sleeves were torn instead of her pants and her hands were an angry red colour and they looked like they had been rubbed raw.

Akeno's body twitched every know and then and her hair seemed to be standing up on ends but the most concerning thing for Shiro was that she no longer had her cheerful and smilling express as it was replaced with a droopy smile and a depressed expression but the worst out of them all, well apart from Shiro who had burns across his body, was Koneko. She was currently being healed by Asia, if the soft green glow coming from the Ex-Nun was anything to go by, as the lolita's knuckles were bloody and scrapped. Her shins were in a simialar state except they weren't bleeding. All in all, it looked like she had pushed herself to hard.

Concern filled Shiro's eyes as he stared at Koneko before he shook his head and began to make his way over to them. _'What the hell happened to her? Is this what her birth power does to her?' _He thought as he drew closer and spoke up. "You all look like shit." He said causing them to all turn his way. Slowly, Rias began to perk up as she saw her pawn approach.

"Shiro! What happened to you?" She rushed over to him, despite her aching limbs protesting her movements, and took his cheeks into her hands. "You're burnt all over...just what has your trainer been doing to you?" She asked him.

Shiro stared into her green eyes and saw just how much concern she held for him. He smiled soflty and took a hold of her hands. "Training that will make me stronger to protect you." He told her with a smile before she released her hands and glanced over to Koneko, who was staring at the floor, before he went to whisper in Rias ear.

"Glad to see you are all in one piece." Before he was cut off by the sound of his Mother's voice. "Especially you Shiro." She glanced over to her son who nodded back in return. Lilith smiled before she clapped her hands and stepped to the side and gestured for the group to come inside. "If you would all make your way to the dinning room please." She told them, walking into the mansion and was soon followed by each memeber with Shiro and Koneko bringing up the rear.

Just as the two were about to enter, Shiro gently grabbed Koneko's arm, causing the lolita to glance up at him and Shiro had to admit, it hurt seeing her look so...depressed like this. Normaly, her stoic gaze didn't faze Shiro and he was used to her showing hardly any emotion but this...this was something else. "Koneko...are you okay?" He asked her, concern clear in his voice.

"I'm fine." She responded, but her tone made Shiro think otherwise.

"Are you sure? You know you can talk to me if something is-" Shiro was suddenly cut off as Koneko yanked her arm away from Shiro and glared at him, causing him to recoil slightly.

"I said I'm fine." She repeated once more, this time with a little more heat in her voice. Koneko kept her glare before she turned and began walking away and into the mansion but not before she muttered something under her breath. Shiro had to strain his ears to hear her but he managed, slightly. "You wouldn't understand anyways..." Is what she said.

Shiro stood there, stunned at Koneko's words before he shook his head and headed inside. '_I wouldn't understand? Understand what?'_ He thought before he made his way to the dinning room and when he entered the room, what he saw made his mouth water and his stomach growl angrily.

What laid before him, and the rest of the group, was a complete spread of delicious looking food ranging from soup, cuts of meat, freshily cooked bread, steamed vegetables and even his Mother's signature sweet and sour chicken. Every memeber of the ORC looked over to Lilith who simply smiled at them and walked over to the head of the table and sat down.

"What? Did you think I would let you kiddos make your own meals after a day of training?" She chuckled before she began to plate herself some food before looking at the group and gestured for them to sit down. "Well come on. Food's getting cold." She told them and soon, everyone was seated at the table and was digging into spread that Lilith graciously made for them.

Within the hour, the food was gone and they were all relaxing back with a cup of tea, provided by Akeno, however the relaxtion was brought to close when Lilith took a deep breath and spoke up. "It's...It's about time I tell you all something that is long overdue." She said, setting her cup down with a startlingly loud clink causing everyone to turn towards her. She had her eyes closed before she opened them and sighed. "It's about time I tell you all about the Katsura's and the relationship we have with the Gremorys."

Silence suddenly washed over the room as all eyes were on Lilith, but she felt the gaze of her son the most out of all of them. She took a deep breath before she began her tale. "But first, a history lesson. Long ago, some would say an eternaty ago, the three factions were at war with one another. It was a massive, destructive battle that went on for an unknown period of time. Each battle resulted in losses from all three sides but non felt the effects more then the Devils." Lilith explained, naturally this history lesson was for Shiro and Asia as the others would've heard this already.

"Within the Underworld, there existed the 72 pillars, families of pure-blooded, upper class Devils, the war claimed all but three. Those were the House of Pheonix, the House of Sitri and the House of Gremory. Due to the low birth rates of Devils and the near immortal life spans, the Devils realised that their species was at risk of being annihilated completely...this is when the idea of turning Humans into Devils to replace the numbers came about...and this is where the Katsura's came into play. Unbeknown to the Three Factions, there were clans of Humans on Earth that had learned of the war and began to pledge alligence to the three factions." She took another deep breath before continuing.

"The first clan, and the one that was most troublsome for those that alligned with Devils and Fallen Angels, were the Pendragons. The Pendragons alligned themselves with the Angels and were granted the gift of Holy Swords and they soon created the Holy swords Excaliber and it's sister sword Calibern, Durandal, Ascalon and Clarent to name a few. These legendary swords were passed down from generation to generation until all but Ascalon were lost. Then there was the clan to allign with Fallen Angels however...there legacy and name have been lost to time. Finally came mine and Shiro's clan who alligned with Devils, the Katsuras. The Katsuras were gifted with the power of Magic and throughout history, the Katsura produced some of the greatest Magicians to exist like Merlin and Faustus."

"But...how do we tie in with the Gremorys?" She heard Shiro ask her.

"I was getting to that Shiro, be paitent." Lilith chastised her son's impatience. "Now as the Katsura's alligned themselves with the Devils there came a choice of which clan to be alligned under. The choices were of the three pillars that stood however...only one would allow Humans to be added into their ranks." She said and looked over to Rias. "That was your clan Rias. The Gremorys were the only clan to accept Humans back when the Evil Piece system was first created. The other clans took stronger and Demonic races, like Youkai and Vampires. Due to the fact that this happened near the end of the Great War a choice was made between the first Gremory Patriarch and the first Katsura Matriarch. Every century, the child of the leaders of both clans would marry each other to keep relations between clans alive...that was...that was until 18 years ago, a week after Shiro was born, the Katsura's were betrayed and annhilated."

A heavy scowl crossed Lilith's face as she recalled the face of the traitor before she took a deep calming breath and shook her head. "That, however, is information that isn't needed. All that is needed to know is that me and Shiro are the last Katsuras alive...in regards to the pact that was created between the Gremorys and Katsuras...that pact is null and void now." She said, shocking everyone. "Which is why Rias is engaged to Riser."

All eyes were on Rias as she had slammed her hands on the table and swiftly stood up. "Why! My family has never told of such a pact and one as important as this should be made know to me."

Lilith stared at Rias with warm and comforting eyes before she shook her head and gestured for her to sit down. "There's a valid reason for that Rias." Lilith told the red-head before she rested her chin in her interlocked fingers. "My Husband was the current Patriarch of the Katsura clan...he was also the previous wielder of the _**Boosted** **gear** _gave his life to protect the clan." Lilith's breathed hitched and she felt a lump in her throat gather. "He...He held off the attackers as best he could but he was overwhelmed and by the time your Father and Brother got to him Rias...there was no saving him. When asked what happened to me and Shiro...he told them that we had perished so that is why the pact was voided." She explained, trying her best to hold back her growing tears as she recalled the last time she saw her Husband smile. "The pact was set to be voided when either the Gremory clan or the Katsuras were wiped out."

What followed was a solemn silence as they all took in the history that was given to them. No one dared say anything for a solid minute or so before they all heard a deep sigh and then Shiro's voice followed after. "Mum...about what I said in the forest. I take it back." He softly spoke before looking up at his Mother with a beaming smile. "Dad sounded like he was an amazing person." He said. Lilith nearly broke down in tears upon hearing that but she continued to remain strong as she had never cried in front of her son before. Then, Shiro looked around the room at the other members of the ORC with a steel faced gaze. "This just means that us winning this rating game is even more important." He spoke with determination in his voice.

One by one, the members all agreed with him and their faces lit up with smiles...all except Koneko who was currently clenching her eyes shut and gritting her teeth. All of a sudden, she slammed her hands on the table, pushed herself away and rushed out the dinning room. Everyone looked between each other in confusion as they all wondered what was wrong with the youngest, in terms of age, member of the group.

Lilith suddenly sighed before she stood up, her eyes scanned over the other members. "I'll go check up on Koneko. Why don't you all freshen up in the baths. They are on this floor just walk out the dining room, turn right and continue down the hall. The males bath is the door closet to the end while the females is directly opposite." She told them before she excused herself and began to follow after the snow-haired girl.

One by one did the members filter out of the dinning room and procedded down the hall to the bath houses...all except Shiro who stood just outside the dinning room door and looked down the opposite end of the hall to the door that lead out into the main hall.

"Uhhh I think I'll get a bath later..." Shiro suddenly said to the group and, without giving them a pause to respond, jogged his way out to the main hall before rushing up to the second floor where the bedrooms were located. He knew he should leave what ever was going on alone but he just couldn't help himself. He wanted to know what was going on with Koneko and he wanted to help her...even if she didn't want it.

Once Shiro reached the second floor, he looked left and right down the corridor where they were all sleeping, everyone had their own seperate sleeping quarters, before he noticed that the door to his Mother's room was slightly open allowing some light to seep out. He slowly crept up to the door and knelt down as he began to hear a disjointed conversation.

"You know I'm right."

"I can't do it!"

"You have to...progress."

"That...Evil!"

Shiro brow furrowed slightly as he wasn't able to hear the conversation between his Mother and Koneko that well but...it didn't make any sense? The door was open so he should've been able to hear them just fine right. Shiro shook his head as he shouldn't be focusing on that right now and instead, continue to focus on the conversation at ha-

_SLAM!_

Or well he would've if the door wasn't suddenly pushed open and slam directly into his face and he heard the sounds of someone running away. Shiro slowly pushed the door shut before he stood up and clutched his bloody nose. "Son of a fucking bitch!" He yelped in pain and pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the blood flow.

He then heard his Mother sigh softly and walk out her room, shaking her head. "That girl...so how much did you hear?" His Mother asked him, turning her head slightly so she could look at him.

"Gimme a sec." He said, holding up one finger. After a minute or so, Shiro stopped pinching his nose and blew out a goblet of blood. "Okay I'm good and to answer your question, I only caught parts of the end of it." He said and crossed his arms. "Something about something being evil but she has to do it to progress."

Lilith stared at Shiro with a soft gaze before she closed her eyes, stepped aside and gestured for him to walk on causing him to raise an eyebrow. "I think...it's best you hear it from Koneko herself." She told him, patting him on his shoulder in a comforting manner before she walked down the way Shiro came from. Shiro watched his Mother leave him before he glanced back to where Koneko's room was.

Shiro took a deep breath and headed towards her room and just as he was about to knock on her door, he stopped and focused his hearing before his eyes went wide as he heard sobbing coming from her room. _'Koneko...'_ Shiro's expression softened slightly before he knocked on her door, the sobbing stopped shortly after, and waited for her to either open the door or speak...but nothing came. "Koneko...are you okay in there?" No response. "Look...I'm coming in so...so don't be naked or anything okay." He said and grabbed the door handle before he took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

The moment he opened the door, he immediately saw Koneko on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest and her head was resting on her knees. She was also wearing a large, white short-sleeved shirt that covered her upper body and ended just below her ass. Shiro stood in the doorway for a few seconds before he walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down. Neither said anything as they just sat in silence before it was Shiro that broke the slience. "We should probably go to the baths with the others and get cleaned up...we've had a difficult day of training after all and we've got another two we-" He was suddenly cut off when Koneko interrupted him.

"How much?" She asked him, refusing to lift her head from her knees and look at him. "How much do you know?"

Shiro looked over to Koneko and sighed. "Not much...in fact I don't know much other then what my Mother said this morning." He told her but was, once again, met with silence. Shiro sighed heavily before he turned around and sat crossed legged on her bed and stared at her. "Koneko...what's wrong?" He asked her before his eyes narrowed slightly as he thought he saw the tufts of hair on her head twitch a little. Shiro's eyes narrowed before he crawled closer to her to get a better look.

He raised his hand slightly but stopped as he saw Koneko twitch but continued on until he grabbed one of the tufts gently. His eyes went wide in shock as he saw the tufts grow until a pair of white cat ears sat comfortably on her head, twitching every so often. '_No way! She's...she's like Kuroka._' He thought before he gained a devious thought. A smirk crossed his face as his hand went to the back of the ears and began to gently scratch them. His smirk only grew as he gained the desired effect, said effect was hearing her softly purr. '_Heh, I'm glad it works on her too._' He thought and continued to scratch her ears.

"St-Stop it..." Koneko softly said, her eyes clenched in slight pleasure, but Shiro was relentless but that only irritated her more. "I said stop it." She said again, this time a little more forceful, but Shiro still wouldn't stop. Her eye twitched slightly before she suddenly lashed out with a kick and hit Shiro in his stomach. "I said stop it idiot!" She hissed before she paused as she heard Shiro groan on the floor in pain.

Shiro then slowly sat up, clutching his stomach in pain, before he smiled at Koneko causing her some confusion. "Glad to see you're back to normal." He painfuly groaned. "Fuck me, did you really have to kick me so hard?" He questioned as he stood up and then sat back down on her bed next to her.

Koneko stared at Shiro with wide eyes before she looked away and began to retract her ears. "S-Sorry..."

"Oh seriously?" She suddenly over to Shiro as he heard his fustrated groan. "I didn't get kicked in the stomach for you to return back to this...depressed state of yours! Come on Koneko, where's that tough, snow-white haired midget gone?" He questioned, grabbing her shoulders so he could stare her in her eyes. After a minute of staring, Shiro released her with a sigh. "Come on Koneko...you can tell me what's wrong." He told her and looked her in the eyes once more, almost as if he was pleading for her to tell him. After a minute of silence, Shiro released her and sighed before he stood up. "Well...you know where to find me if you want to talk." He told her and turned around to walk out the room.

He suddenly stopped, however, when he felt Koneko grab his wrist and hold on tight. "Please..." He heard her softly plea, he could also hear a slight hiccup in her voice as she spoke. "Please don't leave..."

Shiro stared down at Koneko, smiled warmly and sat back down before he pulled her into a hug and moved to the head of the bed. "Don't worry Koneko. I'm not going anywhere." He told her while holding her in his embrace.

After a minute of hugging, Koneko finally wormed her way out of his hug and sat on her knees next to him. In that time of hugging, the cat ears on her head had fully returned along with a white cat tail that waved about behind her. "Th-There...now you know." She said before looking up at him, her eyes still puffy and red from crying. "I'm a Nekomata."

'_Yep...defiently like Kuroka. I'll need to question her on this when I see her tomorrow._' Shiro thought as he eyed her ears and tail before he shook his head. "So...how come you hid it?" He questioned.

"Because this power is evil!" She suddenly yelled and slammed her hands on the bed. "I refuse to use it! This power took everything from me...even my own Sister became lost to this power."

"Wait your sister?" Shiro's eyes went wide as a few pieces began to fit together.

"She became drunk with power and killed her Master...she became a Stray and abandoned me. She left me to die all because of Senjutsu." She yelled in fustration, her hands gripped the bed sheets and she refused to meet Shiro's gaze and Shiro was glad for that as she would've seen him grimace heavily...after all, he was currently in the process of learning Senjutsu. "So that's why. That's why I refuse to use this power so I don't become like her and kill Rias because...because..." She hiccuped as tears streamed down her face. "I love everyone in this group...everyone is my family, even you Shiro...I don't want to lose that." She sobbed.

Shiro swiftly wrapped his arms around her once more and held her tightly against his chest. "Koneko..." He softly spoke. "I'm not going to lie and say I understand your predicament becuase I really don't. I'm the an only child and, as you heard downstairs, I only recently learned about my Heritage but I can say this...what if your sister had some other motivation." He told her, causing her to look up at him with tears still streaming down her face. "What if...what if your sister didn't go drunk with power and some outside force caused her to go wild. What if she ran away from you, abandoned you, for your own protection?" He questioned before continuing. "When she killed her Master she became a Stray Devil right? Well what would've happened if she dragged you along with her? You would've been declared a Stray too and would've been hunted down alongside her. She probably didn't want to drag you down with her."

His words, of course, were complete speculation on his part. What Koneko told him could've been true and at the same time it might not be. He wouldn't know until he heard it from Kuroka herself, that is if they were sisters. Shiro then placed his hands on Koneko's shoulders and gently pushed her away from him before looking her in the eyes. "And I'll also say this. Don't be afraid to use the gift you were given. Don't be afraid to lose control because know this...I will be by yourside to bring you back. Not just me but also Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Asia and even my Mother...we will all be yourside no matter what." He told her with a fire blazing in his eyes.

"Shiro..." Koneko weakly said as she stared into Shiro's eyes, at the fire of determination they held, before she felt tears well up in her eyes once more and she began to cry. She began to cry out all the tears she held back all these years. The tears of fustration, anger, hatred...and joy. They all come out in a flood of emotions while she was held in Shiro's embrace.

"It's okay Koneko." He softly cooed, stroking her hair while he made her comfortable. "I'll hold you till you fall asleep...then I'll just hold you to protect you. Know that I will never leave yourside...none of us will."

And that's exactly what he did. Shiro held Koneko until she cried herself to sleep, his chest was moist from all the tears she had shed but now...now she was sleeping peacefully in his arms. Slowly, Shiro began to worm his way out from underneath Koneko before he gently set her down on her bed and placed the covers over her. He slid off Koneko's bed before smiling down at her before he turned and walked out of her room with narrowed eyes and silent thoughts. '_Fuck waiting till tomorrow...I want anwsers now._' He thought and began to make his way down the corridor and stairs until he was outside.

Shiro shivered as the brisk, cold air hit against his bare chest before he broke into a sprint towards the forest. He continued to run until he skidded to a stop where he first met Kuroka and took a deep breath before yelling. "KUROKA! WHERE ARE YOU?" He called out and swiveled his head around trying to find the ellusive Nekoshou who may or may not be Koneko's sister.

He then turned around as he heard a heafty yawn coming from one of the trees and saw the woman layind down on her side on one of the branches. "_Nyyyyyya_~ What's got you so riled up at this time?" She asked, wiping her tired eyes before lazily staring at Shiro. However, her tired expression shifted once she saw Shiro's narrowed eyes.

"Tell me...do you have any relations with Koneko?"

Kuroka, now fully awake, stared down at Shiro before she sighed and hoped off the branch she was laying on. With cat like grace, Kuroka landed on the floor in a crouch before she stood up fully and stared Shiro down. "What brought this on nya~"

"Answer. The. Question." Shiro's no-nonsence tone cut Kuroka causing her to sigh once more.

"Fine...yes, I am her sister. Happy?"

"Why? Why did you kill your Master and leave Koneko?" He asked her with clenched fists and teeth. "Do you know how much she has struggled? How much pain she's been through? Tell me Kuroka...what brought you to do it?" He questioned her with an expression which held both anger and sorrow.

Kuroka stared at Shiro with narrowed eyes before she turned and began walking away. "If you want answers...catch me then." She told him, glancing over her shoulder to him. "I told you I wasn't going to make things easy for you...that also means the answer you so desperatly seek."

Shiro growled lowly at her. "I'm not going to play this game of chase. Just tell me the answer." Kuroka didn't respond to him and simply teleported away causing Shiro great fustration. "Fine...if that's how you want to do things then we'll do it your way." He growled lowly before breaking off into a sprint in a random direction. Shiro swiftly ducked down to avoid an incoming fire ball before sprinting in that direction. "Dammit Kuroka just come out and tell me!" He yelled out, falling to his knees to slid underneath another fireball.

"And why should I?" He heard Kuroka's voice echo out all around him.

"Because Koneko told me that you killed your Master because you went mad with power!" He yelled back, rolling forwards to dodge fire balls that come from both sides. Shiro slid to a stop underneath a tree as he regained his breath. "And you running away is basically confirming that."

"If that's the case then why are you so bent on hearing it from me?"

Shiro panted before he slowly stood up, walked forwards slightly before stopping and closed his eyes. "Because I don't believe that." He said, using this time to meditate to find his Ki and release it into the world so he could hopefully sense Kuroka. "I believe...you had some alterior motive to killing your Master. I want to hear your side of the story." He told her as he started to meditate.

His meditation didn't last long as he felt a scorching heat hit his chest, flinging him into the tree behind him. "I have no side. I killed him because he was weak, that's the truth." She yelled back however...her tone said otherwise. Her tone was filled with remorse and one could hear a slight hiccup in her voice as she struggled to keep her emotions at bay. Kuroka prepared to launch another fire ball at Shiro, who stood up and closed his eyes once more. Kuroka growled slightly before she fired the flaming projectile towards Shiro and the moment she did, her eyes went wide in fear as the fire ball she just launched was stronger then the ones she was just firing. This one fire ball could kill Shiro if he didn't move. "SHIRO MOVE NOW!" She yelled out towards him but the silver haired teen didn't budge an inch.

Kuroka gritted her teeth and ran towards Shiro as she tried to stop her projectile from killing. '_No no no no!'_ Kuroka mentally yelled as the fire was faster then her before it finally made contact with Shiro. "SHIRO!"

Smoke wafted up from where the teen once stood as Kuroka slowly slid to a stop. Fear filled her as she thought she had killed the boy who was entrusted to her but then, that fear faded away as a red-clawed hand wafted through the smoke and blew it away to reveal Shiro wearing the **_Boosted gear_**. Suddenly, Shiro dashed forwards towards Kuroka and, before she could react, grab her by her wrists and pin her to the ground. "Got you..." He quietly said as they both stared into each other's eyes.

Kuroka felt her cheeks flush and her heart race as Shiro kept her pinned to the ground and straddled her. Kuroka wanted nothing more, at this moment in time, for Shiro to tear her kimono off and ravish her till morning but she knew he wouldn't as he had no reason to so Kuroka would just wait. She would until the time was right...until he was ready. Kuroka closed her eyes and smiled. "Indeed you have." She said before she felt Shiro release her and got off her waist allowing her to sit up. "So...what do you want to know?"

"Everything." He told her with stern eyes. "I want to know why you killed your Master and why you abandoned Koneko...I want to know your side of the story Kuroka."

Kuroka sighed heavily before she swiftly laid in Shiro's lap to get comfortable. She then began to tell Shiro her tale, from start to end. How she and Koneko, Shiro was told that her name was originally Shirone, were born to a Nekomata female and a Human Male, who was a researcher and didn't acknowledge Koneko as his daughter and user her for his experiments. She then went on how they both died in an accident and they were soon picked up by a Devil from the house of Naberius and soon after she became his one and only 'bishop' and then came the part when she killed her Master. Kuroka told Shiro how her Master planned to use Koneko as an experiment in order to create a Super-Devil and so she killed him in order to protect her life but she soon realised her mistake and, in panic, fled leaving Koneko alone. When she returned, she found that the home of the Devil was swarmed with Hell Knights and were hunting for her and thus, she fled once more to protect Koneko's life but that ended in failure as she was sentenced to death as to prevent another incident like hers from happening again.

However, when she escaped to the Human world, she succumbed to hunger and fatigue and she truly thought she was going to die right then and there but she was found by Shiro's Father and taken to the Katsura compound where she was nursed back to full health by his Mother. It was at this moment that she was also visited by Lucifer where he promptly apologised to her and told her that Koneko was sentenced to death but he managed to intervene and save her life but he also warned Kuroka that she should not return to her as he would have no other option to kill her. After that, she made only one attempt to return to the Underworld to see Shirone but she was found out and severly injured. She managed to escape back to the Human world as a regular cat. "That was when you found me under the dumpster Shiro." She finished, looking up at the silver-haired teen who was currently digesting all the information that was told.

Kuroka then swiftly sat up, turned around so she was facing Shiro and wrapped her arms around his neck before they both fell to the ground. "That was also the time I fell in love with you~" She whispered into his ear. "You didn't care that I scratched you multiple times. You didn't care if you caught a cold when you took you jacket off and wrapped me in it as it started to rain." She said and hugged him tighter. "You even didn't care that you got hurt while protecting me from those bullies." Kuroka then released him and hovered her face over his. "You reminded me so much of your Father that I should've realised it sooner...there, now you know my side of the story." She swiftly said and got off the teen, who laid on the ground and stared up at the night sky. "Whether you believe me or not is your choice."

Shiro took a deep breath as he collected his thoughts before she sat up and stared at Kuroka intensely. After a few seconds of intense staring, Shiro suddenly smiled at her. "I believe you Kuroka. You did nothing wrong other then protect your sister...what's so wrong with that?" He asked before a loud yawn came from him. Shiro blinked before he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Hehe guess I should get some sleep." Shiro said before he stood and stretched with a groan.

Kuroka watched Shiro stand at stretch before she followed him and did the same before she turned and jumped back onto a large tree branch. She then laid on her side and looked down at Shiro with a smile. "Indeed you should. After all, you are far from completing your training."

Shiro didn't say anything and nodded before he began to make his way back to the mansion but not before pausing and looked back at Kuroka. "Thanks for telling me everything Kuroka...especially how you feel about me." He said, wearing his smile, before he continued on in a light jog.

Kuroka watched the teen jog away, her eyes wide in shock before a lustful smile crossed her face and she licked her lips. "Shiro...you should know this makes me want you even more nya~" She purred before closing her eyes and swiftly drifted off into the land of dreams, said dreams filled with sexual acts with Shiro.

* * *

**BOOM BAM DONE!**

**I'm finally back to finish this chapter and as an apology for my absense, I made this chapter an extra long one, 17k long, filled with some history about the Katsuras and how they tie in with the Gremorys, also why the pact between them was voided, along with a heart touching moment with Koneko and then Kuroka at the end. I decided to skip the story with Kuroka as this chapter was getting too long and I also wanted to get on with the Rating Game. **

**Now about the rating game, I'm planning on combining both episodes of the game into one chapter just to let you know. Also while I've been away I've decided to make some changes on Shiro's harem and this is how it's looking.**

**1) Kuroka  
2) Akeno  
3) Koneko  
4) Grayfia  
5) Rias  
6) Xenovia  
7) Ravel  
8) ?  
**

**Now as you can see, I've shifted some things about as the harem also represents my favourites in the show and you can also see a mystery character in there. Said mystery character is another OC of mine and won't be revealed until much later on in the story another thing is that Ireina is going to be replaced by an OC as well but she won't be in the Harem. Basically here's how things are gonna go, Ireina is being replaced by an OC who isn't in the Harem and another OC is being added but much later.**

**That's basically everything I want to say so till next chapter. Stay well, stay true...BYE BYE~**


	9. Chapter 9

[Flashback]

**[Spirit speech]**

**['Spirit thought']**

_**Sacred gear names  
**_

**Attack names  
**

'_Thought_'

_Time skips and other_

**I don't own Highschool DxD ****nor do I own any references I may use. ****That goes to Ishibumi Ichiei nor do I own any references I may use. I only own Shiro.**

* * *

_Chapter 9_

It was the evening of the Rating Game between team Gremory and team Phenex and it was also the final day of training for team Gremory. In the past two weeks, no one had seen or heard Koneko as the snow-haired lolita seemingly vanished and yet, they were all told not to worry by Lilith, the onyx-haired woman who oversaw their training and was also the one to set up the two week training.

Currently, all members of the ORC were in the club room doing their own things to calm their nerves. Rias was sat at her usual desk drinking some tea that Akeno kindly prepared for her, speaking of the raven-haired beauty, she was sitting on one of the couches and was also drinking some of the tea she prepared. Sat next to her was the blonde 'Knight' who had his main sword out of it's sheathe and was in the process of cleaning it's blade, making sure that it was the sharpest it could possibly be for the match. Sat on the couch opposite were the pseudo-siblings, Shiro and Asia. Shiro was simply rolling a single yen through his fingers and was also performing various tricks with it for Asia, who watched his coin tricks closely.

Finally, seated on the window sill, was Lilith, Shiro's Mother and the one who set up and oversaw the training camp. She was present because she wanted to give the group one last send off before the match began. There was a problem, however, as they were missing one member. Koneko, the snow-white haired lolita, was currently missing and no one had seen nor heard anything about her ever since her talk with Shiro, but they were all told not to worry by Lilith stating that she needed some time to herself to get things sorted out.

Shiro couldn't help but think back to the talk he had with her and then the talk he had with her older sister Kuroka, who was also his private trainer, and when he brought up the idea of exposing herself to Koneko, Kuroka shook her head and told him that she was currently an SS-Class criminal in the underworld and that she didn't feel worthy of showing her face to Koneko. Shiro thought that was a load of shit as Koneko, no matter how venomous she made her tone towards her sister be, couldn't fully bring herself to hate Kuroka...or well that's what Shiro thought anyways.

Suddenly, all heads turned towards the doors of the club room as they suddenly opened to reveal the girl in question, wearing a smile on her face. She then walked into the room, closing the door behind her, and made her way straight over to Shiro. She then stood in front of him and stared down at him before she turned around and then parked her ass on his lap.

"Uhhhhhhhh?" Came the collective confused response from the group, except Lilith who simply wore a smile on her face. Soon, a pair of cat ears and tail sprouted from Koneko and she leaned into Shiro's chest and began to softly purr, causing even more confusion in the process.

"Koneko...why are you sitting in Shiro's lap?" Kiba questioned.

Koneko simply looked over to Kiba and smiled at him. "Because Shiro's lap is my new favourite seat nya~" She purred and continued to nuzzle Shiro. All eyes were on the silver-haired teen who shrugged his shoulders as he too had no idea what caused this change. "Back at the training camp...Shiro helped me overcome my fear nya~" She said with a smile. "And now...now I'm not afraid of my powers. So I'll use them to win this fight for you Rias." The Nekomata said and looked over to the red-headed King.

Rias looked at her youngest, in terms of age, servant before she looked towards the boy who helped her overcome her fear before pride began to well up in her chest as Shiro did something she couldn't and that was mend Koneko's heart of her pain. "Koneko...thank you and I should also thank you Shiro." She softly spoke with her eyes closed. "You've managed to do the one thing I couldn't." She said before the door opened once more before Sona and Tsubaki walked in but they paused in the entryway and looked around the room.

"I'm...not interrupting anything am I?" Sona asked with a tilt of her head.

Rias shook her head and smiled at her old friend. "No. In fact I'm glad you came." She said before sitting down back in her seat.

Shiro, who had started to pet the top of Koneko's head causing her to start purring, raised an eyebrow at the two. "How come they're here?" Shiro asked aloud before he got an answer from Rias.

"There's going to be a live broadcast of the game so that family members can watch. Sona and Tsubaki are here to help with that." Rias told him and took another sip of her tea.

"Yes and it's also her first rating game." Sona said with a smirk on her face. "I wouldn't miss an event such as this for anything."

"Is that so?" Shiro questioned before a vicious smile crossed his face. "In that case we'll make sure to do everything we can to keep things interesting." He said, punching his fist into his palm. However, a cough from the window sill drew their attention to the woman seated atop it.

"Now now Shiro." Lilith tsked and waved her finger. "Confidence is a good thing but overconfidence is fatal...and that goes for the rest of you." Her eyes glazed over the Devils. "You've all had two weeks of training but remeber that goes double for the Phenex team and they were strong enough to crush you prior to the training. Keep your wits about you and I have no doubt you'll give Riser a run for his money." She spoke words of encouragement that resonated through the group.

Soon after Lilith's little speech, a magic circle baring the Gremory family crest appeared and from it appeared Grayfia.

"It's almost time." She told the group, her eyes washed over them before falling upon Rias. "I hope you're ready for this my lady." She asked Rias and recieved a nod in return. "In a few short moments we will use this magic circle to transport you and the rest of your team to the battlefield." She said before her gaze turned towards Lilith. "I assume you will be joining Lord and Lady Gremory in the observation booth, Lady Katsura?"

Lilith scoffed slightly before smiling. "Is that an invitation or a suggestion?" Lilith asked Grayfia, who allowed a small smirk to cross her face as she recalled the words Zeoticus used.

"The exact words Lord Gremory used were 'I'm sure Lilith would invade one of the observation booths or join us even if we didn't invite her'." Grayfia said before Lilith suddenly laughed out loud.

"HA! That is something I would've done." She said before she waved her hand to Grayfia. "Sure, I'll take you up on that offer." She told Grayfia before her lips pursed in thought and a sly smirk crossed her face. "However...I'll be using my own magic circle to arrive as I need to pick something up from our house. Just give me the location and I'll be off." Lilith told Grayfia and shortly after Lilith left the ORC clubroom via a magic circle of her own design.

"I gotta have her teach me that one day." Shiro idly mused as he watched his Mother vanish in a flurry of magical particles. "Anyways...where is the battlefield anyway? Is it somewhere in Hell or on Earth?" Shiro asked before it was Akeno who answered him.

"It's in a neutral alternate-space created just for the game." Akeno told him before she placed a hand on her cheek and she gained her usual sadistic smile. "Since it's not real we have free reign to do some damage...we could even burn it to the ground if we want ufufu~"

"Heh sounds like fun." Shiro smirked viciously just as Sona said that she and Tsubaki will be in the Student Council broadcast booth calling the game and that they will be cheering the team on.

"Just try to keep the play by play fair." Rias joked before Sona joined her in her joking.

"Oh I'll keep it clean...but if I was a betting girl, I would say you were going to beat that scumbag seven ways of Sunday." And with that, Sona and Tsubaki left the room.

Rias smirked as her old friend left before attention was drawn back to Grayfia who was wearing her usual serious expression. "Also I forgot to mention that the great Devil Lucifer will be watching." She told the group.

Shiro and Asia were taken aback by this information whereas Rias simply sighed and leaned against her fist. "Oh...Brohter dearest."

"Hold the phone!" Shiro suddenly snapped his body around to face Rias, knocking Koneko out of her precious seat in the process. "Are you seriously saying that the Devil of Devils is you big brother?" Shiro questioned before he felt Koneko crawl back into his lap, grab his hand and made him pat her head again while she was pouting.

"That's correct." Kiba replied. "Rias' brother is Lucifer. His real name is Sirzechs but he's also been known by many other names through out history. During the Great War our leader died and Sirzechs took over the thrown and lead us through a dark time. He saved the Devil kingdom from ruin." Kiba finished as he rested his hands on his sword.

"Well...that explains why Rias is the next head of Gremory." Asia nodded in understanding but before anyone could say anything, the magic circle Grayfia appeared from lit up a bright Crimson and expanded outwards untill it was large enough to fit the entire group on it.

"It's time." Grayfia said as she walked into the centre of the magic circle and waited for the members of the ORC to step onto it. Once all members were situated onto the circle, they began to be teleported to the desired battleground.

However, when Shiro opened his eyes, he had to close them because of the blinding light, he saw that they were still stood in the clubroom minus Grayfia but something felt...off to Shiro. Sure it looked like the Clubroom but there was a different aura to it and it felt foreign. "Did it work? Why are we still in the clubroom?" Shiro asked before both he and Asia jumped slightly upon hearing Grayfia's voice echo all around them.

"_Your attention please. Welcome everyone, my name is Grayfia, I'm a servant from the house of Gremory and I will be your referee for the duration of this match. In order to creat the battlefield you will be competing in I took suggestions from Lady Rias and Lord Riser." _Grayfia explained. "_You may recognise this place as it is an exact replica of Kuoh Academy."_

_"Oh come on Fia, people don't wanna hear that boring crap. They just wanna see the game!" _Suddenly, Lilith's voice joined Grayfia causing everyone to widen their eyes in surprise.

"What the! Mum?" Shiro suddenly called out, he had no idea if she could hear him or not.

Everyone heard a heavy sigh come from Grayfia before they continued their conversation. "_Lady Katsura...I ask that you leave the announcers booth and join Lord and Lady Gremory in the observation booth." _She said before everybody could practically see the glare she was giving Lilith and they could feel the muderous aura that leaked from her. "_Lady Katsura...why have you brought-"_ Suddenly, the audio was cut off leaving everyone feeling more then a little puzzled.

The members of the ORC turned to Shiro with raised eyebrows and questioning glances and the Silver-haired teen simply raised his hands in submission. "Hey don't look at me! I had no idea what my Mum was doing." He told them before there was a crackle of static followed by Grayfia's voice.

"_Apologies for the sudden interruption. Ahem, as I was saying, each team has been given an area that will serve as their home base. Lady Rias is in the Occult Research Club headquarters. Lord Riser will be located in the Principles office in the New School building. 'Pawns' will be premoted if they can make their way to the home base of the oppsing team. Good luck to all."_

_"KICK THAT FIREBIRDS ASS SHIRO!" _There was another heavy sigh from Grayfia before the comms cut off with a static whine.

Everyone was silent for a minute or so before Rias cvoughed in her hand to gain everyone's attention. "Well now that is all over let's go over the plan." Rias said before she pulled out a map of the arena and laid it on her desk as everyone crowded around it.

_Five minutes prior..._

Lilith walked through the Gremory mansion, with a smirk on her face as the many guards bowed to her before their jaws dropped in shock as they saw her passenger. "Hmm now let's see...if I were to put a commentators booth where would I put it?" She idly questioned as she continued to stroll casually through the halls.

_"Lilith...maybe you should speed things up because I'm not gonna lie and say that I'm not starting to get anxious." _Kuroka said as she laid across the woman's shoulders and nervously looked about at the many guards who were struggling not to turn their spears on her.

"Oh it'll be fine Kuroka." Lilith waved her off as she rounded a corner and continued down the hall. "You're my plus one after all and not only that, you were the one who trained Shiro for this fight so you should be allowed to see how your student progressed." She told the black cat before she came to a stop outside a door that had two guards stationed, guards she recognised as they were 'pawns' of Sirzechs.

The guard on the right was Beowulf, who wore a simple suit suit, and on the left was Enku, the creature who's body resembled a horse with red scales and he also had the face of an Asian Dragon. Both 'pawns' looked down at Lilith, as they were considerably taller then the woman, and smiled at her before they both bowed to her.

"Lady Katsura. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Beowulf asked her, standing up straight after his bow. Lilith smiled at the two, sending shivers down their spines as that smile meant she was up to some mischief, before they both sighed in understanding as they realised where they were standing. "I see...are you going to watch the game with them or just to pester?" Beowulf smirked at the woman.

Lilith rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Oh I'm not that childish Beo...no I just wanted to give some final words of encouragement before I join Zeoticus and Velena." She told them and walked up to the door and was about to push it open before she was stopped as she heard Enku cough next to her.

"Lady Katsura...my I ask why you have an SS-Class criminal riding on your shoulder?" He asked, not turning to look at her as he could easily sense Kuroka's presence. "I understand that she is under your clans protection but our Master's words were clear." That's when Enku looked towards Kuroka and began to release his aura. "If she were to ever return to the Underworld she would be eliminated upon sight...we've already let you escape once so you could see your sister but this time you won't get that luxury."

Kuroka shrank back upper the immense aura that Enku was leaking out. Sure she was an SS-class criminal and stronger then most Devils but she sure as shit wasn't stronger then two members of the Underworlds strongest peerage. "Enough Enku." Lilith sternly said, her own aura began to leak out and while it was weaker then it used to be it was still enough to counter Enku's. "Kuroka is my guest...not only that but she was the one to train my son." She told the Horse-Dragon and kept up her aura against his. After a few tense seconds, Enku retracted his aura and nodded his head.

"I suggest you hurry as the match is about to start." He told them and unlocked the door.

Lilith nodded her head to the Horse-Dragon and walked on through where she spotted Grayfia, stood in front of a bunch of screens that showed vital areas of the arena along with Rias and Riser's bases, and a microphone. Lilith smirked and made her way up to Grayfia as the silver-haired maid was in the middle of explaining things. "Oh come on Fia, people don't wanna hear that boring crap. They just wanna see the game!" She said and patted the maid on her back causing her jolt forwards slightly.

Grayfia turned towards Lilith and sighed before rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Lady Katsura...I ask that you leave the announcers booth and join Lord and Lady Gremory in the observation booth." Grayfia told Lilith before her eyes narrowed and the temperature of the room dropped exponentially. "Lady Katsura...why have you brought Kuroka with you?" She scowled before realising that Lilith had suddenly snapped her arm forwards and had muted the mircophone.

"Jeez Grayfia...that was careless of you." Lilith sighed at the maid before standing up straight. "And I already had this conversation with Beowulf and Enku. She is my plus one to this event and she was also the one who me and Artemis entrusted Shiro to." Lilith told Grayfia before an intense staredown broke out between the two friends.

"Be that as it may...she is forrbidden to return to the Underworld." Grayfia said as she extand her left hand to her side and the air around her hand began to freeze and become mist.

Lilith mimicked her actions but the air around Lilith's hand began to heat up and shimmer. "I advise that you cease this course of action Grayfia...you know how our fights turn out like." Lilith scowled at the Silver-haired maid.

"I'm starting to get flashbacks to the last time you two had an 'argument'." All heads turned towards one of the corner's as they heard a man chuckling. Sirzechs was currently seated in one of the chairs with his legs crossed but if one were to look closer at him, they would see that sweat had formed on his brow and his chuckling was that of a nervous nature. "So I would like to kindly ask if you two calmed down please." He asked the two woman and stood up before he made his way over to them. He then looked at Lilith then towards her passenger. "I'm feeling generous today and, since it's a special day, I will allow you to stay and observe Kuroka but only on one condition." Sirzechs told the Nekoshou, holding up one finger. "You must stay in this form."

"_I would be a fool to say no to your offer Sirzechs." _Kuroka said and dipped her head down, in a sort of bow, before she turned her head to the screen which showed the Gremory base. "_Besides...I do want to see how my dear student progressed~" _She purred softly and licked her lips.

Grayfia sighed heavily before she turned and unmuted the microphone. "Apologies for the sudden interruption. Ahem, as I was saying, each team has been given an area that will serve as their home base. Lady Rias is in the Occult Research Club headquarters. Lord Riser will be located in the Principles office in the New School building. 'Pawns' will be premoted if they can make their way to the home base of the oppsing team. Good luck to all."

"KICK THAT FIREBIRDS ASS SHIRO!" Lilith suddenly yelled down the mic cause the Maid to sigh and mute the mic once more. "Alright, I'll head over to the Gremory booth and join Velena and Zeoticus." Lilith waved as she turned and exited the room, hanging right and continued down the hall to the Gremory booth. She soon found the observation booth where Velena and Zeoticus were seated and was stood outside the door before she finally pushed it open.

She walked over to the spare seat that was next to Velena before she sat down, Kuroka hoping off her shoulder and into her lap, and rested her chin on her fist. "So...what are your predictions?" Lilith asked aloud.

"If we're being truthful...Riser will win this match but it will be a close game."

"Is that a prediction...or the desired outcome?" No one said anything else after that as they began to focus on the game that had just begun.

_Gremory Vs Phenex...Game...START!_

Shortly after Grayfia announced the game to start, Shiro and Koneko were currently outside the back door to the gymnassium. The plan was for those two to secure the gym as it was a mid-point to their base and Riser's.

A few minutes before the game started, Rias had Kiba, Koneko and Akeno to go around the suround forest and set up traps, this task was given to Kiba and Koneko, while Akeno would use her illusionary magic to hide the traps and make getting to the base a little bit harder. Shiro also decided to summon Tiberus, the lightning beast shook it's fur and nuzzled it's Master, before he sent him out to patrol the forest with Kiba and provide support and also protect Asia and Rias.

This finally lead up to know, with Shiro and Koneko standing outside the door to the gym. Just as Shiro was about to open the door to the gym, Koneko reached out to grab his sleeve and she started to sniff the air. "They're already inside nya~" She told him. Shiro nodded before stepping back and held out his right hand and extended it towards the door.

"If that's the case...then there's no point for stealth." He told her as a silver magic circle appeared in his hand before it swiftly turned a redish-orange before a fire ball launched from his palms and exploded upon hitting the door. The blast sent the door flying off it's hinges before it landed on the ground in a crumpled, smoking heap. Shiro turned to Koneko and nodded before they both rushed inside and towards the main hall.

They both stopped at the curtain that was normally used for stage productions as the main hall was shrouded in darkness. Soon all the lights came on at once before they both heard a feminine voice call out.

"Smells like Gremory filth." The voice cooed in a condescending manner. "There's no point hiding you know. We heard you come in."

"Well I sure as shit hope you did." Shiro taunted as both he and Koneko, who went into her Nekomata mode, walked out onto the stage. "After all, I wasn't exactly quiet when I blew the door off it's hinges." He said before his eyes glanced over the four girls that stood before them. The first one he saw was a girl with black hair, tied in two chinese buns, and her outfit consisted of a navy blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes. Not only that but she also wore black armguards...Shiro thought she was a copy of Street Fighter's Chun-Li.

The second was the same staff wielding girl who hit him in his stomach and her outfit was the same the first time he saw her and finally he noticed a pair of terquiose-haired, young looking twins who were wearing what basically accounted for a gym uniform.

"Look what we have here...she sent us a 'pawn' and a 'rook'." Chun-Li arrogantly stated. "Little Shiro needed some help?"

A low growl escaped Shiro's throat before he smirked and nodded towards the staff user. "I should be saying the same thing after all...I remember knocking that staff girl to the ground...well it was more like back into Riser's arms but who cares." Shiro said, enjoying the scowl the blue haired girl held.

"I'm Mira, a 'pawn'." She scowled at Shiro.

"I'm Xuelan, a 'rook'."

"I'm Ile."

"And I'm Nel...and we're both 'pawns'." The twins were the final ones to state their ranks.

"Moving three 'pawns' and a 'rook' at once? Pretty sure that's an illegal move in chess." Shiro stated as he cupped his chin in thought before he shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well. I'm Shiro, a 'pawn'."

"Koneko...'rook'." Koneko then narrowed her eyes towards Xuelan before tugging Shiro's sleeve. "That 'rook' chick...she could be a problem for us nya~"

Shiro looked down at her before his eyes glanced back over to Xuelan, who was still wearing her confident and cocky smirk, before he looked back down to Koneko and smiled. "Think you can handle her?" He asked her. Koneko smirked up at Shiro and nodded her head. Shiro smiled back and stood up straight. "All right...let's get this show on the road eh partner?" Shiro then held up his right arm which soon became clad in the _**Boosted gear **_before it loudly called out it's power up.

**[BOOST!]**

"Those 'pawns' are all you." Koneko told Shiro as she stepped forwards, crouched on all fours, before pouncing towards Xuelan rapidly that she actually managed to catch the woman off guard, who barely managed to raise her fists to block Koneko's Senjutsu enhanced punch, and they soon began to engage each other in a slug match.

"So ladies~" The other three turned their heads to face Shiro as he slowly began to walk towards them, cracking his knuckles, before he stopped a few feet before them and made a 'come hither' gesture. "Who wants to dance first?" He asked and soon recieved his answer via Mira suddenly kicking herself off the ground, cause cracks to spider-web out from where she was standing, with her staff pulled back.

Once she was in range, she grunted loudly as she jabbed her staff forwards and aimed it at Shiro's stomach. Shiro, who saw the attack coming, simply raised his _**Boosted gear** _clad hand and deflected the strike but he had to quickly to raise his other hand as Mira swung the other end of her staff around and aimed it towards Shiro's head. Shiro had to stay on the defensive as Mira showed off just how impressive her Bojutsu skills were as she suddenly swapped her grip on her staff, pulled it away from Shiro, and swun it upwards causing him to backflip away from her.

Shiro slid to a stop before standing up straight and deflected another jab aimed at his head, the pressure that surrounded her strike managed to knock some loose hair strands free. Shiro's eyes went wide as he saw Mira smirk before she swiftly changed grips yet again. The reason for this was that her staff suddenly segmented and blades jutted out from the segmented parts. With another grunt of effort, Mira yanked her arm back and pulled her now bladed whip along with her managing to cut Shiro's cheek.

Shiro hissed in slight pain and jumped a foot away from her as he watched the whip snap back into a staff. "Neat little trick you got there." Shiro praised her for catching him off guard, wiping his bloody cheek with his sleeve.

"Hmph Lord Riser suggested that I shouldn't always rely on my staff skills." She replied as she held the whipstaff behind her back with one hand. She had to quickly swing her whip forwards soon after that as Shiro raced towards her. She raised her arm and then swung it down towards Shiro, who leapt to one side the dodge the teeth of the whip, before she followed through with another swing to her side cracking the whip towards Shiro.

The silver-haired teen slid to his knees and under the whip before he had to raise his _**Boosted gear **_clad hand yet again to block her now formed staff. The constent shifting from staff to whip to staff kept Shiro on his toes...and on the defensive. However, what worried him the most was the fact that the other two 'pawns' had yet to make a move against him and a quick glance to Koneko showed that they weren't engaging her.

'_If they're not there...then where the hell?' _Shiro thought as he leapt to his feet and backflippd away from Mira and a swing of her staff that was aimed at his legs. His eyes then went wide as he thought he heard the telltale rev of a chainsaw...two chainsaws in fact. He then jumped back and it was just in time too as both Ile and Nel descended from above and slammed down atop of where he was. "Okay, I get the whipstaff but why in the fuck would Riser give to kids chainsaws?" Shiro questioned as the smoke cleared to reveal the twins toting a pair of identical chainsaws.

"Hey! We're not kids!" Ile, or was it Nel?, yelled at him.

"Yeah! Lord Riser just thinks we look cuter like this!" Nel, or was it Ile?, yelled back and the pair reved their chainsaws once more before sprinting towards Shiro. Shiro was, once again, forced to duck and dodge as the twins were relentless as they swung their weapons about wildly.

Shiro growled lowly before speaking. "Okay, I've had enough of this shit." He said before he dashed between the two twins, both of which turned towards him and swung their chainsaws overhead and down at him. Shiro took a deep breath and raised both his hands. '_Remember...Devil magic all comes from ones emotions and imagination...in that case.'_ Shiro thought before his eyes snapped open, mist began to form above his left hand. "**FREEZE!**" Shiro yelled just as Ile and Nel's chainsaws hit Shiro's palms and there was a huge blast of cold air that come from Shiro's left hand. Ile's chainsaw began to grind against Shiro's _**Boosted gear **_causing sparks to fly everywhere, where as Nel's chainsaw was suddenly encased in frost.

"No way!" Both twins yelled out in surprised before they grit their teeth and continued to pushed against Shiro's hands. Smoke wafted up from both tools as they pushed harder against him before they both yelled out once more. "NOW MIRA!"

Shiro, distracted by the twins, didn't notice that Mira was now directly in his face and before he could react, she slammed the end of her staff into his stomach. Just like before, her attack didn't hurt Shiro that much but she had added a wind enhancement that blew Shiro back and made him slam into the wall, creating a large hole, before he fell to the ground.

All three of Riser's 'pawns' panted softly as they tried to catch their breath before both Ile and Nel inspected their tools. Ile's chainsaw had lost some of the teeth and smoke continued to rise up from the base meanwhile the guidebar of Nel's had completely frozen over, the ice ended just before it reached the main portion. "Do...Do you think we got him?" Nel asked her fellow 'pawns' before they all turned their heads to where Shiro was.

"Not even close." He said, a smirk had formed on his face. "But I think it's time we end this fight considering things." He said and nodded over to where Koneko and Xuelan were fighting. Emphasis on 'were' as Koneko was sat atop of Xuelan's back and had her leg bent back.

All three 'pawns' clicked their tongues at him before Ile and Nel yanked the cords on their chainsaws, sending them into overdrive and flames coated the guidebars, and the same went for Mira's staff as flames flicked off it. "TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" They all yelled and rushed at him.

Shiro took a deep breath and closed his eyes, holding his right hand in front of him. His eyes then snapped open and he dashed forwards to meet the trio. First he scrapped Nel's chainsaw against the back of his boosted gear before he kept up his momentum and slammed his left palm into her shoulder knocking her away from him. Shiro quickly pivoted his left foot slightly and a pillar of ice, the height of his body, formed behind him and caught Ile's chainsaw and as she struggled to pull it free, Shiro turned and grabbed Mira's staff, hissing in pain as she had the blades deployed which meant he cut his palms and also burned them, before he brought his knee up and snapped it in half.

"H-He broke my staff!" Mira said in shock before yelling out in pain as Shiro slammed his elbow into her back followed by his palm. Ile finally managed to yank her chainsaw free but it was too late as Shiro had dashed to her side and slammed a plam into her stomach. All three landed into a groaning heap next to each other before they pulled themselves to their feet. "We...We're not DONE YET!" Mira yelled as flames quickly coated her broken staff.

Shiro smirked before he raised his hand, his open palm facing towards the ceiling, before he rapidly closed his fist and yelled. "**BINDING DRAGON CHAIN PRISON!**" Sliver magic circles appeared underneath the three before silver chains, each adorning a Dragon head, shot out from the magic circles, wrapped themselves around their necks and wrists, before it yanked them to the floor and locked them in place. Shiro then turned to Koneko and nodded his head to her. "Koneko, why don't you throw your trash with the others." He said before he raised his right hand towards the group and formed a finger pistol.

**[BOOST!]**

Koneko nodded to Shiro before she got of Xuelan, still holding her leg, and swung the woman over to the downed 'pawns' where she landed atop of Mira. Once Xuelan landed atop of Mira, Shiro smirked before speaking aloud. "Game. Over." He said as a ping-pong sized red ball of energy appeared in front of his fingers. "Here goes. Secret technique: **RED DRAGON RAILGUN!**"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

There was a almighty explosion as the ball expanded until it was ten times it's original size and fired a red beam that envoloped the 'pawns' and 'rook'. All four girls screamed out as the beam travelled towards them and shortly after, Grayfia's voice called out.

_"Three of Lord Riser's 'Pawns' and one of Lord Riser's 'Rooks'...retired"_

_"Shiro, Koneko...was that you?" _Rias' voice suddenly came through on their hidden earpieces.

Shiro placed his hand over his ear and nodded. "Yep. That was my secret technique." Shiro proudly said, his chest puffed out slightly, before he wheezed slightly as Koneko elbowed him in his stomach.

"You're gloating nya~" She said, but it was hard not to miss the smirk on her face.

_"While I'm glad she didn't waste her strength...you should also take care as to not waste your strength." _Rias' told him sternly, he was a vital piece in winning this fight.

"Don't worry Rias." He replied, looking back at the extremely large hole that he created. "That...that was just a fraction of what I can do. Anyways, we'll stick to the plan and head to the Athletic field and sync up with Kiba. Over and out." He finished before turning to Koneko and took in her appearance. Her clothes were torn slightly which revealed part of her bra and panties but other then that, she looked like she had taken no damage. "You ready to continue Koneko?"

Koneko nodded and smiled at him before her expression showed that of concern. "I'm fine but you should rest up." She said as she gestured to his appearance. His left palm was sliced up, thanks to Ile and Nel's chainsaws, and he had a cut on his cheek. His clothes were also torn up a little.

"Don't worry about me Koneko." Shiro waved her off with a smile and began to walk out of the gym through the hole he created. He ran his finger over the cut on his cheek and slowly healed it with the Senjutsu he learned while training under Kuroka. "Like I said to Rias, we should hurry to the Athletic field and meet up with Kiba...speaking of the pretty boy...wonder how he's faring?"

_With Kiba..._

In the forest that surrounded the Old School building, a heavy fog had formed and it made traversing the dense woodlands difficult. Despite this, three feminine figures could be seen dancing through thick underbush and even bounced off the trees before they came to a stop just before the Old School building. These were three more of Riser's 'pawns'. Marion, the brunette maid, Bulent, another brunette maid, and finally Shuriya, the light-blue haired exotic-dancer, all looked around their foggy surroundings.

"Damn...this fog is so thick I can barely see two feet in front of me." Bulent said as she kept her head on a swivel for any traps as they were nearing Rias' base. Throughout their advancement, they had yet to encounter any traps so that made all three of them very on guard. There was a sudden flash of bright crimson which caused them to all scatter from where they were just standing and it's a good thing they moved as three red spikes impaled where they once stood.

"A trap? Did they really think something like that would work on us?" Shuriya mocked as she grabbed a tree branch and swung off it before kicking off another tree.

"Heh, a cute trick from a rating game virgin." Marion smirked before she looked behind her. "Right Bulent...Bulent?" She came to a sudden holt as she saw that her fellow maid wasn't with them. "Bulent where did you run off to now?" She called out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_"One of Lord Riser's 'Pawns'...retired."_

"GRRRRRAWWWWWWWW!"

The blood drained from their faces as they heard Bulent's blood-curdling scream, followed by Grayfia's announcement and then a monstrous roar that echoed through the forest and shook the girls to their bones. "W-What the hell was that?" Marion whimpered as she stepped back and bumped into Shuriya.

"That ladies." Both girls swiftly turned around as they saw a cute blonde male, with a sword sheathe attached to his hip, stalk towards them. He held a pretty smile that promised nothing but pain. "Was my comrades familiar." He finished just as a large magic circle appeared above the three and locked them all in a magic barrier. "Now then...how about we end this quickly?" Kiba said before he snapped his eyes open and vanished from sight.

_Back with Shiro and Koneko..._

_"Two of Lord Riser's 'Pawns'...retired." _Came the announcement shortly after the previous.

Shiro whistled before he smirked. "Looks like Kiba and Tiberus pulled through." He smirked before turning to Koneko and nodded. "You ready to continue?"

"Ready as ever nya~"

"I don't think that will stop being cute no matter how many times I hear it." Shiro smirked as he and Koneko began to sprint towards the Athletic field. Suddenly, Shiro grabbed Koneko's arm and tossed her to one side. Her petite body landed to the floor with a dull thud and before she could question Shiro on his actions, her body was blown back further as Shiro's body suddenly exploded, ripping up the Earth where he was standing.

"Not who I was aiming for but taking out the Red-Dragon this early is a good trade off~" A sultry voice spoke from above causing Koneko to look up and hiss in anger as she saw Riser's Queen floating in the air. Yubelluna held a smirk on her face as she waited for the announcment of Shiro's retirement. Her smirk began to fade as she waited and waited and waited and waited. Her eyes went wide and she quickly flapped her wings to send her higher into the air as an ice spike shot out from the smoke.

"Who exactly...were you trying to take out?" Shiro's panted as the smoke began to clear. His right pant leg was completely shredded along with his shirt while his blazer had been discarded. He was currently gripping his _**Boosted gear **_clad arm, his palm open and facing Yubelluna, with his left arm. His silver-hair was caked in dirt and mud while exposed parts of his body were black.

**[Reset.]**

Shiro suddenly collpased to his knees after the _**Boosted gear **_made that call out and disappeared, Koneko quickly rushing over to his side shortly after. "Are you okay Shiro?" Koneko asked, steadly helping him to his feet. Her eyes went wide as, now that she was in direct contact with Shiro, she could sense that he was strengthening his body with Touki and, this is what shocked her the most, Senjutsu and that's how he was able to withstand Yubelluna's attack. "S-Shiro...how are you able-" Koneko started to say but was cut off as Shiro swiftly wrapped his arms around her and pumped his legs to jump out of the way of another explosion.

Shiro slid across the ground, still holding Koneko in his arms, while glaring up at Yubelluna. "So Riser sent out his 'Queen' huh? Not very smart considering things." Shiro said with a smirk as he set Koneko on the ground, who was still staring at him with wide eyes. "All we have to do is take you down and Riser has lost his strongest piece."

"Ufufufufu~ And how do you plan on that little Devil?" Yubelluna mocked with a laugh as she stared down at the two. "You can hardly stand and your little friend looks as fragile as you do." She taunted before her eyebrow furrowed in confusion as Shiro smirked at her.

"Oh...we aren't the ones who you'll be fighting." He said before he took a deep breath and yelled. "NOW AKENO!"

_KER-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The sky above Yubelluna were suddenly ripped apart as a yellow circle formed above her and lightning struck her body causing her to scream out in pain. Both Shiro and Koneko looked up and saw Akeno float above the now smoking Yubelluna, who had fell to the ground and was resting on her staff.

"That, was for hurting my cute junior~" Akeno purred, lightning crackled around her finger tips. "Only I'm allowed to do that fufu~"

"Uhhhhh scuse me?"

"Best not to question her." Koneko sighed and shook her head before she took Shiro's hand and began to drag him away from the two 'Queens' battle ground. "We should probably leave her be and get somewhere safe."

"Right." Shiro nodded in agreement before he began sprinting away with Koneko, he winced everytime he put pressure on his burnt leg. _'Damn this shit hurts. Guess my Senjutsu ain't good enough yet.' _Shiro thought as they continued to run away.

Just as they passed the equipment building, a hand lashed out and grabbed them both by their wrists and yanked them inside. Shiro, acting on instinct, grabbed the hand and was about to clench down hard before a familiar voice stopped him. "Hey you two." Kiba said, wearing his usual smile.

Shiro sighed in relief as the 'Knight' released the pair before he lightly punched him in his shoulder. "Fucking Hell Kiba how about a heads up next time. I was about to crush your wrist." He said before leaning back against the wall and enjoyed this slight breather. He slowly slid down the wall until he was sat down.

"You doing okay man?" Shiro opened his eyes and looked up at Kiba who was eying his burnt leg. "You just took a big hit." Shiro didn't reply to the blonde and simply gave him a thumbs up with a smirk.

"Shiro, I need to ask-" Koneko tried to ask Shiro, once again, how he was able to use Senjutsu and Touki but was interupted by Rias' voice through the earpiece.

_"Kiba, Shiro, Koneko do you read me?" _

"Loud and clear Rias. What's up?"

_"I'm going to move into phase 3 of our plan." _She said before continuing. _"I need you three to draw the rest of Riser's team away from the base to by use some time."_

The three looked between each other in worry as they were moving into the third stage sooner then they had initally planned however, given the circumstances, they had no other option as Akeno was meant to thin the ranks before she engaged with Riser's 'Queen'. "All right but...be careful. For all we know we could be playing right into Riser's hand." Kiba warned before static filled their coms.

"Well you heard her." Shiro grunted as he pushed himself to stand. "We'd best hurry and get out there to ruffle some feathers." Shiro told the two as he put on a brave face but Kiba and Koneko knew he was hurting since they could see his right leg twitching. Shiro paid them no attention as he grabbed the door to the equipment room and pushed it open before all three ran out and headed towards the track field.

The moment they stepped foot onto the field, they were all intercepted by a brunette with a white headband and suit of silver armour with black accents. "My name is Karlamine, a 'Knight' in the service of Lord Riser!" She proudly stated before she began to unsheathe her blade and pointed it towards the trio, which soon ignited into flames. "I hearby challenge you to a duel."

All three looked between each other before nodding as Shiro and Koneko took a step back while Kiba took a step forwards. "I am Kiba Yuuto, a 'Knight' in the service of Lady Rias and I hearby accept you challange." Kiba called back before he unsheathed his own blade.

"Well said 'Knight' of Lady Rias...I assume none of the others members will try and intervene less you bring shame upon your Master?"

"Don't worry about them as you should be worrying about me!" Kiba swiftly replied before he suddenly appeared in Karlamine's face, his blade interlocked with hers. Soon, the two began to dance a dance that only two 'Knights' could understand as sparks flew each time their blades crossed paths. If one were to watch their fight, they would say that both 'Knights' were evenly matched but should a 'Knight' watch it...they would see that Kiba was on the offensive.

"That Karlamine is such a sword freak." Came an exasperated voice. Both Shiro and Koneko turned their heads towards the voice and saw a young blonde-girl with twin drill-curls and was wearing a pink dress. "She was way too bothered by those other pieces we sacrificed." She continued as she began to approach the pair. More footsteps surrounded the two as the rest of Riser's peerage made their appearance. "And when I thought I found a cute boy...turns out he's a sword freak too." She then sneered up at Shiro and Koneko as she was flanked by a woman with black hair tied up in five ponytails and a zweihander strapped to her back and a pair of Nekomata's wearing matching skimpy sailor uniforms.

"Well shit...seems like we kicked a hornet's nest." Shiro tsked as his eyes glazed over the rest of the members of Riser's peerage before he spotted a head pf crimson and blonde. His eyes narrowed as he watched Rias and Asia steathly make their way to the new school building. "So which one of you bitches want's their ass kicked first?" Shiro asked with a smirk as he summoned the _**Boosted gear **_and pointed it towards the blonde girl who scoffed and turned her head away.

"Oh please. Don't point that thing at me, I have no intention of fighting you." The blonde girl said before she raised her eyebrow at Shiro who was just smirking before she shook her head and looked towards the brunette who broke Shiro's nose. "Isabela...teach him a lesson. Why on Hell are you still smirking?" She finally questioned.

"Oh nothing...just that I also had no intention of fighting you." Shiro said with a shrug before he took a small step to the side. "She did though."

"NYA!" Koneko suddenly leapt out from behind Shiro and towards the blonde, he quickly grew a pair of flaming wings to escape Koneko but the Nekoshou continued to give chase.

"Now that's over with...hello again." Shiro scowled as he turned towards Isabela. "You remember me?" Shiro questioned before he raised his left hand in front of his face and curled his fingers, almost resembling claws. _'Kuroka...here's hoping I remember your lessons on Neko-kata.' _Shiro thought as he watched Isabela intensly.

"Hmph of course I remember you." Isabela nodded before she eyed his stance with a raised brow before she shook her head and entered a boxers stance, bouncing on her heels. "I'm Isabela, a 'Rook' in the service of the honourable Lord Riser Phenex." She said before she bent her legs and pushed off the ground, creating an inch deep crater.

"There are many words I would use to describe Riser...honourable isn't even close to one of them." Shiro retorted before he tilted his head to the side and deflected a straight jab from Isabela. "So I gotta ask...how come she didn't want to fight?" Shiro questioned, lashing his left leg out to knee Isabela in the side of her abdomen, which she raised her own leg to block, before he kicked her in her head, which she also blocked with her forearms, before he nodded over to where Koneko was chasing down the blonde.

"She is serving as a 'Bishop' in this fight but she mostly likes to watch." Isabela grunted as she blocked Shiro's kicks before she went into a series of jabs and hooks, getting fustrated as Shiro either deflected or dodged. "She is Ravel Phenex and is Lord Riser's younger SISTER!" She finished with a yell as she hooked both her arms through Shiro's guard, pulled her head back and headbutted Shiro in his nose sending him stumbling back and clutching his bloody nose.

"Again with the nose!" Shiro growled before he shook his head. "So on top of being a scumbag, he's also a creep." Shiro retorted before he quickly pivoted around on his good leg and narrowly dodged a straight jab from Isabela and when he was behind her, he slammed his right elbow into her back sending her stumbling forwards.

Isabela grunted slightly before she suddenly whipped around with a right high-kick aimed at Shiro's temple but the silver haired teen caught her leg. "Heh...you're better then I expected." She praised Shiro before she yanked her leg out of Shiro's grasp and punched Shiro in his gut. Her eyes widened slightly as she half expected him to crumple over like before but she was moderatly pleased to find that he caught her fist.

"I ain't falling for the same trick twice." Shiro growled as he held Isabela's fist before he went for a left hook but she mimicked his action and caught his fist. "So what now?" Shiro smirked before his face twisted in agony and a pained scream boiled from his throat. Isabela had kicked Shiro in his right shin and what made it worse was the fact she was wearing steel toe-capped boots.

"What's next is your loss." She stated, grabbing Shiro's forearm, and judo flipped him over her shoulder and slammed him into the ground. The moment Shiro's back hit the floor, he bounced up an inch and wheezed as the air was knocked out his lungs.

Shiro groaned before he rolled onto his stomach and then onto his hands and knees. His right leg burned in agony and it felt like the very air itself stung it. Shiro's ears twitched as he heard the sound of boots crunching against gravel as they slowly approached from behind before he heard someone crack their knuckles followed by Isabela's voice. "Hmm I guess I over-estermaited you...no matter, any last words?" She asked Shiro as the air above her foot began to shimmer.

Shiro's eyes widened and his eyes darted around for a solution before his hands closed around the dirt. "Just this...DON'T BLINK!" He yelled before he quickly rose to his feet, despite the agonizing pain in his leg, and tossed the dirt into Isabela's eyes. She swiftly recoiled and began to desperatly rub her eyes to remove the dirt that blinded her.

**[BOOST!]**

Shiro's eyes narrowed as the _**Boosted gear **_called out it's power-up and a magic circle formed in his hand. With a grunt of effort, Shiro swung his right arm vertically, from the ground towards Isabela, and the last thing the 'Rook' would see was a brought flash followed by a searing heat to her face as an explosion formed in Shiro's palm blasting them both away from each other.

Isabela screamed in pain before her body was surrounded by light and she soon vanished. Meanwhile Shiro, also blown back by the explosion, boucned across the ground before sliding to a stop. He began coughing madly and waved a hand in front of his face to waft away the dust and dirt before smirking as he heard Grayfia's announcment.

_"One of Lord Riser's 'Rooks'...retired."_

Shiro slowly stood to his foot before he whipped around as he heard Kiba's pained scream. His eyes went wide as he saw the blonde knight, wielding a different sword then before, started to fall forwards. His face was twisted in pain and a portion of his back was smoking before his body was encased by the same light as Isabela...and then came the dreaded annoucments.

_"One of Lady Rias' 'Knights', one of Lady Rias' 'Rooks' and Lady Rias' 'Queen'...retired."_

"N-No way...they were all...defeated." Shiro breathed out, stuned, as she watched Kiba's body vanish before her turned his head and saw the same thing happen to Koneko.

"Grrr WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS MIHAE!" He heard Karlamine yell out in pure anger. "HOW DARE YOU INTERUPT MY FIGHT!"

"Lady Ravel's orders Karlamine." He heard the one called Mihae respond. He looked over to where the voice came from and saw that it was the Kimono wearing girl, who's hand was smoking, that attacked Kiba in the back. "We are to eliminate this 'Pawn' and return to Lord Riser." She told Karlamine before her eyes went wide in shock and horror as she felt her feet go numb, which slowly traveled up her legs until the numbness passed her abdomen. A quick glance down and she saw that her lower body was quickly being encased in ice and another quick glance, she saw that Shiro's hand was outstretched towards her and a magic circle had formed.

"This...this is for Kiba and interrupting his fight and for shooting him in the back." Shiro told her, his tone of voice matching the element he was using. "Now...**FREEZE!**" He yelled and clenched his hand into a fist as the ice finaly encased Mihae completely.

_"One of Lord Riser's 'Bishops'...retired."_

Shiro allowed his body to relax slightly, putting his weight on his good leg, but it seemed his relaxtion came to a close as he found himself surrounded by the rest of Riser's team. He looked around him before his eyes fell upon Ravel, who was floating in the air, and Yubelluna, who was floating next to her and her clothes were in near tatters and yet she looked like she had recieved no damage.

"Took you long enough Yubelluna." Ravel glanced over her shoulder at the 'Queen' before she continued. Yubelluna bowed apologetically before she held up a small vial.

"My apologies...their 'Queen' was as every bit strong as we heard." She told Ravel. "I had to use this believe it or not." She said before pocketing the vial and flew away, most likely to join Riser.

"And just what the hell was that?" Shiro called out, his eyes never leaving the girls that surrounded him.

"Just our families hidden treasure. Tears of the Phoenix, which can heal any injury instantly." She taunted before looking down at Shiro and rolled her eyes at his harsh glare. "Oh relax, we're only allowed two per game...anyways, take care of him." Ravel ordered before she flew further into the sky but stayed close by to observe the fight.

_'Two per game huh...so since Yubelluna used one...I just need to find ther person who has the other.'_ Shiro thought before he had to quickly duck underneath a slice from the zweihander-wielder and then roll away from her range. Shiro hissed in pain as more dirt and dust rubbed against Shiro's leg as he slid across the floor.

"You should really keep an eye on your surroundings nya nya~" He heard from behind him causing him to quickly flip forwards and onto his hands as he narrowly dodged a leg swipe from the blue-haired Nekomata, who was smirking at Shiro as her twin suddenly dashed around her and leapt towards Shiro before she slammed her leg into his stomach.

Shiro coughed up some saliva as he was quickly flung back. Shiro planted his hands on the ground to slow himself down before he flopped to his stomach, his face twisted in pain. He slowly pushed himself to stand as the _**Boosted gear **_called another power-up

**[BOOST!]**

'_That's two boosts since the reset._' Shiro thought as he eyed his gauntlet before he quickly raised it to deflect a stab from Karlamine, who was wielding a small flaming dagger.

"Tell your 'Knight' I'm sorry our fight ended in such a dishonourable way but Lord Riser's win is more important!" She said to Shiro as she swapped her hold on her knife, holding it in a reverse grip, as she continued to swip at Shiro. She went for another stab at Shiro, aiming for his stomach, but her eyes went wide as Shiro twisted his body to the side, grabbed the blade of the knife with his right hand and shattered the blade. He then pressed his left plam agaisnt her side before a powerful blast of air seperated the two.

Shiro panted for breath as his guantlet called out another boost.

**[BOOST!]**

'_That's three...still not enough.' _Shiro thought before his eyes went wide as his breather was soon cut short by the Neko twins who decended upon him.

The blue-haired girl went high for Shiro's face while the red-head went low, no doubt aiming for his legs. Shiro danced through their attacks as best he could but he landed on his right-leg in a way that caused him to stumble slightly. This gave the Nekomata twins their opening and they both dropped to their hands and they both kicked Shiro in his chin, sending him flying into the air. They soon followed suit and sumersaulted into the air above Shiro before they brought their heels, using the opposite heel to the other, and slammed them into his stomach sending him hurtling towards the ground.

"All your Siris nya~" The red-headed Nekomata purred as a glint above them caught Shiro's eyes as it rapidly decended towards him.

The glint impacted with Shiro, forcing him to fall faster towards the ground before they both impacted on the ground and kicked up a large dust cloud. The dust cloud lasted for a few seconds before it dispersed to reveal the horrifying sight of Shiro, laying on his stomach, with Siris standing above him and her zweihander through his back, effectivly pinning him to the floor.

All the members involved in the fight panted for breath as they stared at the silver-haired teen, his blood pooling beneath him, before Siris pulled her sword out of his back. "He's done." She stated coldly, swiping her sword to the swide and flicked Shiro's blood off, before sheathing it. Shiro's body began to slowly be envoloped by a bright light as he started to get retired.

_'N-No...i-it can't end like this...' _Shiro thought, his hands clawed at the ground as his vision started to become blurry. Time seemed to slow down as he watched the group walk away from him and towards the new school building. He slowly glanced at the roof as he saw an explosion created from both Riser's flames and Rias' destruction magic. _'I need...to win...for her...' _Shiro thought as darkness clouded his vision...and yet he could still hear everything.

**[Get up...] **Came a booming voice. Slowly, a light began to flicker in his darkened vision. At first...it was dull, so dull in fact it might as well not of been there, but slowly it grew brighter and brighter until Shiro could see that it was a raging inferno. Inside the inferno, he could see the Dragon that resided in the _**Boosted gear** _and the Dragon was looking down on him. **[I said get up Shiro...your fight is far from over.] **The Dragon told Shiro.

Slowly Shiro's body began to rise up until he was back on his feet.

**[All Sacred gears respond to the will of their user.]** The Dragon told him as the red flames began to turn a soft green.

The remaining members slowly turned towards Shiro with wide eyes.

**[So what is your will? What do you desire?]**

_'My...desire?' _Shiro thought as the gem on the _**Boosted gear **_began to glow brighter and brighter. _'My desire...is to win...' _Shiro's eyes suddenly snapped open as a new fire blazed in them.

**[BOOST x5!]  
**

**[****DRAGON BOOSTER****!]**

"Not enough..." Shiro said as he stumbled on his feet, his hair shadowed his eyes before he raised his head to show that the fire in his eyes had turned into a raging inferno. "I need more power...GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU GOT DRAGON!" Shiro yelled and raised the _**Boosted gear **_towards the Heavens.

**[DRAGON BOOSTER: SECOND AWAKENING!] **Both the Dragon's and Shiro's voice roared together as the _**Boosted gear**_ changed it's shape so that it covered more of Shiro's arm and it also gained a second gem.

"Game. Over." Shiro slowly said before he clenched his fist and slammed it into the ground. "**RED-DRAGON RAGING STORM****!**" Shiro yelled as a large magic circle, larger then one he has ever created, formed beneath the entire Athletic field and frost quickly covered the entire area freezing all the member's of Riser's peerage, apart from Ravel who was still flying in the air, in place before the same magic circle appeared above the frozen group. There was an almighty thunderclap before the sky was ripped open and a bolt of lightning, big enough to cover an entire truck, shot out of the magic circle and struck the group. What followed the natural disaster like attack was a large creater about 3 meters deep and was about 8 meters wide. "Holy...shit..." Shiro breathed out as he stared at the crater in front of him before he collapsed to his knees and breathed heavily.

**[You need to be careful from here on Shiro.] **He heard the Dragon say to him as the _**Boosted gear **_made the reset call. **[You have reached your limit with that last attack...any more and you may kill yourself.]**

"Doesn't matter..." Shiro replied as he pushed himself to stand once more before he began to limp towards the New School building. "All that matters...is making sure Rias wins." He replied. It was clear that Shiro was at his limit just from the way his breathing was ragged and laboured and he struggled to keep his eyes open.

The Dragon watched Shiro limp towards the new school building before he sighed and shook his head as Shiro's desiree to save and help others overpowered his own desiree to live reminded him of his Father and began to slowly pump Senjutsu through Shiro's body so that he would at least make it to Asia so he could be healed.

Shiro slowly pushed the door to the new school building open before he scowled as he saw that Ravel was waiting for him, her arms crossed underneath her chest and a scowl on her face.

"So...you managed to defeat the others." She started to say but stopped as Shiro ignored her and walked past her before he began to climb up the stairs. "What do you hope to acomplish in this state?" Ravel questioned him with a scowl. "You can barely stand."

"Doesn't matter..." Shiro stopped walking and glanced back at her, the fire yet to be reduced to smoldering embers. "If Riser knocks me to the ground, I'll just get back up every. Single. Time." Shiro told her before he turned to face her fully and held his fist out towards her. "If you want to stop me then go ahead and try." Shiro said to Ravel and after a minute of her not moving, Shiro turned and continued his way up. Shiro reached the second floor before continuing to walk over to one of the windows but before he pushed it open, he took a deep breath and called out his premotion. "Here goes...Promotion...'QUEEN'!" He yelled before he felt his body get overburdened by the extra power...power his weakened body couldn't handle but he would push onwards. He would push on for Rias' sake.

Shiro suddenly pushed the window open and climbed out onto the roof where Rias and Riser were. "RIAS. YOUR 'PAWN' HAS ARRIVED TO FIGHT!" Shiro yelled out causing the four, since Yubelluna had joined her Master's side, to look towards him and each held various emotions as he slowly approached them all. Shiro came to a stop in front of Rias and stood in front of her protectivly.

"Shiro! How are you still standing?" Rias asked her 'Pawn', concern was heavy in her voice as she looked over each of his wounds before he eyes fell upon the large stab wound in his back. Rias suddenly turned to Asia and stepped aside. "Asia, please heal him."

"R-Right!" The blonde 'Bishop' nodded as she quickly rushed over to Shiro's side, struggling to keep her tears of seeing her big brother in so much pain, and began to heal his wounds.

Suddenly, they all looked over to Riser as he called out to them with his usual sneer and condescending voice. "Give up Rias. You're about to be mated...I can't help but feel sorry for you for having such weak ser-" Riser was suddenly cut off when a blast of Destruction hit him directly in his face.

"Don't you dare call my servants weak Riser." Rias practically snarled as she stopped in front of Shiro and Asia. "I will not stand idly by while you mock my servants and try to intimidate me! I am a 'King' and I am ready for war!" She yelled at the Riser causing him to sigh heavily.

"Rias please. This is checkmate for you so it's best you give up now before you cause even more shame to your family."

"Seems like you're even worse at chess then me." Shiro suddenly laughed, his wounds now healed thanks to Asia. "Checkmate implies that the opposing side has no more moves available...but take a look Riser. Rias still has moves she can make."

"That's what you think." Riser smirked before he snapped his fingers.

"PREMOTION 'ROOK'!"

There was a sudden explosion on the roof, thanks to Yubelluna duing her Master's bidding, right where Asia was standing. "ASIA NO!" Rias called out as she whipped around before she breathed a sigh of relief to see Shiro was covering her body, who had quickly promoted to 'Rook' for a defense boost. "Shiro are you okay?" Rias asked her 'Pawn' as she ran to his side.

Yubelluna suddenly flew down from the sky and landed next to Riser. "I'm sorry...I didn't expect him to survive that attack, especially after everything he's been through." Riser didn't respond to his 'Queen' and merely clicked his tongue as he watched Rias run over to Shiro's side.

Shiro didn't repsond and handed Asia's body to Rias. He slowly stood up and turned around to glare down Riser. "Riser you bastard." Shiro growled as he began to leak a murderous aura. "I'm going to make you pay. I'm going to make you pay for all the pain you've put Rias through and thensome." He said before he began to sprint towards Riser.

**[BOOST!]**

"AGAIN!"

**[BOOST!]**

"Once more!" Shiro yelled and just as he was a foot away from Riser he felt his strength leave his body causing him to slip and tumble down the roof.

**[I'm sorry Shiro...but you've exceeded your limit. Any more and you will kill yourself.]** The Dragon said as the gem on the _**Boosted gear **_became dull.

Shiro slowly pushed himself to his hands and knees before he coughed up a large amount of blood and fell back to his stomach. His skull pounded, his ears were ringing and his chest felt tight and restricted his breathing but he still pushed himself to stand. "Sh-Shut up Dragon..." Shiro weakly said as he stood on shaky legs. "I'll decide...when my fight is finished..."

Riser scowled heavily as he watched Shiro push himself to his feet. "You don't know when to die, do you!" Riser snarled before he spread his flaming wings and flew towards Shiro. He grabbed Shiro by his silver-hair and slammed his knee into Shiro's stomach, forcing him to cough up more blood.

"SHIRO NO!" Rias suddenly screamed out in horror as she watched her 'Pawn' get smacked around by Riser, who was relentless in his attacks and yet...and yet Shiro refused to fall to his knees. "SHIRO GET AWAY FROM HIM! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Rias screamed once more, tears began to freely flow down her eyes.

"Grrrr I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Riser yelled as he grabbed Shiro by his hair once more and created a large fire ball in his other hand. "YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A PATHETIC 'PAWN'! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO EVEN CHALLENGE RISER!" Riser yelled and brought his hand down, intending to slam the fire ball into Shiro's face. "TIME FOR YOU TO GO TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG!"

Fear crossed Rias' face as she quickly spread her wings and went to fly towards Shiro, she was also about to exclaim that she resigned tyo save her 'pawns' life, but she stopped mid-air as she saw a smirk cross Shiro's face.

"Heh..." Shiro laughed before he swiftly deflected Riser's fire ball, the heat from it managed to singe some of Shiro's hair, and then slammed his other palm into the underside of Riser's chin, making him release his grip on Shiro and stumble back. Shiro slowly pushed himself to his feet once more before looking over to Riser, still wearing his smirk. "Go...Go to Hell you say?" Shiro weakly spoke and took a shaky steep towards Riser. "Don't you know..." Shiro took another step towards Riser and this one step made Riser take a step back. "We can't go to Hell...if we're...already...there..." Shiro slowly trailed off as he took another step forwards and began to leak a menacing aura which began to take a form...a form which struck fear deep within Riser evident by the large fire ball he was creating in his hands

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Rias screamed and flew down in front of Shiro, her arms spread out wide. "I RESIGN OKAY! YOU WIN!" She yelled as tears flowed from her eyes.

_"Lady Rias' resignation has been recognised...Lord Riser is declaired the winner."_

After Rias' resignation was acknowledged, she swiftly turned around and wrapped her arms around Shiro and buried her face into his chin. "It's okay Shiro...you don't have to fight any more." She cried before pulling away as her 'pawn' didn't respond to her. Her eyes suddenly went wide in shock as she saw that even though Shiro's eyes were open, it was clear that he was unconcious. "He...He passed out while standing...Shiro..." Rias softly said before a smile crossed her tear stained face and she buried her face in the crook of his neck once more. "You make me so...so proud." She told him just as the battle ground was encased in light.

* * *

**And that's the Gremoy Vs Phenex rating game done and dusted. While the fights my of turned out differently, the outcome was still the same and you also may of noticed a few things. First, the reason why the Gremorys still struggled slightly was because of that two week training period. That two week training didn't just apply to the Gremory team...it also applied to the Phenex team and as arrogant and overconfident Riser may be, he is no fool so he didn't have his servants sit idly by while the others got stronger.**

**Second, the reason why Akeno still lost against Yubelluna is because she still struggled to accept her true power as a Fallen Angel/Devil hybrid and that inner termoil it what caused her downfall even if she hit Yubelluna at full power and even in the anime, Yubelluna seemed like a vital part of Riser's win.**

**Finally, Shiro was out numbered in the last fight. He was out numbered and out-experienced. Plus there were the injuries he sustained to his right leg that Riser's peerage took advantage of. In a fight, you take any opening that is given.**

**Now some of you might think that this outcome, and fight, was stupid but frankly...oh well? This is how it played out in my head so this is how it was going to happen.**

**Anyways, I was looking back on the original LoaDS and I didn't get to explain many things like Shiro's past, well Shiro in that timeline, and what ever happened to Mimi, the girl who was killed before his eyes. Well I'll tell you, Shiro was supposed to be an ancestor of Merlin and his blood was used to create stronger Magicians. Mimi...well suffice to say she will make a return in this and she will be how I wanted her to be in LoaDS.**

**Well that's all for now so until the next chapter. Stay well, stay true...BYE BYE~**


	10. Chapter 10

[Flashback]

**[Spirit speech]**

**['Spirit thought']**

_**Sacred gear names  
**_

**Attack names  
**

'_Thought_'

_Time skips and other_

**I don't own Highschool DxD ****nor do I own any references I may use. ****That goes to Ishibumi Ichiei nor do I own any references I may use. I only own Shiro.**

* * *

_Chapter 10_

_During the rating game..._

Lilith Katsura sat with her legs crossed and her chin resting in her left palm as she watched her son make his way through the forest with Koneko until they arrived at the gymnasium where she shook her head and sighed as she watched him held out his hand towards the door and blew it off it's hinges. She watched as the pair made their way deeper into the building before they were confronted by four members of Riser's team before enganging them in combat.

"Your Son is holding up quite well Lilith." Zeoticus said with a smile as he watched Shiro delfect a job from the staff-wielder. "You've trained him well Kuroka." The Lord of the Gremory finally acknowledged Kuroka's pressence but there was no malice in his voice, only praise.

_"Thank you Lord Gremory~" _Kuroka purred, her tail waving back and fourth as she watched her student block the twins chainsaw and freeze one of them. _"But you should save those praises for Shiro nya~" _She said with a smirk as she watched Shiro get slammed into a wall before standing back up.

Lilith said nothing before her eyes went wide as she saw Shiro slam his palms into each of the girls and then use the spell that Artemis created...a spell who's orginal purpose isn't meant for Devils. She looked down at Kuroka and scratched her ears. "So you decided to teach Shiro the **dragon chain prison**?" She questioned before a smile crossed her face as she watched her son blast the whole group with **Red-Dragon** **railgun**.

_"Nope."_ Kuroka replied as her gaze was more focused on her little Sister who was using her Senjutsu to coat her hands and feet to gain the upper hand on the Phenex 'Rook'. _"I guess either figured out the move himself...or it was dumb luck nya~" _She said before hissing in pain as Lilith dug her nails into Kuroka's back. A quick glance at the screens and it was clear to see why as she just witnessed her child get bombed by a sneak attack from Riser's 'Queen'. _"If you are going to claw at something then do it to the chair and not my back." _Kuroka hissed at Lilith causing her to snap out of her angered state.

Lilith blinked down at Kuroka before she removed her hand from the cat's back and gripped the arm of her chair. "Sorry Kuroka..." Liltih apologised as she watched on as a jagged shard of ice shot out from the smoke before it finally cleared to reveal a heavily injured Shiro. "That injury...it's going to cost him but how much I wonder?" Lilith idly mused before she smirked at Koneko's shocked expression the moment she helped Shiro to his feet. "Seems like Koneko noticed Shiro's extra ability."

_"So it would seem...but seems like Shiro is far from being able to use it to heal injuries this severe." _Kuroka replied with narrowed eyes as Koneke and Shiro walked away from the fighting 'Queens' before they were suddenly dragged into another building. _"Hmmm I wonder what's happening in there nya~" _Kuroka purred with a smirk as she teased Lilith. _"I wonder if Shiro and Koneko finally awakened their desiree to have sex nya~" _Kuroka snickered before she hissed as she felt Lilith flick her ear.

"Quiet you." Lilith rolled her eyes as she watched Shiro and Koneko, now joined by Kiba, exit the building and onto the Athletic field before the group was intercepted by Riser's team. Lilith watched the on going and brutal fight and her hands began to tighten around the arms of her chair as one by one, Rias' members fell until only Shiro was left.

_SNAP!_

All heads turned to Lilith as they heard the sound of wood splintering as Lilith's hands crushed the arms of her chair as she watched her Son get pinned to the ground and stabbed through his back. Lilith took deep breaths, breaths that tried to calm her anger. After all, what Mother wouldn't feel anger at the sight of their child being hurt. _'Get up Shiro...get up and continue to fight.' _Lilith though as she ignored the splinters that stabbed into her hands. She eased up the pressure slightly as Shiro pushed himself to stand.

She felt pride well up in her chest as the _**Boosted gear **_reached it's final form before Shiro created a near cataclysmic magical event and after it was done, she finally released a breath that she didn't realise she was holding. She watched as slowly made his way to the building to join the final fight.

"He's just like Artemis." She heard Velena softly speak as a smile crossed her face. "His desire to save others rather then worry about his own well being...but just like Artemis..." Velena cut herself before she said anything she would regret.

"Yes...it's also his downfall." Lilith finished as she knew what Velena was going to say to him as she knew her husband and how he acted better then anyone and it was clear that, that side of Artemis was fully transfered to Shiro. She watched as Shiro practically clawed his way up the roof just to stand in front of Rias and Asia. Lilith closed her eyes and sighed as she stopped watching as Shiro protected Asia from an explosion before he charged at Riser. "He's done...this game is Riser's." Lilith said before she opened her eyes and they widened futher as she saw Riser, holding Shiro by his hair, about to slam a fire ball in his face and kill.

_"He's coated his palms in Senjutsu." _Kuroka's shocked voice brought all attention to her before they swiftly returned to the screen as Shiro deflected the fire ball and slammed his palm into Riser's chin sending him stumbling back. All eyes were on Shiro as he slowly pushed himself to his feet and began to make his way towards Riser before he stopped and Rias declared her loss.

Lilith quickly stood up, knocking Kuroka off her lap, before she began to make her way to the door and just as Kuroka began to follow her, she stopped as Lilith turned her head to her. "Kuroka, go back home and prepare Shiro's room for healing." She told her before yanking the door open and quickly walked to the medical room where Rias' team were recovering.

She swiftly slammed the door open and her eyes fell upon Shiro, who was being surrounded by the other members and was also still standing. Lilith made her way to them and gently pushed them away from his body until her gaze softened as she saw Rias, clinging to his shoudlers, crying her heart out. "Rias...I need you to release Shiro so he can be healed..." She softly said to the crimson-haired princess and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Rias, however, refused to release her 'pawn' and had to be gently pulled off by Lilith.

"He's such a foolish boy..." Rias hiccuped as she wiped her eyes with her hands. "He risked his life for me...I should've intervened sooner. If I did then maybe...maybe he-"

"Would've still fought despite that." Lilith suddenly said as she placed a hand on Shiro's cheek. "Even if you pleaded with your entire being...Shiro would've still fought against Riser." She said before turning to face Rias with a stern expression. "That's just how much you mean to him Rias. So dry your eyes and save your tears for when he wakes and whisks you off your feet." Lilith told Rias, her words carried such wieght that it managed to ignite a small flicker of hope in Rias.

Rias wipped her eyes with her sleeve and looked at Lilith with narrowed eyes. "Okay...I shall await for Shiro's return." She told Lilith before she looked between each member of her peerage, all looking at her with concern. "Meanwhile...I ask if you all can stay with me in the Underworld..."

"Of course."

"We would never leave your side nya~"

"You are our Master. We'll stay by yourside for Shiro."

One by one, each Member of the group voiced their conforting words as Rias asked them to stay behind with her. Rias felt pride well up in her chest before she looked over to Asia. "Asia...could you go back with Lilith and help heal Shiro."

"That won't be necessary." Lilith placed a hand on the blondes shoulder and shook her head. "I'm taking Shiro to a special place that only a Katsura can enter." Lilith told the group. That, however, was a complete lie of course as she couldn't risk exposing Kuroka to anyone, not even Asia. Just as Lilith created a portal and picked Shiro up on her back, she was stopped by Koneko who tugged her sleeve.

"Lilith...during the rating game...Shiro was able to use Senjutsu." She said, electing shocked gasps and expression from the group. "How was he able to use it?" She asked the woman.

Lilith feared that Koneko would ask after she saw her try during the rating game. Lilith thought at how she was going to handle it before she shook her head and patted the Nekoshou. "It was during the two week training...I asked a friend of mine to teach him. That's all I can say on the matter." She said and before the others could try and question her further, Lilith walked through the portal and it closed shortly after.

They all looked towards the place where Lilith just was before the door suddenly opening stole their attention. Rias scowled slightly as she saw one of her family servants bowing. "Lady Rias...Lord and Lady Gremory require your presence." The servant told her before bowing once more and closed the door.

Rias stared at the door with clenched fists, her body trembling slightly, before she unclenched her fists and took a deep breath. She puffed her chest and began to walk towards the door and out the room in pride. She wanted to show everyone that Rias Gremory of the Gremory household was. Not. Broken.

_Back at the Katsura household..._

A black magic circle suddenly appeared in the centre of Shiro's room before Lilith appeared in the centre of it carrying her unconscious child on her back. Once the flash of light died down, the first thing she saw was Kuroka laying on her side on Shiro's bed and she was also completely naked. Gone was her usual teasing smile she wore as it was now replaced with a serious expression. "Are you ready Kuroka?" Lilith asked the Nekoshou as she placed her child on his bed next to the woman.

"Of course." Kuroka nodded as she looked down at Shiro and ran a finger across his cheek. "But you know what I'm going to have to do to make this healing work?" Kuroka questioned Lilith as her hand slid underneath Shiro's shirt.

"Yes I do..." Lilith nodded before she turned around and headed towards Shiro's door. She grabbed the handle before turning back around just to see Kuroka's nude body laying atop her son's own naked form but at least she had the decency to pull the covers over them. "Please take care of him Kuroka." She said before closing the door to Shiro's room.

"You don't have to worry Lilith." Kuroka nodded before she snuggled against Shiro's body and began to share her Ki with his as his wounds and fatigue began to be healed.

_Hell...Gremory Estate..._

It was a week after the rating game against Rias and Riser and the entire Underworld was buzzing in joy at the new Pureblood Devil marriage, especially since it was between two powerful clans. Preperations were in motion, school's and stores would be closed for the duration of the wedding. It was a joyous day for all Devil...joyous for all but one group.

It was currently evening and the main hall of the Gremory house was filled with High-Class Devils. Servants of the Gremorys rushed about, serving food and drinks to the Devils who were gathered at the engagement party.

Over by one of the tables that held an assortment of food, was Riser's peerage. They were all wearing similar outfits which consisted of purple capes and a lighter purple dress. In front of them all was Ravel, the youngest member of the Phenex family, and she was currently talking to another High-Class Devil who was praising them for their win.

Meanwhile in a different corner of the room, and yet they were still able to hear her clearly, was the Gremory team minus Shiro and Rias.

"Well she's delightful..." Kiba sighed as he stared at Ravel.

"Yes...the girl has quite a mouth on her considering how they only won by a fraction." All heads suddenly whipped around to the new comer and expression of joy and relief crossed their faces as Lilith Katsura approached them. "So how are you all doing?" The Katsura Matriarch asked them and she stood in front of them with a hand on her hip.

"All things considered...we're doing just fine." Akeno replied, refusing to meet Lilith's gaze. Akeno held an expression of remorse as she kept thinking to herself if she had listened to Lilith and done what Koneko did and embraced her birth power...would the outcome have turned out differently? If she embraced the power that has caused her so much pain, would they of won?

Lilith seemed to sense this as she walked over to Akeno and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't blame yourself Akeno...in fact none of you are to blame for the lose." Lilith said as she turned her gaze to the others. "You all fought incredibly well." She said before she shook her head.

"U-Ummm..." Lilith turned her head as she heard Asia's soft and anxious voice. "How...How's Shiro?"

"He's doing fine." Lilith replied before she sighed and shook her head. "But...he still has yet to awaken but I know he'll wake up just in time to save Rias." She told the group with such confidence it sparked it in the others.

All heads suddenly turned towards the front of the Grand Hall as Riser suddenly appeared wearing a white tuxedo which exposed a large portion of his chest. "Greeting renowned Devils of the Underworld!" He called out and spread his arms to the side. "On behalf of the house of Phenex..." The Gremory team and Lilith soon tuned him out as they couldn't be bothered with his drivel.

"So...who do you have healing him if you don't mind me asking?" Kiba asked as he turned towards Lilith.

"The same person who trained him." She replied and crossed her arms before sighing. "And as much as I would like to tell you who it is...I can't purely for their sake." She told them as she couldn't exactly come out and say that an SS-class Devil was healing her child as that would surely cause an uproar that isn't need. Lilith opened her mouth to try and releave more of their worries but she was cut off as a crimson light shined next to Rias.

Rias soon emereged from the light in a white wedding dress. There was a chorus of ooh's and ahh's followed by clapping as the Devils took in Rias stunning and drop dead gorgeous appearance. After the clapping died down, Riser finally spoke up again. "Now then, I would like you all to know that we already have the wedding day planned and all who are gathered here are invited." He spoke, snapping his fingers before several maids walked about the room and handed wedding invitations to all the party goers.

Rias had her eyes clenched shut this hole time and she struggled to keep her body from trembling in both anger...and fear. Fear the boiled deep within her. Fear that stemmed from the fact that in a few days time she would belong to Riser. She would never be able to see her friends at school. She would never be able to live her life to the fullest and she would never be able to smile again. Her eyes slowly opened before they shot wide as she spotted Lilith in the crowd...and it seemed like the Katsura Matriarch caught her eyes as Lilith nodded to Rias and held up her hand, almost as if she was telling the girl to have paitence.

_Katsura House..._

It was the day of the wedding and Shiro had still yet to wake up. Kuroka had yet to leave Shiro's said as she continued to share her Ki with his and she was completely exhausted. Her own Ki had been depleted not to long ago and she took a short break to recover herself but she only allowed an hours break before she went back to healing Shiro as the damage he sustained was greater then anticipated.

However, the real reason why Shiro did not wake laid deep within his own mind.

_Inside Shiro's mind..._

Shiro floated in the endless abyss of his inner mind, like all the times before when he met with the Dragon, but this time was extremelly different. Unlike the other times when Shiro floated on a voidless current, the current didn't exist this time and thus he simply floated in spot. The concept of time was lost to Shiro as he laid adrift in the timeless void.

"Where...where am I?" Shiro's thoughts echoed through the endless void. "Am...Am I dead?" He questioned as he couldn't open his eyes. Shiro tried to move his body but found that it was unresponsive and he couldn't feel anything. It was just...nothing.

Shiro didn't know how long he stayed like that but he soon felt something encase his body and he felt himself get dragged by the current. His body floated down that current as it was guided deeper and deeper into his subconsciousness before he felt something...a presence...above him. He tried to force his eyes open so he could see who it was but he couldn't do it...yet he began to see a figure of a man missing his right arm floating above him. The man raised his left arm, balled his hand into a fist and pressed it against Shiro's chest. "Time for you to learn his name Shiro." The man said before his body was encased in flames along with Shiro.

Shiro wanted to scream out as the flames wrapped around his body and licked at his skin and yet...he didn't. Shiro didn't scream nor did he yell out as the flames didn't burn. They felt warm sure but...it was comforting and familiar to Shiro. Slowly, his eyes began to flicker open, his ice-blue eyes were still dull like they had no life in them, before came to a stop before a wall of flames.

**[So you've finally made your way here Shiro.]** He heard the booming voice of the almighty Dragon echo around him...yet he couldn't see the beast.

"Where...Where are you Dragon?" Shiro called out, still facing the wall of flames.

He heard the Dragon snort before speaking. **[Why do you insist on calling me by that name? Is it because you do not know my name? Or is it because you feel like you are still too weak to learn it?]**

Shiro thought about the Dragon's question before he shook his head and replied. "I...I am still too weak to learn it." Shiro replied and clenched his fists. His mind went back to his last memory...the memory of Rias Gremory, the woman who's life he sworn to protect, clinging to his shoulders and crying her eyes out.

**[IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK!] **The Dragon roared and a huge gust of wind hit Shiro head on...yet he didn't budge. **[IF YOU WERE STILL WEAK WE WOULDN'T BE HAVING THIS CONVERSATION! NOW PLACE YOUR HAND ON THE FIRE TO REVEAL MY FORM!] **Shiro's eyes narrowed as he suddenly raised his right hand and placed it on the flaming wall. The flames suddenly parted before they swiftly rushed towards Shiro and wrapped around his arm to form the _**Boosted gear **_with the might Dragon staring at Shiro. **[Now Shiro...what is my name.]**

Shiro's eyes narrowed at the _**Boosted gear **_on his arm before he looked up at the Dragon and smiled, holding his right arm in front of his face. "Heh you are the Welsh-Dragon, Ddraig...and you are my partner!" Shiro called out to the Dragon...no...he called out to Ddraig, who gave a toothy grin back.

Ddraig stood on his hind legs and flared out both his wings as flames encassed the two. **[Before you go I will tell you this...if a sacrifice is made then a boon of strength will be given.] **Ddraig told Shiro before he lowered his head to stare him in the eyes. **[Now eyes up partner. You have a treasure to reclaim.] **Ddraig told him before he blew hot air in his face.

Shiro's eyes began to slowly flutter open, a new fire was roaring in them, before his vision cleared and he saw the familiar sight of his ceiling. Shiro stared at his ceiling for a few seconds before he sat up...or at least he tried to as he felt an unfamiliar weight on his chest. He glanced down and his eyes went wide as he saw Kuroka, completely naked, laying on his chest and was also sleeping peacefully.

"She hasn't left your side." His head swiftly looked towards his now open door as he saw his Mother standing there. "You've been unconscious for a week and a half and she's been healing you all this time...Asia probably would've joined her but I told her to stay with Rias." Lilith told him before she walked further into his room, her hands behind her back. "So how are you feeling?"

Shiro looked at his Mother before he looked at his hands, well his right hand as his left arm was nesstled between Kuroka's large breasts, before he clenched his fist. "Like something has been stolen from me and I want it back." Shiro growled out before he raised an eyebrow in questioning as a white envolope with the Gremory family crest on it fluttered into his vision.

Shiro looked up at his Mother, who wore a harsh scowl on her face. "Good because the wedding is tonight." She told him before she turned around and began to walk out his room but before she did, Lilith looked back at him and held a vicious smirk. "Get up and find something nice to put on...you have a wedding to crash." She told him before she closed the door with a soft click.

Shiro looked down at the envelope before he picked it up and opened it. His eyes quickly glanced over it before he spotted a magic circle on the bottom of the paper and underneath had the words 'To be used to teleport to the Chapel.' Shiro slipped the letter back in the envelope before he wormed his arm out of Kuroka's grasp before he walked over to his drawer and pulled out the nicest clothes he had. After all...it was still a wedding even if he was going to crash it. He wore a white, long-sleeved button up shirt and black slacks. He still wore his usual necklace but her had it tucked into his shirt. Once he was fully dressed he turned back to face Kuroka, who was still peacefully snoozing away, and smiled at her. "Thank you Kuroka." He quietly said before he walked out his room.

"You ready?" His Mother asked, who was waiting outside his door.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Shiro nodded before he grimaced slightly as his Mother began fixing his collar. "Seriously Mum?" Shiro questioned as she ran her fingers through his silver-hair.

"What?" His Mother smirked at his reaction. "I'm not having you go without looking your best...you do have a girl to woo after all." She told him sternly, finishing up with combing through his hair. Once she had finsihed, she took a step back before looking him up and down before nodding her head and gestured for him to follow. Lilith lead Shiro through the house and to the door that was underneath the stairs before she traced the rune and opened it.

She lead him down the dimmly light spiral staircase until they reached the basement. "Shrio...good luck." Lilith said to her Son as she stepped aside and allowed him to see the magic circle on the floor. As he passed her, Lilith handed him a slip of paper causing him to glance at it before he put it in his pocket.

Shiro eyed the magic circle and then his Mother before taking a deep breath and stepped in the centre of the circle. "See you soon...and I'll make sure to have Rias beside me." Was the last thing Shiro said just before his body vanished.

_Underworld..._

Outside of a Devil Chapel, a black magic circle appeared. It sayed there for a few seconds, different Devils eyed the magic circle as they stayed clear of it before gasping in shock as Shiro appeared from it. His eyes were closed for a second before they snapped open and his brows raised in questioning and he leaned to one side slightly as he stared at the Chapel in front of him. It looked like a standard Christian Chapel back on Earth, a single story building with large stained glass windows, instead of showing Jesus Christ or God the windows depicted Satan and, what he assumed, was Lilith, the mother of all Demons.

Shiro looked closer at Lilith and noticed that she had a pair of ram-like horns jutting out her head and parted brown shoulder-length hair and she also had a spaded tail. _'You know I always found it weird that my Mother shares the same name as the Mother of all Demons...' _Shiro thought as he stared at the window before shaking his head as the woman it depicted looked nothing like his.

Shiro began to make his way to the door and paused just before he was about to open it, holding his chin in thought. _'Hmm what song shall I enter to?' _He thought and tapped his foot against the ground. _'Hmm At Doom's Gate maybe? Nahh that's too...metal for this... Crashed the Wedding? Too cliche... Hmmm maybe Run Devil Run?'_

**[Are you seriously thinking about that?] **He heard Ddraig question him with a heavy sigh.

Shiro looked down at his hand a smirked. "Well duh. I mean...I gotta have a badass enterance right?" Shiro couldn't help but let his smirk grow as he heard Ddraig sigh once more, he could even see the mighty Dragon face-palming. Suddenly, Shiro expression became more serious. "Hey Ddraig...I wanna talk to you about this boon. What does it entail?" Shiro asked him.

Ddraig was silent for a few seconds before he spoke. **[I will grant you the power to use the Balance Breaker, the strongest form of my powers...however, a sacrifice must be made.] **Ddraig told Shiro before the silver-haired teen could feel him staring him down. **[What will you give in return?]**

"Isn't it obvious?" Shiro smirked as he gripped his right arm. "I give you my right arm...from the elbow down to use this power of yours." Shiro then held up his arm before it was swiftly encased in flames. This time, the flames burned his skin causing him to hiss in pain as they sunk into his skin and burned off his flesh. The pain only lasted a few seconds before it ceased and his arm was clad in the _**Boosted gear **_but it felt...different some how. Like his arm wasn't his.

**[The boon has been given and you can activate it whenever you need...however.]** Ddraig sharply said just as Shiro was about to push the doors open. **[This boon...may only be used for one minute.]**

"Wha-only a minute! Are you serious Ddraig?" Shiro questioned in slight anger.

Ddraig snorted at Shiro before nodding. **[Yes I am. Your power may of grown and you may be fully healed...but that doesn't mean you are ready for my full power. Remeber Shiro, I am a Sacred gear that saps my wielder of their strength the more power I give and since the Balance Breaker is the final form.]**

"You'll sap my strength like I'm an open faucet...shit." Shiro cursed before he ran a hand through his hair. "Well...I guess with a power like yours there has to be a drawback." Shiro sighed before he took a deep breath and pushed the double doors open. What greated him was an almost empty hallway with another set of double doors at the end. Shiro's eyes narrowed his he spotted two guards wearing orange armour, their helmets resembled bird heads, and they were also carrying spears.

Shiro began to walk down the corridor, alerting the guards and caused them to point their spears at him. "Halt!" The one of the left yelled. "We have explicit orders from Lord Phenex to deny you entry." He barked and continued to point his spear at Shiro.

"Out of my way." Shiro growled as he continued to approach the guards.

_On the otherside..._

Past the double door was stopped behind was a large room that had dozens of marble pillars, spanning from floor to ceiling acting as support struts for the ancient looking building. Along both walls were six stained glass windows, three on each side, and they all had the same upside down pentagram. Going across the floor was a velvety red carpet that sperated the dozens of pews. Each pew was filled with High-class Devils with the first two on either side filled with the Gremorys and Phenexs.

On the left were the Gremorys and Rias' peerage, while the right held the Phenex and Riser's peerage. Finally, at the very back of the room, were the bride and groom themselves, Rias and Riser. Rias, true to Riser's words, was wearing a crimson-red dress with flaming feathers lining the neck and bottom of her dress while Riser was wearing something similiar.

They were both stood opposite each other and between them was and Elder Devil who was currently reading the wedding vows and a very slow pace. Riser growled in fustration as this lower class Devil dared to keep the wedding from completing and was also keeping Riser from breeding with his new wife to create an all new breed of pureblooded Devils, ones that had both the powers of resurection and destruction. The truth was, this old Devil used to be a servant of Sirzechs and he was given orders to take as long as he could.

The Elder Devil was all to glad to accept as he always had a soft spot for young Rias as he was her caretaker when Enku was unavailable...but now was the time for the closing lines. "Do you...Lord Riser Phenex...take Lady Rias Gremory...to be your wife..."

_'About time you old fool.'_ Riser thought with a sneer before smirking at Rias. "I do."

_SLAM! SLAM! BANG!_

Just as the Elder Devil was about to turn to Rias and ask if she took Riser as her husband, there were three loud bangs against the door which attracted all the Devil's attentions. Riser growled at the slight interruption before he turned to the Elder Devil and scowled. "Just continue with the ceremony." He said before the double door was suddenly slammed open by the bodies of the two guards Riser had posted.

"I object." Shiro's voice rang out in through the room as his eyes narrowed at all the shocked Devils before they finally fell upon Rias and Riser where his scowl intensified two fold.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS INTERUPTION!" Riser yelled before he spotted Shiro standing over the two unconscious guards. "Grrrr you again...Guards! Seize him!" He yelled and pointed towards Shiro.

Suddenly, the silver-haired teen found himself by guards who looked identical to the ones he had just knocked out...yet Shiro didn't seem intimidated. In fact, it seemed like the he was just flat out ignoring the guards. "I'll only tell you this once...stand down." Shiro warned as he kept his glare on Riser. All the guards took a single step towards him causing Shiro to sigh, close his eyes before snapping them open as a wave of his aura was unleashed and slammed into the guards. One by one, the guards all began to faint along with some of the Devils that was in close proximity to Shiro, causing some panic in the other High-class Devils as they tried to rouse their unconscious significant others. Those that were able to stay conscious from being struck by Shiro's aura paled in fear and horror as they saw a mighty Red-Dragon hovering just behind Shiro, it's wings out-stretched but they didn't seem to span the full length as they strained the walls of the Chapel. _'The hell was that Ddraig?'_

**[That was a power called The Dragons Might and you can clearly see the effects it has on those with lesser will then yours.] **Ddraig replied with a smirk.

Shiro inwardly nodded to the Dragon before he began to slowly make his way down the aisle to Rias and Riser, the latter was scowling at Shiro while the former had tears of joy in her eyes. "Rias...Firebird jackass." Shiro said, bowing to Rias before flipping Riser off one he reached the alter. "I'm here to take you home Rias."

"You will be doing no such thing!" Riser snarled at Shiro causing the Silver-haired teen to turn to Riser and get in his face as sparks flew between them. "Rias is mine as per the outcome of the rating game."

"Riser you still don't seem to understand." Shiro inhumanly growled. "You walked into a Dragon's lair, stole one of it's precious treasures and now you're expecting the Dragon to let you keep it?"Shiro growled. "You're dummer then I thought. Listen to me one last time Riser, Rias. Is. Mine." A heavy blush adorned Rias' face as Shiro claimed that not only was she a 'precious treasure' to him but she was also his.

Riser snarled at Shiro before he raised he arm and began to generate his flamse meanwhile she mirrored Riser and began to coat his left hand in senjutsu. Just as the two were about to collide, there was a sudden and loud clap that stole their attentions. Shiro's eyebrow raised as he saw a handsome man with hair coloured like Rias' and was also wearing a very ornate and fancy looking robe with silver shoulder pads. "I see the entertainment I arranged has finally arrived." Sirzechs smirked.

Shiro growled lowly at the man and glared at him. "And who are you?" He asked, he could hazard a guess as he only knows of one person to have that red coloured hair.

"That's my older brother Shiro." He heard Rias say causing Shiro to stop growling and bow respectfully to the man.

"Lord Sirzechs." He greeted, rembering that Kiba had mentioned his name. Shiro then stood up and raised an eyebrow at Sirzechs. "Not to sound rude but...what do you mean by entertainment? I mean, my Mother gave me an invitation to the wedding."

"Yes and how do you think she got that invitation?" Sirzechs asked with a smile. "That's besides the point...to be honest Riser, I must say I was disappointed by your performance."

"HA!"

"My sister and her team lack your experience and yet they almost brought you to defeat." Sirzechs explained with a matter of fact tone that left no room for arguments and yet Riser seemed to have an argument prepared as he scowled at the red-headed Satan.

"It's the final outcome that matters."

"That was in the past Riser." Sirzechs instantly retorted shutting Riser up. "But the games have changed along with their meanings...besides Riser, like I said before you were nearly brought to defeat by a first time competitor...I doubt your family are proud of the way you performed. I think you should be given another chance." Sirzechs said before he turned around and looked towards a man with the same hair as Rias and Sirzechs himself and a gorgeous woman with brown hair. "What say you, Mother, Father?" He asked before he then looked over to the other side of the room to a man with Blonde hair wearing an orange tuxedo and a woman who also had blonde hair. "And how about you, Lord and Lady Phenex? Would you be willing to allow this."

"But of course."

"I don't see a problem in this."

Both Patriarchs to the clans nodded in agreement, causing confusion between the other Devils. What the other high-class Devils didn't know was that this arrangment was decided before the day of the ceramony as they felt that Shiro wasn't able to show his full potentail and that if he didn't sustain so much damage he would've been able to prevail against Riser.

Sirzechs nodded to his Father and Lord Phenex before returning his gaze upon Shiro, who was currently getting his cheek yanked by Rias for taunting Riser, who looked mere seconds away from incinerating Shiro. Sirzechs, Zeoticus and Lord Phenex began to feel phantom pains in their cheeks. Sirzechs swiftly shook his head and coughed into his hand. "You there...I've been told you posses the power of a Dragon." Sirzechs finally said as Rias released Shiro's cheek.

"Uhhhh no shit?" Shiro replied with a raised eyebrow. "I mean...do you not see the _**Boosted gear**_? OW! Seriously Rias?" Shiro asked before he suddenly hissed in pain as Rias began pulling his cheek again.

"Shiro...please watch your tone when speaking to someone who could evicerate you with a flick of his finger." Rias said before releasing Shiro once more, who was currently rubbing his cheek.

"Moving on, I wish to see your full potential...and I think that goes for the same with many of the other Devils gathered here today."

"I see...you wish for us to fight." Riser pipped up, scowling heavily at Shiro but he had a sly smirk on his face as he watched Shiro's cheek get yanked.

"Hmmm Dragon vs Flame Grilled Chicken?" Shiro hummed aloud, much to the annoyance of Riser due to the name, before he savagely smirked and punched his fist into his hand. "Heh I'm game." Shiro said before he spun on his heel to face Riser. "I'll kick his ass right here, right now!" Shiro growled, actually growled, and aimed his _**Boosted gear **_clad fist at Riser, who responded by turning up the heat, literally, as his **Hellfire **began to form in his palms, the air above shimmering.

Suddenly, a hearty chuckle brought the two to attention and they both turned their heads to see that it was Sirzechs who was laughing. After thirty seconds of chuckling, Sirzechs shook his head and smiled at the two. "If you two were to duel here, the damage would cause many problems." He said before sweating slightly as he felt Grayfia's eyes bore into the back of his head for she knew the true meaning behind his words...he just didn't want to deal with any paper work nor did he want to deal with the Council of Sins. Sirzechs coughed into his hand before continuing. "A-Anyways, you two will be transported into an alternate space like the Rating game except I will be deciding what it shall look like. Do you two have any problems with that?" Sirzechs asked, glancing between the two.

After confirming that neither had a problem, Sirzechs raised his hand before snapping his fingers and a crimson glow encased the two combatants. After a short second both Riser and Shiro had vanished and the Chapal main-hall was replaced with the garden of the Gremory estate. All the Devils glanced around in confusion before a series of screens floated just in front of the window showing Shiro and Riser staring each other down, along with different camera angles. It was at that point that all the Devils realised that Sirzechs had used his Unholy amount of power to transport them aswell.

All eyes were suddenly on the screens before them as they heard Shiro speak up.

_Arena..._

"So just to confirm." Shiro suddenly yelled as he stared down Riser, who was perched atop of a sone 'King' chess piece. "If I win this...then Rias comes back home with me." He called out and waited for a response.

He waited and waited and waited until he heard Sirzechs respond. _"If that is the reward you desire for winning that it shall be so."_

A smirk crossed Shiro's face as he nodded in acknowledgement. "Heh, that's all I'll ever ask for." He confidently spoke, no doubt causing a blush to form on Rias' face. "Ready to get your ass kicked Riser?" Shiro taunted, recieving a sneer in response.

"You seem very sure of yourself." Riser replied before he spawned a pair of flamming wings and took to the skies. "Come boy! I'll take you down a peg."

Shiro leaned back slightly before he began sprinting towards Riser. "I should be saying that to you! PROMOTION...'KNIGHT'!" Shiro yelled at the same time as Riser began generating flames in both his palm and flung them towards the silver haired teen. Shiro easily dodged the twin fireballs thanks to the 'Knight's speed as he disappeared from view, kicking up dust and debris, before reappearing behind Riser, upside down with his right leg pulled back. "Hey asshole." Shiro spat. "This is for Kiba! PROMOTION...'ROOK'!" He yelled and, with a grunt of effort, twisted his body around and brought his leg along with him and slammed his foot into the top of Riser's head.

Thanks to the increased power from the 'Rook' promotion, Riser was sent hurtling towards the ground. His body impacted with the ground with a dull thud and kicked up dust but Riser was quick to get on his feet and used one hand, coated in wind magic, to waft away the dust only for his eyes to widen and bile flung out his mouth as Shiro was suddenly in front of him with his _**Boosted gear **_clad fist buried in his stomach. Once again, Riser was sent flying but this time, before his body could slam into something, Shiro appeared above him with his right leg raised up. "EAT THIS! **WELSH-DRAGON CRUSHING TALON!**" Shiro yelled as he slammed his heel into Riser's stomach.

The result of this was Riser's body practically folded around Shiro's heel and all his momentum shifted from forwards to straight down. Riser's body slammed into the ground beneath him with enough force to form a foot deep crater. As soon as Shiro landed on the ground, he quickly hoped a few feet back and stared at the hole Riser was in. Shiro had no doubt that his attacks didn't take Riser out and his doubts were confirmed as the blonde Devil pulled himself out of the crater and by pulled Riser's body turned into flames and then reformed standing up, any indication of injuries gone from his body.

Riser stared at Shiro with a sneer. "Was that the best you could do?" Riser taunted Shiro as he gathered his **Hellfire **in his palms once more before he pulled his arm back and then threw the flames towards Shiro.

"No it wasn't." Shiro yelled back before he bent his legs and leapt into the air, the gem on his _**Boosted gear **_glowing brightly. "LET'S DO THIS PARTNER!" Shiro yelled out before his and Ddraig's voice combined into one. "SHINE FOURTH** OVER BOOSTER!**" After that, Shiro's body was soon clad in the Red-Dragon armour with the gem's in his helmet being an icey-blue, like his eyes, rather then green like the rest of the gems. "BALANCE BREAKER: **SCALE MAIL**!" Once again, both Shiro's and Ddraig's voice called out as one.

Shiro said before the jets on his back burst to life and sent Shiro flying towards Riser at high speeds. Riser quickly took to the skies just as Shiro slammed down in where he was standing, kicking up a cloud of dust. Suddenly, Shiro shot out of the dust cloud and headed straight up. He summoned a ball of red energy between his palms before he held it in his left hand, pulled it back before throwing it towards Riser who narrowly dodged the speeding projectile, his left leg below the knee was taken clean off but it quickly regenerated back, by flapping his wings and dodged to the side.

Riser's eyes went wide and he quickly spun around as he heard the _**Boosted**_ _**gear's **_call-out next to him only for Shiro to slam his fist into Riser's cheek. Riser, not wanting to let Shiro get away from him without a scratch, swiftly gathered his **Hellfire **in his palm before clenching his hand into a fist and punched Shiro in his chest.

Shiro's eyes went wide underneath his helmet as Riser's flames managed to crack his armour and also burn some of his flesh that was underneath. They both seperated from each other, with Riser being flung into a 'Knight' chess piece. Shiro winced as his chest burned from Riser's punch. _'Damn that hurt...good thing I have this armour.' _

**[Be warned Shiro.] **Ddraig suddenly spoke to Shiro, who had never taken his eyes off of Riser. **[While the Scale mail can protect you to an extent, Riser's hellfire can still harm you.]**

_'Yeah...I've noticed.' _Shiro replied before he quickly ducked underneath a flaming punch from Riser but wasn't able to dodge an axe kick from him. The force of the kick, combined with his **Hellfire **sent Shiro hurtling towards the ground. Shiro had to quickly place his hands on the ground and then backflip awayfrom the crater he created as Riser, with the force of a miniture meteor, descended from the skies and slammed into the crater.

"Pathetic..." He heard Riser condescending voice call out from the dust. "Is this all that the fabled _**Boosted gear**_ has to offer?" Riser taunted as he slowly walked out of the smoke, each step he took set the ground beneath him ablaze and flames also licked and flickered off his flesh.

Shiro clicked his tongue before standing up and cracked his neck. "Not a chance." Shiro sliently cursed as he realised that he was just wasting time smack talking with Riser but at the same time, Shiro realised that he wasn't getting anywhere with his attacks as Riser simply regenerated and reversed any damage he took. _'Come on Shiro...think.' _He thought before charging at Riser once more.

Shiro's fist collided with Riser's as the two met in a head to head struggle of strength with Shiro easily overpowering Riser thanks to the boosts he was given during the fight. Shiro eyes went wide as he saw that Riser had gathered his **Hellfire **in his other hand, this gathering of flames seemed larger and hotter then the others. His eyes quickly narrowed and he suddenly grabbed Riser's wrist, spun his body around so his back was pressed against Riser's chest and he pulled Riser's arm and flipped him over his shoulder and into the ground before leaping back but Riser managed to quickly through his right hand up and then blast Shiro in the chest with a ball of flames.

Shiro crossed his arms to block the flames but the force of the impact sent him flying across the arena and into a wall, completely demolishing it. Shiro began coughing as he walked out from the broken wall and through the smoke.

**[RESET! TIMES UP!]** Ddraig called out as Shiro's armour exploded off his body leaving his body exposed. Shiro cursed to himself as he didn't realise he ran out of time before he quickly dove out of the way and skidded across the ground as Riser launched yet another fireball at Shiro.

The Blonde Pureblood stalked towards Shiro with a cocky smirk and sneer as he looked down at Shiro. "Well well, looks like someone has lost their armour." Riser spoke as a pair of flaming wings sprouted from his back. With a single flap, Riser was sent flying towards Shiro, who didn't move from where he was standing and allowed Riser to grab him by the collar. "Riser believes it's about time to end this charade." He sneered and began gathering a power **Hellfire **attack.

"Yeah...yeah you're right Riser." Shiro spoke, his hair shadowing his face. "But first riddle me this, what do you need to put out a fire?" Shiro asked before he lifted his head up to reveal a savage smirk. "Simple, water. So tell me Riser, what do you think you need to put out a Devil's fire?" He asked before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial of glowing water. "Holy. Water." He simply stated and, before could even react, then crushed the vial of water in his _**Boosted gear** _clad hand.

**[TRANSFER!]** Ddraig called out as Shiro transfered the power he gained from the boots into the water that coated his hand before he slammed it into Riser's face.

Riser released Shiro in favour of clutching his burning skin and stumbled back. "I-IMPOSSIBLE!" Riser cried out in agony. "THAT HOLY WATER SHOULD BE DESTROYING YOU! HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO RESIST IT!"

"Simple...take a good look at my hand Riser." Shiro calmly said and held out his dripping hand allowing Riser to get a proper look at it. The blonde Devil, despite the agonizing pain he felt, narrowed his eyes at Shiro's _**Boosted gear **_clad hand before his eyes went wide in shock.

"No...you...YOU GAVE YOUR ARM TO THE DRAGON!" Riser yelled.

"Got that right. Now, like you said, time to end this Riser." Shiro stated with narrowed eyes and bent his legs before shooting towards Riser. Despite the pain that clouded Riser's mind, the Blonde Devil managed to regather his flames and throw a punch at the approaching Shiro. However, said punch did nothing but singe Shiro's skin as he used the back of his left hand, coated in Senjutsu, to deflect the punch before slamming his right palm into Riser's chin sending Riser into the air.

Shiro quickly grabbed Riser's ankle and then slammed him, belly first, into the ground before stomping on the ground with his foot creating a magic circle that contained Riser. A second after it had formed, Riser's body was encased in ice, the next second the ice exploded in a plume of flames and Riser was the epicentre of it. "You...You...YOU INSOLENT PATHETIC REBORN! THIS MARRIAGE IS FOR THE GOOD OF DEVILS EVERYWHERE!" Riser screamed as his flames began to grow wilder and wilder until they formed into a pheonix. "THIS IS THE END FOR YOU! **PROMIENCE** **PHEONIX!**" Riser yelled as he raised his arms above his head, the Pheonix that covered Riser followed his movements and coalesced into a ball between his palms before Riser flung his arms down towards Shiro, sending the ball hurtling towards Shiro. "NOW BURN TO ASHES!"

There was an almighty explosion as the flaming ball collided with Shiro's body, the flames burned all across the battle field, and soon after the explosion, Riser slowly decended to the ground and stumbled slightly, since that attack drained near the rest of his stamina, once his feet touched the broken cobblestone. After a solid minute of panting for his breath, Riser shoulder's started to shake slightly before he threw his head back and cackled madly. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THE MIGHTY RED DRAGON EMPEROR DEFEATED!" He laughed before turning around and flung his arms to the side. "DO YOU ALL NOW SEE THE POWER OF THE PHEONIX CLAN! AND ONCE MY WIFE BIRTHS MY CHILD OUR POWER WILL BE UNSTOPPABLE!" Riser roared, still laughing.

"You sound like a broken record." Riser's laughing ceased once he heard _his_ voice call out to him. "Not only that but you're an arrogant son of a bitch who's all bark with a little bite." Riser slowly turned around, fear etched across his face as he watched the flames part aside to reveal Shiro's burnt appearance. His blazer was gone and his undershirt was missing it's left sleeve while the right was gone from the elbow down. His pants were in a similar state. Each step he took made the ground shake.

"N-No..." Riser muttered as he took a fearful step back as Shiro continued to approach. "S-STAY AWAY FROM ME DAMN YOU!" Riser cried and, using the last of magical power, threw three fireballs at Shiro who effortless dodged them, it was clear Riser wasn't aiming them.

"Stay away from you?" Shiro parroted as he suddenly dashed forwards and grabbed Riser by his collar. "Stay away from you? Did you listen to Rias when she said she wasn't going to marry you? No you didn't." Shiro snarled in Riser's face and raised his _**Boosted gear **_and clenched it into a fist. "So what makes you think I'd listen to you now? I'm going to tell you this just once. STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM RIAS!" Shiro roared as he swung his fist at Riser but his eyes went wide as he felt someone grab onto his arm.

"DON'T HURT HIM!" Shiro looked at his right arm and raised an eyebrow as he saw Ravel holding onto it, stopping him from pumelling Riser. Ravel opened her eyes, tears threatening to fall, and stared up at Shiro. "YOU'VE ALREADY BEATEN HIM!" She cried prompting Shiro to look at Riser. Riser's eyes were rolled into the back of his head and he was also foaming at the sides of his mouth.

The reason for this was for the fact of what Riser was subjected to. While everyone saw Shiro what Riser saw was far more terrifying. Just like in the Chapel, Riser was face to face with a might Red-Dragon, rage in it's emerald-green eyes and flames flicked out the sides of it's maw. It then opened it's mouth and released a deafing bellow causing Riser to faint.

Shiro stared at Riser's unconsciouss body for a second or so before releasing him, allowing Riser to fall to his knees where Ravel rushed to his side and began to make sure he was okay. Suddenly, the ground began to rumble and shake as it slowly crumbled beneath them. Ravel quickly wrapped her arm's around her brother before spreading her wings and took flight, Shiro followed her lead and spread his own wings.

**[Congratulations partner.] **He heard Ddraig say. **[You've shown everyone the power you possess.]**

"Yeah but...I had to give up my arm to do so." Shiro sighed as he looked at his right arm. "What does that say about my current power level?" Shiro asked but he didn't recieve an answer from the Dragon.

"Way to rock the house~" He heard Akeno say as she and the others, being Kiba, Koneko and Asia, who swiftly began to heal his wounds.

"You were awesome nya~" Koneko gave her praises.

"You totally nailed it." Followed by Kiba.

Shiro couldn't help but blush at the praises the three were singing. "Thanks guys." Shiro smiled at them before he grabbed Asia's hands and gently moved them away from him, causing the blonde to raise her eyebrow. "Thanks for the help Asia but...there's something I need to do real quick." He said before diving past the four and into Rias who swiftly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug.

"Shiro...you just saved my life." She gently sobbed and buried her face in the crook of his shoulder and neck. "Thank you."

Shiro smiled at her before embracing the hug. "No thanks needed Rias. No thanks needed."

A few minutes later, the group were on the ground in the Gremory garden. Shiro pulled out the piece of paper his Mother gave him and held it out, the magic circle that was etched on it facing away from him, and pumped some of his magic, or what little he had left, into it. The magic circle shined bright before a creature with the head and wings of an eagle and had the body of a horse emerged from the magic circle.

"Woah!" Shiro recoiled slightly as he wasn't expecting it. "Is this a hippogriff?" Shiro questioned as he walked up to the creature and ran his hand along it's dark blue feathers.

"Yes it is." Rias replied, also slightly shocked at seeing the beast as her family only had Griffins. Rias looked at Shiro, who was still stroking the Hippogriff's feathers, before smiling and walked beside him. "She's beautiful." She spoke.

"She is...just like you." Shiro replied, turning to smile at Rias who blushed heavily at the complement.

"Well since you're the hero Shiro, it's only right that you ride back with Rias." Akeno spoke up, her eyes closed and her mouth turned in a smile. Shiro looked back at the group who nodded in aggrement. Shiro shrugged his shoulder's before grabbing onto the reins and then mounted himself on the saddle. He held his hand out to Rias who graciously took it and hopped onto the saddle and sat in front of Shiro.

"Right well we'll see you guys at the club house." Shiro waved before grabbing the reins with both hands. "Hiyah!" He then snapped the reins causing the Hippogriff to look back at him, to this day Shiro swore he saw her do this, and glare at him before she crouched down, spread her wings before taking to the skies. Shiro looked around at the beautiful night sky of Hell before he felt Rias place her hand on his cheek.

"Silly boy..." She softly said and placed her over hand over his _**Boosted gear. **_"To give up your arm just for me." She softly said as she gently rubbed the back of his hand.

"Hey it was worth it." Shiro swiftly replied. "I would've done anything to get you back...and that's exactly what I did." He told her and was about to continue speaking but Rias stopped him.

"Shiro look..." Rias said with a fair away gaze. "The engagment my be over but this won't be last we hear of it." She told him.

Shiro was silent for a few seconds before his gaze hardened. "Then why don't we get engaged." He said causing Rias to look at Shiro in shock and surprise. He took this as a sign to continue. "The Katsura's and Gremory's already had an agreement like that right? Then why don't we act upon it. Sure you just got out of one arranged marriage but out of all other options...I think this is the be-!" Shiro was suddenly cut off and went wide eyed as Rias suddenly pressed her lips against his in a soft and passionate kiss.

The kiss only lasted around ten seconds but those ten seconds were the most blissful seconds the two had ever felt. After those ten seconds were up, Rias seperated from Shiro and she had a tear filled smile. "I would love that Shiro." She said before throwing her arms around him once more. "And...I love you Shiro."

Once those words left Rias' mouth, Shiro was frozen in shock. Here Rias was, one of the most gorgeous girls he had ever met, professing her love to him. Shiro felt a hurricane of emotions flow through him but none of those mattered at the moment as once emotion soon trumpped them all. Joy. Shiro felt pure joy flow through him causing a beaming smile to cross his face. "Rias." He said causing the red-head to look at him. "I love you too."

* * *

**And that's the end of the first season done. I took longer then I wanted on this but that's because I thought about keeping the amount of time that Shiro was allowed to be in the balance break the same as canon, that being 10 seconds, but thought against it since Shiro is stronger then Issei, while not overpowered like other fics. Anywhoozle, I have two options ahead, either continue with canon or go onto the specials and OVA's but I think I'm going to continue with canon as I can't find a site that has the specials and OVA's on them but I'll see how it goes.**

**Update on Harem, that being I'm going to name the OC I'm adding:**

**1) Kuroka  
2) Akeno  
3) Koneko  
4) Grayfia  
5) Rias  
6) Xenovia  
7) Ravel  
8) Misaki Kleinburst**

**Now Misaki won't appear until...season 3 at the earliest. Also someone asked me to take out the OC and add Rossweisse to take pity on her. Sorry but no, I don't take pity on her so why should Shiro? That may sound harsh but I don't see her and Shiro together.**

**Anyways till next chapter. Stay well, stay true...BYE BYE~**


End file.
